A Fate Unseen: Swarm War
by An Origami Fish
Summary: Seven years after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the galaxy has found itself in a downward spiral; the happy end of the war a thing of the past. Fractured and scarred, can the Jedi Order unite and overcome an enemy that cares not for its own fate and wants only chaos? Or will the galaxy finally crumble under the horror that is the Swarm War? Sequel to A Destiny Altered.
1. Jacen

**A Fate Unseen: Swarm War**

_The future is to be lived, not prearranged_

-Luke Skywalker

**Jacen**

**{-[I]-} {-[I]-}**

Jacen Solo knew the Galactic Alliance was in trouble, knew that he was probably witnessing its dying breaths. He fought back a groan as his head throbbed despite the Force calming techniques he was using; a familiar din in Senate Chambers made up of the shouts of disgruntled senators echoed like miniature explosions in the background.

A government born during a time of war had been unable to find its footing in peacetime, and the ad hoc way it was rushed together to counteract the Yuuzhan Vong threat eight years ago was now proving to be its downfall. The shattered economy of a galaxy ravaged by incessant war was ill-equipped to handle the needs of trillions of people, and a government stretched too thinly by reconstructing efforts in hundreds of systems was unable to cope with the burgeoning demands placed upon it. The government was teetering on the brink of becoming a failed state, and everyone in the room knew it.

"This is an outrage! My sector was promised aid from the Galactic Alliance four years ago! We have yet to see a single credit or crumb of food since then!

"What happened to the resources in the emergency funds?"

"My planet should have received terraforming equipment last year!"

"I have three million people with no place to go because their planet is still a wreck!"

"Well my planet has six million people starving because the food-aid that was promised by last year's Outer Rim Relief bill never came!"

"Again we're wasting money on Coruscant! That world and its people are dead! Rather than use the credits on a symbol that no longer is, use them on the planets that still have people on them!"

"Order!" The banging of the gavel was barely heard over the shouts of the many irate senators. "Silence! I will have order in the Senate!"

The ruckus died down, but many of the senators present had mutinous expression on their faces. They had every right to be angry. History books may have recorded the Galactic Alliance and their allies as winners of the war, but those books were forgetting a few details.

The galaxy's trading systems and economy had been utterly ruined by the four years of constant warring and the years of instability caused by Yuuzhan Vong agents prior. Throughout the course of their invasion, the Yuuzhan Vong had targeted industrialized worlds and laid them to waste; shattering the backbones of many key systems and disrupting a trade network that had lasted for centuries. Hundreds of other worlds had been damaged, ravaged, and ruined beyond repair This translated into many billions in refugees and those with no place to call home, countless systems that no longer had the ability to feed its own people or support local jobs. Worlds that could still be fixed continued to drain the already strained resources of the government as rehabilitation and restoration projects soared over-budget.

And of course with so many previously-inhabited planets now silent graveyards, the other planets and colonies that had relied on the output and resources of those decimated worlds were suffering as well. To pay for the restoration projects and aid for the refugees, the Galactic Alliance government needed funds. To get those funds, they had to increase the membership dues and taxes on all of the systems that fell under their domain. Which in turn caused more strain and collapse, as worlds were still struggling to return to the lives they had once known.

To make matters worse, these funds were separate from the credits being spent to maintain the military and security of the war-ravaged galaxy. Though the war had ended, the power vacuum meant that smugglers, pirates, and all manner of criminal enterprises quickly sprung up to take advantage of the scattered and often non-existent security forces. Some were simply refugees who had no other means of making income. Others were criminal organizations who saw an opportunity to make fistfuls of credits. Hijacking, the drug trade, hostage-taking, the sharp increase in crime directly corresponded with the beleaguered Galactic Alliance government's failure to fix a very broken galaxy. The crime wave only added to the anti-government sentiment and animosity, and further destabilized sectors that might have been able to recover if it hadn't been for the criminal elements and corruption.

The galactic economy was on the verge of collapse, and there didn't appear to be an easy solution in sight.

"The Office of the Chief of State recognizes the delegation from Bothawui," Cal Omas motioned tiredly. The post-war years had been even crueler to him than the warring period. Permanent, heavy bags were under his eyes, his face lined with wrinkles and seemed frozen in a resigned and pained expression. Though he still had the aura of a politician, the problems and chaos of the last few years had worn away at his strength until it seemed as if he could barely keep himself standing. "Senator Reh'mwa, you have the floor."

A dark-furred male Bothan rose and inclined his head. "Thank you, Chief of State Omas. Though the people of Bothawui have nothing but the greatest of respect for the Galactic Alliance and the ideals it tries to uphold, recent events have put the agenda of the Galactic Alliance at odds with what the people of Bothawui desires. We have been allies of this government reaching far back into the Rebellion era, have bled and died alongside soldiers and spies of the member-states. So it is with deepest regret that we announce our intention to secede from this great government."

Again, a flurry of alarmed and started cries filled the Senate Chamber, and Cal Omas once again had to yell for quiet.

"Senator Reh'mwa, are you certain that this action is what the people of Bothawui desire?" Cal Omas finally asked when some semblance of order was reached.

"Chief of State, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, we Bothans declared ar'krai against the Yuuzhan Vong. In our culture, that is a decision not made lightly for it calls upon the complete annihilation of a race, ours or theirs. The war ended on terms far from satisfactory to our people, who believe that the Yuuzhan Vong haven't paid enough for the damage they have caused to this galaxy. We have asked this Senate and your High Council many times for permission to carry out our sacred war on our own terms, and have been rebuffed. Every Yuuzhan Vong that lives is an affront to us culturally and morally. We cannot remain a part of a government that will continue to shield those murderers and deny their victims the justice they deserve.

Bothawui knows that membership of the Galactic Alliance is a voluntary matter, and that you will do nothing to enforce our continued membership without becoming hypocrites and tyrants yourselves. As such, we invoke the clause in the Galactic Alliance charter that gives us the right to remove ourselves from the member-states of the Galactic Alliance should a majority of our people wish it. A referendum was held on Bothawui and on all our colonies, and nearly eighty-percent of the Bothans wish to part ways. Please honor their wishes, and the wishes of my government."

Cal Omas' haggard expression was prevalent as he wearily nodded. "Very well. But know that the Yuuzhan Vong are still members of the Galactic Alliance. Any act of aggression against them on the part of Bothawui from this point on will be considered a declaration of war against the Galactic Alliance as a whole."

"It is understood, Chief of State," Reh'mwa tilted his head. He then gazed about the room. "My fellow senators, I now take my leave for a final time. May the future be brighter than the present."

Parting with a phrase that had become very common as of late, the Bothan senator pocketed a datapad and very calmly left a deathly silent room.

Cal Omas lethargically reached over and activated the voice-amplifier. "We will take a break for lunch. Still on the schedule is the discussion of the relocation efforts regarding the Ithorians, the emergency petition by the Hapes Consortium, and delays surrounding the aid appropriation for the Mid-Rim projects. Please return in another two hours. That is all."

As the Senators and other diplomatic representatives filed out of the room, two figures ducked into a much smaller chamber off to the side. It was the official office for the Jedi Order Representative to the Senate, Jedi Knight Jacen Solo.

After completing his four-years of soul searching and learning about more abstract views of the Force, Jacen had returned to the Order with a much calmer and collected air about him. He quickly took to his duties on the High Council with much more enthusiasm than before; seemingly willing to do any and everything he could to help better all aspects of the Jedi Order. His dedication and advocating of the 'Unifying Force' philosophies earned him a following of Jedi Knights and Masters on many sides of the philosophical spectrum. He had truly developed an aura of leadership and responsibility after his sojourn, acting and sounding like the leader the Jedi Order needed. In fact, there were now whispers that it was Jacen, and not his forgotten younger brother, who would fill the vacant Grandmaster seat that Luke Skywalker had left behind.

With Coruscant slowly being rebuilt, Jacen was now on Denon—the temporary capital of the Galactic Alliance and location of the Galactic Alliance Senate. It was about as opposite of Mon Calamari as possible; with smog congested air, rugged mountain-sides spoiled by extensive city-building, and skies full of traffic of all sorts. It had none of the calm and relaxing aura that Mon Calamari had had, and was thrice as noisy and unpleasant as the worst parts of the ocean planet. In a way the industrial nature of the planet fit the mood that permeated the building. The 'honeymoon' period, the two years after the Yuuzhan Vong War had ended, had long passed. With the celebrations and memorials complete, it was now up to the living to try and return the galaxy back to some semblance of normalcy.

"That wasn't entirely unexpected," Jacen Solo's apprentice sighed with a rueful shake of her head. Nelani Dinn let her black hair loose from its tight bun, shaking it free as she plopped down in a nearby couch. "I mean, the Senate had plenty of warning beforehand but was too bogged down in procedures and other worries to really address the issue."

"Apart from letting the Bothans attack the Yuuzhan Vong, I doubt Cal Omas would have been able to do much anyways," Jacen remarked, taking a seat at the expensive wooden desk. He pulled out two blumfruit from one of the desk's drawers and tossed one over to Nelani. "These past few years, especially after that Tion Hegemony debacle, he's really lost a lot of power and influence, and the other senators can sense that."

"And he still has one more year left of his term before elections," Nelani said, absently peeling the fruit with delicate usage of the Force. "We're going to lose a few more planets if the delays and setbacks keep dragging on."

"Judging by the mood of things, we'll lose more than a few." Jacen idly patted a memorial bust by his office window—a gift that all senators had been given a month ago to honor those fallen in war. It was sentimental, but also another example of the misplaced priorities of a lame duck government. "The Galactic Alliance was built during wartime, with wartime needs in mind, with the Jedi Order's needs in mind. We were so focused on surviving, on winning the war that we barely had a chance to plan for what happened after. But the tide of gratefulness that the end of the war brought is now fully exhausted, and the shortsightedness of those who built the government is being brought into full view."

"Do you think a no-confidence vote will be taken? Or will the other senators let him finish the rest of his term?"

"Hard to say," Jacen shook his head. "The entire galaxy is frustrated with the lack of progress, but it's not like anyone is eager to step up and take over. There hasn't even been any talk of his successor and the election is next year. It's almost as if we're standing on a tipping point, where we'll soon be forced to choose between chaos and order."

"Sometimes I wonder why the Jedi just can't step in and take control," Nelani tilted her head. "I mean, I know we're dedicated to serving the Force, and not ruling over anyone. But if the entire galaxy benefits from it, why shouldn't a Jedi step up and be the next Chief of State?"

Jacen smiled faintly. "Aside from what happened the last time a Force-user ascended to that position?"

Nelani nodded, her curiosity innocent in nature.

Jacen inclined his head, patiently delving into the intricacies of what happened when the Jedi doctrines clashed with politics. When the will of the Force conflicted with the agendas of those not attuned to it and how it led to the rise of a despotic rule.

It had become almost second-nature for the both of them. She would ask a question, he would answer, and she would ask more questions that would cause him to reevaluate or reaffirm his viewpoints. In that aspect, she reminded him a lot of himself when he had been younger, open to any and everything the teachers could teach him.

He had found Nelani near the end of his 'spiritual journey,' when the Force had taken him to Lorrd. She had been a very shy and caring twelve-year old girl, dirty and cold and living in the streets. Though her parents had hidden her during the war, they hadn't survived themselves. It hadn't taken much for him to convince her to come with him.

Though she was still shy and caring three years later, Nelani eagerly absorbed all that he taught her and was a great student. Not as powerful in the Force as some of the other Jedi, she was a quick learner, picking up both blade and Force techniques almost faster than he had. In her spare time, she completely immersed herself in the doctrines and history of the Jedi—often returning to him and with questions or an odd fact or two about the orders of eras past.

She was the envy of many of the other apprentices, but didn't let her apprenticeship with him go to her head. In fact, if anything, whenever someone mentioned her being paired to him, it seemed to make her even shyer than before.

The doors to the room opened once more, and this time three hooded figures entered.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to exit," Nelani said, standing. "Thanks for letting me sit in this morning's Senate session, Master Solo. It wasn't _quite _as brain-draining as you made it out to be."

"You can always attend the afternoon session too."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I'll be training with Seha at the Jedi Temple if you need me."

"Okay," Jacen gave her a brief salute. "Say hello to her and her friends for me."

Seha Dorvald was another Force-sensitive he had found in his travels, although her age and lack of training—she had been hiding in the undercity of Coruscant when Jacen found her on the last month of his travels—made the Force a bit harder for her to use than most. Her shyness and insecurity worked against her when it came to learning the Force. But Nelani had become an unofficial 'teacher' of sorts to the younger teen, and the two war orphans had a very close friendship.

"Will do." With one last nod, Nelani slid past the three cloaked figures, and the door closed behind her.

Once she was gone, Jacen stood and stepped around his desk, bowing formally. "Queen Mother."

"Senator Solo." Tenel Ka pushed back her hood and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be right outside, Your Highness," one of Tenel Ka's twin protectors commented.

"That way he doesn't have to pretend to go through all those formal, respectful things everyone else has to do with you," the other chirped, to the very audible groan of her other half.

Tenel Ka's gray eyes sparkled and she tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Taryn, Trista."

"Oh, before you go. I actually asked Zekk to stop by so we could discuss something over lunch," Jacen said casually, stopping them just before they left. "But since I'm currently occupied with the regent of sixty-three systems, I don't think I can keep the meeting. Also, since the Senate session ran over, I wasn't able to inform Zekk otherwise."

"We'll take care of it, Senator Solo." Though the words were said with as little emotion as possible, the delight that spiked out from both twins caused Tenel Ka and Jacen to share a hidden grin.

"You two may have lunch with him if you wish, I shall be safe with Senator Solo," Tenel Ka said regally, mischief underlying her otherwise professional tone.

Setting up Zekk with one or both of the Zel twins at least once a month was an odd, two-year old scheme both Jacen and Tenel Ka had started; much to Zekk's constant embarrassment and disbelief. It was a plot the almost twenty-year old Zel twins were more than happy to take part in.

Taryn and Trista eagerly ducked out of the room, and the doors to the office closed once more. Jacen made a brief gesture to lock it. No sooner had he completed the movement of his hand, than Tenel Ka had stepped forward and wrapped her arm around him.

"Hey." Jacen leaned into the embrace and rubbed her back, concentrating both on her Force presence, but also the life growing within her. She had borne her pregnancy well, only a slight swelling of her stomach to indicate the presence of their child, their daughter. It was still hard for Jacen to believe that he was soon going to be a father.

Both shared a warm smile full of emotion as they parted, eyes shining brightly. Jacen let a single hand caress Tenel Ka's stomach, connecting with the equally strong presence of their daughter–to-be. "Hey Allana. I know it's been a while since we lasted talked. Sorry about that, your father has a very crazy schedule. Be a good girl and don't come out for another couple of days, okay? Your mom still has to get back to Hapes."

Tenel Ka rolled her eyes, placing her single hand atop his own. "I have it timed so that she will arrive the day after my return. If I could slow her growth for several months, then a couple of more days will not be any trouble."

Jacen responded by kissing Tenel Ka gently and embracing her securely; reminded of just how close he had come to losing both his best friend and his daughter six months prior. Tenel Ka had been poisoned during a state function, and though the Queen Mother was more than able to use the Force to fight off the affects, the lethal substance had nearly snuffed out the innocent life growing within. The damage to the developing life had been great, and only a concerted effort to heal the child with the Force, and a delayed pregnancy, had given their daughter any chance of survival. Jacen couldn't remember ever being so frightened in his life, and reminders of that moment still shook him.

Jacen took a step back, a worried look coming over his face as he kept a lingering hand on her cheek. "Not that I'm not happy you're here. But I thought you were going to be on Hapes until you had our daughter? What's the emergency petition Cal Omas mentioned?"

Tenel Ka's expression darkened slightly, taking a step away to turn towards the window. "Trouble with the Corellians."

"You didn't mention anything the last time I was at Hapes."

"It was not so serious the last time you were at Hapes," Tenel Ka replied after a measured beat. "Recently, Corellian ships have begun boarding Hapan vessels, kidnapping the crews, and pressing them into the service of the Corellian Defense Force. They have even become so bold as to begin violating clearly marked boarders, with some of their military ships seen in the Rim Worlds and even firing warning shots at my patrol crafts."

"And what have they said?"

"Standard diplomatic stalling. I've contacted both Jysella and Valin about the issue, and they say that the new Prime Minister is riding the wave of post-war patriotism and is refusing to allow anyone else to tell them where they can and cannot go. They are trying their best, but recommended I take it up with the Senate before things escalate. Although, after seeing how quickly Cal Omas gave in to the Bothans, I do not have much hope. Corellia has many allies, many with an abundance of credits at their disposal, and he will be too afraid to alienate them all. Add to the fact that Bothawui is a strong ally of Hapes, and I do not believe he will be too sympathetic to us."

"Corellia had always remained separate from the New Republic, it's no surprise if they start going rogue now," Jacen said, a flash of annoyance escaping his tightly controlled countenance. He stepped up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting gently on her swollen belly. "Look, if the Senate can't help you with this, I'll take your issue directly to the High Council."

"Hapes would appreciate that," Tenel Ka breathed. "The sooner the Corellians can be made to stop their provocations, the quicker the Senate can proceed with more pressing issues."

"Jacen Solo will appreciate that as well," Jacen smiled. "This senator has a vested interest in Hapes and her queen after all."

"Is that so?" Tenel Ka tilted her head back to him and quirked an eyebrow. "And just what is this interest of yours, Senator Solo?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her once more. They pulled back at the end, but only just. Jacen very gently caressed her cheek, his brown eyes holding her gaze. "I'll do everything in my power to protect you and our daughter, Tiki. I promise."

**{-[II]-} {-[II]-}**

The rest of the Senate meeting went as expected, with Cal Omas promising to 'look into' the Hapan allegations regarding the Corellians, and little else happening. After an entire afternoon and evening of readjusting aid quotas and diverting credits from one project to another amid a multitude of protests, the meeting was finally over.

It was late into the night, a couple hours past the traditional time for dinner, when Jacen once again passed through the doors of the Senate chamber and out into the hallway. He was just about to head to the cafeteria for a late evening meal when he heard someone call his name.

He turned. "Master Hamner?"

"Jacen." The long-time Jedi-turned-politician, flanked by several high ranking officials and important politicians, strode up to him. Despite no longer being on the High Council, Kenth Hamner still had many important political connections that the Order needed. "Thank you. Sorry to keep you from your meal."

"Not a problem. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, can we talk about it in a place that's less open?"

"Sure," Jacen shrugged. He followed the delegation to a nearby meeting room, where everyone took a seat at a round, cold metal table. A single lamp shone from above, casting shadows in over corner of the room and keeping most of the delegations' faces hidden from view. "What's this about?"

"To be blunt, Jacen. What's your opinion of the current Chief of State?"

Jacen regarded each member in the room with a careful glance before responding; being in the Senate had taught him to always tailor his words to those he was speaking to. "I take it none of you are here to work on his reelection campaign?"

"We are not," a Mon Calamari admiral admitted. "Cal Omas has bungled too many important issues to be allowed back into office. From the Tion Hegemony, to the delay in relief supplies. The Bothans were the final straw."

"We're trying to gather enough votes for a vote of no confidence in next week's assembly," a Gotal politician added.

"Officers and politicians, I can understand. Where do you come in, Master Hamner?"

"The Jedi Order is as much a part of the Galactic Alliance as everyone else. It's in the Order's best interest to keep the Alliance strong, to ensure that all that we have fought for does not come apart. Cal Omas as the leader is no longer in our best interest, in the galaxy's best interest. You've read the signs, know that he's one bad step away from completely dissolving everything we struggled for."

"And here I thought we Jedi were staying out of the politics."

"This is no laughing matter, Jedi Solo," another politician, Jacen recognized him as Fost Brasmin, Coruscant's symbolic senator, scowled. "Billions of people continue to suffer because Cal Omas is no longer the type of leader we need. At war time, he may have had the wherewithal to keep us together, but in peace time, his strategies no longer work."

"We need a strong leader, someone to inspire the people and bring them back together." The Kuati Senator, Haydnat Treen said resolutely.

"Even Fleet Command is getting fed up with being run about the galaxy chasing after pirates and putting down rebellious refugees," a second Mon Calamari admiral said in agreement.

"It sounds as if all of you have already decided on a replacement then," Jacen said, still uncertain why it took the entire committee to tell him this. Then again, he thought, this _was_ the Senate. Nothing could be done without a committee, even ousting the Chief of State.

"Two replacements, actually," Kenth continued to stare at Jacen.

"Me?" Jacen's eyebrows shot up.

"You and Admiral Niathal," Kenth confirmed, motioning to the first Mon Calamari admiral. "It will be a balancing act between what is needed and what is right. Admiral Niathal can handle the responsibilities of the fleets, while you focus on getting the aid out to those who need it."

"Master Hamner…"

"Hear me out, Jacen. Like it or not, you're currently the most popular Jedi in the Order, and popular with the public as well. This galaxy _needs_ a leader they can believe in. _Needs_ someone they can look to to bring them back from the brink. They won't have to fear a Vader repeat because it will be one of their own in charge of the armed forces. If we don't act now, it might soon be too late to save the Alliance, and who knows what chaos will occur then."

"I am aware that you are in a relationship with the Queen Mother of Hapes," Admiral Niathal said gently. "And that Cal Omas will do nothing about the Corellian aggression. If you were to join me as co-Chief of State, we would be able to put an end to that matter without further fuss."

"If I know Tenel Ka, and I do, she'd have a few words for you, trying to use her like that," Jacen said mildly, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, my apologies."

"Master Hamner, as badly as this galaxy needs a strong leader, I think putting a Jedi in charge of the Galactic Alliance is a big mistake. I have no doubt that the High Council is unaware of this idea, and I know at least three-quarters of the Jedi on that council would disapprove."

"The Jedi are the ones that helped to create this government!" Hamner said incredulously. "We make up half the High Council and help decide the serious matters! We cannot remain politically neutral when we literally dictate terms to the rest of the galaxy. What good is the High Council if we aren't supporting the very politicians we helped put into power?"

"And that's part of the problem," Jacen interjected sharply. "The Galactic Alliance is not a proxy for the Jedi Order, nor is the Jedi Order supposed to take sides. We must let things take its natural course."

"Even if it means the galaxy goes down in flames? Jacen, your parents helped to _build_ this government. Gial Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Crix Madine, and countless other heroes all gave their lives so we can live as we do today. We survived the Empire Reborn, the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium, the Yuuzhan Vong. Are you telling me that after all those sacrifices, sweat, and blood, we are to simply stand aside and watch the galaxy as we know it collapse into dust?"

Jacen took a calming breath. "Master Hamner, admirals, senators. During my travels, I met a Fallanassi Force user who taught me the dangers of trying to manipulate events. If there was one lesson she imparted to me, it is to leave nature alone and accept the galaxy for what it is. Nothing good has ever come of the Jedi meddling in politics. It's necessary at times that we do so, such as when the fate of the entire galaxy hangs in the balance, but it is not what the Jedi are meant to do. My brother tried to do it to save the Order during the Yuuzhan Vong War, but then his plan backfired and he took on the blame meant for an entire government's decision.

Yes the Jedi Order may be a part of the Galactic Alliance, but unlike the other members, we are the only ones who make up half of the High Council. It is an advisory body that often makes monumental decisions that affect the entire galaxy. Yet, you do not see any Hapans, any Imperials, any members of the Tion Hegemony, or Bakurans on that council; only ministers, the Chief of State, and Jedi. The High Council is the one exception, not the rule. The Galactic Alliance and the Jedi Order have an unequal relationship where they need us to remain stable, more than we need them. It was agreed at the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War that the Jedi were not its caretakers.

If it falls, it falls. If the next incarnation that rises from the ashes is dedicated to serving galactic peace, and is capable of doing so, the Jedi will of course support it in a similar fashion. But the Galactic Alliance is simply a means to an end for the Jedi, no more, no less."

The silence was deafening, with half his audience looking awed, and the other half looking disgusted. Kenth Hamner was among the latter group. "Jacen, we can't afford to let the galaxy fall apart because of semantics and pride. The Galactic Alliance is the only thing holding back galaxy-wide anarchy."

"Is it?" Jacen again challenged. "The Corellians and the alliances they have been forming appear to be pretty stable despite the Galactic Alliance's decline. The Bakurans have flourished since the end of the war, their ships patrol parts of former Ssi-ruuvi space all the way to the Corellian Trade Spine. Even the Mandalorians have undergone a renaissance with all the beskar iron the bombardment of their planet had uncovered. At one time, for millennia, the Hutts were the most powerful force in their part of the Outer Rim, but now both the Hapans and Bothans have been slowly absorbing their territory. The Empire, which once spanned this entire galaxy and had the most powerful navy in existence, is a mere flickering flame on the verge of being snuffed out. It's all a part of a natural cycle, Master Hamner. Governments rise and fall, life and death, success and failure. The Jedi are mere guardians of the peace, tasked with ensuring that this cycle continues in as natural a way as possible."

"And what of the trillions of lives that could be lost or endangered once the Galactic Alliance fractures?" Admiral Niathal spoke up. "What will the Jedi do then when the fleets of the Galactic Alliance are no longer at their disposal? The Jedi are what is holding this government together. They are why the military continues to back Cal Omas and the Senate. People _believe_ that the Jedi can make a difference, can change lives for the better. What we have to do is operate on this government and removed the cancerous growth that is Cal Omas. We can still save this government, all those lives, if we only act now. Are you telling me that you've given up on saving this Galactic Alliance?"

"You misunderstand me, Admiral," Jacen said softly. "I don't want the galaxy to burn per se, but the Jedi are part of the current problem. We've become this government's crutch, enabled many of the problems that exist today because so many in the government look to us to make galaxy-altering decisions. A Jedi as Chief of State will be akin to turning this quasi-republic into an outright dictatorship once more, even if you are supposedly the co-Chief of State. The galaxy needs to start relying on their own people, on their own power. _Not_ on an order of people whose numbers aren't even five-hundred strong."

"So you won't step up and be the co-Chief of State?"

"No?"

"Will you participate in the vote of no-confidence?"

"I'll vote nay," Jacen held up a hand to halt any comments. "Cal Omas may be unable to cut through the bureaucracy that is holding up aid and alienating allies, but our hands are just as tied. Even if we vote him out of office before the elections, is there any guarantee that another can do where he failed? You said it yourself Master Hamner, the Galactic Alliance was built up by the Jedi, ensuring that our allies were in key positions. If even the man we put in charge of everything can't get things done with a deck stacked on his side, what difference will rushing a candidate into his position make? Cal Omas is not stupid, he knows he won't get re-elected if someone runs against him. Let him set his affairs in order, to try and make it as easy as he can for his successor."

Kenth's lips thinned. "Very well, it is clear you are not going to help. Thank you for your time."

The members filed out of the room. A single figure, body hidden by a cloak, emerged out from its shadows.

"You do not wish to lead, Jacen?"

"Not like that, Vergere," Jacen shook his head, not at all surprised to see her. She had been with him during much of his soul-searching, acting as both teacher and guide, and becoming a bridge between the 'lost' Force sensitive cultures and himself. They hadn't always agreed—such as when he overrode her desire to leave Nelani and Seha behind—but they had developed a true Master-Apprentice relationship in that time. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost say that she'd grown fond of him. "I've learned much on my travels. There are other ways to lead than from a spotlight."

The Fosh, her feathers dull and graying, offered a patient, slow bob of her head in response. "Indeed there are. What are your plans then, Jacen? Will you let the galaxy burn around you?"

"Sometimes a burning is needed to cleanse, to make room for new life. Some seeds only open when exposed to fire after all," Jacen replied evenly. "This government has had its time, and now it will be up to others to step up and take its place. The trillions of lives the admiral mentioned will continue to live on, but without the false hope of Jedi swooping in to rescue them of all their problems. It was a mistake to have the Jedi so involved in government, to turn us into war-heroes and people to be idolized. Sure Uncle Luke might have wanted to avoid another Purge, but now the Jedi Order has become something this entire galaxy is looking to to save the day once more. And we simply don't have the ability to do so. Change needs to happen, and change for the better won't occur if Jedi take over the government."

Vergere took a chair opposite of him, the light above casting shadows. "You have grown much, Jacen Solo. I am proud that you have begun to see things for what they are."

"But it will be a controlled change, a controlled burn. Chaos, discord, the collapse of a government, won't be helpful to anyone. The framework for a new government, one free of Jedi intervention, has to be built first."

"You think of your daughter and her mother," Vergere's eyes narrowed. She had always disapproved of his relationship with Tenel Ka, one of the few arguments that had yet to be resolved.

"I think of _all_ my family, Vergere," Jacen replied. "They are all important to me."

"More important than the fate of the galaxy? When the time comes, _would_ you be able to choose between trillions of lives and that of the red-haired queen? Choose the galaxy over your twin? In our travels, I taught you, Jacen Solo, to separate your emotions from what is needed, that your empathy is your greatest weakness. Will you let your personal feelings dictate the course of the galaxy, when logic would suggest a different course of action?"

Jacen raised a single eyebrow at her question. "I'll cross that bridge when I reach it. The Aiing-Tii monks helped me to see that there is no sense worrying about what is to come. What happens will happen, as is the will of the Force. I might have to make that sacrifice, I might not. Until I reach that point in time, the only thing that matters is the present. I have Tenel Ka, my daughter, my brother and sister, my mother and father, my aunt and uncle, and my cousins. Rather than fret about things I can't do anything about, I'll use the present to cherish them while I can. The future is not set in stone, Vergere. You especially taught me that."

"And so I have." Vergere said proudly. The trip had been every bit as rejuvenating for her as it had been for him, with Vergere delighting in just how many unique cultures had survived despite the galactic wars that had torn apart the galaxy. Even then, Jacen didn't miss the slight melancholy vibe she tried to hide from him, as if she had seen too much, knew too much.

"Ever since we returned from my quest to find myself, I've rarely seen you."

"Oh, I've been around. Teaching at the various Force-sensitive-serving academies that exist in this galaxy," Vergere said airily. "You are not so important that I'd fall to tears without your presence."

"I'm glad. I missed you too," Jacen laughed.

Vergere tilted her head. "And I you, Jacen Solo. Am I correct to assume that you need no advice on how to deal with the Jedi Hamner and the others?"

'Jedi' was said with the utmost reluctance, as if Kenth wasn't deserving of the title.

"You'd be right," Jacen nodded. "At one time, I might have agreed to his plan, but not now. Was there something you wanted, or do you just enjoy lurking?"

"Lurking is not a crime, is it?" Vergere said, pretending to be aghast at his words.

"Lurking when I'm pretty sure you don't have security clearance to be in this part of the Senate Building, is," Jacen grinned, standing. "How many guards did you have to mind-trick?"

"Three," Vergere answered glibly, walking around the length of the table to reach his side.

"Vergere," Jacen said, stretching her name out in sing-song.

"Yes?"

"You avoided my original question."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Why are you here now?"

"Just checking up on my apprentice," Vergere hummed. "Times are going to change again, and very soon. Be sure that you are ready for it, Jacen. I've invested much time and patience in you after all."

"Are you warning me about a future?"

"I am warning you about _the _future," Vergere corrected, her voice softening. The doors slid open, and they both emerged into the hallway. "Events are unfolding, gathering speed as they do. Take care to remember the lessons you learned in your travels. And try to remember the silly ramblings of your old teacher as well."

"You're not that old, Vergere," Jacen said fondly.

"Am I not? Rare is it for my kind live beyond seventy. I only just turned eighty-nine yesterday."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Vergere said sarcastically. She sobered quickly though, her mood reaching Jacen as she looked up at him with sharp eyes. "The Force does not appear to be done with me quite yet, but I can feel its calling. I will not be alive when the events are set into motion, that much I am certain. I can only hope that I have prepared you well enough for the events that are to come."

"I've learned much from you, Vergere," Jacen said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "A part of who I am is because of your lessons."

"Whether that is good or bad remains to be seen," Vergere snorted. "Maybe you are just as great a fool as I am, learning these nonsensical ramblings of an old woman."

"There isn't much in this galaxy that _does_ make sense," Jacen pointed out.

"True," Vergere sighed. "I have told you many times that it is pointless to wish for something that can never be. But now, as I enter the last years of my life, I can only wish for things to be so much different. I needed more time, but time I did not get. I was fortunate enough that the Force guided you to me as quick as it did, though. The galaxy isn't ready for what is to come, any more than it was when I left with the Yuuzhan Vong."

"I thought you left _because_ of the Yuuzhan Vong," Jacen raised an eyebrow.

"Jacen Solo, you forget that I cavorted with Force users that were not necessarily followers of the light. I had some inkling of what was to come, even if it had not yet transpired. Do you not think the galaxy would have stood a better chance against the Yuuzhan Vong when it was under Palpatine's rule; united, with planet-destroying weapons, and in a military state. I left not because the galaxy was unprepared for the Yuuzhan Vong, but because they were unprepared for the consequences such a war would cause. And even then, I could only delay the Yuuzhan Vong for so long. It was not the results, but the actual war that I feared, a war that would stretch across the stars and leave a galaxy in ruins. A war on a scale never before seen or felt in the Force. The war simply did not reach the level required to herald in an age of eternal night."

"Vergere, you're speaking riddles again."

"I am old, I have a right too," Vergere clucked. "And maybe all I am doing is rambling, that my fears are unfounded. Maybe what might come to pass won't do so in your lifetime. If that is the case, I can rejoin the Force more relieved than I have ever been in my whole life."

"It's not like you, to care for the state of the galaxy. Sure the Yuuzhan Vong War left it in ruins, but you never struck me as the type to worry about such things."

"Jacen, Jacen, Jacen," Vergere said , tsking. "It is not the galaxy I worry about, but you. You and the eventual burden you must carry should things come to pass the way as I have foreseen them. The Yuuzhan Vong War was only an interlude to a tale written well before our times. A side-show in a prophecy that has yet to be fulfilled. Balance has yet to be brought to the Force. Your story is far from over, and it saddens me that my time in it is drawing to a close when yours is nearing its zenith. Stay true to yourself, Jacen Solo. No matter what happens in the future, that is what you must do. Only then will the tale that is millennia in the making will end on terms to your liking."

"You're crying," Jacen said softly.

"Yes, yes, perhaps I am," Vergere smiled ruefully. She placed a feathered hand on Jacen's chest. "Live long and rule well, Jacen Solo. I do not think we shall meet again."

"Vergere?"

"Look, your apprentices come to join you," Vergere gestured down the hallway.

Jacen turned to look, seeing Nelani and Seha's shadows round the nearby corner. When he looked back at his side, Vergere was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Master-who-forgot-again-about-dinner-with-his-lova ble-apprentices!" Nelani called out brightly.

"Politics, what can I say?" Jacen shrugged sheepishly and shoved his hands into the pockets of his Jedi robes. He would worry about Vergere later.

"How about, 'thank you for discovering that the Hapans leave Denon in an hour and have reserved a seat for you on their ship'?" Seha grinned, waving a datapad. The red-haired girl was always less shy and more confident when she was teamed up with Nelani.

"Thank you for discovering that the Hapans leave Denon in an hour and have reserved a seat for me on their ship," Jacen dutifully recited, causing the two teenage girls to giggle. "They have seats for the two of you too?"

"Of course," Nelani said. "Did you really think I was going to miss the birth of my Master's first child?"

"Nelani managed to talk the temple stewards into giving me some leave time," Seha added. Being a non-assigned Jedi Initiate—Jacen was technically not her master—Seha Dorvald lived and honed her abilities within the Denon Jedi Temple; the temple becoming her home and its staff her family. However, between the endless training exercises and good nights' sleep in a warm bed, she was often out with Nelani, and by extension Jacen, whenever they were in town.

"Great," Jacen smiled warmly. "Glad to have you along."

"So, Master," Nelani tilted her head up curiously as they began through walk through the ever-busy streets of Denon's Upper Government Level. "What kept you this time? Didn't the Senate let out, like two hours ago?"

"You remember earlier in my office when we talked about Jedi taking control of the Senate?"

"Uh huh."

"Master Hamner wanted me to team up with Admiral Niathal and become co-Chief of State."

"Really?" Both Nelani and Seha's eyebrows shot up in incredulous disbelief.

"That was my reaction too," Jacen laughed.

"What'd you say?" Nelani asked.

"I turned them down."

"But why?" Seha blinked. "Doesn't this galaxy need someone capable of bringing it back together again? Omas is certainly not doing that."

"Jedi shouldn't be politicians."

"But they are," Seha pressed. "How can Jedi be non-political if they made you a Senator, if they make up half the High Council? If you're in a position to change things, shouldn't you take that step to make things better? Being in a position of power, but not doing anything…isn't apathy the same as letting everyone suffer and die?"

Jacen opened his mouth, and then closed it. For some reasons, the words being said by the young teen sounded a lot more logical than out of the mouth of a raving Jedi Master desperate to hold together a sinking government, and he couldn't formulate a response right away.

"Jacen told me that whenever a Jedi was in control of the central government, it marked the beginning of an end for the Order," Nelani said slowly, not quite agreeing, but not disagreeing either. "And he's right in some ways, I looked it up. Every time the Jedi became too influential in the central government, the Sith would re-emerge and knock them off their pedestal. I think it's actually the Force balancing things out, keeping the light from becoming too strong. But whatever the reason, the evidence is in the history books."

"But didn't it take two thousand years for the last order to fall?" Seha said. "And they only fell because it was a Sith in charge. Do you really think Jacen's going to wake up one day and arbitrarily decide to be a Sith? A good man in power, someone strong, can do so much good for this galaxy. And the galaxy needs a good man, or woman, to lead it."

"You think I should have agreed with Master Hamner?" Jacen asked curiously.

Seha bit her lower lip, looking sheepish. "Or at least put up another one of the Jedi Masters in your place."

"Go ahead and speak your mind, Seha," Jacen said lightly. "I can tell you're agitated about something."

"Well," Seha looked at her feet shyly. "I kind of think you missed an opportunity."

"An opportunity?"

"The Jedi got in trouble the last time for being passive, almost lost the war," Seha said slowly. "Even if there is no actual war to fight, being passive has never helped the Order in times of peace either."

"The Galactic Alliance…"

"Is a part of the Jedi Order, no matter what we say," Seha pressed, looking up at Jacen with newfound strength. "Or is the High Council just a sham?"

Jacen closed his eyes, trying to separate his own beliefs, his wishes, from reality. Seha was right again. As much as he wanted the Jedi Order to remain impartial, things had gone too far for that. Yet, if he were to take sides, wouldn't he be affirming Jedi control over galactic affairs?

"Nelani? What do you think?" Jacen said slowly.

Nelani hesitated for several long seconds, before taking a deep breath and answering. "You once told me that what happened in the past is a useful learning tool, but that the past is unchangeable no matter what we do. All the examples you told me about, all the patterns I saw in history, they're all things that happened long ago. This is the present, the elections are in the future. The Galactic Alliance is more than just a government to many. It represents hope, a unified galaxy. If it falls…even if the galaxy doesn't descend into chaos, that hope will be lost, and it might be a long time before the galaxy comes together again. It might take another 'Yuuzhan Vong' to make everyone realize that this galaxy is all of their homes'. Just because you might want to distance yourself from politics doesn't mean the other Jedi will also. If you're going to take an apolitical route, convince the Jedi Masters and Knights on the High Council to step down. If not…well…then I think Seha is right. If the Jedi are going to continue to be a guiding force in the Galactic Alliance, then one should step up now and become Chief of State."

"Should that person be me, then?" Jacen almost whispered.

"No," Nelani said with such conviction that Jacen couldn't help but gape at her.

"No?"

"No," Seha confirmed, agreeing with her counterpart. "You're _our_ Master, our teacher, and friend. You can call us selfish, but we're not going to share you with the rest of the galaxy and let its burdens destroy the good man you are. Look what the position did to Cal Omas. I think a Jedi should be Chief of State, but it doesn't have to be you."

"Then who? Master Hamner did have a point when he said that the public wouldn't rally around anyone but someone they saw as a hero."

Even after two and a half years of being the Jedi Order's senate representative, of learning the intricate details of politics on Denon, and all the lessons his mother had given him to ready him for the position, Jacen knew he was still a relative novice at twenty-eight years young—especially compared to some of the life-time, centuries-old politicians he had to deal with. He knew that some thought of him as an idealist, an optimist, naïve to the real workings of the galaxy, and he let them think that; better for them to underestimate him than know his true abilities. But there were times such as this when he wondered if he hadn't truly gotten himself in over his head.

"After the Queen Mother has her baby, talk with the Council, Master," Nelani said gently, taking one of his hands. "This shouldn't be a problem you alone have to face. Tell them about it, about the arguments for and against it. The Jedi Order is more than one person after all."

The rest of the trip to the spaceport passed in relative silence as Jacen mulled over the words of his apprentices. In a way, they and Vergere were like two sides of a scale, balancing each other perfectly. Vergere would ask questions because she already knew the answers and wanted him to come to them. But Seha and Nelani would ask questions because they truly wanted to know the answer. They all learned from each other, acting as support for each other in these trying times.

And Nelani and Seha were right in many ways. There was the reality he wanted, and the reality that existed. The Jedi _were_ politicians, closely tied to the makeup of the Galactic Alliance itself. Would the Galactic Alliance continue to exist if the Jedi withdrew? Was it healthy for the Order to continue to be involved so intimately with the inner-workings of a galaxy-spanning government? The many questions continued to spiral about in his head as they neared the spaceport.

But as they got closer to the spaceport, other thoughts began to occupy him, temporarily taking his mind off things. For the closer they got to the spaceport, Jacen was reminded more and more of what awaited him—his lover and their unborn daughter.

A short time later, when the shuttle doors closed and the craft disembarked, the regent of sixty-three star-systems leaned against him, her eyes closed in contentment. In turn, he draped an arm around her and tilted his head to rest atop her own. Out of all the titles he had collected since the end of the war—war hero, senator, savior, next Grandmaster—he looked forward to earning the title of 'father' the most.

He was going to be a father.

He could still scarcely believe it.

He was both terrified and excited about the prospect.

And he definitely couldn't wait.

**{-[III]-} {-[III]-}**

Jacen smiled tenderly at the sight of Tenel Ka cradling their newborn daughter against her. The peace and happiness coming off the normally stern Queen Mother of sixty-three systems was something he never thought he'd feel so openly from her. Never thought he'd feel himself. He used the Force to send both his daughter and his lover all of the love he felt for the two of them, and Tenel Ka looked up at him with affectionate gray eyes.

"Thank you, Jacen."

He leaned forward and kissed her sweat-slickened forehead. "Thank _you_, for giving us such a wonderful daughter. I can already see her as the future Queen Mother of Hapes. She's going to be amazing."

Tenel Ka gently looked at the sleeping form tucked protectively in her arm. The strongest of emotions were shining from her as she let her fingers caress the very soft skin of her daughter's cheek. "Yes, she is. Allana is so much like her father, strong in the Force."

"Like her mother too," Jacen kissed Tenel Ka once more.

"She comes from very strong families."

"Between Taryn, Trista, my apprentices, and our two families, she's going to have more than enough people spoiling her silly," Jacen chuckled softly. He looked to the healers who had helped with the birth. "Thank you, the two of you, for helping."

The Mon Calamari healer, Jedi Master Cilghal smiled gently. "It was no problem, Jacen Solo. The birth of a child is always a refreshing break from my usual duties. Especially when it is a child of two young Jedi I have had the pleasure of watching grow up into fine people they are today."

The second of the two medical professionals, a Hapan doctor named Lalu Morwan, bowed low. "Thank _you_ for the honor, Jedi Solo, Your Highness. I am simply fortunate enough to be the first Hapan in the presence of the _chume'da_."

Tenel Ka and Jacen bowed their heads in turn, and Cilghal smiled warmly. "I will leave you to things, then. Your child is in perfect health, Queen Mother."

"And I will go let the media know that the line of succession is secure with the birth of your beautiful daughter. By your leave," the Hapan doctor bowed one last time, and then left the room on Tenel Ka's assenting nod.

At the mention of Allana, Jacen turned back to his daughter, lightly touching her seemingly impossibly tiny hand with one of his fingers. Allana reflexively gripped it and didn't let go. He swallowed heavily, his eyes flicking back up to her mother. "And you'll be fine caring for her?"

"It was what we agreed to, wasn't it?" Tenel Ka nodded hesitantly, using the Force to communicate her reassurance.

_A night of passion within the privacy of the Queen Mother's quarters. A clear night's sky. A fresh breeze wafting in from the open balcony doors, cooling their sweat-slickened bodies. The room was dark save for the soft glow that emanated from the planet's seven moons and the dazzling aura of the Transitory Mists. Silent save for rustling of trees outside and the occasional call of a night bird._

_"I could stay," Jacen whispered softly, hand stroking the toned stomach of the woman he loved. The life they had started together was extremely faint, but definitely present. "Stay here, on Hapes. Together we can raise our child together, be a family."_

_ "We both know that would never work, my dear friend," Tenel Ka returned, her voice just as soft, but full of regret. "My duty is to Hapes, yours is to the galaxy as a whole. You deal with enough politics at the Senate, the last thing you need is to worry about Hapan politics, and the daily assassination attempts on top of that."_

_ "Tiki…"_

_ "Jacen, the galaxy needs you. You are meant for so much more than just one planet or cluster of systems. With your position, you can make the whole galaxy so much better than it is right now; do more for our child out there, than here on Hapes."_

_Jacen went quiet, staring up at the smooth stone ceiling of the royal chambers. It had been painted to resemble a Dathomiri night's sky, glittering stars peeking out against light, wispy clouds._

_ "That's not to say I will not miss you," Tenel Ka whispered, giving his arm a hug. "I want our child to have her father in her life as much as possible. I __want__ you to be in my life as much as possible. But if you stay too long on Hapes, you'll be dragged into the court intrigue and backstabbing that has become as much a culture on Hapes as it is its primary weakness. You don't need that distraction, not when your decisions affect things greater than Hapes. I will raise our daughter, and maybe by the time she takes the throne things will changed enough for her to actually be with the one she loves. To have that family we were denied because of our duties, because of politics." _

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like that arrangement," Jacen sighed, continuing to touch his daughter both physically and through the Force. He had yet to lose that wonder-struck expression that had come over him ever since Allana's arrival into the world.

"The feeling is mutual. Were it possible I would rule Hapes with you at my side," Tenel Ka said, her voice catching slightly as she fought back a surge of emotion. "But the Force was kind enough to let us have this wonderful child. I do not wish to tempt fate any more than necessary."

Jacen swallowed heavily and nodded. "You're right. After everything we've gone through, I should be thankful just for being able to have the two of you. Are you ready for the others now?"

Tenel Ka tilted her head, somehow still looking regal despite being in a hospital gown. "I am."

Exhaling, Jacen reluctantly freed his finger from the tiny fist of his daughter and pushed away from the bedside. "Be back in a moment."

He strode across the room and the doors opened on his signal. Awaiting directly on the opposite side were Tenel Ka's loyal protectors and his apprentices. His two apprentices had been talking to Taryn and Trista in low voices, no doubt relaying what they were feeling in the Force. As they took note of him, four pairs of eyes looked up at him eagerly.

"Jedi Solo?"

"They're both okay," Jacen smiled reassuringly.

"Then we'll stand guard until you return with the former Queen Mother and the others," Trista said solemnly. "No one will get past us and harm your family; I swear it in the name of House Zel."

"Thanks. You don't have to be so serious though, Trista."

"Go get the others already," Taryn ordered, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she gestured to a room further down the hallway.

"Alright, alright."

Chuckling to himself, Jacen continued through the short hallway and to the nearby waiting room, a definite bounce in his step. The doors swooshed open, and expectant eyes all turned to him once more.

Smiling broadly he held out his hands at his family and friends. His parents, Isolder and Teneniel, Zekk, Lowbacca, Luke and Mara and their children, were all seated with equally wide grins. "They're both fine. Come on, let me introduce you to Allana."

"Allana?" Ten year old Ben Skywalker tilted his head questioningly. He was sitting with Jedi Initiate Kani Asari, one of his friends from the Ossus Praxeum, and they both hopped off their chairs to join the others.

"Yup, named after my little brother and the founder of the Force Witches on Dathomir."

Jacen felt a small pang inside as he said it. He hadn't seen nor heard from his brother at all since the end of the war. Zonama Sekot was outside the range of any HoloNet buoys and the convoys that went to and from the planet were heavily guarded and top-secret due to the delicate nature of their presence within the galaxy. Added to the fact that his travels and his job as Jedi representative to the Senate had kept himself occupied, and he really didn't know anything about how his brother was doing outside of vague Force impressions. It was as if Anakin truly was dead to the rest of the galaxy.

As quick as the pang came, however, it disappeared as he forced those emotions away. Now was the time for celebrations of family present, not family lost.

"Jacen?" Janek Skywalker, Ben's younger brother, looked up at him with a small distressed crease on his forehead.

"Sorry about that," Jacen ruffled Janek's messy red hair. He sometimes forgot how empathic Force sensitive children could be to their surroundings. He made a note to remember that in the future. The last thing he wanted now was to hurt Allana with his troubled thoughts. He forced himself to smile again. "You're going to be an uncle now, Janek. Astral, isn't it?"

The seven-year old's eyes widened. "Wow, an uncle!"

"Yeah," Jacen chuckled as Janek ran off to tell his brother.

"Aren't they going to be second-cousins?" Zekk whispered.

"Shush, you try explaining complex kinship relations to a seven-year old," Jacen whispered back good-naturedly.

Reaching the door to the med-bay, the twins and two apprentices standing guard quickly bowed to the former Queen Mother and stepped back respectfully. Taryn activated the door panel for the small delegation, and the four waited until the group had entered before following them in.

Inside the med-room, a still glowing Tenel Ka sat with her daughter tucked against her, a tired but exhausted grin on her face.

"Mother, Father," Tenel Ka acknowledged her parents, unable to stop smiling despite the fatigue of childbirth. "Han, Leia."

"Daughter." Isolder stepped forward behind Teneniel. They were an interesting pair. Teneniel was once again wearing her standard Dathomiri leathers, but Isolder had on the proper dress of a Hapan noble. From the way they were holding hands, it was clear though that their absence from each other hadn't lessened the feelings the two had for each other one bit.

"Allana, these are your grandparents," Tenel Ka said gently to the sleeping child.

Teneniel rested a hand on the tiny bundle with the utmost of care, eyes briefly flickering close as she did. After a second, her eyes opened and she looked upon her daughter with kindness. "She will be a strong and wise ruler, Tenel Ka, like yourself. Always will she be surrounded by her friends and family, and be loved by her people."

Tenel Ka released a relieved breath. "Thank you, mother."

Teneniel smiled tenderly at her daughter embraced her and Allana in a hug. "You are everything I could have hoped for and more, Tenel Ka. I hope that your daughter will make you as proud as I am of you."

Tenel Ka couldn't help but shed tears of happiness as she nodded and whispered. "I love you."

"And I you," Teneniel and Isolder took a step back to allow Han and Leia to take their place. Both sets of parents exchanged smiles that were all excitement and joy.

"Congratulations," Han said with genuine happiness. "If Your Highness ever needs a royal babysitter, Leia and I would be happy to take over. We'll give the princess a ride or two in the _Falcon._"

Tenel Ka smiled broadly, laughing as soft as she could as to not wake the baby. "Hapes thanks you and will more than likely take you up on your offer."

As the grandparents continued to fuss and admire the newborn, the others gathered around a still bewildered Jacen.

"You're a dad," Zekk chuckled.

"Still trying to get my head around that," Jacen said, making a sound of amusement. "And don't forget, Zekk, you agreed to be Allana's godfather."

"Hard to forget that." Zekk slapped Jacen's back supportively. "Look a little happier, Jacen. This is the birth of your daughter here."

"My daughter," Jacen repeated with a silly grin, as if trying to get used to the words. "My daughter."

"[For someone used to handling living creatures and baby animals, you seem oddly conflicted by Allana's birth]," Lowbacca said good-naturedly.

Jacen rolled his eyes at his larger friend. "I know, but she's a bit more than a baby animal, Lowie. She's…well…a part of _me_. I can feel her in the Force, like a part of my heart. It's scary in many ways, and even though I told myself I was ready for it…it's just…wow."

"Welcome to parenthood," Mara Jade Skywalker said, her children now at Tenel Ka's bedside looking up at their 'niece' with amazed eyes. "You'll now spend the rest of your life either fearing for your children, wanting to wring their necks, or being so proud of them and being at awe that they came from you."

"Thanks Aunt Mara," Jacen shook his head ruefully.

"It's too bad Jaina couldn't be here," Zekk said. "Did she say why she couldn't make it?"

Jacen nodded. "Trouble between the Chiss and Imperials. According to her message, it sounded like the entire thing is a tinderbox ready for that one spark. She doesn't think she'll have any free time for the near future, but wished me luck and told me to send holos."

The doors to the med-room opened, and General Livette entered with a grim expression on her face, instantly casting a pall over the festive mood.

"General?" Jacen raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize for intruding on this happy occasion, but there has been an…incident."

Jacen quickly moved back to his wife and daughter's side to help shield the newborn from any negative impressions as the atmosphere grew grimmer.

"Proceed," Tenel Ka said with a curt nod of her head.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Just an hour ago, a Hapan security patrol was engaged and destroyed by a Corellian force of unknown size by the Relephon Moons. Details are still coming in, but the additional ships sent to the Relephon system report that the Corellians are no longer present."

"[Relephon, that's deep in Hapan space]," Lowbacca growled. "[What are the Corellians doing there?]"

"Unknown," Livette shook her head. "House AlGray, the house that controls the Relephon region, denies any knowledge and appears to be innocent in this matter. She has pledged her House's full cooperation. One of the Battle Dragons destroyed belong to her security forces. I am told that all hands were lost."

"And the Corellian ships? Were any destroyed?"

"From what the Ducha AlGray reports, only a few fighters," Livette replied. "The bulk of the Corellian force suffered relatively minor damage due to the surprise nature of their attack. We've sent word to Corellia demanding an explanation, and have received the usual stalling in response."

The thick tension in the air was felt by all as they all knew just how serious the situation had become. If Tenel Ka failed to retaliate, members of the nobility would jump on this as a moment of weakness and try and remove her from power. If Tenel Ka did retaliate, war with the Corellians was unavoidable. The timing of the attack, pretty much at the same moment she was giving birth to her daughter, was suspect, but there was little she could do about that now.

"General Livette, ready the Royal Navy and reinforce all outlying sectors. Let them know that deadly force is authorized should they encounter any Corellian military vessels. Let the Corellians know this as well, their provocations have gone on long enough."

"Yes, Your Highness," Livette bowed formally and left the room.

Tenel Ka wearily looked at her friends and family. "I apologize, but if many of you stay, the Jedi Order risks being drawn into this conflict as well. To avoid the appearance that Hapes is receiving aid from the Jedi Order, I will have to ask most of you to leave."

"Of course," Mara nodded, her lips pressed together grimly.

"Jacen," Leia looked to her son. "Are you coming with us?"

Jacen held Tenel Ka's sharp gaze for a very, very long second. Words passed between them without even being spoken. Slowly, he looked away. "I am. It wouldn't look any better if a High Council member as on Hapes either."

"We'll watch over the Queen Mother and the _chume'da_," Trista said firmly, she and Taryn taking up positions on either side of Tenel Ka's bed.

"Friend Zekk," Tenel Ka gestured to the dark-haired Jedi just before he left the room with most of the others.

"Your Highness?"

"Hapes would appreciate it if you were assigned the position of Jedi Ambassador to the Consortium," Tenel Ka said shortly. "Your past experience with Hapes makes you the most suitable choice."

Understanding what she was doing, Zekk nodded once. "Jedi Knight Solo, do I have the approval of the High Council to stay on and look out for Jedi interests within the Consortium?"

Jacen shared a rare rush of feeling towards the other Jedi, who tilted his head in silent acknowledgment. Jacen might not have been able to stay without ruffling a few feathers, but a single Jedi acting as a diplomatic representative of the Order, could. Hapes never really had one before since Tenel Ka was also a Jedi, but it didn't mean that that always had to be the case.

Face tight, Jacen inclined his head. "As a member of the High Council, I approve of your appointment to the Hapes Consortium. I will inform the rest of the council about your position as soon as I am able. Your task is to protect any and all Jedi interests within the Consortium, to help keep peace and prosperity, and to inform the High Council should you deem any information necessary of their knowing."

"I accept my task," Zekk said, bowing solemnly. "Don't worry, Jacen. We'll be okay over here."

_Thanks_, Jacen sent telepathically, not trusting his voice as he turned around to catch up with his parents.

_Don't mention it. We're beyond favors, remember? I'll keep your family safe, Jacen. Promise._

Jacen swallowed, fighting back more emotions than he could afford to feel at the moment. Almost immediately, Nelani gently slipped one of her hands into one of his, and Seha did the same to his free hand. Their Force presences promptly helped to ground him, siphoning off the storm of emotions and thoughts that had been running through him.

"Thanks, you two," he breathed, their footsteps loud and rapid in the near-empty halls of the palace.

"Any time, Master," Nelani replied in an equally soft voice. "The Queen Mother and your daughter are going to be okay. They have to be, right?"

"Yeah," Jacen answered, as if saying it would make it so. Even then, he could feel the doubts nibbling away as he fought the urge to look back over his shoulder. "They'll be just fine."

**{-[Chapter End]-}**

**A\N**: Welcome back to the Star Wars universe of An Origami Fish…we have a very, _very_, long way to go…A few differences between this and aDA that you've probably noticed already. Politics is going to be a main aspect of this part of the trilogy, not as much space-fighting. The overall mood of the story will be decidedly darker as well as we delve into the not-so-bright post-NJO war-ravaged galaxy. Unlike aDA I'm no longer working on a skeleton of preexisting stories (and assuming my readers have read said stories), so the storylines will take longer to play out. Also, Swarm War will be the foundation of sorts from which the other two trilogy parts will build off of, so expect a lot of 'stage setting' and drawn out plots.

So, the format of this story (or what I have planned) will occur in three 'acts' with three six-chapter scenes in each act. Each chapter is from a different POV, or focuses on a specific place. Chronologically, 'Scene 1' will be (from earliest to latest) chapter: Anakin (chapter 6), Corellia (5), Ossus (2), Jaina (3), Jacen (1)-Zekk (4). If you_ really_ want to read the story in chronological order, you can wait five weeks for the chapters to come out and read it all at once =). So yes, this means weekly updates (every Sunday) for the near future.

Writing chapter twenty-five, so 'Act One' is already finished and Scene One of 'Act Two' is done as well.

To make up for the lack of J/TK in aDA, the romance of this story will go more towards Jacen/Tenel Ka (and Taryn/Zekk). A/T'ers will be slightly disappointed by the lack of screen time the power couple gets in this story compared to aDA.

Oh, and to Draco, Vergere still won't die of old age…One Sith, Two Sith…as many as you need Sith.

Reviews are always appreciated and I definitely take your comments into account as I write future chapters. Suggestions, critiques, a scene you might want to see, let me know and I'll get back to you. See you all next week =)


	2. Ossus

**Ossus**

**{-[I]-} {-[I]-}**

The Jedi Praxeum on Ossus was truly an artistic wonder—its architectural style borrowing heavily from the curvy and wave-like influences seen in Mon Calamari structures, and the more utilitarian building-styles of pre-war Coruscant. The most interesting aspect of the Jedi Order's central academy was that the architecture was also influenced by Yuuzhan Vong building styles as well. The layout of the sprawling compound was very reminiscent of the spiral-galaxy arrangements utilized by the Yuuzhan Vong buildings and fleets, which oddly complimented the Mon Calamari architectural features. Glinting brightly as they caught the sunlight, beautiful white, electrum-edged panels curved upwards and outwards like sails sitting atop spiraling, undulating waves. Ridged archways rose up in an intricate pattern amidst these white waves, spanning between specific points in the galaxy-shaped structure; the archways symbolically tying together systems that had historical significance to the Jedi Order.

And all around this gleaming white palace dedicated to the Jedi was a vast array of forests, caves, and mountains, as well as ruins of ages past. A group of Yuuzhan Vong shapers been heavily involved in the academy's founding, even staying on to help the natural flora and fauna, still stunted even after several millennia, thrive. Their presence, coupled with the talents of Jacen, Jedi Master T'ra Saa, and the other nature-inclined Jedi, made the planet a far cry from the desolate wasteland it had once been and more similar to the paradise it had been in ages past. Like the Ossus of the bygone era of the Old Republic, the planet was once again playing an active role in the accumulation of knowledge and teaching of the next generation of galactic protectors.

"Let the Force flow through you," Mara instructed with a hint of a smile on her face. The wooden wind chimes just outside of the meditation room of the Ossus Jedi Academy clacked together as the cool mountain breeze passed through. "You can feel it in every living creature, in the atoms of the duracrete around you. No matter where you are in this galaxy, even if you can't feel it, the Force will be with you."

"Mommy," seven year old Janek Skywalker raised his hand.

"Yes, Jedi Initiate Skywalker?" Mara said, affecting an expression of mock sternness.

"What about when there is a ysalamir nearby? Jedi Knight Lowie said that they take away the Force."

"Not take away, just block it," Mara said. "Like when you hold your hands up to your ears to block out Ben's singing. It's still there, but it's quieter."

"Mom!" Came the immediate protest from the other Skywalker child.

Mara's eyes twinkled. "Even if a ysalamir is keeping you from feeling the Force, don't worry. The Force is still there, watching over you. If you stay calm and analyze your situation without fear, you'll be able to eventually feel the Force again."

"Daddy says that the Force can't always help all of the time. Sometimes you need luck too," Jesmin Sarkin-Tainer chimed in.

"Luck definitely helps," Mara agreed. "Now all of you close your eyes again and reach out with the Force. Become one with the room, with the creatures in the forest outside. Feel the beating of their hearts, the rustling of the branches."

The class of sixteen young Jedi, all no older than eleven, did as they were told. One of the upsides of the ending of the war, before everything had started to fall apart again, was a sudden growth in the galaxy's population. The Jedi definitely had their own contributions, as many of the Jedi Knights and Masters used the two years of relative stability to start families of their own.

There were also the Force-sensitive war-orphaned children who had been picked up by various Jedi over the years. They had ranged in age, with the youngest being only five, to the oldest in their late teenage years. The older ones were already on assignment, while the younger ones thrived in the family-like atmosphere of the Ossus Praxeum.

Mara glanced about her young audience with a broad grin. Even if her time on the galactic stage had passed, it would only be a matter of time before the next generation had their turn. Soon there would be another set of Solos, Skywalkers, and Durrons wreaking havoc and facing off against impossible odds.

She still couldn't believe that Kyp had finally managed to settle down and have three kids of his own. The oldest of the three, six year old Ryza Durron, was among the group of children seated in front of her; looking impossibly cute with a yellow stripe painted across the bridge of her nose and miniature Jedi robes that seemed one size too large for her wrapped around her tiny form. The others, a five year old and a three year old boy, were with their mother, Kadra Bres-Durron—who had taken up the ailing Garm Bel Iblis' position and commanded the Outer Rim Security Fleet.

As unlikely as Durron having children was, Mara thought with a silent laugh, even more unlikely was her, a former Hand of the Emperor, being an actual mother of two. Someone with the time to be a proper mother to her children—declaring bed time, washing their faces, kissing scrapes and bruises—instead of running around the galaxy looking for intrigue and mayhem.

Both she and Luke had retired from the realm of politicking shortly after the war, devoting their lives to their two children and the new Jedi academy set up on Ossus. In a way, all of the students, the orphaned ones in particular, were simply an addition to their family. _Another dozen or so children without all the pain of labor and childbirth, _Mara mentally amended with a grin as she focused on her biological children.

Both Janek and Ben were close to one and other; territory that came with sharing the last name of Skywalker and all the pressures and spotlights that came with it. Despite the increased scrutiny and expectations, however, they were either too young to feel it, or just didn't care. If the galaxy turned against them, they still had each other as support. Even at their young ages, apart from the standard sibling fights, they were fiercely supportive of one and other.

And that support didn't stop at each other either. They encouraged their friends and the other students with smiles and demonstrations, becoming leaders in their own right even if they didn't realize it. Of course, their patience and _actual_ teaching skills were most likely inherited from their father.

Former Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker was passing the days doing what he did best; teaching the next generation of apprentices and knights, and giving them a firm foundation from which to build off of. His lessons had obviously worked for Kam, Cilghal, and the others, and Mara had little doubt that the next generation of knights would be able to benefit from those lessons as well. The lessons were also good for him, with years melting away, no longer burdening him with galaxy-shaking decisions and the ever tiresome politics that went with being a prominent Jedi in the order. On Ossus, he was just 'Master Luke,' one of the many other teachers.

Never in all her many years of experience could she have seen herself as a teacher and a mother. Yet, for some reason, the lifestyle suited her. She had had enough of running around the galaxy, of the blasters and starships. It was definitely time for Mara Jade Skywalker to settle down and enjoy the peace she had fought for for so long.

The door to the meditation room opened, and Tionne Solusar, escorted by R2-D2, entered the room.

"Tionne," Mara smiled at the silver-haired historian. "I've got them all calmed down just for you."

Tionne's light laugh never ceased to brighten the room. "And here I was half expecting to walk in on some sort of sparring practice."

Mara was a wildly popular teacher among the younger students, mainly due to her wildly un-Jedi-like lessons. Unfortunately, telling children to relax and clear one's mind after an adrenaline pumping sparring exercise, or mountain excursion, was nearly impossible. All of the Ossus instructors dreaded having any class that occurred after Mara's unique lessons, and often traded timeslots with each other like they were a highly valuable commodity.

"That's tomorrow," eight year old war-orphan from Chandrilla, Vekki Delin, said brightly. "After we levitate the water balloons over the instructor's quarters."

"We get to fly in the _Jade Shadow_ later on this week to make up for it," nine year old Melodie, Cappricia, added with a smile.

Mara grimaced. Okay, so she wasn't exactly the best of teachers, but she loved teaching anyways.

Tionne just sighed, shaking her head resignedly and patting Mara on the shoulder. "Thanks for trying anyways, Master Skywalker."

"I really did try this time. I couldn't miss _your_ wonderful lesson," Mara said, taking a seat next to her children. "Now what story do you have for us this time, Master Solusar?"

"A new one," Tionne said. "Those holocrons Jesmin's big brother sent back really had a lot of information dating back to the very old Republic era. Over three thousand years ago."

"Oooo," Mara rubbed her hands, allowing Janek to crawl into her lap.

Tionne took Mara's place at the front of the room. The doors in the back of the room slid open, and an older crowd entered. Tionne waved at them with a smile. "Hey, great timing!"

"How could we miss another one of your epic tales of daring and wonder?" Kyp said brightly, plopping down next to his daughter. "It makes our own adventures look drab and dull in comparison."

Luke Skywalker took a seat next to his wife and sons, a relaxed grin on his face. "You always were good at making your stories come to life, Tionne."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," Tionne blushed slightly. As most of the parents and guardians settled down, Tionne made a brief gesture to draw the shades over the windows. A small orb floated out of the top of R2, and projected a dazzling array of stars on the darkened walls. "And thanks Artoo for helping out."

The astromech warbled happily, as it continued to project the vista of twinkling lights throughout the room.

Tionne smiled and folded her hands in front of her. "A long, long time ago, back before even Master Skywalker was born."

"That's _really_ long then," Ben said with an impish grin, causing the others to giggle. He was one of the older children in the group, but didn't mind helping out with those around his brother's age. Though there were others at Ossus around his age, he often stuck with the younger ones during free time and when he had a choice of lessons. When Mara had one time asked why he didn't want to be with the kids his age, he had responded:

_"It's not that I don't want to be with them, it's just, the younger ones are all around Janek's age, and some of them don't have any family. So, since we're all Jedi, they're all like my little brother or sister to me; and because of Janek, I kind of want to help all of them out too. Is that wrong?"_

Mara hadn't quite known what to say at the time, other than that she couldn't have been prouder of him. She shook herself from her thoughts to refocus back on Tionne's story.

"A really long time ago," Tionne nodded. "In fact, the records from this time were so old and scattered, that I don't even have a name for this hero."

The stars whirled around and coalesced into a robed figure with its face hidden within the robe's hood. As the older Jedi and their children listened in, Tionne couldn't help but feel her heart warm at the sight. This was all she could ever want in life, could ever hope for. Families of Jedi, the feelings of love and compassion. It only made her all the more determined to share the story she had in store.

"This was a time when the Sith were very much real," Tionne said her melodic voice changing as a red-bladed figure made up of stars appeared to challenge the hero-figure. "A time when the galaxy was at the very brink of war. You see, the Sith specialize in discord and chaos, thrive and draw their strength from the sufferings of others. The Republic of that time didn't have the strength to beat them in a war, but were strong enough that the Sith couldn't beat them outright. Both had half the galaxy, and both wanted the other half but couldn't get it. It was a cold war."

"Is a cold war fought on Hoth, with wampas and tauntauns?" Jesmin whispered in confusion to her father.

There were smiles from the older Jedi as Kell bent down and explained the concept in a quiet voice so as to not interrupt the story.

In the meantime Tionne continued. "Now, when compared to the population of an entire galaxy, one man or woman might not seem like much. After all, there are so many stars in the sky, so many systems, it all seems so big, doesn't it?"

The projector displayed Ossus, then steadily zoomed out, revealing a swirling galaxy in all its magnificence. The children all nodded, wide-eyed.

"But thanks to the actions of an ancient Jedi, a Jedi Knight Carsen, the galaxy shaking actions of one very brave Jedi were recorded and preserved in a holocron. Masters, Knights, apprentices, initiates, I present to you now the story of the Hero of Tython..."

As she spoke, her words weaving a wondrous tale of far off places, daring sword-fights, and epic space battles, the sun began to set in the distance. She told of heroes and villains, of an era so long ago it was almost forgotten. Of tragic deaths and triumphant victories, of spies and brave soldiers. Of romances and betrayals. Colorful cities of a bygone era were projected all around the room, the sounds of exotic animals, of a busy market on some distant world filling air. The sounds of blaster fire, of lightsabers humming, of walkers, and starship engines, played from R2 to accentuate the story. Tionne continued to speak, her words like magic as it captivated the young minds of her audience, preserving the history of the Jedi with every soft-spoken note.

It was sometime later when the story was over. Night had set and the day's lessons were finally over. The families filed out of the room. Some of the children would be going to the evening meal, others to their dormitories, or with their parents back to their homes. The informal nature of the Jedi Praxeum on Ossus sometimes made it more of a Jedi daycare or boarding school than an actual academy.

Unlike Jedi Orders of old, attachment and families were most definitely welcomed. Friendships, crushes, and feelings other than peace and serenity, while not exactly encouraged, were not discouraged either. The younger children especially, were allowed to keep in contact with their families and to navigate the various social bonds and troubles that came with growing up.

"Wonderful story, Tionne," Leia Organa Solo said, standing in the back of the room with her husband.

"Thank you," Tionne inclined her head politely. She was packing away several ancient Jedi artifacts that had been included in the story. It wasn't every day one got to see a three thousand year old holocron or lightsaber. "I enjoyed telling it just as much as the children enjoy listening."

R2-D2 blerped in objection.

"You did a great job too, Artoo," Leia laughed, walking forward to pat the domed-head of the astromech. "You really made that story come to life."

R2 warbled, pacified, which caused the humans around it to grin.

"What brings the two of you to Ossus so early?" Mara asked, waving goodbye to her children as Luke took them off to the dining commons. "We weren't scheduled to go to Hapes for another few days."

"A favor, actually," Leia said, looking sheepish. "Han actually managed to talk me into not talking myself out of it."

"Oh?" Mara smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Can you teach me how to use the Force?" Leia said directly.

"Oh?" Mara's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah," Leia chuckled. "I know it's a little late for me, but if I have the abilities. I figured connecting with the Force will help me better connect with my children, with this galaxy, and help me make this galaxy a better place."

"Shouldn't you and Han be enjoying your second honeymoon?" Tionne asked lightly.

"What she said," Mara added with a nod. "Force knows you two deserve one."

"Kind of hard to do," Han interjected. "We have two Wookies who insist on carrying out a life-debt in the place of Chewie. Two Noghri who insist on being our bodyguards no matter where we go. And Threepio, who seems to annoy everyone we leave him with, causing more headaches than he's worth."

"Anyway," Leia said. "Han and I got to talking. With the galaxy in the state it's in now, the last thing it needs is another politician. And being a politician is all I really know. If you have the time, or know someone else who does, I'd like to start embracing the Jedi-part of my heritage. Maybe I can make a difference as a Jedi."

"Whether I'd be a good master for you actually depends on what type of Jedi you want to be," Mara said, sitting down on the smooth granite floor. "If you want to be assigned to a single planet, like the Mareks or Horns, I might be able to help you there. If you want to be one of those adventuring types like your children, however, the best way you can learn is through experience out in the stars. I probably won't be the best teacher for you, then. Luke and I have settled down, and we're quite happy here."

"Do you have another Jedi in mind?" Leia asked, not at all disappointed.

"If you've really thought long and hard about this, go to Master Sebatyne on Yavin Four," Mara supplied. "Where Ossus is focused more on an instructional, research angle, Yavin Four handles many of our older students and more adventurous galactic assignments. Master Sebatyne, Master Kel, and Master Ramis are the main instructors there, and they alternate going on assignments with their students. You should be able to find a teacher there."

"Thank you."

"It's what family's for," Mara shrugged. "Are you and Han staying for dinner? Lando's going to drop by later and put on some type of lightshow for the families here, so we're eating outside."

"We might as well," Leia nodded, as Han also tilted his head in agreement. "How have you and my brother been doing?"

"Busy," Mara laughed. "Who knew that taking care of two Force sensitive boys would be more challenging than some of the assignment the Emperor gave me?"

Leia chuckled. "I could have told you as much, Mara."

"Between our children and the classes we teach, we have our hands full. It's a busy life, but we're happy, content."

"I'm glad," Leia gently brushed her hand against Mara's arm.

"Yeah, me too. Your brother's much more fun, more of that Farmboy from Tatooine, when the only thing he has to worry about is whether he packed the kids' lunch or whether he has to do the dishes or pick up the kids from class. You and Han?"

"Busy," Han answered. "But at least it's the sort of good busy."

"We've been trying to help several of the reconstruction and restoration efforts," Leia elaborated. "Apparently the 'Solo' name helps gets a few wheels greased and stalled applications and allotments un-stalled."

"Like Tionne said, you guys really need to take that second honeymoon," Mara said wryly. "There's more to life than saving the galaxy you know."

"This coming from you?"

"I became wiser with age," Mara mock huffed. "What's your excuse?"

"We're Solos," Leia shrugged, as if that explained everything.

"Right," Mara rolled her eyes and stood again. Brushing herself off, she gestured towards the doors. "Come on, hopefully Luke's saved two extra places for us at the table. Four, if Cakhmaim and Meewalh are joining us?

"It's alright. They said they'd eat on the _Falcon._"

"I guess with an entire building full of Jedi, they decided that we were safe enough," Han added. "And they're probably right. Who in their right mind would try to make trouble at a Jedi Praxeum?"

**{-[II]-} {-[II]-}**

"Look, the Mandalorians!" Excited cries from the younger Jedi broke through the evening meal chatter. Everyone temporarily stopped what they were doing to see a squad of heavily armored individuals emerge from the direction of the praxeum's landing pads. Helmets held in their arms, their matching blue or gold painted armor accented stern-looking faces.

The night air was warm and comfortable, and the dazzling array of stars above was unmarred by any sort of light pollution. Only the faint glow of bio-engineered bioluminescent Yuuzhan Vong reeds illuminated the paths to and from the courtyard. But with the Force as their guides, the occupants seated along the long benches didn't need light to see the new arrivals.

"Big brother!" Jesmin Sarkin-Tainer exclaimed brightly. The seven-year old swung her legs over the side of the bench and took off in a flash.

Laughing, Jedi Knight Doran Sarkin-Tainer bent down and caught her as she flung herself at him in an affectionate flying leap. "Hey there, Jesmin. Miss me?"

"Uh huh," the young girl beamed, looking absolutely tiny against her older brother's much larger body. "Guess what! I levitated three rocks today, at the same time!"

"Really? That's great!" Doran shifted so he could continue to support his younger sister and walk at the same time. "You'll definitely be a Jedi Knight in no time."

"Glad you could make it," Kell Tainer said with a youthful smile.

"Thanks dad. Sorry we're a little late, but we had to pick up a few extras."

"Your guests?"

"Right," Doran set Jesmin back down on the ground and gestured to the Mandalorians behind him and his apprentice. "This is the new _Mand'alor, _Belok Rhal."

"Mandalore," Mara Jade Skywalker greeted politely.

"Jedi," Belok said coolly.

"_Mand'alor_ , Kyrelle, and I were discussing using the newly built Mandalorian fleets to help safeguard areas currently being protected by the Jedi," Doran explained. "They take over and free up more Jedi for the rest of the galaxy."

"For a sizable fee, of course," Belok added. "Mandalorians are not charity workers after all."

"As mercenary as ever," Mara quipped. "Whatever happened to the previous Mandalore?"

"Boba Fett stepped down after the Vong War ended," Kyrelle explained. "Dinua's dad, Beviin, took over for a little bit, but he also stepped down last year, after that Tion Hegemony mess. Belok's been leading the Mandalorians ever since."

"The negotiations were running a bit over so I invited him and some of his clan to dinner," Doran finished with a sheepish shrug.

"You're more than welcome, Mandalore," Tionne said gracefully.

"Appreciated."

Despite the initial eagerness, however, a majority of the younger Jedi seemed a bit cowed by the armored and tough auras the Mandalorian party was exuding. The conversation died down as the young ones appeared anxious to know where these imposing men and women would sit. The potential situation was alleviated only moments later when a young, blond-haired girl around ten years old fearlessly came up to the heavily armored Mandalorians with a platter of appetizers.

"Here. Try some, they're good."

Raising an eyebrow, Belok did as he was bid, the other five with him following his lead. After taking a few bites, he nodded once. "They are acceptable."

"There's more than enough for seconds. You know you just can't take one."

Belok smiled faintly. "You've got spirit, girl. What's your name?"

"Jedi Initiate Kani Asari," the golden-haired girl bent her knees in a half-curtsy. "Come have a seat at our table, we have room."

"One of our braver initiates," Doran deadpanned. "Don't worry, the young ones aren't all like her."

Belok shrugged. "A pity. It would seem your Order is poorer for it. Jedi Initiate Asari, lead the way."

"Yes, Mandalore, sir!" Kani grinned, taking his hand and tugging him towards the table she had stood from.

"So much like my daughter," Belok murmured under his breath.

Kani's sharp ears picked it up and she looked up to the Mandalorian leader. "Oh, what's her name?"

"She was called Bralir," Belok said stiffly.

"'Was'?" Kani's expression fell.

"She and her mother were killed when the _Vongese_ razed _Manda'yaim_."

"Oh…I'm…Sorry never does seem to be enough, does it?"

"No. You've experienced loss too. I can see it in your eyes, child."

"My parents. They're…gone. Also the war."

"_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_."

"Huh?"

"A benediction to those we care for who have had the misfortune to fall before us," Belok answered stiffly. He placed a hand on Kani's shoulder. "But enough of these thoughts. Now is the time for eating."

"Right," Kani forced a brave smile and gestured to the other Mandalorians. "I hope you're hungry. Master Solusar makes a mean Adumari roasted waterfowl."

With the Mandalorians seated, Jesmin led her brother and Kyrelle over to another table, and started chatting away about her latest achievements. The other conversations and good cheer started up again, the meal resuming as if nothing had happened.

A little while later, Lando Calrissian announced his arrival with a garish firework display that was met with great applause. The entrepreneur and showman flashed his pearly whites and laughter filled the air, regaling them all with his exaggerated tales of greatness and daring. It was a peaceful night, a happy night, one filled with family and friends. In short, it was just another night at the Jedi Praxeum on Ossus.

**{-[III]-} {-[III]-}**

As the morning light once again washed over the flowing white arches of the Ossus Praxeum, a small group of students were already deeply immersed in their studies.

"That's it," Jedi Master Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, or Scout to her students, coached. Now entering the seventieth year of her life, Scout had remained with the Jedi Order despite having a home back on Mandalore. She, like many other Jedi of the previous Order, wanted to dedicate the last of her years teaching the next generation what she knew, sharing with them the secrets of the old order so that they wouldn't be lost forever. "Focus not on what your partner is already doing, but on what they _will_ do."

Ben Skywalker, with the 'older' students, focused his sharp blue eyes on the ten-year old girl across from him. Kani Asari, his best friend and greatest source of distress. They tended to work well together on many assignments. That is, unless they were getting on each other's nerves and angering the other to no end; which seemed to happen just as often as them getting along. Whenever their instructors paired them together, they could only hold their breaths and pray for the best.

Unfortunately, Scout happened to not be as lucky. Kani had been angry with him since last night's meal, and he was _still_ trying to figure out why.

"Ouch!" Ben yelped, shaking his arm off as Kani backed away from her lightning-fast kick.

"Concentrate, Skywalker," Kani said, her voice just a note away from mocking.

Ben shook himself from his thoughts and narrowed his eyes. Recalling the instructions Scout had taught them, he called on the Force and focused on his currently not-so-best-friend. The Force allowed him to sense the air around her, the slight tightening of her muscles as she coiled them for a strike. All at once he could see possible movements, hundreds of ways she could attack him next. He breathed in, released his breath, and tried to determine which of those possibilities was about to occur. Suddenly, one of the images he was seeing darkened.

At the last moment, Ben blocked another spinning kick and tried to dump Kani to the ground. The blond girl, however, used her moment to gracefully launch herself into a series of flips. She landed on her feet, tilted her chin up at him and flipped her hair, before dropping back into her combat stance.

"What'd you do this time, Ben?" Fourteen year old Azil Rhees, a Gran student said lightly.

"I have no idea," Ben muttered back. Being a Skywalker meant he had friends in all age groups, and Azil was among them.

Using a Gran's innate ability to read emotions, Azil tilted his head. "Whatever it is, you both angered and hurt her. You should probably apologize."

"For what?" Ben said in exasperation.

"I don't know, but I've always heard that apologizing solves a lot of problems. I have to get back to the exercise, now. Master Esterhazy is glaring at me."

"Some help you are!" Ben groaned. He glanced back to Kani, who was awaiting him with a challenging lift of her eyebrow.

Doing his best to conceal his intentions, he began his approach. Her own purple eyes seemed to follow his every step like a hawk, glimmering with anticipation. As a war orphan and someone who had been traumatized by all the deaths she had felt during the Yuuzhan Vong War, Kani normally shunned violence and usage of the Force. But she never seemed to have any problem using it to kick his butt. They had become friends two years earlier, bonding over the fact that they had both been too scared to use the Force in any significant manner for fear of feeling more death. They had somehow both helped each other work through their mental hang-ups, and since then would almost always call on the other if they needed help.

If only he could call on their bond and figure out what he did wrong, Ben mentally sighed. He threw out a series of rapid punches, using the hand-to-hand combat techniques also taught by Scout. She dodged the first few and then lashed out with her foot once more.

Ben had never been more grateful for the protection provided by the protective sparring equipment than he had been at that moment.

"Sorry," he managed, quickly pedaling backwards and out of range.

The amethyst fire he saw in her eyes died down slightly as she sent him a pouting glare. "You should be."

He wracked through his mind, trying to find out what about last night's conversation had upset her. Evidently she wasn't as patient and her purple eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter in the morning sunlight. Suddenly Ben found himself watching the previous night's dinner—in the very same courtyard they were now sparring in—in ghostly form.

He wasn't surprised. She had done this several times before; pulled them into the past. The first time it had happened, it had stunned him, but he has since grown used to it. His cousin Jacen had told him that the ability was a form of Flow-Walking, and that Kani seemed to be able to do it intuitively.

She had just explained that it was something she had always been able to do. As a young orphan girl, frightened by the terrors of war, she had wanted her mommy and daddy and had instinctively used the Force to try and be with them. Since then, under Jacen's guidance via comm-calls, she had gained some amount of control over it. But apart from moments with her parents, she could only use her abilities to go back, at most, a few days at a time. She had also only recently gained the ability to take Ben with her when she did.

And now the two of them were almost ghostly in appearance as they watched the dinner from the previous night. It was before the Mandalorians had arrived, while everyone was waiting for the serving droids to finish bringing out the food from the kitchens.

_"So, I'm going to be going with my mom, and dad, and Janek, along with my aunt and uncle to see the birth of my cousin's baby. Isn't that cool?"_

_ "Yeah,"_ last-night's Kani said with forced enthusiasm. Unlike the previous night, Ben could clearly feel her emotions this time. Bitterness and jealousy mingled with sadness and hurt as her last-night's self kept up a brave front.

_"Not sure when we'll be back. But I'll have my entire family there so it won't really matter. I mean, I get to see my mom and dad practically every day, but it's nice to just __be__ with them without having to share them with the dozens of other students. And I almost never see Jacen or Jaina. It's been __ages__ since we've had a family outing."_

_ "Have fun."_

_ "I will_," last-night's Ben nodded eagerly. He continued to go on about he looked forward to seeing Jacen again, how he couldn't wait for his uncle to let him fly the _Falcon_, unaware of the pain growing in last-night's Kani's chest.

_ "I'm sure it will be great," _this time last-night's Kani was forced to look away to keep him from seeing a tear form.

All at once, Ben found himself back in the Ossus courtyard. The two suns continued to shine above them, and the students around them continued to train, but they seemed to fade away as he became keenly aware of just how much he had hurt her. Her eyes were shining again, both accusatory, but also full of hurt. And he suddenly felt like the lowest of the lowest scum. Here he had been, going on about his family, about spending time and enjoying the break away from the others, when she really had no family of her own. When she didn't have that luxury to be zipped away for the birth of a cousin's baby, or have that uncle who spoiled her rotten.

Forgetting the exercises, Ben quickly walked to her and hugged her. She stiffened at first, but then began to sniffle. "Come back fast, please, Ben?"

"I promise," Ben muttered, using their Force bond to communicate just how sorry he was for unintentionally hurting her. "The moment we leave Hapes, I'll have Uncle Han take me and Janek and mom and dad back here."

Then, as if a switched was flipped, they both froze. Shyly, and with heat rushing to their cheeks, they quickly stepped apart and tried to look anywhere but at each other.

"Time to change partners!" Scout called out conveniently, her amusement-filled gaze lingering on two of her younger students.

"We'll go to our spot after this?" Ben asked.

Kani nodded, wringing her hands. "Yeah. I meant it though, have fun with your family."

"Want a souvenir from Hapes? I mean, Cousin Jacen _is_ the dad of the Queen Mother's baby."

Kani nodded again. "I'll tell you later."

And just like that, the two were an unbeatable team again, even if they had just changed partners.

**{-[IV]-} {-[IV]-}**

"Like this," Cappricia said, brushing off a dirt-covered crystal with the soft brush in her hand. The Melodie then handed the brush and another dirt-covered crystal over to one of her younger partners. "Here, Janek, you try."

The seven-year old carefully took the crystal and brush and mimicked the Melodie's actions. "Like this?"

"Uh huh." Cappricia handed brushes and more dirt-covered objects to the others in her group. "Now, Master Sitra said that these are part of the records of the old library here. We're all helping the Jedi Order by recovering these bits of information. Right Master Sitra?"

The Melodie looked up to the purple-skinned Twi'lek Jedi, Jedi Master Rachi Sitra, who was supervising the excavations at the Great Jedi Library. "Correct, Initiate. For example, the shard you just cleaned." Cappricia handed over the crystal, and Rachi plugged it into a specially modified holoprojector.

An image immediately formed, and for a couple of seconds, a Jedi from millennia past could be seen demonstrating several lightsaber moves. The image was grainy, and there was little explanation, but it was just a miracle as it was to see the ancient information it contained. The scene ended though, and the crystal appeared to blacken.

"It's gone," one of the younger students said in surprise.

"Don't worry," Rachi said, gesturing to the device. "The information, no matter how small or corrupted, has been stored in this for later analysis. Many of the crystals and datacards you're finding are very, very old."

"Like from the time of the Hero of Tython," Janek said, making the connection.

"Right, around that time," Rachi agreed.

The young Jedi all looked awed at the collection laid out before them. It was one thing to hear a story and see a few trinkets of the past, but it was another entirely to be a part of its uncovering. They diligently went to work cleaning the crystals and datachips in front of them as Mara, Han, and Rachi looked on.

"You still want to trust them with those things?" Mara said in a low voice. She and Han were on the 'fieldtrip' as chaperones for the dozen-plus budding Jedi. "I mean, they _are_ kids."

"Don't worry, much of the information has already been codified by the older students," Rachi replied back just as softly. "It was getting the data crystals and chips dirty again without damaging them that was the hard part."

"Is there anything we don't already have?"

"A couple," Rachi murmured. "Some were too risky to scan more than once. Others can handle being dropped by less deft hands. Strangely enough, Master Skywalker, I do know what I'm doing. Archaeology has always been a hobby of mine."

"I know," Mara chuckled. "Just never thought I'd actually see a Jedi archaeologist in action."

"With the way the galaxy was going, neither did I," Rachi retorted with a grin.

"Still don't see the point in this," Han scratched the back of his head. "I mean, isn't this a whole new Jedi Order, with your own way of doing things? What's the point of digging up all these old Jedi relics and datachips that probably have data several thousand years out of date? Digging through _my_ past certainly won't tell you anything about the life I'm living today."

Rachi glanced mildly at the former smuggler. "I do not expect a person like you, Mr. Solo, to appreciate the finer points of archaeology. There is no doubt that unless you are running from people wanting to kill you and avoiding well-planned death traps, you would not find it interesting. The Jedi Order is built upon the successes and failures of Orders past. We would not be aware of those successes and failures if we do not spend the time and effort to preserve it for future generations to learn from."

"All right, all right," Han held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, your great Jediness. Didn't mean to step on your toes. It all just seems, well….boring. I mean, cleaning rocks and datapads? Leave it to a droid. My kids would have run away if told to clean something up, especially if it was their rooms. So there has to be something wrong with these Jedi kids you're raising."

Mara smirked at her brother-in-law. "Master Sitra might be right Han. Why don't you go venture into the Jedi Library and see if you can't find us some Jedi cultists to fight. That will probably make things more like your kind of archaeology."

"I would, but your boy beat me to it already," Han said alluding to one of Ben's earlier adventures.

"Master, someone's coming," Cappricia interrupted, straightening and point towards the mountain pass.

Rachi motioned for the children to line up, and they did so obediently. Mara silently stood in line next to Rachi, her green eyes sparkling with warmth.

Han, however, just rolled his eyes and leaned against a large boulder. "Speak of the Hutt."

"Hail, Ysanna," Rachi called out.

"Hail, Jedi," a voice echoed in response. Several large creatures lumbered into view, each with a group of individuals on their backs. They reached the perimeter of the ancient library and dismounted.

A group of dark-skinned individuals wielding slug-throwers and wearing masks based off of ancient Sith designs, all gathered around a single elderly figure. They were the Ysanna, Ossus' only indigenous population. Descendants of Jedi of ancient times, for the Ysanna it was more unheard of for someone to _not_ be Force-sensitive, than for someone to have the abilities. For the longest time though, they had had very little training, and considered the ability to use the Force more akin to magic than anything else. That was until a Jedi fleeing Palpatine's Purge landed on the war-torn planet and took over the local tribes as their ruler.

The Ysanna and their ruler had watched from the shadows as the Jedi Praxeum was built up, staying out of the way of the Jedi in both fear and doubt. Eventually, though, contact was made.

A year earlier, Ben and some of his friends had been exploring the Great Jedi Library and had encountered several Ysanna children doing the same. Ben and the others were taken back to the primary Ysanna village and to the leader. There they had discovered that the Purge-era Jedi had fallen to the dark-side and believed himself to be the only 'true' Jedi remaining. A short series of adventures, and a couple of white hairs for Mara and Luke later, and Ben and his friends had managed to not only help redeem the fallen Jedi, but establish a strong friendship with the Ysanna people.

Tionne had considered the alliance more than poetic—three different lineages of the Orders of past times coming together for a rebirth of a new kind of Jedi, on a planet likewise being resurrected. All three were also benefiting from the alliance, with both cultural lessons and Force-based lessons being exchanged on many levels.

"Lord Travgen," Rachi addressed the ruler of the local people with a polite tilt of her head.

"Jedi Sirta. I hear today is a day for lessons with the younglings," the elderly man chuckled.

"You've heard correctly," the Twi'lek master said.

"Good, I brought some Ysanna who would benefit from learning of the past," He gestured and a group of children around the same age as the young Jedi of Janek and Cappricia's group, all quested forward. "They will help you reclaim what the Jedi have lost."

"Thank you, Lord Travgen."

"Indeed. When you are finished here, send them back. They know the way."

"Come on," Janek called out eagerly to several of the Ysanna children. Neither group of children were strangers to the other. As they became older, they would even share in each other's lesson on Force techniques. "We're cleaning data crystals today."

And just like that, the two groups of children meshed seamlessly. Hands grabbed cleaning brushes or soft cloths, while others passed around the findings pulled out of the ancient repository. Excited chatter filled the air, and Mara, Han, Rachi, and two of the older Ysanna warriors moved from one group of children to the next with their special holoreaders.

Life had returned to the Great Jedi Library, and soon its knowledge would once again be able to be shared by the Jedi Order.

**{-[V]-} {-[V]-}**

While the sounds of various training exercises wafted up through the wide open windows of the archway known to the occupants of the Ossus Praxeum as Coruscant-to-Yavin, several older Jedi Knights were gathered around the upper-most room's holoprojector. Jedi Master Jaden Korr's image shimmered as he addressed the gathered crowd.

_"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure by now you're aware of a critical problem facing this Order."_

"The missing initiates," Jedi Knight Si'ada said knowingly.

"_Yes. In the past seven years, nearly sixty-three potential Jedi were taken from their homes before our own teams could reach them. In each case, the families were under the impression that the ones that came before our people were representatives of the Jedi Order. Of those sixty-three, twenty-eight of them are from this year alone. And all this is in addition to the sudden absence of a majority of the Nightsister clans on Dathomir._

_This creates a problem on three levels. _

_One, with at least sixty-three potential Jedi missing, the younger population of our own praxeums have been declining. _

_Two, sixty-three potential Jedi missing means that someone has been collecting them for means that cannot possibly have any good bearing on this galaxy. _

_And three, even after our seven years of investigation we are no closer to uncovering the culprit then we were when investigations first began. _

_Though in the past we have only sent out teams of four or six to look into this matter, in light of the current state of the galaxy, the High Council has decided that the issue has gone on long enough, has become too serious. We're drawing the Ossus Praxeum's reserves and tasking all of you with finding out where exactly these sixty-three potential students have gone. We know they are still alive, as some of the families they come from are Force sensitive and can still feel them. We also know that the same group of individuals is responsible for taking each student, and is almost certainly dispatched __after__ Ossus receives word of a possible initiate."_

"So…all of us are being sent out?" Jedi Knight Bazel Warv asked.

_"Yes. The sixteen of you currently present. Most of you will be dispatched in teams of two to locations that might or might not contain leads. While helping out the people of your assigned area will be your main goal, your secondary objective is to learn whatever you can about the missing initiates. Some of you, Jedi Knight Warv, Jedi Knight Hellin, Jedi Apprentice Rivai, and Jedi Apprentice Twool, will be assigned pick-up duty for several more potential Jedi recruits. We will be delaying the official transmissions in hopes that you can arrive before the mysterious kidnappers do, or at least in time to challenge them. Due to the risky danger of the mission, you'll be assisted by the Jedi Death Knights of Yavin Four. "_

Si'ada grimaced, while the others quickly sobered. The Death Knights had changed in both purpose and image in the years following the war. And though the change had been for the better for the Death Knights, she still objected to their philosophies and practices. She knew she wasn't the only one.

The Death Knights may have become a far cry from the grief-stricken and rage-filled pilots that had been the Death Knight's original incarnation, but the thirteen Death Knights were no-more welcomed by a majority of the Order than their predecessors had been. Too many saw them as 'dark Jedi pretending to be light,' and their philosophies as perversions of the ancient Jedi teachings. The Tion Hegemony incident didn't help any either. Yet Waxarn Kel, Octa Ramis, and Saba Sebatyne weathered the storm of criticisms without complaint, and continued to vouch for their crack team of Jedi warriors.

"_I know your feelings about working with Master Kel's people, Si'ada, and I apologize."_

"We're desperate for answers, I understand," Si'ada said with a brave grimace, trying not to think about her former master and the first generation of Death Knights. "Don't worry, I won't let my personal feelings get in the way."

"_Thank you." _Jaden turned his gaze back to the rest of the crowd. _"I am transmitting your orders now. A word of advice, if you will notice, most of you are receiving coordinates to areas high in refugees and low in governmental control. Do your best to bring the light to these darkened corners first, and maybe the people there will be more willing to assist you. Contact the council if you find anything. Denon, out."_

**{-[VI]-} {-[VI]-}**

At the apex of another archway, Tython-to-Ossus, a much more serious meeting of politicians was taking place. Master Cilghal, backed by Master Kam Solusar, were both in range of a holo-camera as they attended the High Council meeting on Denon.

"That's out of the question," Kam said coolly. "Unlike in the Yuuzhan Vong War, our students are just that, students."

"I concur. There is no guarantee the crime levels will decrease even if we let the apprentices and younger Jedi join the older ones already in the field," Cilghal said calmly, though there was a hint of steel in her voice.

_"It may not be an official war, but we __are__ at war, Jedi Master. The crime rate has continued to skyrocket despite all our best efforts. Several smaller governments have already collapsed from it and descended into anarchy. We need the Jedi out in the field, and urgently, regardless of how young they are." _The hologram of Director of Allied Intelligence, Belindi Kalenda argued.

"What Jedi we can spare are already working with the refugees and transient populations," Cilghal said. "Those we still have at Ossus are present for both security purposes and to teach the younger generation. If the nearly hundred and fifty Jedi already in the field can't make a difference, what little we can spare will hardly help. I will not allow another generation of Jedi to lose their childhoods."

_"The same goes with Yavin Four,"_ Octa Ramis' own hologram agreed. _"Our own part of that one hundred and fifty is tied up with taking down organized crime and slaving rings. We're every bit as stretched as they are."_

_ "Dathomir has likewise contributed to the Galactic Alliance fleets and Intelligence units," _Kirana Ti voiced. _"We have forty-eight of our people already out and can spare no more."_

_"What about the Corellian Praxeum?" _Senator Ta'laam Ranth, Minister of Justice, asked. _"Aren't they a part of the Order? Corellia and her allies are relative stable so they should be available."_

_"The Corellian Praxeum was founded only two years ago. They are still forming an identity, building up their numbers. They have eight full-time Jedi available for missions, and all are being used," _Jacen Solo replied professionally. _"No matter how much you want us to pull more Jedi out of thin air, that just isn't possible, senators."_

"Rather than attack the symptoms, would it not be better if we looked for the cause?" Cilghal recommended. "What is causing these spikes in crime?"

"_We've been looking for the answer the past five years," _Belindi said with a tired shake of her head. _"And we're no closer to discovering the cause than we were at that time. The moment we take down one crime syndicate another seems to pop up overnight. And now, now things are slowly slipping from our control. It's only a matter of time before something catastrophic slips through our net. The Jedi are the only ones capable of seeking out these unconventional threats."_

_ "If I may, I might have a solution," _Commerce Minister, Pal'iva Konat said. "_Detach the Jedi from the Galactic Alliance groups and have them work independently. They can go where a very noticeable military fleet can't, have contacts even our intelligence people don't have."_

_ "We're counting on the Jedi in several key sectors to hold back the pirate groups," _Supreme Commander Gilad Pellaeon commented. _"We'll have to move some of our ships around to compensate."_

_ "[No choice,]" _Senator Triebakk, Minister of Defense, said. "_[If we want to get to the bottom of this and not get bled to death by the increasing crime, we have to do it.]"_

_ "Master Cilghal, would you be willing to re-assign, say sixty-percent of Ossus' Jedi to this issue?" _Belindi asked.

"At most, ten percent," Cilghal said in a tone that brooked no argument. "The students from Ossus are better suited aiding the refugees and displaced people than combating pirates. Also, if you take away aid from these refugees, in all likelihood, we'll be facing those refugees as pirates later on."

_"Even if we reassign people, at most you'll be able to get half our Jedi in the field," _Octa echoed. _"Many of our people are embedded in criminal syndicates or cannot otherwise be withdrawn without grave consequences."_

_ "Apart from Supreme Commander Pellaeon's objections, those of Dathomir would be the only ones in position to distance themselves from their current operations," _Kirana spoke. _"But again, our people know little of this galaxy and more of battle. It would not be the most efficient use of our Knights if we have them investigate the cause for all this crime."_

_ "Then we're at an impasse, then," _Cal Omas said resignedly. _"I know you Jedi aren't meant to be the galaxy's police, but at the moment, no one else is capable of stepping up for the job. I have half a dozen systems threatening to secede, four dozen aid projects bogged down with politics and various setbacks, and a military ill-equipped to handle this new threat. Please, Jedi, please reconsider your stance about sending the younger ones out. I recall that we had Jedi as young as twelve fighting in the war, and as distasteful as it is to ruin the childhood of another generation, we might not have a choice. If we don't act soon, those children might not have much of an adulthood to grow up into. They don't have to be on the frontlines. We can have the younger ones take over some of the duties of the older ones, free the older Jedi up for more dangerous missions."_

Cilghal, Kirana, and Octa all pursed their lips as they considered the Chief of State's plea.

"_It appears we really do have little choice,"_ Tresina Lobi said reluctantly. _"This is not just the Galactic Alliance we would be saving, but the stabilization of the galaxy as a whole."_

_ "We'd be ending a whole lot of suffering if we finally uncovered why everyone seems to have turned to illicit activities," _new Jedi Council member, Barratk'l, said, seemingly leaning towards agreeing with Cal Omas.

_ "I'm hardly the most impartial here," _Jacen said, looking solemn. "_But like the Jedi of the Shelter during the war, it's better if the kids get some hands-on-experience than founder around and be helpless if they're ever cut off from the rest of us. This is a new type of galaxy, and the only way they'll learn how to help it is by being out there, seeing what it's like._"

Seconds passed in silence as the Jedi members silently conferred with one and other. The dislike for the plan was evident in the scowls of their faces, but they could also see the necessity of it.

"Thirteen, then, but no younger," Cilghal finally said, releasing a breath. "That'll enable Ossus to put another thirty-four Jedi in the field and free up some of the older ones."

_"We'll follow Ossus' lead,"_ Octa said, though she seemed likewise uneasy with the decision. _"Another thirty will join the efforts to clamp down on this crime wave."_

_ "Dathomir will add our forty youth in hopes of aiding the galaxy."_

Cal Omas bowed his head gratefully. "_Thank you, Jedi. I swear that if I am ever able to make it up to your Order, I will."_

_ "It will still require a month or two of coordinating these new Jedi and maneuvering others to new assignments," _Kyle Katarn said, his forehead scrunched in thought. _"And that's if things don't change drastically in that time."_

"Any coordination on Ossus' part will be handled by Master Solusar," Cilghal said, motioning to the Jedi at her side. "As you all know, I will be stepping down from the High Council at the end of the month. I have decided, and he has agreed, that Master Solusar will take my place as the representative from the Ossus Praxeum."

_"We'll look forward to working with you, Kam," _Kyle voiced.

"Likewise, Kyle."

_"Now that that matter of business is finished. Let's move on to the next topic in the agenda…"_

**{-[VII]-} {-[VII]-}**

The High Council's decision had resounding affects across the Jedi Order, and not just tactically, but emotionally as well. At Ossus specifically, a hive of activity was stirred up as instructors and older students were prepared to go out into the greater galaxy. Only a day had passed since the decision, but shuttles were constantly arriving and departing, from the early morning hours into late at night. The smiles and warmth of the praxeum had vanished as a somber atmosphere took over. Things had just gotten serious, and the nervous anticipation of the young apprentices and knights being sent out permeated the Force no matter where one walked.

With the addition of Barv and the older instructors leaving for a mission of their own, and the classes of older students being emptied to support the Jedi in the field, Ossus was fast becoming an empty shell.

"I've never seen the praxeum this busy," Kani whispered in a low voice, her amethyst eyes tracking a group of older students. All of them carried travel-bags and were forming up to board a recently arrived shuttle.

From their vantage point on a branch of towering Yuuzhan Vong-grown tree, Ben nodded. "I know. It's like a military academy or something, and it's hurting my mom and dad."

"Think the masters will have missions for us?"

"We're only ten."

"Azil is only fourteen and he's leaving tomorrow."

Ben fell silent at that. His mother had always told him that he would have his time, that despite the rot being printed in the various holo-mags, the galaxy didn't need another Skywalker just yet. But at times like this, he wondered just when that time would be. Would the galaxy wait until he was a full grown adult to have need of another Skywalker, or would he be just like his cousins and be forced into action at fourteen or fifteen years old?

Already he had been forced to deal with a couple of overeager HoloNet reporters who wanted the 'inside-scoop' on the next leader of the Jedi Order. A game of tag had turned into 'an ability to show great leadership,' in the holomags. When Kani had been missing her parents and he hugged her, an intrepid reporter caught the act on camera and declared Kani the 'next Mrs. Skywalker,' much to both of their embarrassment and humiliation. They weren't able to face each other for an entire month after _that_ article had come out. Of course his parents had been furious at the reporters, especially when they tried to interview a then six year old Janek.

Despite his mom and dad's best efforts, Ben could definitely feel the pressure, the feeling that the galaxy was looking at he and Janek and hoping for something great. He tried not to think about it, but it was moments like this when he was reminded that he was no ordinary ten year old Jedi. That someday, he'd be leading the Order against the galaxy's latest crisis.

And when it all came too much, he and Kani would retreat to their special spot just outside the praxeum grounds. The tree they were in was part of a small grove of plants that he and Kani had designated as 'their spot,' a place to just hang out and talk. Where they could just be kids climbing trees or swimming in the nearby lake.

One of the reasons why he didn't hang out with the older students too much was because many of them treated him as 'Jedi Skywalker,' and not just Ben. He wanted friends, not followers. Wanted to be around people because they saw him for who he wanted to be seen as, not because he was famous and going to be the next Grandmaster. At least Janek's friends and those around his age weren't yet indoctrinated by the media or preconceived beliefs about the greatness that was the Skywalker name.

It was also why he was such great friends with Kani. She couldn't care less about his last name, and the adventures they had had together had definitely created a very real bond, a friendship that couldn't be faked.

He couldn't help but admire how smart and brave she was. Though she was almost as powerful as him in the Force, she preferred to use her mind to work problems out rather than 'cheat' by using the Force. And when a HoloNet reporter managed to corner her for an interview, she gave one; just full of outrageous things that sounded like facts but were so completely off the mark it was utterly hilarious. The two of them, as well as the entire praxeum, had had a good laugh over the resulting 'inside exclusive' that was later published and republished. As far as the galaxy knew, he liked Gamorean cuisine, dancing and singing from the top of the praxeum arch-ways, and ordering the Jedi Masters of the praxeum about to set slavish schedules for the young students.

"You're leaving tomorrow too, right? For your cousin's baby." Kani's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Ben said softly.

"The academy is going to be so much emptier," Kani bowed her head and gripped one of her forearms, once again trying to be strong. "I already hate the way the hallways echo."

"You'll have Cappricia to keep you company. Besides, you hate my guts, remember?"

"Yeah," Kani replied with no energy, staring at her feet as she absently kicked them back and forth.

Ben closed his eyes, turning to the Force for guidance. If there was one thing he hated in his friendship with her, it was feeling Kani distressed in any way. Like most war orphans, she had been through enough, and he couldn't help but feel a small amount of protectiveness towards her. An idea suddenly came to him. "Hey, if you want, you can come with me and my family to Hapes."

Apparently the Force was kind to him because her head immediately jerked up, a flare of life returning to her gaze as she looked at him with a hopeful smile. "Really?"

"I'll ask mom, but she'll probably let you," Ben nodded.

Kani's entire face brightened, her smile radiant. She quickly scooted over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks!"

"Yeah," Ben felt his face flush, awkwardly returning the hug. Maybe the Force was playing tricks on him after all.

"I'll get my bag packed," Kani said promptly. "See you later!"

She pushed herself off the branch, using the Force to soften her landing. With another happy wave towards him, she took off running towards the academy.

Ben, completely bemused, scratched his head in confusion. How could a simple invitation make someone so happy? He didn't think he'd ever understand girls.

Maybe his dad could help.

Following Kani's example, he leaped out of the tree and landed in the soft dirt below. His dad would normally be teaching the older initiates about different lightsaber forms at the moment. Normally, until the call-to-arms had gone up and the Galactic Alliance repurposed most of those students to serve a greater need. If he concentrated, he could feel his dad's disquiet at having such an empty classroom.

Deciding that his dad's spirits needed lifting, and that he could solve his girl troubles at the same time, Ben took the short walk over to the praxeum and the training rooms used by the instructors.

"Dad," Ben said brightly.

"Ben." He could see his dad's face break out into a genuine smile. Ben inwardly cheered, half his goal was complete.

"Sorry for interrupting your class," Ben gestured to the two students—out of the normal fifteen that would have filled the room—seated before his dad.

"Not a problem. You know Yantahar and Vaala, right?"

Grinning at the Bothan and Arcona apprentices, Ben took a seat next to them. "Yup, I've seen them around."

"We've met," Yantahar agreed with a similar smile.

The two apprentices, normally partnered up, were older than Ben by seven years and ran in wholly different circles. Both were combat-orientated and fiercely loyal to the Jedi Order, and to Luke in particular, who had saved their lives when they had been younger. They were the alien big brother and sister Ben never had though, so they did exchange the odd conversation or so.

"Whatcha still doing on Ossus?" Ben asked. "I thought all the older Jedi were being deployed."

"Food poisoning," Vaala said dryly, rubbing her stomach.

"Terrible headache," Yantahar added, equally deadpan but taking on an ever-suffering expression.

Ben blinked, sensing no distress from either of them. He shot a glance to his father, who was doing his best to smother a proud grin.

"They wanted to make sure no one was going to take advantage of Ossus with most of the teachers and Knights spread out in the galaxy," Luke explained. "Cilghal couldn't sense anything wrong, but we didn't want to take any chances."

"Oh," Ben blinked. "So even big kids can still fake being sick?"

"Don't follow our examples, we're terrible Jedi," Vaala said quickly.

"Yes," Yantahar nodded, and in a stage whisper added. "I'm sure that once your wise father realizes we're not actually sick, he'll punish us by assigning us guard duty while the rest of our peers get to gallivant through the galaxy."

"He's incredibly cruel like that. I feel sorry that you and your brother have him as a father," Vaala finished.

"So, Ben, did you want something?" Luke chuckled tiredly.

"Uh huh," Ben said. "I'm not sure you can help me though."

"He used to be the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order," Yantahar interjected. "There's very little he can't do."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Luke said. "Like they said, I can probably help. Is it Force related?"

"Kind of, I guess?"

"'Kind of?'"

Ben took a deep breath as he marshaled his courage. It helped that the two apprentices seemed to realize that this was a 'family moment' and cleared out. Finally, the young ten year old met his dad's eyes and asked one of the questions most fathers both feared but anticipated. Even the former Grandmaster of the Jedi Order was no exception to this. Indeed, Luke could hear Mara laugh in the back of his mind as he froze in terror at the question.

"Dad, what do you know about girls?"

Such was the greatest plight of the Hero of the Rebellion, Savoir of the Jedi Order, and former Jedi Grandmaster. And for some reason, he mused—between his wife's mental laughter, his own panic, and Ben's confusion—he was more than okay with it.

**{-[Chapter End]-}**

**A\N: **Hope you all enjoyed a snap-shot of Ossus. Ben and Kani get larger roles in the second part of the trilogy, when they'll be around fifteen years old. Next chapter, Jaina. Leave a review if you so desire.


	3. Jaina

**Jaina**

**{-[I]-} {-[I]-}**

Brandy brown eyes opened, peering through the darkened room with a tenderness that their owner hadn't allowed to exist for a very long time. In the seven years since the war, Jaina Solo had spent her time not running around the galaxy smiting evil-doers and chasing down pirates, but in the far reaches of the Chiss Ascendancy as the Jedi Order's official ambassador. She was tasked with helping the Ascendancy recover from the war, and to be on alert for any possible extra-galactic threat that might want to sneak on in through the Unknown Regions.

It had been a time full of healing. The lack of constant death, destruction, and fearing for one's friends, had been a welcomed reprieve after the Yuuzhan Vong War had consumed much of her teenage years. Equally welcomed was the time her job allowed her to spend with her boyfriend, which had evaporated much of the edge and tension she had developed over the course of the previous war.

She was happy, almost blissfully so. With Jagged Fel the Assistant Syndic of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Forces, his job and hers meshed perfectly. He commanded the fleets to safeguard the Ascendancy and repel threats such as the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium and the Vagaari—not that they needed repelling, as they had been relatively quiet since the war—and she went along as an adviser to keep the Galactic Alliance and Jedi Order apprised of the latest events.

There was nothing like exploring the unknown reaches of space in your X-wing, with your boyfriend in his Clawcraft at your side. She had been to all sorts of strange and wondrous worlds, met a diverse array of species not found in the known galaxy; from the reptilian Eickarie, to the insectoid Quesoth and leech-like Lugubraa, and more. She'd seen forests of towering crystal formations, rivers of plasma, and sights she'd never thought possible. She had raced her boyfriend through a star system cloaked entirely in a massive nebula, camped out in a canyon that stretched across a planet's equator, and witnessed stars dying and being born. She had even spent a full month exploring a ship graveyard full of all sorts of ancient tech over an ocean planet that had the remains of even more ships and temples to a long-lost civilization. It had been one adventure after another, fun times and a great way to unwind.

Of course, she was a Jedi _and_ a diplomat of a foreign government, so her posting was not all fun and kisses. It was also because of their jobs that neither of them had advanced their relationship to another level—or had any children together either. The Chiss Ascendancy had remained separate from the Galactic Alliance after the war, which posed a couple problems for Jaina and Jagged.

Owing to the fact that both were high-level officials and representatives of their own, separate governments, it wouldn't have been proper for either of them to make their relationship 'official' without causing some sort of diplomatic incident and a questioning of loyalties. Jagged Fel's loyalty and duty was to the Chiss Ascendancy, Jaina's was to the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance, and they were still as married to their jobs as they had been during the Yuuzhan Vong War. If they wanted to take their relationship any further, one of them had to step down, or the situation had to change drastically.

Jaina Solo gently pulled the silken white sheets around her bare form and slid out of the bed when she spotted who she was looking for.

"Hard at work again?" Jaina whispered, making her way over to him. Assistant Syndic Jagged Fel was seated behind a wooden desk, clad in only a loose pair of sweatpants. He was reading through several datapads in the dim glow provided by a small glow-lamp, the contents provoking a scowl on his face. "You've been at those datapads all last night too."

"Apologies, I did not mean to wake you," Jagged said with a tired sigh, accepting the kiss Jaina leaned in to give.

"You didn't wake me, Jag," Jaina murmured, drawing back. "It was your absence that woke me. I've gotten used to having you by my side you know."

"As I, you," Jagged nodded, throwing the datapads down in exasperation.

"What's wrong?" Jaina gently began kneading his tense shoulders, using the Force to aid in her endeavors.

Jagged groaned aloud, closing his eyes as he answered. "You are aware that since the ending of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Ascendancy has not ceased its production of Star Destroyers, frigates, and fightercraft?"

"How could I not?" Jaina grimaced. "I had quite a lot of people sending angry questions my way last year when the Ascendancy annexed half of the systems in the Velcar sector, and all of the systems in the Prefsbelt sector from the Remnant. The citizens in all of those affected systems, however, all voted to join the Ascendancy, so there was little I could do but lodge an official complaint. I thought the Chiss had that Non-Aggression Law that forbade them from acts of provocation?"

"You know as well as I do that the Ascendancy has a tendency to split words. The Ascendancy simply presented itself as being better capable of defending and caring for the people in those sectors," Jagged said, wryly. "The added ships in our fleet most definitely helped in that regard, but it's not an act of aggression if we're offering safety and shelter that the Remnant cannot guarantee. At least, that is the Chiss reasoning."

"Well the Ascendancy _did _emerge from the war in much better state than the Remnant," Jaina said. "So I can see the allure in jumping ship. Apart from angry diplomats and military people, is there something else?"

"Possibly."

"Gut feeling?"

"Yes," Jagged nodded. "The latest materiel appropriations decided upon by High Command has increased military spending once more. In two more years, the Ascendancy wishes to be able to field five separate fleets built around ten Star Destroyers each. This is in addition to the two seven-Star Destroyer fleets we are already operating with, and the forces of the Colonial and Household Phalanxes. Recruitment into the military is at an all-time high, even when we are supposedly at peace-time. The additions of Yaga Minor and the former Imperial Territories have only increased the resources and manpower at our disposal. Again this is justified within the Non-Aggression Law because technically these ships would be a deterrent and not an offensive force."

"'Not an offensive force?'" Jaina repeated in disbelief. "What in the kriff would they need seventy-plus Star Destroyers for?"

Jagged seemed hesitant as he glanced at Jaina. "I am aware of some of their plans, Jaina. But will you forgive me if orders prevent me from sharing them? I have already revealed too much as it is."

Jaina let out a long breath. "Yeah. I'll still have to tell the Jedi Order about the planned build up, though. I hope your leaders know what they are doing. When the Remnant learns of this build up so soon after losing those sectors, they're going to probably assume the worst. If you're not careful, the buildup could very well spark another war."

"I am aware of that," Jagged replied tiredly. "And I have tried to reason with my superiors. But the Nuruodo Aristocra and Syndic believe that the Chiss need to be ready for any future war, and that a large enough fleet will be a deterrent enough for anyone who wishes to attack us."

"It's times like this when I really hate my job," Jaina muttered, shaking her head. She reached down and tugged on Jagged's hand once more. "Come back to bed, Jag. It's still late. We can question the sanity of your superiors another time."

Jagged's eyes lingered on hers for a long second, torn between duty and his girlfriend.

Sensing the conflict, Jaina let the sheet she had around her puddle to the ground.

The decision was fairly simple; warm, very attractive and unclothed girlfriend, or cold and unfeeling datapads that brought only headache-inducing news. The peace and quiet they were currently enjoying was hard enough to come by as it was, so Jagged wisely made his choice. He stood with a low growl and pulled Jaina against him possessively, crushing his lips against her own in a searing kiss.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Jedi Solo?" Jagged murmured when they parted, green eyes dark as he pressed her against a nearby bulkhead and slid a leg between her own.

"I don't need to try, Assistant Syndic," Jaina replied coquettishly, spinning them around so that it was Jagged against the bulkhead, her body pressed against his.

The two lovers walked themselves backwards back to the bed, and for the rest of the night, the Ascendancy's troubles were forgotten in much more pleasant lustful haze.

**{-[II]-} {-[II]-}**

The repeated chime of an incoming intercom call awoke both lovers with a trio of annoying chirps. Groaning, Jagged Fel reached across the pleasantly nude body of his girlfriend and gripped the offending comlink grumpily. "This is Assistant Syndic Fel."

_"Assistant Syndic, sorry if I was interrupting anything, but you are needed on the bridge."_

Jagged glanced back at his girlfriend, who was already in the process of sliding out of bed and grabbing her clothes. She must have used her Jedi intuition. Exhaling, he sat up. "Very well Colonel, I'll be there shortly. Assistant Syndic, out." He put down his comlink and caught the pants and shirt that Jaina tossed over to him. "Well, Ambassador Solo. Do your Jedi senses tell you anything else?"

"Colonel Irolia was angry," Jaina remarked. "Even for a Chiss."

Eyebrows rose, it took a lot to anger his second-in-command. "Then it appears I am _really_ needed on the bridge. An angry Irolia is never a good thing."

The two showered and dressed in record time, somehow managing to avoid the 'just had a passionate night of lovemaking' look when they stepped out of their quarters. They were onboard Jagged's flagship, the Chiss Mark II Star Destroyer _Eternal_ _Dynast_, currently between duties in orbit above Csilla. Both strode through the corridors exuding purpose and power—an ace pilot and leader of the CEDF, and an experienced Jedi Knight and warrior—the Chiss they passed instantly snapping a salute. The two of them cut quite a figure, with Jag in his crisp white uniform and military-style bearing, and Jaina in her Jedi robes and an aura of authority that came with being a Jedi.

Over the past few years they had gained the respect and loyalty of the hundreds of thousands of CEDF personnel who served under them, something that might have seemed impossible for a human-born Assistant Syndic. But Jaina and Jagged had accomplished it nonetheless, running the fleets with exemplary Chiss-like precision, but using innovative tactics to get the job done.

The turbolift to the bridge was quick, and soon they were stepping out into the command and control center of the powerful Star Destroyer, tucked away in the center of the ship.

"Report," Jagged said gruffly.

"Assistant Syndic," Colonel Irolia saluted sharply. The source of the anger Jaina had sensed was clear. Standing next to Irolia was an older Chiss woman with a noble air, and a scarred and rugged-looking bodyguard who appeared to be only a few years younger than his charge. "This is Aristocra Sev'eere'nuruodo, she goes by her core name, Veeren. And this is her escort and bodyguard."

Showing none of the surprise he felt, Jagged saluted with the same professionalism the Chiss were known for. "Aristocra."

"Assistant Syndic," the woman inclined her head. As Aristocra, she had the authority to represent all of the Ascendancy and was one of the leaders of the Nuruodo family. It went without saying that she outranked him by an incalculable amount. Unfortunately, it also went without saying that his popularity didn't extend to the upper echelons in the Chiss command structure. "For a human, I appreciate the efforts you have taken to see to it that my daughter is a model of what House Nuruodo strives to be. Despite outside influences, she is an exemplar officer in our navy."

"Hess'irolia'nuruodo is a fine officer, Aristocra, and I am fortunate to have her under my command," Jagged replied evenly. "What is it that the CEDF can do for you, Aristocra?"

"I would request that you take me to the Imperial Remnant for diplomatic negotiations. To Bastion specifically," Sev'eere'nuruodo answered succinctly. "Several more of their systems wish to join the Ascendancy, and while we have no objections, we do not want the Remnant to…shall we say…gain the wrong impression of us."

"With all due respect, Aristocra, would not this job be better suited for the remnants of House Chaf? Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano is the head of the Ascendancy's diplomatic corps and they have been successful in their negotiations in the past; the windfall of Imperial territories being one of them. Would not having the commander of the Ascendancy's armed forces…"

"Assistant Syndic Fel, you have your orders," Veeren said, the impatience in her tone clear. "Now will you take myself and my bodyguard to the Imperial Remnant, or will I have to relieve you of your command?"

"Not necessary, Aristocra," Jagged replied, his voice emotionless. The rest of the bridge crew was pretending to _not_ watch the exchange and the dressing down of their commanding officer. "Helm, break orbit and set a course for the Remnant."

"I will be in the guest suite until then," Veeren said with a false smile. "You will inform me when we arrive, of course."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come, Kung'urama'nuruodo," Veeren gestured to her silent bodyguard, and the two left the bridge.

"Apologies, sir," Irolia said in a low voice, head bowed, and visibly trembling with anger.

"None necessary, Colonel," Jagged said smoothly, his voice not as biting as when he had addressed the Aristocra. He clasped one of her shoulders supportively. "You are your own person, and the Aristocra is hers."

"Thank you," Irolia swallowed. "She must expect trouble though if she's bringing Spiker along."

"Her bodyguard, he's Force sensitive," Jaina noted.

"Worst kept secret of House Nuruodo," Irolia remarked, glaring at the doors of the turbolift. "He's a Jedi of the Republic era. Survived the Purge because he was working undercover for them among the Hutts, trying to see if the Hutts were going to ally with the Confederacy. When the Empire was finally pushed back into their little corner of the galaxy, he made his way to Ascendancy space and the Aristocra took him on. She uses him to intimidate the other houses and Aristocras."

Jaina's eyebrows rose at the story. "He must have been through a lot."

"Most definitely," Irolia agreed. She turned back to Jagged. "Sir, with your permission, I can have the rest of our fleet group meet us at the Imperial-Ascendancy border. They're currently stationed at the Marquarra system."

"Go ahead," Jag said gruffly. "We're going to need them."

"Jag?" Jaina said in a low voice as Irolia moved to a nearby cluster of officers to relay the orders.

"Nothing good will come of this meeting, Jaina. I may need your abilities as a Jedi negotiator to help ensure cooler heads prevail."

"Expecting trouble?"

"Sending an Aristocra of House Nuruodo to a diplomatic negotiation involving planets that the Ascendancy is on the verge of annexing is akin to the Galactic Alliance sending General Antilles and an entire fleet group for negotiations of a similar nature," Jagged replied grimly. "There is a reason why House Nuruodo commands a majority of the Chiss navy, and why they have been a Ruling Family for a very, very long time. Though there are other Ruling Families, it is Nuruodo who has the most say in foreign and local policy making, and dictates where the Ascendancy will place their next colonies. Their power was once checked by House Chaf, but House Chaf is no longer as strong as they had once been, so there has been no one else to limit the actions of House Nuruodo. Their policies are gradually becoming that of the Ascendancy's. This is all the more apparent due to the fact that Aristocra Sev'eere'nuruodo despises anyone not of Chiss heritage, and is all for abolishing the Non-Aggression Law."

"Just great," Jaina groaned. "So why are you having Irolia bring more ships with us then?"

Now it was Jagged's turn to grimace. "The Aristocra has forced my hand. If things go wrong and we are ill-prepared for it, we may very well be the first casualties in a new war. At least this way the Imperials will give it some thought before opening fire on us."

"That optimistic about our chances?"

"This is as optimistic as you will see me," Jagged answered with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I'll get in touch with my Imperial counterpart then," Jaina said with a rueful shake of her head. "Maybe she can give me a small briefing on the state of things over there."

"Any help would be appreciated. The official position of the Ascendancy is that we will not hesitate to give aid to those who need it if we are capable of doing so. The Remnant refuses to help the non-humans on these worlds, so we are obligated as any decent being would be, to aid the planets that wish to join the Ascendancy."

"I'll pass that along," Jaina said. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

**{-[III]-} {-[III]-}**

Jaina took a seat in her fairly roomy quarters; which, despite the fact it was rarely used, had actually been custom-built just for her. When Jag's flagship was being constructed, the Assistant Syndic of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Forces had ensured that not only would a Jedi Meditation chamber be included, but that Jaina would have all the comforts the Chiss could provide. Unlike the cold metal walls that existed in most Chiss quarters, hers were wood-lined. She had an actual bed instead of a military-issued bunk, and her own personal, encrypted, hypercomm unit. A walk-in shower, leather chairs, and a variety of other comforts made the place seem more like a luxury apartment room than quarters aboard a military vessel.

Jag of course justified all this by pointing out that Jaina was not only a war hero, but was a representative of a vaunted and powerful order, and that she should be shown the highest level of respect and comfort. He pointed to her service record, as well as the fact that she had been present during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of Chiss space, and the fact that her advice and insight had literally saved the Ascendancy from certain annihilation. He then elaborated, slightly embellishing, on the benefits of having a powerful Jedi onboard the flagship of the Chiss navy, and how her foresight would be of use in warding off future threats.

He got his wish.

She got her room.

Jaina smiled whimsically as she started up her computer console. He never ceased in making her feel like the goddess she had pretended to be during the war. She wasn't sure if it was an abuse of his power or not, but if it wasn't hurting anyone, she definitely wasn't going to complain.

"Scramble code eleven-alpha-two-beta," Jaina recited, taking a moment to breathe deeply in front of the comm-unit. Annexing another sector, building a fleet, the Chiss seemed well on their way to self-destructing, well on their way to provoking another war, and she desperately hoped the upcoming negotiations wouldn't blow up in their faces. "Connect to the Jedi Ambassador to the Imperial Remnant."

There was a moment of static, and then the image of her desired contact appeared on the holoscreen. Long golden blond hair swept up into a bun, gray-green eyes, and sharp aristocratic features, Turi Altamik had been chosen to be the Jedi Ambassador to the Imperial Remnant not only because she was human, but because her parents were politicians and she knew best how to navigate the thorny complications created by the varying Imperial Moffs all vying for prominence. She was two years younger than Jaina, but in light of the Yuuzhan Vong War, that didn't really mean much. All of the younger Jedi had been forced to grow up fast, and Turi was no exception.

"_Jaina, what can I do for you?"_ Turi greeted with a tired, yet mischievous smirk, her accent as Imperial as the crest on the wall behind her.

"That's such a loaded question, Turi."

"_This call wouldn't have anything to do with the mobilization of the Imperial fleets, would it?"_

Jaina let the front of her head touch the top of her desk in exasperation.

"_I thought as much. I'm trying to calm nerves over here, but the political power no longer resides with Bastion and Moff Sarreti."_

"Oh?" Jaina had only recently returned to Chiss space a year earlier after a three-year excursion into the Unknown Regions; just in time for the Tion Hegemony mess. When she had last left, the political situation in the Remnant had been dicey at best. The Moffs had been in a free-for-all as they fought for political power and influence. Evidently, one of the Moffs had finally won out.

"_Grand Moff Voster Quille, of the Dynali Sector,_ _is the new political heavyweight. With Bastion still rebuilding, Taspir has become the Empire's official capitol."_

"And that means Quille has a whole bunch of new friends," Jaina concluded.

"_Yes. Unfortunately these new friends control much of the Imperial navy and are about as xenophobic as the best of the Empire can be. It's actually a good thing you called. Here, I'll forward you one of the political adverts filling the airways. If you can believe it, it's one of the milder ones."_

Turi's image retreated to a small corner of the screen as the propaganda played. A rousing march promptly sounded as a fleet of Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters filled the rest of the screen. The view zoomed into the hangar bay of a Super Star Destroyer, where battalions of stormtroopers and Imperial officers stood in formation. As the camera slowly panned over the seemingly endless ranks, a voice in the most Imperial of accents began to narrate.

"_This is what the Empire stands for. Strength. Discipline. Order. We are an Empire of many, independent and bowing to no one. Alien invaders tried to destroy our spirit, non-humans still seek to tear our Empire apart, but we will resist, we will prevail. The Yuuzhan Vong met their match against the best of our great Empire. Chiss too __will __learn to respect us, will see that the Empire is superior to their feeble minds. It is time we return to the old ways, the values which made us even stronger. It is time that this great Empire stretch out across the galaxy and is given the respect it deserves."_

The holo-image showed gleaming cities, Coruscant in its prime, images of Rebel Alliance starships and bases being destroyed. Humans laughing, enjoying the high life. Stormtroopers marching through cities in triumphant parades.

"_The men and women of our fighting forces are ready to do their part. They are ready to stand up against the non-humans of this galaxy who would see that we bow to their every whim. What about you? Sign up today in the Imperial Navy and together we'll bring the Empire into a new era. Standing side by side with the other loyal citizens of this great government, we shall emerge from the ashes, and the galaxy shall __know__ our resolve. Together we shall make our mark in galactic history, together we shall restore to our great government what the touch of alien races tried to corrupt. A new dawn is breaking, and with it comes the birth of the Third Imperium."_

Turi's image filled the screen again and the blond Knight nodded at Jaina's slack-jawed expression. "_My thoughts exactly. The issue of moving the non-humans to Bastion so they'll be out of the way has resurfaced more times than I'd like. Unfortunately, I have a mandate to observe only. We Jedi are supposed to be neutral so long as galactic peace isn't threatened."_

"Have they started rounding up non-humans or anything?"

"_No. They're just filling the airways with that drivel and letting the bereaved masses take matters into their own hands. Recruitment for the Imperial military has increased five-hundred percent, and a new shipyard has just opened up on Taspir itself. Over seventy-percent of the Empire's human youth have joined up, with the older adults swelling the auxiliary roles just as fast. I think the Chiss have provided just the focus Quille and his allies were looking for to unite the Empire. Human-purity versus an alien-run government that __tries__ to be human, is the perfect mix to rally everyone. It's definitely working too. The Imperial Navy itself is nearly twice that what it was pre-war, and more shipyards are opening up as more and more sectors decide to rejoin the Empire."_

"So that's why they haven't made any real diplomatic efforts to reclaim the Prefsbelt and Valc sectors," Jaina said slowly. "They want to use them as justification for a war. A motivating tool for the rest of the Empire."

"_They've never really lost their siege mentality since the war," _Turi concurred. "_And with Grand Admiral Pellaeon occupied more with Galactic Alliance matters as its Supreme Commander, his influence is negligible at best. Moff Sarreti is politically impotent, the loss of Bastion and its human population being blamed on him, and much of his sector is already loyal to Grand Moff Quille."_

"You do know that I called hoping for some good news," Jaina said faintly.

"_None over here, unfortunately. Well, maybe there is one bit of good news. Grand Moff Quille has somehow secured the resources and supplies to care for several billion people. I don't know where he got the food stuffs and medical equipment, but a part of his rise is due to the fact that he __can__ singlehandedly provide for pretty much all of the Empire's displaced non-human population. It's only a question of wanting to."_

"Alright thanks for the update. I can probably answer a few questions you have as well. Unlike last time, the Ascendancy is using House Nuruodo for the upcoming negotiations. Their stance on the systems they annexed is that they are blameless in the matter since its people all voted to join the Ascendancy. The same will be said for those about to vote on the matter."

"_Blast it! If those systems vote to join the Ascendancy, there's no stopping a war. Is there any way you can convince the Ascendancy to back off their support? Tell them that the Empire is fully capable of caring for those people with the supplies obtained by Quille. Something! I've only marginal support from the more extreme Moffs, who just so happen to be the ones in power. If you get the Chiss to back off, I can do the same with the Moffs."_

"I'll do my best, Turi," Jaina breathed. "For now, you can let the Moffs know that I'll be with the diplomatic delegation so that they don't have to open fire immediately."

"_Roger that. See you at Bastion, Jaina."_

"I hope this will have an ending that doesn't involve things blowing up and people dying," Jaina replied sardonically.

"_That makes two of us. Jedi Knight Turi Altamik, out."_

**{-[IV]-} {-[IV]-}**

"Emerging from hyperspace, now." The Chiss officer called out. The cone of blue and white vanished, replaced by a field of black with glittering stars.

And an entire Imperial fleet sitting in front of Bastion.

"Assistant Syndic, they have fifteen capital ships and several wings of fighters in battle formation!" A sensor officer said in alarm.

"Hold position," Jag said curtly. It was a tense standoff, with the eight Chiss Star Destroyers and their frigate support group staring down the gleaming cruisers fielded by the Remnant.

"Receiving communications from the flag _Empire's Glory_."

"Put them through."

"_Ascendancy forces. You will be allowed to land a single shuttle full of diplomatic personnel on Bastion for the negotiations. Should any of your ships advance a single lightsecond further, it will be considered an act of aggression and you __will__ be fired upon."_

"Understood. We will disembark shortly."

Jag motioned to Irolia. "You have the bridge, Colonel. Should anything go wrong your orders are to return to Ascendancy space. You are _not_ to engage the Imperials. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Jaina exchanged a private nod with the Chiss colonel. They had formed a bond, a friendship even, during the course of the Yuuzhan Vong War, and that friendship had continued even after the war had ended. Both were dedicated to a certain Assistant Syndic's well-being, as well as to their individual duties, and had teamed up on more than one occasion during their surveys of the Unknown Regions.

Over the course of their friendship, Jaina had come to appreciate Irolia's very un-Chiss-like selective hearing. Where the woman would interpret orders as she saw fit to see to the safety of those with her, regardless of the danger such an action placed on herself, or the disciplinary actions she received afterwards. Jag also seemed to appreciate the independent thinking Irolia was capable of, and made her the third member of their shield-trio when they went exploring in their fighters.

"Jedi Ambassador Solo, if you would accompany me to the Aristocra's quarters. We should inform her that we have arrived."

Minutes later, Jaina, Jag, and the Aristocra and her bodyguard, were piled up into the shuttle and gliding through the Imperial fleet formation. Squadrons of TIEs screamed all around them, flying dangerously close or buzzing them with their engine wash. The Aristocra's lips thinned at the display, but for the most part, she remained silent.

Bastion had changed drastically in the aftermath of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Where it had once been the pride and joy of Imperial civilization, it was for all intents and purposes, a ghost planet. The anti-human virus unleashed by Domain Vorrik had decimated a population that had been ninety-five percent human. Entire cities stood empty, skylanes full of speeders that had stopped in their tracks. Holo-signs flickered on and off without any viewers, WALL-class mobile trash-compactor droids continued to absently go about their programming, and the few non-human residents did their best to eke out an existence in an Empire now jealous and furious of their survival. The planet was quarantined so they couldn't leave even if they wanted to.

Much of the planet still remained uninhabitable for humans, Yuuzhan Vong shapers unable to find a cure to the virus even seven years on. The virus had been a weapon meant to kill, and had been made fairly impervious to counters. Added to the fact that it had mutated over the years, and the shapers were constantly forced to start from scratch. The population of twenty-six million humans that did live on the planet did so in specially designed environmental shells, the ground the structures had been built on scorched at temperatures even the virus couldn't survive. Twenty-six million, from what had once been a human population of six billion. The planet was a remnant of a remnant, a shadow of what it had once been.

Jaina found it hard to look out the viewport as the shuttle passed through a mag-con field at the top of the domed shelter that sat on the outskirts of the city of Ravelin. The city itself still existed nearby, but like a ghastly tomb; the gleaming black monument of the Imperial Remnant headquarters was little more than a headstone to a once great empire. The survivors and transplanted refugees existed in the domed shelter, in one and two-story pre-fab shelters, living off rationed food and water and hanging onto the slim hope that Bastion would be great once again.

The shuttle touched down without incident, and the two Chiss and two humans stepped out onto the durasteel floor that lined the bottom of the domed shelter. A squadron of stormtroopers awaited them in two neat rows, standing at attention with their blasters clasped to their chests.

"Representatives of the Ascendancy, welcome," a junior officer greeted them, sounding anything but welcome. "If you will follow me, I'll take you to the Grand Moff and the members of the Imperial Diplomatic corps."

Jaina secretly raised an eyebrow at Jag, who likewise noted the veiled insult. Instead of greeting the high-ranking Chiss Aristocra personally, a mere lieutenant had been sent to 'fetch' her.

Sev'eere'nuruodo pasted a false expression of patience as she gestured to street-light illuminated path. "By all means, take us to the Moff."

They were led through a maze of pre-fab shelters and supply crates, traversing the entire domed city before they reached an artificial outdoor park. A single flimsplast table had been set up, with the Imperials on one side, and an empty row of seats on the other.

"Aristocra Nuruodo," a man in his early fifties gestured to the empty seats without standing. His uniform was as crisp as his haircut, and his eyes were sharp and almost predatory. "If you would, then we could get started."

Jaina noticed Turi standing behind the row of Moffs and diplomats visibly grimacing at the lack of respect being shown.

"It appears you have me at a disadvantage. I was expecting to deal with Moff Sarreti. Might I know who I am addressing?" Veeren said sharply.

"I am Grand Moff Voster Quille, negotiating on behalf of the Empire. Ephin Sarreti was recently removed from the Council of Moffs and his territory ceded to me."

Jaina again looked to Turi, who sent regret through the Force.

_It happened the moment I got off the comm with you._ Turi thought apologetically. _You know how quickly these political things happen._

_The signs were there_, _but yeah, I know what you mean. _Jaina empathized. _Any more surprises?_

_Quille is a big enough surprise as it is. Be careful._

"You are no doubt aware of why we have come here," Sev'eere'nuruodo said. "The Ascendancy has no desire to go to war with the Imperial Remnant, but at the same time, we will not ignore the suffering of people if we are capable of helping them. We have received reports of widespread famine and a shortage of medical supplies, and the Ascendancy is more than capable of supplying both food and medicine to these systems. Should Cantras Gola and Valc vote to secede from the Imperial Remnant, the Ascendancy will welcome and care for their people as if they were our own. We will vigorously defend their rights and will not allow anyone to coerce them into making decisions against their will."

"The Empire does not wish for war either, but we cannot allow the secession to occur," Quille replied in an equally harsh tone. "Both Cantras Gola and Valc are longtime members of our great government, and we will not allow the pillars that make up our society to be undermined by outside forces. Unless you make it clear to these systems that, under no terms will you accept them into the Ascendancy, then you will leave the Empire with very little choice."

"Jedi Ambassador Solo has informed me that you are capable of taking care of the twelve billion people that live in these systems. Is this true?"

"Possibly. Our own Jedi Ambassador believes that you will back down once the well-being of those twelve billion people are assured."

"We are only interested in the systems due to the fact that they are on our border and in need of help. It is the people within them that allow us into their space, who want to join us."

"Here is the proposal from the Empire," Quille said succinctly. "You will inform the separatists in these systems that you will not support their petition to join the Ascendancy. In exchange, we will supply these planets with food and medical supplies."

"That is acceptable."

"In addition," Quille added sharply. "All Chiss forces are to vacate the Prefsbelt and Velcar sectors and return them to the Empire by no later than two standard days. Both are sovereign Imperial sectors and the mere presence of your forces is an affront to our people."

"That, I will have to disagree with, Grand Moff," Veeren said bitingly. "You already lost those systems all on your own. If they were sovereign territory, why then did they vote to join the Ascendancy?"

"They were misled by disgruntled political groups and those who wish to destabilize the Empire. At the time, the political control of the Empire was in the hands of Grand Admiral Pellaeon and then Moff Sarreti, and they had neither the resources nor time to help restore those sectors to their glory. A new era is dawning in the Empire, and now we are more than capable of caring for those loyal sons and daughters of the Empire. This isn't a request, Aristocra. The Ascendancy can either return those sectors to us, or we will take those sectors back by force if necessary."

"Chiss do not respond well to threats," Veeren growled.

"I am not threatening, I am promising. For too long have our neighbors looked down upon the Empire. Seen us as weak, crippled. That will not stand for much longer. You say you wish for peace, that your only interest in the sectors you have annexed is to see to it that their people are well cared for. Well, under my leadership the Empire _has_ acquired the resources needed to care for them, so your help is no longer needed nor wanted. The Chiss no longer have a reason to be in Imperial space. Return the Prefsbelt and Velcar sectors, and encourage the separatists in the Cantras Gola and Valc systems to abandon their referendums, and you will have proven yourselves beings of your word. Failure to do so will only expose your hypocrisy and lies, but also your desire to covet Imperial territory, whether its people want to join you or not."

Sev'eere'nuruodo regarded the Grand Moff with an inscrutable red-eyed stare. Jaina and Jag shifted uncomfortably while trying to remain stoic, and Sev'eere'nuruodo's bodyguard remained as silent as ever.

It was obvious that Sev'eere'nuruodo was more than furious at having terms dictated to her, and was not going to agree to what Quille was proposing on matter of sheer principal. Even then, however, the Aristocra stayed silent. After a moment, Jaina realized that the bodyguard was in fact calling upon the Force and using it to communicate something to the enraged Aristocra.

"Very well," Sev'eere'nuruodo finally said tonelessly, easing tensions. Jaina looked sharply to the bodyguard, whose face was unreadable. She had a feeling that even if House Chaf wasn't available to check the ambitions of House Nuruodo, at least _someone_ was. "We will return the aforementioned territories to the Imperial Remnant on the condition that its people are cared for and face no repercussions for voting to join the Ascendancy. Additionally, the Ascendancy will remain blameless should those people again vote to secede."

"A wise choice, Aristocra," Quille praised, his voice a touch away from patronizing. "I will expect you to vacate the territories affected by no later than two standard days. The Empire will open fire or detain any Chiss vessel found in those regions after such time has elapsed."

The Aristocra inclined her head robotically, and the details of their agreement were put into writing. She had been expecting a wholly different outcome to the negotiations and was not too happy with the results.

Off to the side, Turi stood with Jaina, her expression guarded.

"Well, that couldn't have gone any better for Quille if he tried," Turi murmured.

"This lets him show he stared down the powerful Ascendancy, came out ahead with all of the lost territory, and with not a single shot fired," Jaina agreed. "If he had any doubters, this would get rid of them."

"Unfortunately for me," Turi said, her mouth barely moving. "I'm thinking about asking the Jedi Order to step in soon. The xenophobia and Palpatine-era doctrines being resurrected are seriously making me nervous."

"It's an internal matter though," Jaina said, seeing Turi's problem. "Unless they threaten others, we can't do a thing. We both know the Galactic Alliance is in no shape to enforce anything anyways, they're too caught up in their own problems."

"Get the feeling that this won't be the last time we see each other?"

Jaina allowed a wry smirk. "Hope it doesn't have to be because these two sides come within a hairsbreadth of declaring war though."

"Tell me about it. My back and neck are so stiff, it's like I have a turtle shell," Turi breathed, absently rubbing the small of her back. "Jedi exercises definitely aren't meant for repeated political crises."

The deal between the two sides was completed, and the Aristocra stood.

"It has been a pleasure, Aristocra," the gloating in the Moff's words was clear.

"Indeed," Sev'eere'nuruodo said acidly. "Now if you don't mind, Grand Moff, we must return to the fleet and coordinate the movement of Chiss vessels out of the systems you indicated."

"By all means. The good lieutenant can show you back to your ship."

"Guess that's my cue to leave," Jaina murmured. "Take care, Turi."

"You too, Jaina. I'll call again if something else pops up."

"Force I hope not," Jaina groaned. "But knowing my luck, I'll keep the lines open."

**{-[V]-} {-[V]-}**

After two days of coordinating ship movements out of the recently ceded territories, the trip back to Chiss space was wholly uncomfortable. After getting her diplomatic rear handed to her, the Aristocra was not in the best of moods. She had expected to face down Moff Sarreti and force _him_ to blink, much like he had done the last few diplomatic meetings between their two peoples. Instead, she was humiliated and forced to give up the newly gained territories pretty much at gun point. Though the Chiss were only just building their fleets, the Empire had been ready for a war right away. There was little else she could have done, especially with the Non-Aggression law binding her actions.

Rather, her supposed bodyguard had apparently gotten through to her in more subtle ways, definitely avoiding what could have been a disastrous meeting that would have played even more into Quille's hands.

"So," Jaina remarked, sitting down next to Sev'eere'nuruodo's bodyguard in the mess hall. "Your name was Kung'urama'nuruodo, right? Colonel Irolia tells me you were once part of the Jedi Order of the Republic."

"That was a long time ago," the over half-century old Chiss said, his voice thick. "Another life."

"I know what you mean," Jaina said sagely.

Kungurama stared at her for a moment, then blinked slowly. "I suppose you do, Jedi."

"Thank you, for intervening with the Aristocra."

"We all do our part for this galaxy, in our own ways," the older man replied simply, drinking from his cup. "War would not have been good for either party. This galaxy has seen too much of it as it is."

"If you don't mind me asking. I heard some of your story from Irolia…"

"You wish to know how I came to be with the Chiss, and why I serve her mother?"

"Yes."

"That, again, is a very long story."

"It's eight hours 'till we return to Csilla, I have the time," Jaina shrugged.

Kungurama's red eyes seemed to glimmer with amusement. Despite the heavy scars and age lines that marred his face, as well as his bulky, muscular form, Jaina could see cool intelligence in those eyes. "Time. Something few of us have."

"I don't mean to pry."

"No, it is alright. I suppose someone should hear my story." The Chiss took another long swig from his cup, then frowned when he realized it was empty. He shrugged and set the cup aside, returning his attention to Jaina. "Listen well, young Jedi. There will come a time in your life when you will question all that you were brought up believing. Where the ideals you once valued most will become those that you will set aside with ease. I was much like you, forged in war, in combat. I believed I had a purpose, that what I was doing was right, was just. Sometimes, though, the galaxy calls for a different brand of justice. Sometimes, the lessons we are taught as children must be abandoned in order for us to survive. This galaxy is forever changing, and stale doctrines and set beliefs will quickly be the source of one's downfall if one cannot adapt. I did what had to be done so that some aspect of the Jedi will live on in me, but I am a Jedi no longer. Nor am I, however, a Sith. At one time I answered to the name of Kungurama, at another, Spiker. Who I am now is irrelevant in the grand scheme of things, I grew up not knowing my past, my origins, and when I rejoin the Force my past will be pointless. I returned to the Chiss, perhaps because I felt some kinship, or a desire to be among my people in my age, but stayed because I have seen how lost they have become. The strength that they had prided themselves in was no longer. The Ascendancy a pale shell of what it once was. I seek to turn that shell into a cocoon, an incubator from which a stronger Ascendancy will emerge. I have already lost much to the sin of stagnation, I will not lose my people to the same reason."

"Are you the one behind the recent pushes to expand the CEDF?"

"No," Kungurama shook his head slowly. "The only thing I have done is guide it so that the ships will help and not hurt. Sometimes that is all one can do. Not all problems can be solved. Not all opposition can be overcome. But if you seize control of it, make the problem work for you, then the battle is won even if you haven't achieved things to your liking."

Jaina neutrally drank from her own cup, making no comment audible or otherwise.

"You disagree?"

"Not completely," Jaina said coolly. "But if you discard everything that makes you you, what are you left with?"

Kungurama smirked. "Think on my words, young Jedi. Perhaps, in time, you will see the truth in them. When we arrive on Csilla and the Aristocra and I depart, I do not think we will meet again, so remember my words well."

"Are all Jedi from your time so frustratingly cryptic and wise?"

This time the Chiss did laugh, nodding as he did. "We found it a way to past the time, I think. Keep your guard up, Jaina Solo. The Chiss and Remnant are far from done from each other, and you might be the only one capable of solving the matter in such a way so that the rest of the galaxy benefits from this friction."

"If I fail?"

"Then the galaxy will be engulfed in war and quite possibly be left in ruin." The large Chiss stood and carried his tray away, leaving Jaina alone at the table.

"Just great," Jaina sighed, picking at her food. "And I thought I had given up that 'galaxy saving' job when I came out here to the Ascendancy."

"Had an enlightening conversation, Ambassador?" Irolia took the vacated seat.

"You could say that."

"Kungurama is a lot smarter than he appears," Irolia said simply. "His ability to strategize rivals that of the famed Miith'raw'nuruodo, and his combat skills are unsurpassed. But few have seen either. He rather enjoys letting everyone believe he is the unintelligent muscle that follows my mother around."

"You could have warned me before I talked with him."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Irolia said, somehow speaking without breaking a smile.

"Eager to get to Csilla?"

"For more reasons than one," Irolia answered. "It is infuriating being the daughter of the Aristocra. I am more than grateful that the Assistant Syndic does not take the traditional Chiss views to my lineage. I have you to thank for that, I suppose. If it were not for you, the only thing that would separate my commander and a Chiss is skin color and eyes."

Recalling full well what Jag was like when she had first met him, Jaina shared a grin. "It was a pain. But he's worth the effort, I think."

There was a lurch as the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"We're early," Irolia scowled, rising back to her feet. "We couldn't possibly have reached Csilla already."

_"All hands report to ready stations. Lock down all unessential areas. The Eternal Dynast is now switching to status Omega. Repeat, we are on status Omega."_

The rest of the Chiss in the dining hall all rose as one. Status Omega was one rank below the call to battle stations.

"The Imperials?" Irolia asked sharply, matching Jaina stride for stride as the hurried to the nearest turbolift.

"Can't be," Jaina shook her head. "They got what they wanted."

Both emerged onto the bridge to see Jag barking out orders to the command crew. Just outside the bridge, the two women could see one of the largest gatherings of Chiss vessels since the Yuuzhan Vong War.

"What's going on, Jag?" Jaina said quickly.

"The Ascendancy has come under attack," Jag replied tersely. "Three colonies just went dark, and the Colonial Phalanx military outpost at Colony Station Cam'co sent out a distress call before we lost contact with it. The Aristocra has given permission for the CEDF to ready for war."

"A war? Against whom?" Irolia asked.

"The Imperial Remnant of course," Aristocra Sev'eere'nuruodo said darkly. "They are the only ones with the motive and means to attack our holdings and get away with it."

"Are we certain it's them?" Jaina said urgently.

"We are," Veeren answered. "They have already sent a message accusing us of ransacking the systems in the Prefsbelt and Velcar sectors before leaving them. The nerve of them! After everything, they were just looking for an excuse to go to war after all."

"There has to be another explanation."

"Then, in your infinite wisdom, Jedi Solo, I am all ears," Veeren said patronizingly. "Tell me what other explanation can there possibly be? The Imperials have not disguised their disgust of the Ascendancy these past few years. Nor have they hidden their own military buildup and pro-human stances. They wished to make an issue of a non-issue, tried to force war by claiming that we deceived the systems that voted to secede from their failing government. They wish to unite their people, what better way to do so than against the Ascendancy?"

"Jedi Solo, the Ascendancy is not a part of the Galactic Alliance," Jagged said carefully, choosing his words as he balanced both his duty to the Ascendancy and his feelings for his girlfriend. "If we were to be provoked, the rest of the Alliance would be obligated to come to the Empire's aid. It is a gamble with no risk to them."

"Well, Jedi Solo? Do we have the Order's approval to go to war?" Veeren said bitingly. "Or are we to just sit around and wait as our people are massacred?"

"Ambassador Solo! Receiving a transmission from your counterpart in the Remnant over the emergency communication's channel," Another officer announced.

Jaina quickly moved over to the terminal and activated it. "Turi, talk to me."

"_I was the one hoping for a clarification. Please tell me the Chiss weren't responsible for the massacres we found at Churruma and Ompersan? Or the poisoning of the water supplies of Yaga Minor and the razing of Presfbelt?"_

"The Chiss left those systems the moment the treaty with the Empire was signed," Jaina said urgently. "Has the Empire started an attack on the Ascendancy? They've lost contact with three colonies and a military garrison."

"_No! Grand Moff Quille is mobilizing the Imperial Navy to do just that though. I promise you, Jaina. The Empire hasn't launched any sort of attack just yet!_ _If the Chiss are mobilizing too, call them off. I'll do what I usually do with these Moffs and see if I can't keep our sides from killing each other, again."_

"Understood, good luck."

"_You too. I'll be in touch shortly."_

Jaina straightened. "Well, Aristocra? Still think the Imperials are at fault?"

"They could be deceiving your counterpart."

"Lying to a Jedi is not something that's easy to do," Jaina replied logically. "Like I could tell you were just as shocked as Turi was when she described the atrocities that took place in the sectors the Ascendancy vacated. The Chiss weren't responsible for them, just as the Empire isn't responsible for these attacks. Someone wants the two of you to go to war."

"And who would this someone be?"

"I don't know," Jaina said. "But at the moment both the Empire and the Ascendancy are strong militarily. A war would decimate both sides and leave both sides vulnerable to this instigator. Call off your forces, Aristocra. That's my advice as the Jedi Ambassador to the Ascendancy."

Silence ticked by in an unnerving fashion as the Chiss armada outside the ship continued to mass. Finally Veeren relented. "Very well. Provided that the Imperials stand down as well, Assistant Syndic, you are to cease all hostilities or acts of provocation. Send the fleet to reinforce the other colonies. I expect a full investigation into this. If the Empire isn't responsible, I want to find who is. Assistant Syndic, Jedi Ambassador, this will be your assignment. Find out who wishes war, and make them pay for trying to make both our governments pawns."

"Understood," Jagged said, snapping off a salute.

Veeren glared at Jaina for a moment, before whirling around and disappearing into the turbolift.

Jaina leaned back over the communication's console. "Put me back in contact with the Imperial Jedi Ambassador."

"Yes ma'am."

"Turi, the Chiss are standing down."

"_We're still on high alert over here, but I barely managed to convince Quille to stand down as well. This incident is still being used as a rallying cry for Imperial purity, though, so things for non-humans have taken a turn for the worst. General Dorja of Imperial Naval Intelligence is being assigned the investigation into the events in the Prefsbelt and Velcar sectors."_

"Will the Imperials mind if we join in? A joint investigation should help to soothe both sides."

"_You got drafted too, huh?"_

"Ordered, drafted, yeah," Jaina exhaled in relief once more. That had been much too close. "We'll share our findings with you, if you return the favor."

"_Not a problem. Someone is going to great lengths to start a war. We need to find out who before this gets out of hand."_

"I know. We came one hyperspace jump from that," Jaina breathed. "I think we exhausted whatever luck we had."

"_I hope not. For all our sakes, I definitely hope not." _

**{-[VI]-} {-[VI]-}**

Jaina stepped out onto the Chiss Colonial Station Cam'co, her brown-eyed gaze taking in the destruction dispassionately. She had seen too much of it during the Yuuzhan Vong War, and the flashbacks such a desolate place caused were not welcomed in the slightest.

An isolated planet in an isolated system at the edge of Chiss space, the Colonial Station had once housed three thousand Chiss civilians and a garrison of five-hundred Colonial Phalanx soldiers.

Not a single one of those three-thousand five-hundred Chiss remained among the living. The buildings were flattened, and the once well-kept terraced fields were pockmarked and scorched. Bodies lay where they had fallen, the military, but also the civilian. Women, children, no one was spared. The Colonial Station was a dead world. The worst part was that most of the bodies were barely recognizable, as if something had feasted on them and left behind a half-eaten head or limb.

"These craters are too imprecise to be from laser bombardment or torpedoes," Irolia noticed in a low voice as the investigative team began to fan out.

"And these Chiss weren't killed by blaster fire either," Jaina knelt by one of the more intact bodies on the landing pad of their shuttle. "Look, these are stab and cutting wounds."

"So unless the Imperials are using claws and swords now, someone else _is_ responsible."

"Which isn't good either way," Jagged said gruffly, supervising the science teams. "A force that is capable of striking as fast as they did, laying waste to a Colonial Phalanx garrison in so quick a time that all the garrison could do was activate an emergency distress beacon, that is not a force that can be allowed to run freely."

"There's another thing that has me concerned," Jaina said, the trio walking through the streets of the shattered colony. "Where are all the bodies of the attackers? You can tell where some of the Chiss tried to make their stand, can see the blaster and maser scoring on the rocks and buildings. But there aren't any dead besides Chiss."

"The attackers could have taken the bodies with them," Irolia hypothesized. "To keep their identity hidden and to cast blame on the Imperial forces."

"If they planned that far ahead, why make it so obvious that the Chiss weren't killed by Imperial weapons?" Jaina asked, using the Force to scan the area. "This doesn't make sense. Without any scientific tests, even we could see that this wasn't an Imperial attack. Yet, these attacks had to have been planned to have been pulled off so flawlessly."

"What do you think our Imperial friends are discovering?" Irolia murmured.

"Much of the same, I suppose," Jagged answered, stopping to kneel next to a small crater in the street. "It is almost as if the attackers were confused."

"Over here, footprints," Jaina called out. The Jedi Ambassador was gesturing to several rather large indentations in the ground. "Whatever it is, it's at least walker sized."

"Those tracks aren't anything the Imperials use, unless they have some sort of secret weapon."

"So we now have a suspect capable of wiping out a Chiss colony, deploying walker-sized units, and still leaving no trace of their existence," Jaina surmised, shaking her head. "And the situation was bad enough with just the Ascendancy and the Imperials going at it. There didn't have to be a third party involved to make things complicated."

A Chiss scientist came up to the trio. "Assistant Syndic."

"Report."

"Analysis of the blast craters revealed an intriguing mix of gases. We believe the explosives used were methane base, though a couple of the craters were remnants of hydrogen blasts. The stab wounds on the deceased were inflicted by organic weaponry."

"The Yuuzhan Vong?" Jagged raised an eyebrow.

"No, well, not any Yuuzhan Vong weapon we are familiar with."

"Your best guess then."

"It would seem impossible, but I would have to say that this attack was a Killik attack, sir."

"Killik?" The disbelief and surprise clear on the faces of everyone within hearing range of the report.

"Yes, sir. It's the only possible explanation. If this were a Vagaari or Ssi-ruuvi attack, not only would it be far from their territory, but they would have at least taken some prisoners. All bodies are accounted for. Also, both the Vagaari and Ssi-ruuvi use energy weapons. There is no sign of blasters being discharged by anyone other than our own security forces. The tracks left in the ground match known footprints recorded when the Ruling Families employed the Killik for labor, and some of the residue left behind on this planet is positive for Killik DNA. Saliva recovered from some of the deceased is also confirmed to be Killik."

"But it doesn't make any sense," Irolia frowned. "The Killiks are a neutral race, never showing signs of aggression, or even the capacity for violence. All they care about is building up their nests and looking for food. After the affected Ruling Families were stripped of their status, the Killiks retreated to the Unknown Regions and haven't been heard from or seen since."

"I only know what the scans tell me, ma'am. And the scans point to the Killiks as being instigators."

"Can they even plan a war between two peoples?" Irolia said, looking lost.

"Is there any idea as to where the attackers went after this?" Jaina asked.

"Wild Space is our best guess," the scientist shrugged. "The hyperspace technique used by the attackers is not one our equipment has seen before."

Jaina heard her comlink chirp, and she answered it. "Go ahead Turi."

"_Just got permission from Imp Intel to share our findings. We have absolutely no idea what to make of it. The water supplies on Yaga Minor had an alcohol level three hundred times the stiffest stuff in the Moff's storerooms. It was contaminated with some black substance that our techs are still analyzing. On other planets, we found craters, bodies, and destruction, but no evidence of the attackers. The bodies bear no sign of blaster wounds, but look as if they had been stabbed and cut apart. As fond as these Imperials are of comparing the Chiss to animals, they have grudgingly admitted that the Chiss aren't responsible."_

"Similar story over here," Jaina said. "Our scientists think that the Killiks are responsible, however."

"_The Killiks? There has been no reference in recorded history to the Killiks ever being able to launch an attack such as this."_

"Yeah, I know. We'll look into it more."

"_One moment, General Dorja has something to say to me. Okay. Uh huh. Right. Jaina, provided that you keep us in the loop, and there are no further attacks on Imperial assets, the Imperials are going to pass this onto the Ascendancy. If it __is__ the Killiks, then it's not a matter the Empire is interested in. A Killik problem is a Chiss one, and not an Imperial one."_

"Of course it is."

"_Sorry about that._"

"Not your fault Turi, I'll let the Ascendancy know. Jaina, out." Jaina gestured with the comlink to the others. "You heard, right?"

"Yes," Jagged said. "If this is the Killiks, then they will be striking from the Unknown Regions."

"They'll also be poised to colonize nearby planets in order to sustain their population," the Chiss scientist spoke up. "_If_ this is the Killiks."

"Just out of curiosity, if it is the Killiks, and we end up finding them, what then?" Jaina asked. "In this case, it's the exact opposite of what would happen if the Ascendancy went to war with the Empire. The Empire will no doubt be hoping that the Chiss will weaken themselves in a war with the Killiks and take advantage of that. Either way, a war weakens both and lets the third party fill in the power vacuum."

"This is why I am just a soldier," Jagged grumbled. "Why I liked being just a colonel. Far easier to be told to do something than to think of the repercussions your actions and orders will have."

"It's why I'm the Jedi Ambassador to the Ascendancy," Jaina replied drolly. "It's my job to think of those repercussions so you soldier people don't hurt your heads. The sacrifice is great, but we Jedi are good at being self-sacrificing."

"To answer your question," Irolia cleared her throat. "What happens will depend on the word of the Aristocra. It will be up to her to go to war, to devote the resources of House Nuruodo to a full scale conflict."

"No disrespect to her, but that isn't exactly reassuring."

"The Chiss are already trying to portray themselves as someone the galaxy can't push around," Irolia remarked, though she communicated her understanding with a nod. "It'd be a poor start to that new character if we let an attack on three of our Colony Stations go unanswered."

"One way or another, the Chiss will go to war," Jagged admitted reluctantly. He looked to Jaina solemnly. "The attack on our colonies voids our Non-Aggression Law. And if the Empire tries to take advantage of us in the process, we will have to respond with force as well. After the incident with the dissolving of Ruling Families, the Vagaari, and then Yuuzhan Vong War, the Ascendancy's greatest fear is insolvency, of being unable to protect the Chiss. This situation is a perfect storm that plays right into that fear. I will understand if you would leave to return to the Jedi, Ambassador Solo. This is not their fight. But as the Assistant Syndic of the CEDF, I have no choice but to follow my orders and defend the Ascendancy, by any means necessary."

Despite the situation, Jaina smiled wanly, stepped up to Jagged, and tugged on his collar. "You still have much to learn, Assistant Syndic. When was the last time you saw me run from a galaxy-destabilizing problem?"

"As the ranking officer of the Ascendancy, I was duty-bound to give you that option." Jagged shrugged, cupping Jaina's face in his hands. "I know better than to think you'd take it."

Irolia cleared her throat again. "Sir, ma'am. I know you two find galaxy-destabilizing problems a turn on, but now really isn't the best of times. Can the two of you do that _after_ we come out of this crisis intact? Sir."

Jagged and Jaina glanced at each other, at Irolia, and then smirked coyly as they stepped apart.

"We can do that," Jaina said nonchalantly, as if she hadn't been a second away from kissing the ranking Ascendancy officer senseless in front of the science team.

"Have our people wrap up their studies here and begin research into Killik behavior," Jagged ordered professionally. "If we're going to war, I want our people prepared on what to expect."

"Sir," Irolia and the scientist with them saluted.

With the two gone, Jagged surveyed the devastation around them. A faint wind carried with it the scent of smoke and death. "Truthfully, Jaina. How do you see this ending?"

Jaina stood at his side, watching teams of Chiss pull the bodies together for a mass grave. "In a word, Jag? Terribly. I'm not sure why, but I have a _very_ bad feeling about this."

**{-[Chapter End]-}**

**A\N:** The Jaina/Jagged storyline will take us into the Unknown Regions and explore avenues only barely touched upon in canon. Next chapter is Zekk's.


	4. Zekk

**Zekk**

**{-[I]-} {-[I]-}**

Mid-day on Denon was about as busy as midnight on the new capital of the Galactic Alliance. The ecumenopolis was forever occupied, the air cluttered with rows upon rows of speeder, spaceships, and automated delivery freighters; and the ground constantly a bustle, full of people with things to do. It was every-bit the planet-wide city that Coruscant was, making the politicians, refugees, and visiting soldiers feel right at home.

The planet was also every bit the opposite of Mon Calamari, heavily populated with air full of oils and exhaust. It was an urbanized, mechanical-driven world, unlike the flowing oceans and abundance of wildlife that could be found on the previous capital planet. Discordance, manufactured chaos, the planet had its appeal, but it lacked the calming affect provided by the sea breeze and symbiosis of an eco-system in balance.

Like Coruscant, there were the haves, have-nots, and never-will-haves, spread across the planet like geological strata. The never-will-haves were crammed in the lowest reaches of the planet, barely existing and hardly living. Above them, in the lower-level slums and in the darkened alleyways were the have-nots; refugees, the every-day war veteran, the poor, everyone the galaxy could easily forget about. And above them all, in the glittering skytowers, floating penthouses, and luxury suites were the haves. All those who managed to come out of the war ahead in one way or another. Politicians, businessmen, crime-lords, and many others who probably weren't the most deserving of what they had. It was unfair, but it was the way the galaxy worked.

And then there were the people who did their best to make sure that the galaxy gave everyone a fair chance.

Jedi Knight Zekk could only grin ruefully as he listened to both Taryn and Trista fill him in on the latest news from Hapes over their meal at a restaurant very popular with the military crowd. It was hard to imagine that it had been nine-years, almost to the day, since he had first met them. Much had changed since that time and their reunion two years ago.

A reunion that would not have occurred had Jacen not sent him a HoloNet message requesting his presence on Hapes.

After their adventure on Tatooine, he and the Zel twins had lost touch as the galactic events took precedent. Even after the war was over, Zekk had fully devoted himself to his Jedi duties, without even giving a second thought to the red-haired twins. There had just been so much wrong in the galaxy, so many people suffering, that he had been kept completely occupied by the needs of the others.

Added to the list of excuses was that, in that time, he had found a kindred soul in Mallie Marek; the daughter of Galen and Juno. He and Mallie had become an item shortly after the end of the war, and stayed together for several years, both dedicating themselves to pulling the galaxy back to its feet with their own brand of compassion and care. He and Mallie had been alike in many ways, capable of being that guardian protector and fierce warrior at the same time, but also showing a tenderness and empathy that most Jedi were known for. But in the end, the constant suffering they faced, as well as the distance put between them caused their duties as Jedi, eventually forced them to part ways. It had been an amicable split, with the two of them remaining close friends and pen-pals.

When Jacen's message had come in, originally, Zekk had intended to put it off. He had still been feeling slightly down after the breakup, and the last thing he wanted was to leave the numbing work he had buried himself in. But then, out of the blue, he received a HoloNet message from the High Council giving him mandatory leave time.

Strange that Jacen was also a member of the High Council.

And that the two messages had been suspiciously back-to-back.

But there was little Zekk could do against a direct order from the High Council.

Jacen's message had been specific. He was to wait for Jacen in the Queen Mother's quarters for a matter of serious importance, and he was to arrive in his Jedi robes with his hood over his head.

Of course, Jacen neglected to mention the invitation to the palace security. And naturally, any uninvited intruders in the Queen Mother's room were more than likely to be assassins.

Zekk had only been in the Queen Mother's room for all of a minute when the Force told him he was about to be attacked. He had reacted quickly, blocking the first attack only to receive a stun baton to his back, and a boot to his face.

Knocked to the ground, two vibroblades were promptly placed at either side of his neck, his arms held down by two identical sets of leather boots. It was then that his hood fell away.

"_Zekk?" A wide-eyed Taryn gasped._

"_What are you doing here?" An equally startled Trista blurted, as the both of them quickly holstered their vibroblades._

_Zekk, for his part, was more than a little dazed. Apart from the whole getting-knocked-on-his-butt in the Queen Mother's chamber, he was having a hard time placing the voices of the Zel twins with the two very much grown women still standing on his arms. Their s__harp, angular faces, matured from since when that had last met all those years ago, reminded him more of Tenel Ka's regal features than that of the pair of just-turned-twelve year old little girls from memory. But that wasn't what had given him the most pause. G__iven that they were standing on his arms, he couldn't help but notice their long, toned and slender legs, accented by form-fitting leather, black pants. His eyes wandered back upwards to their bared, flat midriffs, exposed by__ their green, Rancor-skin tank-tops__.__The black leather jackets they wore over their leather tops only enhanced the curves of their very feminine forms and gave them both a seductive air of confidence and danger. _

_They definitely weren't anything like the feisty, red-headed little girls that he could recall._

"_Maybe you kicked him too hard," Trista said worriedly._

"_I thought he was an assassin!" Taryn, quickly got off Zekk's arm and knelt by his side. "Zekk, are you okay? Just great, on top of everything else that's happened, I have to go and give a Jedi brain damage. I really do have the worst luck."_

"_I'm okay," Zekk finally managed to say, shaking himself from his thoughts._

"_Oh," Taryn quickly blushed and pulled back. "Well…good."_

"_What are you two doing here?" Zekk said weakly._

"_We're__ part of the Queen Mother's Royal Guard," Trista said with a raised eyebrow that proved just how closely related she was to Tenel Ka. Helping him to his feet, she cocked her head to the side. "What are __you__ doing here?"_

"_Jacen invited me. Said to meet him here and that it was a matter of utmost importance."_

"_The Jedi Solo? He's with the Queen Mother out in the gardens. She said that they were not to be disturbed for at least another three hours."_

"_Oh," Zekk said dimly. _

_As he regained his senses, he detected an unusual amount of anguish coming from the normally bubbly Taryn. Outwardly though, the teen had withdrawn almost completely and didn't seem to be her usual chatty self. He briefly glanced over at Trista and saw that the more solemn of the duo was also a lot more guarded than when he had last seen her. A small undercurrent of animosity and resentment mixed with confusion and regret, creating an almost invisible barrier between the two sisters. Despite the years that had passed, their non-verbal distress somehow still tugged at the same heartstrings that had existed all those years ago. _

"_Well, I'm sorry to intrude. I must of have gotten the dates wrong or something."_

"_That's okay, it happens," Trista shrugged. "You're lucky that the Queen Mother was the one who had us guarding her room. Anyone else might not have pulled back in time."_

"_Yeah," Zekk rubbed at his face. He was pretty sure that a boot impression was still highly visible. "Good kick."_

"_Thanks," Taryn's smile was so fleeting it might not have existed at all._

"_You're kind of quiet, Taryn," he said softly._

_Taryn just folded her arms in front of her chest and nodded. "Not much to say. It's nice to see you again though. Been a while."_

"_Well," Zekk's eyes darted back and forth to both twins. He wasn't sure what to say. They had been twelve when he had last seen them. Now they were seventeen, and clearly succeeding in their goal to be Tenel Ka's protectors. Yet neither of them seemed as happy or outgoing as he remembered them to be. In fact, if he was reading things right, he could tell that there was some amount of hostility between the two._

_It was then that both Jacen and Tenel Ka's intentions finally clicked. He sent them a mental eye-roll, and received two cheerful 'good lucks' in response. _

"_If you'd like, we can escort you to your ship so you can verify the meeting time," Trista said professionally. Her expression was closed off, but her gray eyes seem to bore into him, as if she was trying to silently communicate her thoughts. _

_With his early epiphany, Zekk caught on to what Trista was trying to do."The both of you? Who's going to guard the Queen Mother's room?"_

_Trista blinked, as if she hadn't considered that issue. "You make a good point, Jedi Zekk. Taryn, can you take him to his ship? I'll stand guard over the room."_

_Taryn's jaw moved several times as she glared at her sister, her gray eyes looking almost fearful. She swallowed bravely though, nodding after a couple of seconds. "Sure. I've been meaning to get some exercise anyways. Come on, Jedi Zekk. The sooner you get off this planet, the better."_

The trip back to his ship had been full of all sorts of awkward silence. Despite catching on to the broader plan at work, Zekk still wasn't sure what had caused such a drastic change. Fortunately, the High Council had given him four whole weeks of leave as thanks for his four years of anti-crime work. That had been more than enough time to learn about everything that had happened.

Since then, he and the twins had met up on occasion, just to chat and share their latest adventures with one and other. They'd also had more than their share of adventures together, which, strangely enough, tended to occur whenever they met up. He was not completely unaware of Tenel Ka and Jacen's behind-the-scenes machinations, but it wasn't like he was unappreciative of them either. Taryn and Trista kept things fun, lighthearted, a welcomed change of pace from all the traumatized refugees he was used to dealing with.

And the brightness also caused him to realize just why he and Mallie had parted. They had been _too_ alike, both needing someone to lighten their day after working with all the suffering refugees and war-survivors. He silently hoped Mallie had found her 'Taryn and Trista,' someone to cheer her up after the burdens caused by the duty of a Jedi.

"So, what do you think, Zekk?" Taryn asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Do you think the Queen Mother will finally allow Trista and I to clean house if one of them tries to assassinate her daughter again?"

Zekk almost shuddered at the idea. "You two are bodyguards, not assassins. But, I would image a fair portion of Hapes' nobility will have a drastic change of heart if something like that happens."

"I don't even see why the Queen Mother keeps many of those nobles around," Trista said, pausing for a moment to give an icy glare to a waiter who had been leering at her. Both she and her sister were in formal wear per the restaurant's dress code; curve-hugging, skin-showing, black leather dresses that accented their beauty and lethal attractiveness. The waiter promptly paled and hastily retreated into the kitchen.

"Did you know that within the past week alone, five of them have tried to kill her, ten of them have tried to bribe her or her friends to get their own agendas advanced, and three of them were seen consorting with Hapes' enemies?" Taryn said with a disgusted shake of her head.

"Unfortunately, no matter how powerful they are, a government can't be run by one person," Zekk shrugged. "If Tenel Ka got rid of all of the nobles that annoyed her, it would increase the workloads of the nobles that support her, and things wouldn't be as efficient."

"You would be right, of course," Trista sighed, looking out a bay window. The restaurant was on the top level of one of Denon skyscrapers, with a three-hundred and sixty degree view of the cityscape around them; as well as the traffic below. "Neither Taryn nor I like the political aspect of our job. Though it is necessary, it is a bit too tedious for our tastes."

"I know what you mean," Zekk nodded. "I've lost track of the number of times my taskforce captured a criminal only to have politicians from different planets argue about who had jurisdiction over said criminal. Especially if it's an election year and they want to portray themselves as 'tough on crime' and 'upholders of the peace.' Not like I can give one politician the criminal's arm, another his leg, and another his toe or something."

"It all depends on the type of 'piece' the politicians want to uphold," Taryn said with a mischievous smirk, impishly biting into a bread roll from the center basket.

"That was horrible, Taryn," Trista sighed, shaking her head. "I need to tell the Queen Mother to stop assigning you as guard whenever Jacen Solo visits."

As the first course of their meal was brought over, Zekk felt a great disturbance in the Force. Those were never good. He glanced briefly at the course that the waiter had brought to the table—soup. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it apart from not having any crackers. But he doubted the Force would care about that. Frowning, he immediately began to scan the restaurant, not exactly sure what he was feeling.

Taryn and Trista, trained warriors that they were, saw the tightening of his face and likewise fell silent; scrutinizing their surroundings with feigned casualness.

One table over, former Supreme Commander Sien Sovv was eating a meal with several other high-ranking officers. A group of social-elites had a larger table on the opposite side of the room, the boisterous sounds of their conversation audible from every corner of the room. A few senators were mingling with several of their constituents at another table, and other tables still were full of soldiers enjoying their leave. There were several hundred people in the room, but nothing appeared to be amiss. Laughter, light-hearted talk, and people going about their noon-time meal were all that the trio could see.

Then Zekk spotted what he was looking for through the paneled windows that surrounded the dining hall. Two sky-cars, followed by a larger transport, were barreling towards the skyscraper at high speeds.

"Get down!" Zekk bellowed, using the Force to command everyone who heard him. He quickly tackled a nearby Taryn to the ground, pulling Trista with them as sky-cars continued their ballistic course.

A deafening crash followed only seconds later, with glass and metal shards flying every which way as the two sky-cars rammed their way through the windows. Tables and people were flung about as the heavy vehicles continued to slide forwards, taking out supporting columns and tearing up the floor beneath them. They finally came to a smoking stop after traversing the entirety of the room, leaving a trail of blood, bodies, and debris in their wake. Most of those who had been at Sien Sovv's table, the former Supreme Commander and veteran of the Yuuzhan Vong War included, had been killed instantly.

As shell-shocked diners weakly pulled themselves off the ground, the transport that had been following the sky-cars pulled up alongside the gaping hole made by the speeders. A hatch opened, and an assortment of armed individuals began pouring into the room. The nearest diners were immediately cut down by blasterfire, while several more were blown apart as the assailants lobbed thermal detonators across the room. Dazed soldiers and senators were slain as they just gaped at the improbability of the attack being launched.

"Taryn, Trista, you two okay?" Zekk shouted over the sound of blaster fire. He had used the Force to shield the three of them from debris, but had to ask to be sure.

"We're fine," Trista nodded. She had overturned their table to use as a shield and was crouching behind it with her blaster drawn. "Though you can get off my sister now. Force knows she won't ask you to."

Zekk blinked again, realizing that Taryn was still pinned beneath him. Flushing crimson, he quickly rolled off of her. "Sorry."

"I'm not," Taryn grinned, drawing her own blaster from a thigh-holster. "It's been a while since we fought together. This should be fun."

Zekk couldn't help but smile as he loosened his lightsaber from his utility belt. "It's only been a few months since the last time we got into a firefight, Taryn."

"A few months too long. I'm a girl of action, you know."

Zekk chuckled ruefully. "Believe me, I know. You two shoot, I'll block, like usual."

"Everyone should have their own personal Jedi shield," Taryn quipped, before her serious 'warrior-girl' face fell into place. She and her sister exchanged nods and rose as one. Immediately, several of the attackers turned towards them. They didn't turn quick enough. A hail of rapid-fire shots stitched every single attacker with pin-point precision, not a single shot wasted.

Return fire flew towards the red-headed warriors, but Zekk's lightsaber snapped to life and began deflecting every bolt that came their way. In the meantime, the Zel twins continued their relentless barrage of accurate laser shots. As the return fire lessened, they advanced out from behind the table with Zekk still covering them.

The transport docked in front of the window began to pull away.

Seeing this, Taryn abandoned all caution and launched herself into an all-out sprint towards the window. Several blaster bolts whizzed by her, but she was undeterred as she kicked off the shattered edge of the building and hurled herself through the air. Just before the transport could get too far away, her hands gripped the edge of the still open door, and she pulled herself into the vehicle and closed the door behind her. Seconds later—as if something heavy was being tossed about within—the transport began rocking back and forth, struggling to stay afloat.

"Taryn," Zekk whispered in shock when the transport dipped out of sight.

"Don't worry," Trista said, her back to Zekk as they covered each other. "She does that all the time."

"Oh," Zekk said dumbly, reflecting a bolt back at its attacker. "I'm clear on my side, you?"

Trista waited for the final thug to peek out over a table, and promptly dispatched him with another headshot. "Done on my side as well."

Zekk slowly lowered his lightsaber. It was then that he realized that every single person Trista or Taryn had shot had merely been stunned. He raised a questioning eyebrow in Trista's direction.

"What? Just because we don't appreciate politics and schemes doesn't mean we aren't good at it. How else are we to find out who is behind the attack if we killed them all?" Trista said, kneeling by one of the people she had dispatched. She noticed Zekk's expression had yet to change. "Besides, it's more of a challenge, and effective, to get a head-shot with a stun bolt."

"Ah," Zekk nodded, accepting the more Hapan of responses.

The transport that Taryn had leaped into veered its way back towards the restaurant, and then idled as it once again docked itself alongside the hole. The door opened, and eight very bruised and battered looking thugs all emerged with their hands over their heads and a defeated expression on their faces. Following them out with her blaster at the ready was a smiling Taryn. "Hey guys. Eight more to add to our collection."

Zekk let out a very long breath. Despite the deaths and chaos, he had to just shake his head. It was definitely just like old times.

**{-[II]-} {-[II]-}**

Even though the fighting was over, the drama wasn't. Denon security authorities had been on scene for all of ten minutes when a second group of individuals arrived, flashed a badge, and shooed the local officials away.

"Interesting," Trista noted, sitting with Zekk and Taryn in front of one of the dining tables.

Though they had decided to stick around as witnesses, they were quite the sight themselves. With the way they were positioned, it was almost as if they were part of a fashion shoot for some holomagazine.

Seated at the table, Zekk was covered from head to toe in dust and debris, his dark hair a mess. He was shirtless, having used his Jedi robes as makeshift bandages for several of the injured victims of the attack, so the dust only seemed to emphasis every muscle of his lean torso.

He was flanked by the lethally toned and beautiful Zel twins, standing on either side of him like bodyguards; their form-emphasizing leather dresses and black, knee-high krayt dragon leather boots, equally debris-covered.

None of the three had a scratch on them, however, which couldn't be said for their charges kneeling before them.

"Galactic Alliance Intelligence?" Taryn guessed, eyeing the newcomers in the same analytical way her sister was doing.

"They got here rather quick," Zekk commented, absently accepting a new shirt handed to him by one of the relief workers with a nod of thanks.

"Aaaand they're heading straight for us," Taryn murmured.

A dark-skinned woman, her hair tied back in a professional bun, approached with a small entourage of formal-wear wearing individuals behind her. "Jedi Knight Zekk, Ladies Taryn and Trista Zel, I am Director Belindi Kalenda, head of Galactic Alliance Intelligence."

"What can we do for you, Director?" Zekk asked, standing.

"I merely wish to ensure your cooperation in investigating this tragic speeder accident that touched off a gas explosion," Belindi said directly, as if she herself was a Jedi impressing upon them the version of events.

"Speeder accident," Taryn repeated slowly.

"Yes," Belindi raised an eyebrow.

"Politics," Zekk said softly. "Cal Omas' cabinet is already in hot water for the Tion Hegemony and all the other problems. The capital can't be made to look vulnerable to those problems or he'd lose all credibility."

"Correct, Jedi Zekk," Belindi replied. "So does that mean I have your support in this matter?"

"Our new friends?" Zekk gestured to the apprehended thugs.

"We'll take care of them."

"Do you know who hired them?"

"We'll take care of it."

"That's a no," Taryn said, rising from her chair, her entire body seemingly coiling for a proverbial strike. Growing up in a society where lies and deceit were the norm, she despised cover-ups and purposeful misleading of the public. "What's to stop more of these 'speeder accidents' from happening, Director?"

"She does have a point," Zekk said mildly.

"Jedi involve themselves in investigations of local speeder crashes now?" Belindi challenged. "I would imagine your order is in just as much trouble as Cal Omas is. I don't tell you and your order how to become galactic pariahs and you don't tell me how to do my job."

"Then we're free to go?" Trista said, placing a restraining hand on her more excitable twin.

"So long as you know that if you say that this was anything other than a speeder accident you'll be arrested for treason, yes."

"We'll leave you to it, then," Zekk said. "You know our comm-frequency if you need to get in touch."

The trio turned around and calmly walked to the turbolift of the now ruined restaurant. Once the doors had closed, Taryn glowered at the plastisteel wall, seething. "A speeder crash? A speeder crash! Zekk, don't tell me that the Jedi Order's picked up a habit of lying to the general public now? I get enough lies on Hapes. If we don't tell someone and another attack happens…"

"Taryn," Trista said with patient amusement.

"What!" The red-head rounded on her sister.

"Has it crossed your mind that Zekk is a Jedi."

"I know he's one. What of it?"

"And Jedi can take information from people's heads if the safety of the general public relies on it?"

Taryn blinked. "Oh."

"Surely you wouldn't have let that pathetic excuse for a woman bully you, right?" Trista arched an eyebrow at their male companion; her words were every much a warning as they were a threat.

"You two have been a bad influence on me," Zekk sighed, nodding wearily.

"So," Taryn perked up. "Where are we heading to next?"

"Don't the two of you have a Queen Mother to protect?" Zekk reminded.

Taryn and Trista looked at each other, and then Trista pulled out a comlink. "Your Majesty, this is Trista."

_"Go ahead. Is something wrong?"_

"Jedi Knight Zekk has conscripted myself and Taryn on a mission of great importance. The safety and wellbeing of the people of Denon rely on it. Requesting permission to temporarily work in concert with the Jedi Order on such a matter."

_"You have my permission to assist Jedi Knight Zekk on such a mission. I will be at the Jedi Temple after the Senate meeting, so you can find me there when it is time for us to depart."_

"Understood," Trista said professionally.

Zekk simply hung his head, unable to keep himself from smiling in amusement. "Thanks Tenel Ka, I could use the backup."

_"Will you be needing further assistance? Trista is not one to exaggerate the importance of a mission."_

"Like I am?" Taryn mouthed.

"Possibly, we're heading to the Old City," Zekk said into Trista's comlink. "Think the Jedi Order can spare a guide or two?"

_"One moment…Jedi Master Klin-Fa Gi informs me that Jedi Padawan Rali Xici and Siare Amah are experts in the area. Where would you like to meet them?"_

"Warehouse district, third ward," Zekk answered. "Thanks again."

_"It is no trouble. Taryn, Trista, please see to it that Zekk survives this mission more or less the way you found him. He is a dear friend of mine and I would hate to have anything happen to him."_

"You can count on us, Your Majesty," Trista said. "We'll contact you with the results when we're finished. Trista Zel out."

"You were saying?" Taryn said with a mischievous grin.

"Let's just find out where those attackers came from," Zekk replied drolly, the turbolift doors opening once more. He knew he should have known better than to try to win an argument with both of them. "We're fortunate that the Jedi Order doesn't have to take orders from GA Intelligence."

"We're not _that_ fortunate," Taryn said, glaring back at the upper floors of the building. "If GA Intelligence was any good, we wouldn't have to be doing this."

"So you would rather our meeting for the first time in several months end at lunch?" Zekk said innocently, somewhat aware of Taryn's feelings for him. It was something that had developed during his stay on Hapes those two years ago, and it surprised and flattered him to say the least.

But it hadn't always started out like that.

_The trip back to his ship was made in complete silence, the floor-to-ceiling windows offering him faint glimpses of the planet outside as a small reprieve. If Zekk didn't know any better, he could swear that he was feeling both shame and anger irradiate out from his guide, both aimed towards different targets. He didn't say anything though, and neither did she. In fact, it appeared as if the last thing she wanted to do was be anywhere near him._

_ "Five years. In that time, you could have at least left a holo-message, you know," Taryn said unexpectedly._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "After we parted ways on Tatooine. I checked my message box almost daily hoping to hear from you. At first I blamed the downed HoloNet for the reason why I didn't even get a 'hey, how are you doing after getting your head kicked in' message. But when the HoloNet was restored, and still nothing?" There was a biting accusation in her voice, but her gaze remained locked firmly on some point ahead of them. "I eventually understood. I was being a foolish little girl. I was just a little girl to your eyes, a bother. One of the many forgettable faces you met as you zipped around the stars doing your Jedi business. Not like you had the time to let me know how you were doing. That you had survived the final battle when nearly three-quarters of your Order was killed."_

_"Taryn, it wasn't like that…"_

_ "Did you know, I had to hear it from the media channels that you had survived the war? I needed to eavesdrop on an intel brief to the Queen Mother to learn that you were dating a fellow Jedi? I don't know what Trista or the Queen Mother are thinking, but don't expect me to just spill my heart out to you because we've finally met again. We're not friends, probably never were."_

_ The surge of bitterness and self-loathing took Zekk completely off-guard, almost as much as her words. As Taryn's rant echoed off the walls of the empty hallway, he could almost see the ball of hurt and anguish at the core of her being._

_ "Taryn," he tried._

_ "We're almost to your ship, Jedi Knight Zekk. You should be able to find your way back from here."_

_ Before Zekk could take another step, things went from hostilely awkward to worse. A young Hapan nobleman appeared at the other end of the hallway and made his way towards them, his very aura projecting confidence and strength._

_ "Taryn," he smiled, blue eyes glittering charmingly._

_ "Zee," Taryn stammered. She seemed to freeze in her spot, her eyes darting back and forth between Zekk and the new arrival._

_ "I thought I heard your voice," 'Zee's' smile was every bit as attractive as the rest of him. Dark hair, sparkling eyes, he was physically fit and looked dashing in the deep blue clothing of a Hapan noble. Zekk didn't know much about this man, but ' Zee' already seemed to stand out from the usual Hapans he had met. "The Queen Mother told me I'd find you here. Are you having any trouble?"_

_ "No, no trouble at all," Taryn said quickly, taking a step away from Zekk._

_ "Okay. It's been three months, have you made up your mind yet? I know your sister doesn't approve, but…"_

_ "I still need more time," Taryn blurted out. "Sorry. Now if you could leave…"_

_ "Taryn?" Zekk blinked._

_ "Where are my manners?" the Hapan noble held out a hand towards Zekk. "Greetings. The name's Zedal AlGray, fourth in line to the Noble House of AlGray."_

_ "Zekk, Jedi Knight," Zekk said, automatically shaking the outstretched hand._

_ "Pleasure, you know Lady Taryn Zel?"_

_ "We've…met. You know her?"_

_ "I should hope so, we're betrothed," Zedal said with a laugh. "Isn't that right, Taryn?"_

"Of course not," Taryn laughed at Zekk, wrapping her arms around one of his in a playful manner. "We barely get to spend enough time with you as it is."

"We have our duties, Taryn," Trista said dryly.

"Don't give me that, sister," Taryn shot back. "You're just as eager to spend time on a dangerous mission with Zekk as I am."

"Maybe not as eager as you," Trista muttered under her breath. "Some people shouldn't be mixing business and pleasure after all."

"You are such a Dug, Trista," Taryn rolled her eyes with a laugh.

Zekk just smiled. He offered his other arm to Trista, who raised an eyebrow but accepted it nonetheless."Come on, we have a planetary disaster in the making to stop."

"Just one of your usual Jedi missions, nothing special," Trista said glibly, the trio walking to a black, sleek Hapan speeder; with Zekk receiving many envious looks in the process.

"You know, Jedi and 'disaster' aren't supposed to go together so easily," Zekk replied. "We're keepers of the peace, not the galaxy's saviors."

"Tell that to all the idiots who think launching a galaxy-destabilizing plan in the presence of the Jedi is a good thing," Taryn remarked brightly, inclining her head in acknowledgment as Zekk opened the speeder door for her, and then did the same for Trista. "Then again, you do manage to keep our lives interesting."

"I'll hold you to those remarks once we face whoever it is we're supposed to be facing," Zekk said.

"It can't be _that_ bad," Taryn shrugged. "Don't worry, Zekk. You have me and Trista watching your back. Queen Mother's orders."

"Thanks," Zekk exhaled, settling into the driver's seat. "Well, let's see what the Force has in store for us this time."

**{-[III]-} {-[III]-}**

"There," Taryn said, her sharp eyes spying their guides up ahead. During the trip over, both she and her sister had changed out of the formal wear and back into their green leather shirts, and black jackets and pants; once again looking like the deadly warriors they were.

They were coasting through a lesser-used part of the Denon capital that sat just a half-hour speeder ride away from the main streets. It was almost scary how quickly things changed from the haves to the have-nots, like an invisible forcefield set up to prevent people from crossing in either direction. All around them were dilapidated warehouses, boarded up homes and apartment units, and an overall sense of gloom and despair. Street gangs roamed freely, as did the poor and downtrodden. It was a sad testament to the state of the galaxy when places like this still existed, even when there was a Jedi temple on the planet full of Jedi jetting off to help the far corners of the galaxy.

Zekk couldn't help but find it ironic. The people he was seeing now were the very types of people he and Mallie had tried to help during their stint working with the refugees of different planets. Even on the capital of the Galactic Alliance, the same problems he saw in the Outer Rim and elsewhere were just as prevalent.

"I see them," Zekk nodded, angling their speeder towards their destination.

A good-sized crowd was gathered around a small group of people, who looked to be handing out food-goods and blankets.

"That's it, one at a time, please," a teenage Zeltron called out with a winning smile. "There's plenty for everyone, so no rush."

"Hey, I'm blind, not stupid," a sandy-haired teen with a white and gold bandana wrapped over his eyes chided. "If you want seconds you're going to have to wait until everyone else has one."

And then Zekk realized why his musing had taken him back to Mallie. In the center of the crowd, coaching several others, was the daughter of Juno Eclipse and Galen Marek. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, her white-blond hair tied back in a bun atop her head. She seemed to sense him too, because she glanced in their direction and gave him a small wink before returning to her task.

Zekk stopped the speeder, unable to keep a silly smile from appearing. What were the odds of him running into her when they had the entire galaxy to help heal?

"Hey guys, welcome! Master Klin-Fa sent word that you were coming," the Zeltron called out, waving cheerfully. She handed off the next few bundles of supplies to another person, and waded her way through the crowd.

"She tell you why?" Zekk asked.

"Said it was important Jedi business," the Zeltron shrugged. "Oh, and you can call me Raxi. Jedi Apprentice Raxi if you just have to be formal. Anything but my official name."

"Don't worry, Zekk isn't one of those stuffy Jedi," Mallie laughed, joining Raxi. She quickly pulled Zekk into a hug. "Force, it's so good to see you again, Zekk. Have you been well?"

"As well as one can be," Zekk chuckled, patting her back. "You know us Jedi, an adventure around every corner."

"So, what brings you to our little neck of the woods?" Mallie let her hand brush his check affectionately before stepping back, her blue eyes glimmering brightly. "Has to be something big if you want to go to the Old City."

"Former Supreme Commander Sien Sovv was just killed a half hour ago by a seemingly random speeder crash," Zekk said dryly.

"Some speeder crash," Mallie's expression darkened. Her bond with Zekk allowed her to pick up what he wasn't saying aloud. "And I think I know where you guys can begin your search."

"You're not coming with?"

Mallie sighed and gestured helplessly to the crowd behind her. "As fun as it would be to kick arse and wreak havoc in the Old City, I just can't. I'm delivering relief supplies from Corulag to this lot out here, and then I have one of those fun soirees with a bunch of politicians later today. With Rahm and father helping out the Remnant, I'm left trying to make Corulag relevant in this day and age. You know how hard that can be. Don't worry though, Zekk. Both Jedi Apprentice Raxi and Amah know the Old City like the back of their hands."

"We practically grew up down there," Siare Amah, the sandy-haired teen with the blindfold, said, joining the group. "Hi, I'm Siare Amah."

"A pleasure," Trista said, speaking for the first time since she had left the speeder. "Trista, Trista Zel of the Royal House of Hapes."

"Taryn," Taryn added on cue. When Mallie stepped back into the crowd, Zekk was puzzled by the small amount of relief that rolled off of Taryn. As he filed it away for later, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Mallie just shake her head and give him a sympathetic Force-poke in his shoulder.

Zekk's attentions were drawn back to the newest arrival when Siare made a small clicking noise with his tongue, and then tilted his head at the Zels. "Twins?"

"Yes," Taryn blinked. "But how…?"

"Oh, the blindness thing, yeah," Siare said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Sometimes I forget about that. I see through Force-enhanced echolocation so I don't care much about sight. Pretty nifty."

"You aren't a Miraluka?" Trista said.

"Half," Siare nodded. "And half human. Makes me almost completely blind and out of touch with the Force. How could you tell I had seer's blood?"

"Your bandanna, it has a Miralukan clan crest on it," Trista gestured futilely.

"Oh, it does?" Siare involuntarily reached up to feel the golden embroidery of his blindfold. "Seha just said I'd look good with it on, gave it to me for my birthday; nice of her."

"We should get going," Raxi said. "If you're looking for the legally-challenged of Denon, the Old City is the best place to go. Siare and I know a few places that have been more active than usual."

"Any big shots who have the ability to send thirty heavily armed thugs on a suicide attack?" Zekk asked.

Raxi's eyebrows rose. "Thirty? And heavily armed? Only one person in the Old City has the resources to do something like that. His organization is called the 'Colony.' A criminal syndicate with connections that rival the Black Suns, but with empathy and social work that rival the Jedi Order. The Force guide you here?"

"More or less," Zekk nodded. "And I've had to deal with Colony pirates before on several Outer Rim worlds. As far as pirates go though, they're pretty tame. Didn't think they'd have a base on Denon of all places."

"More than a base. The entrance to the nearest Colony enclave is really close by. Mallie set up this aid-camp to counter its influence in the region."

"Has the government tried to do anything about him?"

Raxi placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "Compared to all the galactic problems, this guy's just a small fry. But he's a small fry with a nasty bite. Siare and I have tangled with his people before. No matter how many times we ransack his store-houses and get his people arrested though, he always seems to recover in a month or two. It's like he has some backdoor to a military surplus store or something. He has enough firepower and knows the terrain well enough to make the local authorities scared of him."

"We've seen everything from Merr-Sonn E-Webs and rocket launchers, to military grade plasma canons and sniper rifles. Well, Raxi's seen anyways. I've just felt the pressure waves every time they've hurled thermal detonators in our direction."

"And do you know who this boss is?" Trista asked. They began to walk towards one of the warehouses.

"Only his alias. His men have called him the Joiner King," Raxi answered. "His people are die-hard fanatics who've been able to resist Force techniques. Granted, neither Siare nor myself are strong in the Force, but still…"

"He's stayed quiet for the most part, though. And as long as he leaves the refugees alone and doesn't expand his operations to the surface, we leave him alone," Siare said, kicking aside a small pile of debris to reveal a trapdoor just off to the side of the warehouse. "No sense stirring up a gundark's nest if we don't have to. But if he's responsible for the event that needed thirty heavily-armed thugs, then that changes things."

"Have you ever spoken to him?" Zekk questioned.

"By holo only," Siare said. "The last time was to arrange a ceasefire between his people and our aid crews. He had developed a bad habit of shooting at them so Raxi and I had to take down one of his lieutenants…again. He's kind of crazy so he often does things that go against his stated purposes and goals. Unfortunately, his people are just as crazy and are all for others joining their group."

"The more I hear about this, the more I'm looking forward to this trip underground," Taryn said sarcastically. "Scrupulous criminals with stockpiles of military-grade weapons, fanatical thugs, and old buildings."

"Just think of it as Hapes on a bad day," Zekk commented glibly as they began their descent down a rickety metal ladder. "Besides, all we're doing is investigating a speeder crash. Like Siare said, no sense stirring up a gundark's nest."

**{-[IV]-} {-[IV]-}**

_"Betrothed?" _ _Zekk raised a surprised eyebrow at Taryn._

_ For her part, Taryn just nodded mutely, not meeting his eyes. She looked back to Zedal. "Please, Zee. Can you leave me alone with this Jedi for a bit?"_

_ "Of course," Zedal bowed formally. "I still haven't given up on you, Lady Zel. I'd be stupid to walk away from someone as amazing as you are."_

_"Thank you," Taryn barely whispered, tilting her head in acknowledgment._

_ "See you around, Jedi Zekk," Zedal bowed low again. "And since I don't know if I'll get a chance in the future, I'd like to thank you and the Jedi Order for what they have done to Hapes. It certainly is a much better place than it could have been had the Jedi not stepped in."_

_ "You're welcome."_

_ "Lady Zel," Zedal gave Taryn one last bow before continuing his trip down the hallway._

_ When he was gone, the awkward silence once again grew between Taryn and Zekk._

_ "A lot has changed, I see," Zekk finally said, his tone soft._

_ "Maybe, maybe not," Taryn shrugged, a defeated expression flashing across her face as she shrugged. She hugged herself with one arm and turned to look out a nearby window. "Trista despises him."_

_ "She does?"_

_ "Don't you have a ship to be on?" Taryn asked. Unlike before, though, there was no venom in her words. She continued to focus on a flock of birds outside the window, her body language saying what she wasn't._

_ "It'll still be there in a little bit."_

_ Taryn turned to face him, looking to Zekk like a little girl lost in the vast halls of the Hapan Palace. "I don't need saving, Zekk."_

_ "You're a Hapan warrior, of course not. If you need a friend though…."_

_"A friend?" Taryn raised a fine eyebrow._

_ "Yes. Look, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. I have no excuses that'd matter. But if you're willing to give me a second chance, I promise to be a better friend than before."_

_ "Friends…Hard to have any of those on Hapes," Taryn murmured, looking away again. "Everyone wants something here. Always out for themselves."_

_ "What about Zedal?"_

_ Taryn exhaled, shaking her head. "Not here."_

_ Zekk followed her through the palace and out into a small, secluded garden in the back. Flowers of all sorts were in full bloom, with brightly winged insects and birds fluttering about. "Nice place."_

_ "The Queen Mother gave it to me and Trista if we needed a place to get away from it all. We're the only ones allowed here, trespassers risk up to three years in prison." Taryn sat on a stone bench and momentarily closed her eyes to soak in the sunlight. "And…I'm sorry too, Zekk. I didn't mean what I said earlier…I'm just…I've had a run of bad luck recently and, well…"_

_ "You had to vent somehow," Zekk supplied. He sat down in front of the bench and rested his back against the seat._

_ "Yeah," Taryn smiled faintly, bringing her legs up to her chest. "Growing up sucks, you know that? Sure you get to do a bunch more stuff, but you also have a bunch of pressure and responsibilities that society expects you to take up. Why can't growing up ever be fun?"_

_ "Good question. I think my friends and I had to grow up a bit too fast. Galaxy-ending threats and all that."_

_ "Believe me, a galaxy-ending threat would be welcomed compared to the problem's I've had these past few months," Taryn groaned, resting her head on her knees. "At least those have a clear solution: kill the bad guy and destroy the doomsday weapon or everyone you know kicks the bucket."_

_ Zekk remained quiet, letting the rays of the sun beat down on him as Taryn continued to talk._

_ "You wanted to know about Zedal, right? How I'm to be wed to him?"_

_ "You're definitely not the Taryn Zel I remember."_

_ "Yeah, that little girl grew up much too fast too," Taryn whispered softly. "I met Zedal shortly after I got back to Hapes. He had been injured during Alyssia's coup attempt and was in the same med-ward as me. We talked a bit, became friends, talked some more. He's a couple years older than me, but you know how I was back then. I wasn't about to let that stop me."_

_ Taryn trailed off, and Zekk felt her anxiety rise. He silently reached a hand back up towards her, and after a few seconds, she took it, squeezing it thankfully._

_ "We got older, became girlfriend-boyfriend in that convoluted Hapan sense of things. We were from rival Houses, often on opposite ends of the political spectrum, so a whole host of people began to see us as a unification of separate branches of the nobility. We went out, had lots of fun together. He's smart, and funny, and skilled in combat. Last year we became…became lovers." Her voice hitched at that, her grip on Zekk's hand becoming almost painful. She continued on, however, guilt and sorrow pouring off of her in waves. "Trista never approved of him, though. One time, I got so fed up with her attitude that I accused her of being jealous, of being no better than all the other Hapan nobles."_

_ Zekk grimaced. He knew how close the two had been when they had been with him all those years ago. From what he had sensed, the wound between the two was deep, but not so deep that it couldn't be healed. Trista's non-verbal plea earlier had confirmed that Taryn's sister still wanted her twin back._

_ "She's kept her distance from me since then. And then when Zedal proposed to me…well in the three months since, today was probably the most she's ever said to me. Our teamwork has suffered to the point where the Queen Mother was forced to suspend us from active duty and place official reprimands in our files. Trista was even demoted from her officer's position. And the worst part is, I don't have a single clue how to fix this," Taryn whimpered, her gray eyes wet as she squeezed Zekk's hand again. "It's all become so complicated. I care a lot for Zedal, love him even, but I don't want to lose my sister either."_

_ "What about your dad? What does he think?"_

_ Taryn bowed her head, squeezing his hand just a bit tighter. "I wouldn't know. Father was killed in an assassination attempt on the Queen Mother almost two years ago. Trista and I only have each other…had each other. Stars, I hate this!"_

_ "I'm sorry."_

"_No…no it's…it's okay? This is normal for a Hapan noble family I guess. So it has to be okay. The lies, the manipulation, all normal." Taryn's voice wavered as she shook her head in disbelief._

"_What happened between you and your sister? Why doesn't she like him?" Zekk asked gently, trying to change the subject._

_ "She thinks he's just using me to get to the Queen Mother. House AlGray has always been on the periphery of things, and since Zedal and I have gotten closer, his family has seen an upswing in popularity and influence. But what he feels for me…what I feel for him…is real, I know it. I just…I don't know. I feel like my entire world is crumbling as I'm trying to hold up this one little section of it."_

_ "If you want, I can help you hold up that little section," Zekk offered softly. "You know, so you can concentrate on picking up all those little pieces? My offer to be your friend still stands. I'll try to do better this time around, promise."_

_ "Not like I'll be any worse off," Taryn shrugged, yet he could feel some hope return to her._

_ Zekk tilted his head back to look up at the red-haired teen. "Thank you for telling me all of this, Taryn. I know it couldn't have been easy." _

_ Taryn wiped at her eyes and emitted a shaky laugh as she swung their joint hands back and forth. "Thanks for listening. It felt good to finally get all that off my chest."_

_ "Bottled up for a long time?"_

_ "You know how Hapes is, you show just a tiny modicum of weakness and everyone jumps on you like a pack of starving wolves," Taryn muttered, sliding off the bench to sit next to Zekk and resting her head on his shoulder. "Can't trust anyone, not even family. Always have to watch my back."_

_ Zekk could feel lethargy sink in as the pressure on her heart was temporarily relieved. "And me?"_

_ Taryn unconsciously gripped his arm."If you were Hapan, I would never have brought you here."_

_ "Good thing I'm not Hapan, then."_

_ "Yeah," Taryn murmured, drifting off. "A very good thing."_

Zekk glanced fondly at the more outgoing of the two Zel twins as the memories of their meeting on Hapes continued to play on. That unsteady truce he had built with her would soon be tested in a variety of ways, but those challenges had only brought them closer together.

"Up ahead, right there," Raxi gestured to a decrepit looking building several blocks away that had once been a towering highrise. The upper half appeared to have been blown off, and the rest charred by some type of fire. "That's the headquarters for the Joiner King's lieutenant. Whenever Siare or I have a bone to pick with his men, we go to him."

"He helps you?"

"We helped him get his position by deposing his predecessors," Siare said blandly. "He better."

They approached the building, a wide variety of thuggish looking characters gathered around roaring trashcan campfires all around. Both Taryn and Trista automatically let their hands drift to their weapons, quickly assessing and dismissing possible threats in the way they had been trained to do.

"Don't worry," Raxi said, without looking back. "These guys know us."

"We have a working relationship," Siare added cheerfully. "They stay out of the way, and everything works just fine."

"I see insanity is still a Jedi thing," Trista murmured to Zekk in a low voice.

"What do you expect? They had my generation for teachers."

Raxi brought them to a halt in front of a giant Besalisk. Despite Raxi's nearly two meter height, the mountain of a Besalisk towered over her, giant cleavers held in each of his four hands. The Zeltron, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Jaggoth! We're here to see your boss."

The Besalisk crossed his arms in front of himself and answered in a deep baritone. "Boss ain't seeing anyone, Raxi. Beat it."

"Do I really have to use a mind trick on you?" Raxi said with a flirtatious wink "We already know that mine work on you."

The Besalisk's heavy eyebrows twitched. "I have orders to chop ya to pieces if you try."

"How will that attempt be any better than the last three times you were ordered to do it?" Raxi asked.

The Besalisk unfolded his arms and gestured to the gathered crowd of thuggery. "Dey have da same orders. We've been recruiting, Raxi. You try anything, you're da one getting pounded dis time. Even if ya have new friends."

Raxi opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, tilting her head with a small frown. "Jaggoth, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," the Besalisk grunted.

"Your eyes," Raxi said, taking a step back cautiously. "They were never completely black before."

"Like I said, I'm fine. Get lost if ya know what's good for you."

"Raxi, Siare, step back," Zekk said aloud. "Something's not right here. It's not just your Besalisk buddy whose eyes are black."

Raxi spun around to glance at the small army of armed thugs around them. Regardless of the species, all of their eyes appeared to be covered with some sort of black film. They also appeared to be moving in eerie synchronicity, slowly forming a circle without actually seeming to form a circle. "Okay guys, what new drugs have you been hitting this time? Dust? Ketracel? Glitterstim?"

"I think we should probably listen to Jaggoth and get going now," Siare said. "The Force echoes just got all weird. I'm not seeing a thing."

"You're blind, Siare."

"Gee, thanks for noticing, Raxi. But no, I meant my echolocation. Something's jamming it. Never happened before."

Zekk spun around as more thugs emerged from the shadows. Like the others, their eyes were completely glazed with black film. "What do you say we leave any further investigation to Galactic Alliance Intel?"

"Seconded," Taryn voiced tersely, holding blaster pistols in each of her hands. Her sister had pulled out a collapsible vibropike and was guarding Zekk's opposite side.

"Raxi?"

"Agreed," the Zeltron allowed the now truly blind Siare to climb onto her back.

"One moment," Jaggoth grunted out. The young Jedi and their friends froze almost instinctively. "Boss sent new orders. We're to capture you Jedi and have you join with us."

Before any of the group could voice their disagreement or raise their weapons once more, a powerful wave of Force energy washed over them. Taryn and Trista's eyes rolled up into their heads and they collapsed to the ground like stringless puppets. Raxi and Siare didn't last any longer, falling to the dirt and oil smeared ground with wordless gasps.

Zekk, to his credit, managed to last a few seconds longer; long enough to see someone emerge from the highrise behind Jaggoth. He tried to fight whatever it was that was assailing him, but it was as if thousands of minds were battering his one. His vision swam, breathing became impossible. As he fell to the ground, his last sight was of Taryn's unconscious form being dragged away.

**{-[V]-} {-[V]-}**

"Wake up! Wake up, damn it!" Zekk stirred, feeling someone slapping his face repeatedly, and rather hard. Some part of his brain recognized the voice, but he also heard others in his mind as well, muddling his thoughts. "Not again!"

This time an icy jolt of Force energy coursed through him, and Zekk gasped, eyes flying open as he jerked up into a seated position. A pair of hands gripped either side of his head in a firm grasp and cobalt irises held his own confused green.

"Welcome back, Zekk. Gave me quite the fright." Leaning over him with white-blond hair in disarray was Mallie Marek; dressed up in rather dirty-looking evening wear.

"Mals?" Zekk said, his mouth dry. He looked around. He was on a makeshift cot in what looked like an aid-station.

"Good, you know who I am at least."

Zekk tried to think about how he got into his predicament, but it felt as if every thought was accomplished by slogging through a mountain of mud. He groaned aloud, holding his head.

"Hang in there," Mallie said, the worry in her voice catching him off guard. In all the years he had known her, he could count on one hand the times he had felt her so concerned. "I've called for a healer from the temple."

"What…?" Zekk trailed off. The voices he had heard earlier were returning, his mind spinning. Dimly, barely aware that he was speaking, he said. "I have to go back. I'm being summoned."

Mallie swore. "Damn it, I'm not losing you to whatever it is that has its claws in you!"

Zekk shuddered as another surge of icy Force energy coursed through his head. For a few more moments, his mind was clear again, "Mallie?"

"Keep fighting it Zekk. You hear me? Keep fighting. You have some type of parasitical Force bond attached to you, and something weird going on with your body's electrical currents," Mallie hissed determinedly.

"The others?" He managed. Somehow it surprised him that he had completely forgotten about Taryn, Trista, Raxi, and Siare.

"I don't know," Mallie shook her head. "I was only able to find you because of _our_ bond. Raxi and Siare are barely strong enough to register in the Force as it is and I wasn't close to the two with you."

Zekk weakly rubbed at his face. "How long was I out?"

"I found you four hours ago, unconscious. You were kept in a tank filled with some sort of weird gas. Made me dizzy breathing the stuff in for just a second, can't imagine what it did to you." Mallie answered grimly. She then allowed a small smile. "Got my fill of beating up armies of bad guys in the process though; a bit hard to do in a dress by the way. You definitely owe me, I rather liked this one too."

Zekk groaned and swung himself out of the cot, breathing heavily as he did.

"Zekk!"

"I have to get to the others. They're not as strong as I am, there's no telling what that gas will do to them." Zekk froze once more, however, hearing the voices return once more. A feeling that he was a part of something much greater than his own self filled him. A sense of peace replacing the urgency he had felt only moments earlier.

"And that's why I can't let you go down there again!" Mallie snapped. She looked to one of the others in the room. "Where's that damned healer?"

"Taryn," Zekk breathed, closing his eyes. He could suddenly hear her thoughts, feel what she was feeling. And it wasn't just her either, but Trista, Raxi, Siare, and countless others. The vastness of it was staggering, a multitude of emotions, memories, decisions, a singular mind. It was calming, fulfilling, a sense of wholeness that he had never known before.

And suddenly that peace was shattered as the icy coolness of Mallie's Force presence barreled through it like a winter blizzard.

"What did you do that for!" Zekk yelped.

"I prefer having my ex-boyfriends sane and in control of their own minds," Mallie retorted heatedly.

Zekk felt a surge of furry and was about to lash out, when Mallie suddenly grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. Shock rushed through him, and as he realized what he had been about to do, horror swiftly followed. The fact that he had been a hairsbreadth away from actively trying to hurt her snapped him back to reality faster than anything else she could have done."Force, Mallie!"

"Like I said," Mallie breathed, brushing a reassuring hand over his cheek. "I prefer it when you're you."

Zekk inhaled deeply, reaching up to grip her hand while struggling to control his breathing and thoughts. "I still have to find the others." He managed.

"Then I'm going with you."

Zekk nodded without a word. He stood, the bed sheet covering him falling to the ground. After a split second, he paused, realizing he was missing something important. "Mallie, what happened to my clothes?"

"The gas was all over your clothes," Mallie said clinically. "I had them sent off for analysis. Not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

"That aside. No matter how messed up my mind is at the moment, I'm not going to go running through the Old City naked," Zekk said. He briefly wondered how he could lose the shirt off his back twice in one day; it had to be a new record for him. He also wondered if he should start investing in the clothing company that made his clothes. He certainly lost enough shirts in his life time, whether due to combat or unforeseen circumstances, to make someone very rich. He supposed he was fortunate that the Bornaryrn trading group helped to subsidize the Jedi Order's clothing bill.

"You could use the sheet."

Or he could always listen to his ex-girlfriend's teasing from time to time. "Mallie."

"Spare's in there," she gestured to a beat up metal container by the cot. "I'll meet you outside."

Zekk opened the container and pulled out a set of clothing that no doubt came from one of the poorer refugees in the region. On the bright side, he mused as he pulled it on, he no longer looked like a Jedi.

Emerging from the tent he had been in, he nodded to Mallie. "Didn't find my lightsaber by any chance?"

"Wasn't with you," Mallie shook her head. "You have any idea how to find the others? Those twins weren't Force-sensitive were they?"

"No," Zekk shook his head. "But whatever happened to me when I was knocked unconscious has had some very…interesting effects."

Mallie's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Zekk."

"I can almost hear both Trista and Taryn," Zekk said, closing his eyes. "Their thoughts, emotions, memories. If I focus, I can see them all. I think they can do the same with me too."

"That's it. We're getting them out of here and getting all of you off planet," Mallie said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry," Zekk exhaled. "I think if I only focus on them, I can block everything else out."

"You better," Mallie grumbled.

The two swiftly reentered the Old City. Both were on their guard. Whatever had taken Zekk and the others out had done so almost immediately, with not a single shot fired. The parasitical Force bond still attached to her ex also had Mallie feeling queasy. It was like someone or something had built a backdoor directly into his head. Right now both her own mental figure and Zekk's were sitting on top of that figurative door, but they knew they wouldn't be able to keep it closed forever.

As they drew closer to the highrise Zekk had been knocked out in front of earlier, a definite pounding began on that door they were trying to keep shut. His movements began to become halting, his need to call on the Force to keep his head clear becoming much more frequent

"At least we know we're heading in the right direction," Zekk said, trying to smile reassuringly.

"I found you in the basement of that building," Mallie gestured towards a small outbuilding besides the highrise. "You were the only one in it though."

"I think the others are in the taller building," Zekk said, a hand reflexively going up to grip his head. "Scratch that. I _know_ the others are in the taller building. Top floor."

Mallie pursed her lips. "Wait out here then."

"I can manage it," Zekk refused.

"Blast it, Zekk! This is no time to be some heroic fool!"

"Taryn and Trista are in there," Zekk argued determinedly. "I'm only getting vague impressions, but I think that whatever's trying to get control of me already has full control over them. They were exposed to whatever was in that gas for four more hours than I was. And we still have to find Raxi and Siare while we're at it. The sooner the better."

"You…are the most frustrating man I've had the unfortunate pleasure to date!" Mallie growled, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Whoever attacked you left you in a coma for hours and hearing voices, and you want to rush right back to him?"

"I don't think the one who knocked me out is here anymore," Zekk said. "Don't ask me how I know, but I just can't _feel_ him. Now, we're wasting time, can we hurry up and get to the others?"

Mallie shook her head at Zekk in complete disbelief. "Fine! But if you fall unconscious again, so help me I'll…"

Zekk silenced her with a kiss, her eyes widening in shock. "You're the best." He breathed as he pulled back.

"It's so unfair, how you can still do that to me," Mallie managed, slightly dazed. "Just…stay alive, okay? Finding you comatose in a tank full of unknown gas will give me more than my share of nightmares."

"I'll be okay, Mals," Zekk gently squeezed her hand.

"You better," Mallie grumbled again.

The two ventured closer to the highrise.

"I _really_ wish I had my lightsaber,"Zekk sighed. There were all sorts of warning bells in the Force going off at once; a giant 'keep away' sign, accompanied by a neon, flashing 'danger' sign, and massive billboard with a set of skull and crossbones. It was as if the Force was saying 'Hey, I warned you. Don't blame me if things go wrong.'

The two entered the lobby. It was rundown, with water stains and broken everythings as far as the eye could see. Only a pair of crackling trashcan fires provided illumination, causing shadows to dance in every corner.

"By the way, you said I was the _most_ frustrating man you've dated," Zekk said in a low voice as they navigated a set of narrow hallways. "Did you move on from me?"

"Now really isn't the best time, Zekk," Mallie rolled her eyes.

"You rather we creep through the creepily empty and dark building in complete silence?" Even the air smelled wrong, the scent of mold, excrement, and rusted metal very pungent.

"Good point." Mallie swallowed. The Force was not being any help to either of them. It was as if the entire building had been thrown out of sync with the rest of the galaxy. Everything was just one long, dark, never-ending shadow. "And yes. I've moved on. I'm going out with a perfect gentlemen, if you must know; the head of a relief organization that I've been helping out. He's running for Corulag's senate seat once our current senator's term expires next month. You should meet him. I think the two of you will get along just swimmingly."

A breeze from nowhere whistled through the building, causing the firelight to flicker and all manner of loose objects to tumble and flap about. The heat seemed to leave the room in a rush, yet became almost unbearable at the same time.

Eyes glazed over with black film glinted in the faint lighting as a mass of individuals emerged from siderooms, hallways, and even from the torn up panels of the ceiling.

Mallie reflexively held up her lightsaber, not backing down even as the path before them was completely choked off with bodies. "Ideas, Zekk?"

Zekk didn't respond. He could feel the hammering in his head again, a need to be with the others, to protect them from intruders, outsiders. Those that didn't understand their way of life. He could be at peace with the others, his worries and cares shared by thousands, millions even. All he had to do was join them.

A strong left hook to his head sent him staggering backwards in shock.

"Will you snap out of it already!" Mallie growled. "Remember why we're here. To save Raxi, Siare, and your two lady-friends. Don't make me regret bringing you here, Zekk!"

"Ouch," Zekk worked his jaw.

"You 'you' again?"

"Yeah," Zekk said, shaking the cobwebs loose.

"Good, so what are we going to do about this lot?"

"They're not in control of their minds anymore," Zekk said slowly. "Maybe, if given time, they can recover from whatever's happened to them."

"Non-lethal approach it is," Mallie shut off her lightsaber and thrust out both her hands. The Force screamed down the hallway in a powerful pressure wave, dropping the crowd before them like a Death Star beam through an asteroid. Both she and Zekk continued to advance, using the Force to incapacitate the seemingly endless mass of individuals climbing out from everywhere.

"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Zekk said, using the Force to knock several more individuals into a nearby wall. "This isn't purely Force control, something's wrong with their bodies."

"We can have the science teams look over them later," Mallie delivered an uppercut, and then elbowed another glazed-eyed person who got too close.

Though their pace was slow, and they received more than their fair share of cuts and bruises, the Jedi eventually managed to push their way to the charred top of the building. There, a large transport was fueling, looking as if it was getting ready to take off.

"Taryn! Trista!" Zekk called out, spotting the red-heads in front of a lowered landing ramp.

"Siare, Raxi," Mallie added, addressing the younger Jedi with the red-heads.

But those four were not the only ones present. There was also Jaggoth, and a couple other glazed-eyed individuals stood by with them, all standing stalk-still. As one, the nine people turned towards the two Jedi.

"_Don't"_

"_Interfere"_

"_Mallie"_

"_Marek."_

"_You"_

"_Have"_

"_Taken"_

"_One"_

"_Of"_

"_Ours._

Each of the nine said one word, with the final being spoken by all of them in a frightening unison. What's more is that their voices seemed to be blended with countless others, providing an echoing effect that chilled both Mallie and Zekk to the bone.

"Taryn," Zekk tried again, taking a step forward. "It's me, Zekk."

_"We know a Zekk," _Taryn said, her normal gray eyes completely black. _"Zekk should be a part of us. He was to join with us."_

_ "The Jedi Marek is responsible for destroying the harmony,"_ Trista said, her coolness wrapped in a shroud of anger and rage. _"She shouldn't have done that."_

_ "We should kill them both then," _Jaggoth's four meaty hands gripped the vibroaxes and raised them high.

_"No," _Taryn argued. _"Zekk should be with us. We will spare him."_

_ "We will kill them both,"_ another of the individuals, a gray-skinned Duros, said. _"He has rejected our gifts."_

_ "He knows nothing of our Colony's plans," _Taryn again objected. _"He is Jedi. He will understand."_

_ "Just as we have,_" Raxi and Siare said in unison. _"But he is still linked to the Colony, he blocks us out."_

_ "It is the fault of Mallie Marek,"_ Taryn's black eyes focused on Zekk's partner. _"She has taken him away from us. It is she who must die."_

_ "Yes, she must die," _Trista agreed.

_"We will deal with Jedi Zekk afterwards." _Jaggoth assented amiably.

"Great," Mallie said sardonically. "I've just met her and already your new girlfriend and her family wants to kill me."

"She's not my girlfriend," Zekk instantly corrected. "And never mind that, she's under the control of something else. We should worry about that first."

"You're not the one they all want to kill," Mallie retorted. "Aren't your two women supposed to be some sort of Hapan super-commandos in training?"

"Would you quit referring to them as 'mine'?" Zekk said in exasperation . "We're just…"

"_Die!"_ Jaggoth roared, charging towards Mallie like a stampeding reek.

Two others, a Gamorean and a Talz, let out echoing yells; likewise streaming toward the tall blond Jedi. Mallie just sighed, held out her hand, and created a wall of Force energy. The trio crashed right into the unforgiving barrier, and collapsed as one.

Raxi and Siare's lightsabers activated. Taryn and Trista drew their weapons. Mallie made a move to engage them, but Zekk held out a hand. "Wait."

"Zekk?"

"Trust me?"

Mallie nodded slowly.

Zekk approached the remaining six individuals, hands out to the side. "You know who I am, right?"

"_You are Zekk, a Jedi," _the Duros answered. _"The red-haired humans who were once Taryn and Trista trust you greatly."_

"You know this, how?"

_"We are one mind now," _Taryn spoke up. _"Everything Taryn knew, we all know. Join with us Zekk. Help us to protect the galaxy, to keep it from falling into darkness."_

Zekk felt his stomach churn. "You say everything 'Taryn knew,' are you not Taryn?"

_"Taryn was who I was before she became a part of the Colony. Where before I served a single planet, I now serve the galaxy as a whole. Only the Colony can keep the silver-eyed sleeper from awakening. The Colony spread throughout this galaxy for that singular purpose. All others are inconsequential. Join with us Zekk, we need your help."_

"What is this Colony? Who is this silver-eyed sleeper?"

_"You will know all when you have joined," _Raxi spoke. _"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."_

"You can tell me now, and I gather my friends and allies. We can prevent the sleeper from awakening together. You don't have to be with the 'Colony' to do this."

_"But we are at peace," _Trista said. _"We have a purpose. Would you be so cruel as to wrench us away from that."_

_ "That is not the Zekk we know,"_ Siare said aloud.

"And if I try to take you from the Colony by Force?" Zekk asked, purely out of curiosity.

_"Then we will fight and kill you," _the Duros spoke. _"No one is allowed to threaten our Colony before we have completed our goals."_

"Like attacking the restaurant? What purpose did that serve?"

The sixth member of the group, a human, huffed in annoyance. _"We are done talking. You will let us go now Zekk. Join with us and you will have your answers."_

Zekk released a long breath, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I'm a Jedi. Now, Mallie!"

Mallie sprung out from behind him, using the Force to both leap and increase her speed at the same time. Before any of the six could respond, she had delivered knock-out blows to both Raxi and Siare, the greatest threats, and then jammed the pommel of her lightsaber into the head of the Duros and brought an open hand strike to the back of the human's neck.

Taryn and Trista lashed out at Mallie, but Zekk used the Force and yanked the both of them over to him with a breakneck Force Pull. The two moved with the momentum of the pull, both swinging vibroblades in the process. Zekk blocked and knocked out Trista. Taryn, however, adjusted her attack to float under his arm, and cut a gash in his cheek. Zekk flinched, a small splash of blood flying out and landing on Taryn.

Taryn's hand flitted once more as the blade slashed towards his neck.

However, just as it began to break skin, the blade stopped. Zekk, gripping Taryn's wrist, looked down at the red-head in surprise. "Taryn?" He said cautiously.

Her hand holding the vibroblade shook violently, but didn't relent or drop the weapon. Creases furrowed her forehead as her movements became mechanical and lost the fluidity of her earlier attacks. Slowly, jerkily, Taryn's head tilted up to look at his face.

Taryn swallowed once, an almost desperate look of terror flickering across her face as she managed to wheeze. "Stop me."

Her eyes were gray for a fraction of a second. Then they were suddenly completely black once more, and she lashed out with her booted foot, catching Zekk off-guard. She lunged at him with the blade again, but this time a stun-bolt race across the top of the roof and hit the young warrior with unerring accuracy.

The sound of the stun shot was deafening, silencing all action and motion. Both Zekk and Mallie, the only two still conscious, glanced in the direction of the shot and saw a Galactic Alliance Assault shuttle hovering at roof-level. Intelligence Director Belindi Kalenda, clad in full-body armor, was lowering a heavy blaster as three more shuttles appeared. Ropes were lowered, and soldiers began to repel down onto the roof, or breach through the broken windows of the highrise.

"Thank you, Jedi Zekk, for clearing this building. We could not have done this as bloodlessly as you have done," Belindi said professionally, leaping out from the shuttle and onto the roof. She was flanked by several muscular soldiers, all armed to the teeth. "Am I correct to think that you would prefer Ms. Zel alive?"

"Yes," Zekk said stonily. "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating a tragic speeder accident by going to the home of one of the drivers," Belindi said off-handedly. "The five I sent in earlier ceased contact, so I thought I'd drop by to see what was wrong."

"Director," Mallie's eyes were narrowed. "Do you mean to tell me that you knew of the threat here and let Zekk and the others go in?"

"It is not my responsibility to keep track of the Jedi and their actions," Belindi said coolly. "Nor am I responsible for any thoughts I may have been vigorously thinking when I was in their presence. Besides, things worked out rather well, don't you think?"

"Director." Mallie growled.

"Oh, by the way, Jedi Zekk, you'll be wanting these." Belindi held out several vials.

"What are they?" Zekk said suspiciously, realizing that he had drastically underestimated her.

"A counter to the chemical agent you and your friends were given," Belindi answered. "This isn't the first flophouse my men have found on Denon. More like the tenth. I only know when one exists when my investigators go missing. Now, as much as I appreciate the assist this time, can you refrain from investigating any further speeder crashes in the future? The last thing we need is for a Jedi to be swayed by the drug."

Zekk cautiously injected one of the vials into himself, feeling an odd floating sensation only seconds later. The hammering in his head ceased, and he gradually felt the urge to _join_ Jaggoth's group subside.

"You're lucky, Jedi Zekk," Belindi continued. "Those exposed to concentrated doses of whatever this drug is begin to see changes in the structure of their brain. As kind as you were in stunning everyone downstairs, they're now destined for labs to determine just how and what this drug is."

"Mals?" Zekk looked up to Mallie.

She scanned him with the Force, and nodded once. "It's safe."

Zekk injected the remaining two vials into Taryn and Trista, while Mallie bent over Raxi and Siare.

"I'm feeling in a giving mood today, Jedi Zekk," Belindi said. "So would you accept a ride back to the Jedi Temple? I think you've done enough today, haven't you?"

Zekk nodded, supporting both Taryn and Trista's unconscious forms against his. What was supposed to be a simple investigation had evidently turned out to be much bigger than even he had expected. One thing was for certain though, he had had enough of Denon's Old City for a very long while.

**{-[VI]-} {-[VI]-}**

Zekk sat between Taryn and Trista's medical beds, lost in thought. Jedi Temple healer Gruu Dunwik and visiting healer Bardan Jusik had done their best for the twins, as well as Raxi and Siare, but only time would tell if they would be okay. He wasn't much of a healer or scientist himself, but from what he could understand of their diagnosis, the four had been subjected to an intense, prolonged chemical bath of some sort, with electro-stimulation to help mold their brains. One of the Yuuzhan Vong shapers within the temple likened it to Shaping, where the brain was made malleable by the chemicals, and then re-wired to serve some purpose. What that purpose was, however, was anyone's guess.

Zekk had been thoroughly debriefed by Galactic Alliance Intelligence on the ride over to the temple, and then again by several worried members of the Jedi High Council. Taryn's haunting words about the Colony being spread throughout the galaxy, about her trying to stop a silver-eyed sleeper from awakening, were more than a little disturbing. Zekk knew that this was far from over. But at the moment, he just wanted to get Taryn and Trista far away from any mind-controlling drugs and disruptive Force users.

Taryn stirred, her hands closing around the handles of her vibroknives that Zekk had planted. The doctors had objected, but Zekk argued that they would help calm her down as she came to. An armed and dangerous Taryn was a lot better than a scared and defenseless Taryn.

It seemed to work, because the moment she recognized the familiar handles, the tension in her body eased.

"Zekk?" Taryn whispered.

"Hey." Zekk angled his chair towards her bed.

She released one of the vibroblades and reached a hand out towards the direction of his voice. "Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Head feels weird," Taryn answered, her eyes still closed. "Like it's stuffed with cotton."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I don't know," Taryn breathed. "I remember going down to the Old City. Getting knocked out, and then waking up in some sort of tank. A sweet smelling aroma…and then…nothing. But I guess things worked out for the better if you're here. Are _you_ okay. Is Trista?"

"Trista's still sleeping," Zekk rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. "And I'm fine. Focus on getting better first."

"How was I knocked out?" Taryn said, her tone changing from worried to disgruntled. "No one's been able to knock me out that easily, even in the full-contact sparring matches back on Hapes."

"The Force," Zekk answered, chuckling softly. Now that everyone she cared for was fine, the only thing left was her wounded pride.

"Of course," Taryn grumbled. She lifted an eyelid to look at him with a clear gray eye. "When we get back to Hapes, you're going to teach Trista and I how to fight off Force techniques. We can't go fainting like fragile flowers if some Force sensitive assassin tries to get at the Queen Mother. And we'll certainly not be so easy targets again for whoever knocked us out this time around."

"Tenel Ka checked in on you two earlier. Said you weren't supposed to take your orders to keep me safe so literally," Zekk smiled, squeezing Taryn's hand affectionately. "She's also debating whether she should reschedule her flight back to Hapes."

"No," this time Trista spoke. "No, we can go with her today. We're not going to let the _chume'da _wait any longer to enter this galaxy."

Zekk turned and made a sound of exasperation when he realized that she had swung her legs out of the bed and was trying to stand. "Trista!"

"I'll…be fine," Trista wobbled.

Zekk stood by, but didn't intervene. He knew that both Zel twins prided themselves for their independence and willpower. It didn't mean they didn't need catching if they fell, that was what he was for, but he had no desire to take away any of that independence and inner strength from them.

Trista swayed, her hand reaching out to grip his shoulder as she steadied herself. She let go, giving Zekk a singular nod of thanks. He could tell that she was just as shaken as her sister, but was able to hide it much better. After all, Taryn was the heart of the duo, and Trista the logical, dutiful half.

The doors to the room opened, and an emotionless mask slid over her face.

"Master Jusik," Zekk inclined his head. He briefly saw Taryn swing her legs over the side of her own bed.

The former Republic Jedi-turned Mandalorian-turned New Jedi Order Jedi Healer-turned Mandalorian-turned part-time Jedi, having been alerted by the awakening of his patients, raised an eyebrow. "Jedi Zekk."

"These two plan to be on a shuttle later tonight. Will they be okay?"

Bardan eyed the two clinically. "Keep hydrated, plenty of rest, and no more exposure to tanks full of pheromones, and they'll be fine."

"Pheromones?" Trista said in alarm. "What sort?"

"Finished the analysis on the traces embedded in your clothing; definitely organic compounds, naturally occurring too. You two have _mandokar _to be up and about this early after almost having your brains re-wired."

"We're Hapan," Taryn gritted out, gripping Zekk's opposite arm as she too steadied herself. "Takes more than mind-altering substances to keep us down."

"He's lucky to have you two," Bardan snorted, gesturing to Zekk.

"We're not together!" The trio objected in unison, their cheeks turning pink. They all blinked, looked at each other, then looked away quickly.

"Clean bill of health then?" Zekk asked hastily.

"Not quite," Bardan's expression became serious. "You three, and Siare and Raxi, have some residuals that might or might not fade in time. In all honesty, this is my first time seeing something like this. Not only were you linked through the Force, but also chemically, electrically, and quite literally, magnetically. The serum you were given handles the chemical part of the equation, Dunwik and I took care of the Force part and helped stop any changes being made to your heads. But there's still an odd electro-magnetic field that's surrounding you."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't know," Bardan answered gruffly. "Like I said, this is my first time seeing something like this. I'll have to check the archives at Ossus for more answers. That's my next stop. But a guess? You'll find yourselves better coordinated with each other, might even be able to sense each other's emotions. Whatever happens though, will definitely be noticeable. Oh, and if you have any biometric locks, you might want to have them reset. The electrical currents in your bodies were completely changed as a result of whatever you were put through."

"Thanks for your help, Master Jedi," Trista bowed politely. For once, Taryn followed suit, bowing solemnly without a hint of spunkiness that she usually showed.

Bardan made a sound of annoyance. "Just doing my job. Now don't you people have a ship to catch?"

The Mandalorian Jedi Master left the room, and both Taryn and Trista abruptly sagged against Zekk, nearly pulling him down with them.

"Are you sure you'll be up for the trip?" Zekk said dryly, wrapping an arm around either of them to keep them supported.

"We'll be fine," Trista nodded, resting her forehead against his chest. "Just need to recover our strength."

"Can you do that Jedi thing to give us a little boost?" Taryn said, tilting her head back up.

Zekk gently placed a kiss on each forehead and infused their bodies with rejuvenating Force energy. "Not a problem."

"Think this will be the last we'll see of the crazy mind-controlling pheromone people?" Taryn asked, taking an experimental step back from Zekk, and then another when her strength held up.

Trista did the same. "Whatever it is, Galactic Alliance Intel barely has control over the situation. There's no doubt things will only get worse before a solution will present itself."

"That's a 'no' then," Taryn replied sarcastically. "Oh goody. That means I get a chance to give the guy who knocked us out a good boot in his…"

"Like Bardan said, we have a shuttle to catch," Zekk interrupted. "But Trista's right. This is probably only the beginning. The Force is telling me that we haven't seen the last of this, not by a long shot."

"You're worried?" Taryn blinked in surprise, realizing that she could actually feel just how deep his concern went.

"Yeah," Zekk breathed. "The one that attacked us was strong in the Force, much stronger than I've ever seen or felt before. I think…think the longer we go without meeting him again the better. At least not until we're ready."

"Then we'll train on Hapes," Trista said firmly. "We train, get better, and be ready when disaster finally strikes. That's all we _can_ do until the villains show themselves."

"And we _will_ be ready," Taryn said with a determined nod. "We'll be ready and face it together and make them regret trying to mess up the galaxy on our watch."

**{-[Chapter End]-}**

**A\N: **Yay, plenty of Zekk/Taryn. These two are just so much fun to write, so contrasting yet somehow able to fit together. Trista's fun also because she compliments them well. This story will also see Trista paired off with someone, to whom you'll be introduced next Zekk chapter. Next Chapter, the Corellians =).


	5. Corellia

**Corellia**

**{-[I]-} {-[I]-}**

Jysella Horn spun around gracefully as up-tempo music blared from the HoloNet receiver in the wood-paneled room. Large rectangular windows that ran the length of the room gave her a breathtaking view of a forest-lined lake, the sun just beginning to shine about the snow-capped mountains in the distance. She and Valin had inherited their great-grandfather's house upon his passing shortly after the end of the war, turning it into a diplomatic mission befitting of their role as Jedi Ambassadors to Corellia. It was a sprawling estate within the mountains outside of Coronet, sheltered and out of the way from the hustle and bustle of the capital city.

She and Valin had spent their post-war years helping Corellia recover from its brief Yuuzhan Vong occupation, and helping CorSec keep the system secure from pirates and anyone else who might want to take advantage of the situation. It was tiresome work, especially with the post-war influx of refugees looking for homes and jobs. It didn't seem like a day could go by without one Corellian senator or another trying to pass a bill imprisoning the hundreds of thousands of refugees, forcing them into indentured servitude, stripping the rights of these planet-less peoples, or banning/deporting them outright. The jingoism that had purveyed the planet during the war had yet to cease, and the Corellians were very protective of their identity. Just the other week, Jysella had to break up a 'Pure Corellia' nationalistic group that had been wreaking havoc on one of the many refugee camps set up on the planet. To say that their job was a pain was definitely an understatement.

To top it off, two years earlier, the Horn family had even started the Corellian Jedi Praxeum. It was a monument of pride to the Corellians, to have something that even Taspir III or Mon Cal didn't have—a place to train Jedi. Corellian Senator Charr Brak was more than supportive of the Praxeum, even offering to use post-war reconstruction funds to build a palace 'fitting for the Jedi of Corellia.' His offer had been declined, of course, but funds were discovered through other means. Where Rostek Horn's estate was a place for Valin and Jysella to live and handle political matters, the Corellian Praxeum was a place to train the first generation of Corellia-born and bred Jedi Knights.

The number of Jedi at the Jedi Praxeum of Corellia was not at all impressive or imposing. There were eight fully trained Jedi—three masters and five Knights—and almost twice that number in Jedi Initiates and Apprentices. While Jysella was unofficially in charge of all things political, the Jedi Masters and other knights handled the actual instruction of the Jedi Initiates and Apprentices.

The praxeum was a work-in-progress on many levels. The actual building was still under construction, and despite complimentary teaching styles of the Masters in charge, those of the praxeum were still trying to define themselves. But even before it was fully finished, the praxeum was already unique in more ways than one. Not only was it the _only_ Jedi Praxeum in the Core, it was also the only one to be located in the heart of a city, smack dab in the center of Coronet. Unlike the other praxeums, Jysella and the others also had to deal with local planetary politics and all the troubles that went with starting up on a planet with a population of nearly eight billion.

Not that it was all bad.

The Corellian politicians were really buying into the idea of making the Jedi Praxeum an integral part of their planet's culture, and had grand designs for it. As a way of saving money, much of the building was made from debris of Corellian buildings destroyed in the war. The foundation itself was from the Corellian Center of Arts and Culture, which had taken a direct plasma hit during the brief but fierce fight for the planet. While other parts came from schools or workshops that had likewise been damaged from an orbital strike. The combination of materials gave the outside of the praxeum an almost mural-like appearance, and supplied a very poetic motif of Jedi and Corellia rising out of the ashes together. Emerald, transparasteel panels were affixed to the outside walls like armored plating, turning the building into a giant beacon of green light when the sun hit it just right. When it was finished, the praxeum would stand at a proud sixty-stories tall and boast speeder-landing platforms and its own docking bays. It would be entirely self-sufficient, with its own food-growing facilities, armory, tech-bays, library, and everything the Corellian politicians envisioned the Jedi would need.

Of course, in their rush to build this grand future, the politicians were often very forgetful about the present, leaving it up to the beleaguered Jedi to care for those overlooked or ignored. And given that there were only eight fully trained Jedi on the planet, they more than had their work cut out for them. The praxeum drew their students from Corellia itself, as well as from the refugee camps and ships in Corellian territory. Ranging from nine to fourteen years of age, much of their lessons had been the hands-on, in-the-field sort: using the Force to read emotional states, to help under-funded construction crews lift bundles of pipes or walls, to track down con-men and corrupt politicians, and Jysella's least favorite, to pose for media pictures without letting it go to their young heads.

It was hard not to let the fame get to the young Corellian Jedi when the politicians were trumpeting them as Corellia's next personal saviors and heroes, when refugees tried to give thanks by offering whatever they could after a good deed was done, or when the media constantly asked when these Corellian Jedi would take their next steps and put the Corellian Praxeum into the galactic spotlight.

Needless to say, dancing had definitely saved her sanity. All her stress and tension just bled away when she was in tune with the music, with the pulsating Force energies of all the wildlife and plants outside the house. She could forget about politicians, about the media, about being the poster-child for Corellia's new future. It was just her and the music, her and the Force.

Her mind briefly wandered to the person who had first taught her how to connect to the Force in such a way. Alema Rar, now a fugitive with a ten million credit bounty on her head. The Twi'lek hadn't been seen since the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, and there were rumors that she had died. Lone Force sensitives in the war never really lasted long against the Jedi-hating invaders.

But Jysella didn't believe that. She knew in her heart that the woman she had seen as her older sister was still alive. During the night, she could sometimes feel Alema's Force presence tug on her own, as if using it as an anchor. At first Jysella had dismissed it as a trick of her mind, a hope that Alema was reaching out for her. But then after the tugs became more frequent, she just embraced them, letting the presence she believed was Alema draw whatever she needed from her. Unlike most others, Jysella had never believed that Alema had 'gone dark'. The Twi'lek she had come to know wasn't like that at all. And it was her faith in Alema, Jysella believed, that kept the two of them connected no matter where the rogue Twi'lek had disappeared to.

Jysella took another breath, sweeping her arms out and back in as she began to distance herself from the music playing in the background and delve into the Force. She could feel the trees sway, the fish in the lake, the birds in the air, each with their own unique rhythm. It was as if the building had faded away from around her and she was in the center of the forest, dancing alongside the deer and other wildlife.

Feet slid across the ground. A leaping split. She rose up onto her toes and pirouetted. Her arms stretched out into the air, twining and twirling, her body in tune with the Force. Almost effortlessly she combined the standard lightsaber forms into her dance, twisting and arching her torso around invisible opponents. Her arms swung about as if they held lightsabers, before drawing her arms back in in a comforting embrace. She danced the length of the room, the sunlight flicking across her as it shone through the towering array of windows; turning the room golden with its light. She was at peace, had not a care in the world. It didn't matter how much time was passing, when she started dancing, she was in a world all of her own.

Yet she wasn't completely unaware of the outside world. A small smile fluttered across her features as she felt a new life-force join the harmony she was dancing to. It was a familiar presence and wholly welcomed. She continued to dance, well aware that he was watching her from one of the doors to the room. Finally, the music from the HoloNet player died away.

With one last spin, Jysella came to a stop before her audience of one. It was her on-again-off-again boyfriend. They were currently in their 'off-again' phase, being 'just friends' despite what Valin and anyone else might have thought.

"Morning, Tarc," Jysella smiled, breathing heavily.

"Sella," the twenty-year old shuttle pilot held up a bag. "Brought breakfast."

Jysella raised an eyebrow and snagged a light shirt to throw on over her dance clothing. "You bringing me breakfast at this hour, that's never a good sign."

"Figured you'd want some food before meeting the Prime Minister and the Corellian Ministers' Council. Didn't you tell me something important was probably going to go down?"

"Gimme," Jysella grabbed at the bag and rifled through its contents. "Almost forgot about that meeting."

"I'm sure they'd be flattered."

"Please, how can one forget Her Excellency, Aidel Saxan?" Jysella said, biting into a bagel. "Val and I did help her get elected."

"Didn't do much to lessen the 'rah rah Corellia', people."

"Didn't get her elected for her backbone," Jysella said dryly. "She's good with economics, knows politics and how to get people to do what has to be done. You've seen the stats, in the two years since she's been elected, crime is down, reconstruction efforts of the surrounding planets are up, as are the job numbers. Corellia's become a major mover and shaker in the relief efforts of this part of the galaxy."

"Hey, not complaining," Tarc held out his hands. "I voted for her too. It's the guy she placed as Minister of Internal Affairs that's causing the problems."

"Dur Gejjen? I know," Jysella finished eating and dressing at the same time. "But he's also good at what he does. He's kept most of the pro-Corellians from harassing the refugees, and has been more than generous with Corellia's resources in supporting the nearly two billion refugees caught up in the Five Worlds.

"He's been ruffling a lot of feathers by taxing the rich and giving their money to charity. This leaves a lot of angry rich people with too much time on their hands. We wouldn't have so many pro-Corellians if he didn't siphon the money of the rich and powerful to the refugee camps and poor."

"You're against that?" Jysella arched an eyebrow.

"Just the fact that we're solving problems by creating them in a seemingly endless cycle," Tarc replied. They piled into his atmospheric flier. "It's only a matter of time before enough people get angry at him, and by extension, the administration he works for. Then Saxan gets voted out and poof, there goes the Jedi's number one ally."

"Oh, so you're just worried about me," Jysella smirked slyly.

Tarc rolled his eyes. "I've never stopped, Sella. You're a Jedi, nothing you do is small in scale."

"Remind me again why we're taking a break?"

"Jedi Academy, handful of kid-Jedi, two billion refugees…Take your pick," Tarc laughed. "And I do have a tour business to run. Mom and dad are giving me more responsibility every day."

"Right," Jysella groaned. She stretched out her arms as the in-progress Jedi Praxeum came into view. It was coming along slowly but surely. Most of the crew working on it were volunteers, taking their personal time between jobs to contribute something to the building; or as the local HoloNet put it, 'doing their patriotic duty.'

"Pick you up same time as yesterday?" Tarc piloted his ship into the landing bay.

"Maybe an hour later. I'll be headed to Kolene later on today to help several of the refugees out with a dubious labor contract, and then to Bela Vistal to help the locals with a band of refugees ruining the landscape," Jysella rolled her eyes at the obvious irony of tasks.

"CorSec not up to it?"

"CorSec prefers to blast such groups first, ask questions if there's any survivors later," Jysella deadpanned. "I currently have one of the Corellian apprentices and Natua out there keeping the peace. They're supposed to be going off world for another assignment in the greater galaxy though, so I'm going to relieve them and do my Jedi magic out there."

"I would say 'good luck,' but you're both Corellian and Jedi, so I doubt you'll need it."

"Thanks," Jysella laughed, sliding out of the ship. "See you later."

"Yup," Tarc gave her a wave, then steered the ship back out the hangar to join the rest of the air-traffic of Coronet.

Jysella waved at Tarc's ship until it was just a speck in the distance. Once it was gone, she rotated back around and headed towards the building's turbolift.

Despite it being just another day at the office, something in the Force was telling her that the day would be far from uneventful.

**{-[II]-} {-[II]-}**

"Hmmm…Fondor, Adumar, Bespin, and Commenor." Jysella reviewed the meeting's minutes with a troubled frown creasing her forehead. As strong an ally as Prime Minister Aidel Saxan was, she was pure Corellian. And like most Corellians, she marched to her own tune.

Barely touched by the four-year war that had ravaged the galaxy, Corellia had emerged in the enviable position of having the stability and resources most other systems desperately needed. With the Galactic Alliance foundering, the Chief of State on his way out, and the rest of the galaxy in turmoil, Corellia was like an inviting oasis in a desert.

With surplus food stores, ships, medical supplies, and construction material, Corellia and her leadership were taking advantage of the obvious power vacuum and snapping up allies of its own.

In exchange for their missile-production capabilities, Corellia sent Adumar a constant supply of food and tech.

Fondor, the necessary equipment needed to repair their defunct shipyards.

Bespin traded tabana gas for tariff free trade and access to the economies of Corellia and her allies.

Commenor's pirate problems were banished with a heavy Corellian Defense Fleet presence. In exchange, the lucrative markets available to Commenor became available to Corellia as well.

It didn't seem like a week could go by without another system turning to Corellia for help instead of the Galactic Alliance.

Jysella knew that she should be okay with it. If Corellia had the capability to help others, to make the galaxy a better place, _shouldn't_ she support its efforts? The Jedi Order was supposedly neutral in all matters between the Galactic Alliance and its members. Was supposed to stay out of interfering with local governments unless the governments threatened galactic peace. Some part of Jysella knew, however, that that was what the Order told itself to help it sleep better at night.

In truth, ever since the Yuuzhan Vong War, whether it meant to or not, the Jedi Order had become a prominent political force throughout the galaxy. The High Council now held more power, more say over what the Galactic Alliance would do, than the entire Senate.

And half of that council was made up of Jedi.

Then again, without the Jedi, what would have happened to the galaxy? Could the Jedi just give up their political power, retreat to their own praxeums, and hope that the corruption and darkness would stay away? Not that it mattered much now anyways. With the Galactic Alliance's power dwindling, the High Council seemingly too far removed from the rest of the galactic population, the 'Jedi Ambassadors' and praxeums were being forced to shift their focus, their ideologies, to go along with the changing times.

Aidel Saxan had been one of five people running for the Prime Minister seat.

Aidel Saxan had been the only one Jysella and Valin had helped to get elected.

The reason had been fairly simple; of the five politicians running for the office, Aidel was the most efficient, economically and politically savvy, and pro-Jedi. And Corellia had benefited greatly with Aidel at the helm; its wealth tripling, allies growing in number, and influence at record levels.

Yet Corellia had never lost its ultra-nationalistic swagger that it had picked up at the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War; becoming very bellicose, quadrupling enlistment for CorSec and CorDef, allowing the refugees to fill the ranks of their armed forces in exchange for citizenship. Several smaller systems had already been 'persuaded' to join the growing Corellian alliance with Corellian warships high in orbit above their capital planet. At the same time, there was no denying the security it was providing to these planets it annexed.

Her holocom unit pinged, stirring her from her musings. The unit was about as tall as the room, ensuring life-sized holo-images of whoever was calling.

"Jedi Knight Jysella Horn, go ahead."

"_Jysella."_

"Your Majesty," Jysella's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the Queen Mother of Hapes appearing in her office. "This…is unexpected. What can I do for you?"

"_We would like to lodge a complaint, Jedi Ambassador to Corellia,"_ Tenel Ka said stiffly, a hand resting on the developing child in her stomach.

Jysella grimaced at the icy hostility underlying Tenel Ka's words. "Go ahead."

"_Please ask the Prime Minister why Corelllian vessels have been attacking and hijacking Hapan-flagged vessels the moment they leave our territory. There have already been twelve such incidents in the past week, the latest three occurring __within__ Hapan space. We will not stand for such blatant violation of our territory and the rights of our people."_

"I'll see if I can't get to the bottom of this," Jysella said quickly. "As patriotic as the Corellians are, even they don't want another war after what happened seven years ago."

"_Do so. Our patience is running thin and Hapes __will__ defend herself if these acts of provocation continue."_

The call ended, and Jysella slumped back into her chair with a groan. She stared up at the light fixture as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Prime Minister, just what are you doing now?"

No sooner had she said that, than the holocom pinged once more.

"You've reached the Corellian Praxeum, Jedi Knight Jysella Horn, speaking."

"_Caught you at a bad time?"_

"Sorry, Prime Minister," Jysella tilted her head apologetically. "Just received some disturbing news regarding Corellian relations with the Hapes Consortium."

"_This is an odd coincidence. That is precisely why I am calling you now. Can you bring the senior Jedi of your praxeum to the capitol building as soon as possible? There is a matter of grave importance we must discuss."_

"How urgent is it, Madame Minister? My father is currently on Gus Talon with two apprentices, and Master Krahnn is at his home with his family. The others are all spread out on assignment as well."

"_Very urgent. In the next few weeks it is highly likely Corellia and Hapes will go to war."_

Jysella sat frozen in her seat for several long seconds. Finally, she swallowed and nodded. "I'll get word out immediately. But it will still be at least a day or two before we can all meet."

"_My ministers and I will be ready when you are."_

**{-[III]-} {-[III]-}**

Jysella exchanged solemn nods as the Jedi Knights and Masters of the Corellian Praxeum arrived one by one. Sensing her seriousness, no pleasantries were exchanged. With cautious curiosity, they entered the capitol building of Corellia; a sprawling, towering estate decked out in Corellian banners bearing pro-Corellian symbols and phrases. It had taken several days to recall everyone, and in the interim, Tenel Ka had shot her several more angry, impatient messages about the deteriorating state of affairs between Corellia and Hapes. Jysella supposed she was lucky that things had held out for as long as they had.

"You've brought your apprentice with you?" Jysella said in a low voice to her long-time friend, Jedi Knight Natua Wan.

The Falleen nodded once and brushed an affectionate hand over the head of a nine-year old Selonian girl at her side. "I keep no secrets from her. To her people, lies and secrets are akin to what murder and rape is to us. She will learn what we will learn, and she will someday understand why we respond as we do."

Jysella knelt down in front of the young Selonian. "And how are you doing today, Jedi Initiate Shrona Ruluwoor?"

"Sleepy," the nine-year old said, innocent black eyes blinking as the polecat-like creature rubbed at her snout. "We spent all day trying to get refugees and Corellians to be nice to each other. I still don't understand why they can't get along and help each other when they now share the same den-planet."

"Don't worry," Jysella grinned, returning to her full height. "I don't understand it either. Come on, I don't know what news the Prime Minister has for us apart from the possibility of a war, so we should go to her as quick as we can."

While the trio caught up with the rest of the Jedi, Jysella's sharp eyes took in the other occupants of the capitol building.

"A lot of soldiers," Natua voiced as several squads of Correllian Defense personnel exited out a side-door to an awaiting transport. "It is strange, but I have the feeling that the decision to go to war has already been made."

"Great," Jysella groaned, and added under her breath. "Why can't the leaders of my home-planet _not_ be power-crazy for once?"

The contingent of Jedi passed through a pair of heavy wooden doors at the heart of the building, acknowledging the ministers gathered around a rectangular table within with silent nods of their heads.

"Thank you for coming Jedi, I apologize for pulling you away from your assignments," Prime Minister of Corellia, Aidel Saxan, began from her seat at the head of the table.

"Jedi Knight Horn mentioned something about a war?" Master Corask Slen'da said mildly taking a seat along with the others.

"Yes," Corellian Defense Minister Rorf Willems answered. "With the Hapan Consortium. Or elements of it to be more precise."

"Perhaps, you should start at the beginning," Corran Horn prompted.

"And we shall," Minister of Intelligence and Director of CorSec, Gavele Lemora, said curtly. She pressed a button and a holographic display rose out of the center of the table. "As you are aware, five years ago, the Hutts lost control of all their space save Nal Hutta. In the interim, both Bothawui and Hapes have been dividing what was previously Hutt Space among them."

"Following you so far," Valin Horn nodded.

"Four years ago, elements of the Hapan Nobility began reaching out to the government of Corellia. With the decline of the Galactic Alliance, they were worried about the well-being of the Consortium should the Alliance collapse. As the Galactic Alliance deteriorated and Corellia grew stronger over the course of time, the elements of concerned nobility grew in number as well. Many are too afraid to act out in the open, however, given that the Queen Mother is a Jedi and that the Consortium has both Jedi and Galactic Alliance support. At the time, Corellia was unwilling to involve itself in the internal affairs of a foreign power."

"I can see where this is going, but go on," Master Matarmeno Krahnn spoke in his customary soft voice, hands folded on the table in front of him.

"As the situation continued to deteriorate, the elements of Hapan nobility made us a second offer," Aidel Saxan took over. "They are willing to give us access to the resources and trade routes in both Hutt Space and the Hapan Consortium in exchange for Corellian protection and support. At present, the Galactic Alliance is ill-equipped to manage the resources the Consortium currently sends them, losing much of it to corruption and bureaucratic stalling. If Corellia gains access to those resources, however, the worlds we can help, the people we can tend to, those numbers can almost double overnight."

"And the Queen Mother isn't inclined to agree to such a treaty," Natua said tonelessly.

"You are correct, Jedi Knight Wan," Intelligence Minister Gavele answered. "Last year, we sent an offer to the Queen Mother, stability and support in exchange for the Consortium's resources and trade routes. In her response, she said that Hapes does not let anyone dictate their foreign policy to them and is perfectly capable of managing its own trade routes and resources."

"Frankly, I believe the Queen Mother and her supporters are being selfish," Minister of Internal Affairs Dur Gejjen scowled. "We have the means and capability to see to it that Hapes' supplies are better used, but she is letting her pride and tradition get in the way."

"So where does this 'war' come in, Madame Minister?" Jysella asked as politely as she could.

"Our allies on Hapes have managed to secure the support of fifty-one percent of its nobility. Corellia cannot just stand by and let a close-minded young queen waste what could be used to help billions. Not when there are Hapans with the same goals as us."

"You're going to support a coup," Corran summed up bluntly.

"It's what is best for the galaxy, don't you think, Master Jedi? Even you can see the logic in our reasoning. The Galactic Alliance is barely holding together as it is. Corellia can become the foundation that props it back up, but only if we have the resources to do so? Are we to let Hapan resources be ill-managed and squandered because of politics? Because the Hapans are allies to the Jedi Order and therefore untouchable? Tell me, what would you have me do, then? Because for my ministers and myself, this is the best course of action, for both Corellia and Hapes."

"The Jedi Order is supposed to be politically neutral, am I right?" Minister of Justice, Denjax Teppler, spoke up. "They should not care if Hapes has a change in ruler, nor should they care for what Corellia intends to do, because we are not disrupting the galactic peace. Corellia is simply righting a wrong, bringing itself to a position to better help the billions of disenfranchised refugees and dozens of ravaged worlds."

"It sounds as if you are already committed to this," Corran said tiredly. "Why is it that you've called us here then? I doubt it was to ask for permission."

"As strange as it sounds, Master Horn," Aidel smiled faintly. "Corellia respects the word of her Jedi. You have but to say the word and we'll call off our forces. We'll let things return to the status quo. But there will still be dissatisfied nobles on Hapes, still be billions of mouths that could otherwise have been fed. Corellia has a chance to make its mark on this galaxy, Master Horn, as helpers, builders, making this galaxy right again. We would like your blessings to continue with our current course of action. Your support in the war that is to come."

"Is it possible to talk with Corellia's Hapan allies first?" Master Matarmeno Krahnn asked. "To hear their side and understanding of events."

"Of course," Aidel assented. She activated the holocom and dimmed the lights in the room as the group waited for the connection to go through.

A few seconds later, the holographic images of two women appeared. Both wore luxurious clothing that screamed 'nobility' and appeared every much like two women in positions of great power. _"Prime Minister, this is an unexpected honor. To what do we owe the pleasure of your call?"_

"Ducha AlGray, Ducha Galney," Aidel smiled politely. "I'm trying to get Corellia's Jedi on board. I think they're mostly convinced but needed to hear things from a Hapan perspective."

"_The Jedi? Prime Minster, is this wise?" _Ducha AlGray adjusted the visor obscuring her eyes from view. The tactical visor was the only part of her wardrobe that didn't seem to match the rest of her.

"Don't worry, Ducha. They've promised to hear things out first. Go on, explain to them our deal."

"_Well, Jedi,_" the Ducha Galney said, straightening and folding her hands in her lap. _"I am sure the Prime Minister has explained the gist of things. According to Hapan tradition, we have enough support among the nobility to legally challenge the Queen Mother and the Ruling Family. Should Corellia help my council assume control of Hapes, the Consortium and its holdings in Hutt Space will be theirs to distribute out to the rest of the galaxy. We prefer the coup to be as bloodless as possible, but much of the Royal Navy is still loyal to the Queen Mother, so we are not naïve enough to think that it can be done without blood being spilt. Should the Jedi help, however, that will go a long way to keeping casualties at the minimal."_

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ducha," Corran said sternly. "We won't fight a war for you, nor have we committed ourselves just yet. The Jedi Order…"

_"Is sworn to serve the well-being of this galaxy."_

"Sworn to serve the Force."

_"Is that not the same thing?" _Galney questioned. _"The Queen Mother may have once been a Jedi, but these days she is a politician first and foremost. When tyrannical politicians threaten the well-being of billions, is it not the job of the Jedi to help remove them from power?"_

"Let us try to negotiate with her first," Jysella spoke. "She's not so removed from being a Jedi that she'll ignore the countless people an alliance can help."

_"If that were possible, we would have done so already. But she is firm in her belief of Hapan sovereignty, places great value in its allegiance to the Galactic Alliance. She sees Corellia as a bully, someone that can't be negotiated with; but we of the Heritage Council know better. "_

"You can't seriously be asking for our blessing for what you are about to do?" Valin spoke up incredulously. "War and Jedi are not meant to go together. We only just emerged from a war that nearly destroyed this galaxy. Haven't you learned anything from that?"

_"You are one to talk, Jedi."_ Ducha AlGray scoffed. _"Were not the Jedi involved in the removal of the military leaders of the Tion Hegemony? Did they not help place Corellia's current government into power? Help the Galactic Alliance attain its current shape? You Jedi preach and extol the virtues of peace and unity, but reality is much, much harsher. Being at the center of Corellia in the Core, surely you can see that not everything is as black and white as you are trying to make it out to be? Friends sometimes go astray, allies are not always right. Are you going to be so hypocritical as to claim neutrality when you are right in the middle of so much suffering and need? It's more than understandable that the other Jedi schools on the Outer Rim, your leaders of the High Council in the gilded halls of the capital, will be out of touch and removed from current events, but you have no excuse. The choice is simple; help us, or not."_

A silence fell over the table at the Ducha's words, the Jedi struggling to keep their faces as impassive as ever. The Corellian Ministers likewise appeared to be holding their breaths, nervously glancing to one stone-faced Jedi to another in an attempt to garner some clues as to what they may be thinking.

Finally, the silence was ended by Natua. "I do not speak for my fellow _Corellian_ Jedi, but my apprentice and I will assist you in this endeavor."

This time the other Jedi were unable to hide their shock, all but one openly gaped at Natua in alarm. The only one not to, likewise nodded. "I may be old, but I still have a word or two of wisdom I can offer," Master Matarmeno Krahnn said, his voice barely audible.

_"Thank you, the two of you."_

"Natua, this might put us in conflict with our friends, the rest of the Order," Jysella said in alarm.

The Falleen remained as emotionless as ever as she tilted her head in acknowledgement. "The Ducha is right, should Corellia gain access to Hapan resources, more people than before can be helped. She is also correct in pointing out that the Queen Mother is no longer a Jedi first, otherwise such an intervention wouldn't be necessary. Once the rest of the Order puts their feelings aside, they will see that the removal of the current Queen Mother from her throne is the best course of action."

"The Ducha has also pointed out that much of the Hapan nobility remains dissatisfied with the current ruler," Master Krahnn said, addressing the other two Jedi Masters at the table. "Even if we Jedi were to do nothing, a coup attempt might occur anyways. We have the opportunity to guide events to the best possible outcome; I suggest we do not waste it."

"This is insane," Valin protested. "We as Jedi are taking sides in an internal power struggle of a distant government all in the name of helping others?"

"No," Corran said unexpectedly, sharing a long look with Master Krahnn. "They're right. The rest of the Order may not accept this, or see things as we do, but Natua and Matarmeno are right. We, as the Jedi of the Corellian Praxeum, have been looking for something that defines us, this could be it. Doing what was necessary and right instead of standing on the sidelines and watching events pass us by."

Corran's decision seemed to be a deciding factor, as the other Jedi reluctantly nodded in agreement. After a visual vote, Corran address both the Hapans and Corellians present. "You have the blessings of this praxeum to continue your current course. Tell us where you need us most and we will do our best to assist you."

"Excellent," Prime Minister Saxan smiled in relief. "There, Duchas, did I not say your fears would be unfounded? Corellia's Jedi are a breed above the rest."

_"Indeed. We look forward to working with you, Jedi. We'll prove ourselves worthy of your help. Heritage Council, out."_

The two Ducha faded from view, and the room returned to its naturally lit state.

"So then," Gavele began uncertainly. "We have your full support?"

"Yes," Corran agreed with a professional nod. "If you will give us a week or so to wrap up our current missions we'll then put our full effort in resolving this matter."

"Then it's settled then," Prime Minister Saxan concluded. "In the interest of aiding as many people as quickly as possible, the Jedi of the Corellian Praxeum will assist Corellia and her Hapan allies in overthrowing the current Queen Mother."

"I believe you Jedi have a saying," Defense Minister Willems commented. "'May the Force be with us all.'"

**{-[IV]-} {-[IV]-}**

"Dad?" Jysella asked, she, her father, and her brother passing through the doors of her great-grandfather's estate. "Are we really doing this?"

Corran held up a hand, activating the estate's anti-surveillance network as the heavy wooden doors closed behind them. Releasing a breath, Corran made a sound of assent. "Yes."

"But Tenel Ka…"

"Jysella, you and Valin helped get the current Prime Minister elected, against my own judgment I might add," Corran said. They took their places around a dining table.

"Of the candidates for Prime Minister, she was the best option," Valin said defensively.

"Of the candidates for Prime Minister, she's still a politician, and a seasoned one at that," Corran corrected. "Both she and this Heritage Council of Hapes are taking a dangerous gamble, and she should know that. If it backfires, she could end up uniting the rest of the Galactic Alliance against the 'Corellian Aggressors' and breathe new life into Cal Omas' stint as Chief of State. Corellia has Adumar, Fondor, and countless other systems on _their_ side. The Hapan Consortium has only just begun establishing firm ties with outside systems. Given how insular they are, I'm surprised at how successful their alliance with the Bothans has been. In any case, unless done right, this little coup the Heritage Council is planning might blow up into a full-scale galactic civil war."

"So why back Natua and Master Krahnn?" Valin frowned, alarm growing on his face.

"Because the coup is going to happen no matter what the Jedi say," Corran said sternly. "Both Jedi Knight Wan and Master Krahnn picked up on that in the meeting. Saxan and her Hapan allies are already in position to strike, going to us was just a formality."

Jysella felt the pieces click into place, her mind overclocking as she sought to condense all of the information of the past few days. "It's better to remain in the loop than outside of it. If the Jedi are in a position to keep the conflict small by being a part of the conflict, we can steer events to avoid the bigger civil war this might trigger."

"Exactly," Corran said. "As unfortunate as it is, this situation will no doubt put us on opposite sides of the Jedi Council and our friends. But, apart from averting a civil war among the Galactic Alliance's allies, I sense something else at play."

"Something else?" Jysella blinked.

"Aidel Saxan, as skilled as she is, has been manipulated into this war without her realizing it. A war being driven by elements within the Hapan government. You heard the briefing, this Heritage Council tried to reach out to her predecessor four years ago, but he didn't accept their offer. A new leader, a new offer, and we have the situation we have now. Hapes is famous for their attempted coups, but they're also famous for keeping those coups in-house. They might hire one or two outside assassins, but they've never gotten a foreign government involved. Something in the Force is telling me that we're missing something, and only by participating in the events as they unfold will we discover what that is."

The sound of someone clapping above their heads startled all three Horns.

"Oooo, rebelling against the establishment. That sounds fun! Can I join?"

All three Horns immediately jerked in alarm, hands flying to their lightsabers as they turned their gaze to the rafters of the old estate. A single shadow was just barely visible in the twilight coming in from the nearby window.

The shadow was definitely female, and also definitely Twi'lek. The figure rolled off the side of the support beam and landed with a graceful flourish. The figure, despite showing obvious signs of dark-side corruption, wore a familiar black leather outfit and matching thigh-high boots.

Sunken yellow eyes gleamed as she delighted in their shocked expressions. "Tada, miss me?"

"Alema!" Jysella gasped.

"Alema!?" Valin blinked.

"Alema?" Corran was nonplussed.

"Yup, yup, and 'Hi, Master'."

"What are you doing here?" Jysella managed.

"What happened to your face?" Valin said, his brain still non-functional.

"Where have you been?" Corran said, faring no better than his children.

"Here to help, my job has really poor health benefits, and I've been around," Alema ticked off each question with a grin that stretched the lightning-scarred half of her face. The rest of her face was worse than gaunt, very skeletal in appearance, as if her skin was stretched over the very bones of her skull.

"You _are_ a wanted criminal, you know that, right?" Jysella said, her shock giving way into disbelief and anger. "What in blazes are you…?"

"Hold that thought," Alema winked. A serious mask fell over her face as she bypassed Jysella and Valin. "Master Horn—you are a real Master now, right—anyways the people I currently work for are getting really concerned about the state of things. They don't like losing control of situations, so given my past ties to the Jedi Order, they felt that I would be better serving the cause if I went back. You Jedi are supposed to be high on forgiveness after all. I mean, Durron blew up a solar system but for a couple of years he was part of the galaxy's decision-making body. I would have gone to Anakin first, but he's kind of unavailable. I figured as my former Master, you'd at least give me some leeway."

"The people you work for?" Corran said suspiciously. "Alema, you bear all the signs of someone corrupted by the dark side."

"Uh huh," Alema glanced at one of her dark blue arms, the veins prominent. She then tilted her head back at Corran. "Yup. And?"

"Alema."

"Look, from what I hear, the Jedi are shorthanded as it is. You're going to need all the help you can get. Besides, given what you're planning, isn't it better for me to return and join you Corellians? It'll cement the 'we've gone rogue' angle you're looking for, and it allows me to stay out of prison, which is definitely a plus."

"You're going to have to do better than that, Alema," Corran said sternly, the shock of her appearance wearing off.

"I can always do my disappearing act and investigate whoever is behind this war by myself," Alema shrugged apathetically. "I'm only coming to you guys because I thought it'd be fun playing 'Jedi' for a little bit."

"'Playing Jedi?'" Corran repeated blankly.

"You said it yourself, Master Horn, I hardly look the image for goodness and all things Jedi," Alema did a little pirouette with her bony arms out above her head. "Come on, for old time's sake?"

"She is right," Valin said reluctantly. "I doubt Master Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi would fully believe that _the _Corran Horn has suddenly decided to go against the status quo. You were one of the first of this new Order, have a background in intelligence, even played the bad guys before when you were searching for mom. If the other Jedi don't believe it, then we're going to run out of room to maneuver real fast. She can give us that room."

"Always knew you were my favorite Horn. After Sella, and your mom, and your dad that is."

"Gee, thanks," Valin shot back.

"Anytime. So, Master. What will it be? Shall I slink away and you three forget you ever saw me?"

"No," Corran said automatically. He then took a moment to organize his thoughts. "No, you can stay."

"Goody!"

"But we do everything by the book," Corran said sternly.

"There's a book that tells you how to pretend to be renegade Jedi and launch a war where the other side is full of your friends?" Alema blinked owlishly. "I definitely have to read that one."

"You know what I mean."

"I'll be on my best behavior." Alema's face transformed into a wolfish grin. She spun around and whistled as she took in the rest of the estate. "Big place for Jedi. Do you really need eight bedrooms?"

"Just…" Corran rubbed at his face. "Just let me know before you blow something up or kill someone, or cause some sort of political disturbance or general mayhem."

Alema winked over her shoulder. "Hey, it's me."

"That's what I was afraid of," Corran sighed, his source of anguish now sauntering down the hallway, admiring the paints and other works of art along the way. "Do you have a place to stay at least? A _legal_ place to stay?"

"Already unloaded all my gear in the guest room." The Twi'lek ran her hand along a wooden table, and then over a hanging tapestry, whistling a merry tune as she did. "Really nice house you guys have here. What're we having for eating?"

Valin cleared his throat. "That's up to Jysella's boyfriend."

"_Friend_," Jysella emphasized, shooting her brother a lethal glare. "He's just a friend."

"Again?"

"Val," Jysella growled warningly.

"Ooooo, you have a boyfriend!" Alema said eagerly, abandoning her perusal of the hallway and shooting an eager grin at the youngest Horn. "Is he a good…"

"He's a very good friend," Jysella turned her glare onto the Twi'lek, even as her cheeks reddened.

"Can't wait to meet him. It's been ages since I could just sit around a table and have a meal," Alema said perkily.

"Ages?" Jysella frowned in confusion.

"Last sit-down meal I had was before that mission to the Remnant on Mon Cal, with you guys."

"That was almost nine years ago!"

Alema's expression faltered for fractions of a second. It wasn't long, but the three sharp-eyed Horns picked up on it instantly.

"Alema?" Corran said, his voice gentle.

"It's nothing," Alema forced out an unconvincing smile, even as she hugged herself with one arm. "Can't believe it's been that long though. Now it makes me want to eat a meal with you guys even sooner. He going to be long?"

Jysella glanced at the nearest clock. "Tarc should be off-loading his last customers now, so in another half-hour or so."

"Well, if I've gone nine years without a home-cooked meal, I guess I can wait another half-hour."

"In the meantime, why don't you tell us where you've been?" Corran half-suggested. "You had a lot of people worried for you."

"Please, apart from you guys and Anakin and Tahiri, the rest of the galaxy couldn't give a bantha's hindquarters about me," Alema rolled her eyes. She softened the gesture with a faint smile and nodded once. "But I've definitely got some fun stories to share. Provided you guys tell me all about Sella's boyfriend. Sharing has to go both ways after all."

"Friend! And no deal!"

"Deal!" Valin said simultaneously.

Corran just held his head. "On a second thought, maybe we should eat first. Go on and finish settling in, Alema. I've got some unofficial calls to make."

"You used to be so much fun," Alema pouted at first, but then she shrugged, looking strangely guarded. "Let me know when Sella's _friend_ arrives. I'll be in the guest room."

**{-[V]-} {-[V]-}**

Dinner had been an awkward success, with everyone somehow pulling through without loss of life or limb. Tarc had arrived with both Mirax and Booster in tow, grinning sheepishly at the shocked expressions of the Horn family and explaining that the two had 'hijacked' his shuttle to take them to the family dinner.

Strangely enough, none of the three new arrivals even gave Alema a second look, acknowledging the wanted fugitive with warm, but curious smiles and welcoming her to the house.

Alema had been thoroughly surprised at how closely Tarc resembled Anakin, and that had launched a rather fun-filled story of those adventurous times during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Much of the dinner was spent with the Horns doing their best to fill in the blanks for Alema in the time after she had left Imperial Space.

They told her of Mandalore—Alema jerking in alarm when she heard that Jysella had been impaled by amphistaffs—and of the reconstruction after. Of the battles for Corellia and how Jysella and Tarc ended up meeting. They spoke of the time they had spent tracking down the Yuuzhan Vong biological weapons' labs, the battle over Mon Calamari, on Coruscant. Of Ganner's passing, of Anakin and Tahiri's exile. Of all the events that had happened in the years following the war.

And Alema would just listen, offering a few sly comments here and there, but staying mostly silent. As the Horn family, plus Tarc, laughed and shared jokes over a noodle-dish painstakingly prepared by Tarc, the Twi'lek just looked on with an almost bittersweet smile.

It might have been something she had done with the Force, but the meal ended without her sharing a single shred of information. The table was cleaned, Tarc was bid a fond farewell, Booster likewise left with a huff, and the occupants of the Horn Estate retreated to their separate rooms. It all seemed so normal, as if Alema was just another friend sleeping over, and that the galaxy had nothing insidious planned for them all.

Which was probably why Jysella was unable to fall asleep. Her mind was still working overtime to process the rapid turn of events that had played out over the course of the week. How it went from routine and boring to entangled in political intrigue and treachery, she still didn't know. And that was without Alema's unexpected return.

The young woman stretched her senses out towards the guest room, and then jolted upright when she couldn't sense Alema anywhere inside. Had the enigmatic Twi'lek disappeared again? Jysella knew that Alema was hiding something, it was as plain as the scars all along the Twi'lek's face and arm.

Silently sliding out of bed, Jysella pulled a loose jacket over her and slipped out of her room. She was half-way through the house, passing through her dancing room, when she saw her mother looking out one of the towering windows.

"Mom?"

"Going to check on our guest?"

"Yeah, how'd you…"

"Don't need the Force to read minds," Mirax said with a gentle smile, tapping lightly on the windowpane. In the distance, in the faint moonlight, Jysella could make out a single figure hunched over the crystal clear lake. "I think she just needed some space."

"Do you…trust her?" Jysella said hesitantly.

Mirax was silent for a very long moment. "Your father asked the same thing. So, I'll tell you what I told him. I wouldn't say I trust Alema, but at the same time, we all have our secrets, our skeletons. Some have more than most. Trust, that will take some time, but she has to be given that chance first. In the short time that I knew her, I could tell that she was desperately looking for a family, a place to belong. Now, it's been seven, eight years since I last saw her, but at dinner tonight, she seemed like the same Alema that she once was. She's still looking for a place, trying to prove something to herself, but wholly lost at the same time."

"Lost?"

"I think, what she needs most, is a sister, a friend," Mirax said softly. "Someone to tell her that whatever she's been doing is worth the price she's paid, the scars she's collected. And I don't mean the ones that are obviously visible. Wherever she's been these past years, she doesn't want to talk about it. Probably because she's scared and has a misplaced desire to protect us at the same time."

"So what do I do?"

"Go out there," Mirax pointed towards the distant lakeside. "Let her know that we Horns aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Let her know that we'll be the family she can have if she wants. I've always wanted another daughter anyways."

"Mom," Jysella objected half-heartedly, her eyes glittering.

"She's still the same Alema at heart," Mirax repeated. "You just might have to dig a little to get there though."

Jysella exhaled, steadying herself. "Okay."

"I'll go back to bed then." Mirax rose from her chair. "I was building up the nerve to talk to her myself, but I think you're the better choice. _You_ after all, already trust her."

The younger woman was drawn up short for a moment, realizing with a startled gasp that her mother was right. Her eyes widened and they sought out Mirax's uncertainly. "I…I…"

"Don't worry," Mirax placed a hand on her daughter's arm. "I believe this is where your father would say, trust in your feelings, trust in the Force. If both of them are telling you the same things, you can't be wrong."

"And if they're telling me different things?"

"Then do whatever feels right," Mirax said gently. "You're my daughter, and I know your dad and I raised you well. You'll do the right thing in the end, I know you will."

"Thanks, mom," Jysella reached out and hugged Mirax.

"Anytime, Sella. As old as you and Valin get, you'll always be my children," Mirax planted a kiss on Jysella's head and gave her one last reassuring pat. "Nice to know I still have some uses in _my_ old age."

"You're not that old, mom."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Mirax chortled. "I'll see you at breakfast."

**{-[VI]-} {-[VI]-}**

Jysella hesitantly pushed aside the large fronds of a fern growing alongside the placid lakeside, spotting Alema's dark, hunched-over form with relative ease. Though it was the middle of the night, the light from Corellia's three moons, as well as the many stars in the sky, provided more than enough illumination for her Force-enhanced vision.

Yet, despite the relatively peaceful nature of the scene, with the nightlife chittering and chirping in the background, there was a clear sense of wrongness emanating from the kneeling Twi'lek.

"Alema?"

The Twi'lek jumped slightly, as if she hadn't detected Jysella's approach, lightsabers flying into both her hands. "Huh? Oh, Sella, it's just you."

"Are…are you okay?" Jysella asked, mentally cursing herself for asking such a dim-witted question. There was no question that Alema _wasn't_ 'okay' on any level. Even her startled greeting had been hoarse, as if the older woman had just finished a good cry.

"Have to be," Alema clipped her lightsabers back to her utility belt and sat back, pulling her legs to her chest. "So much to do. Can't afford to be anything else _but_ 'okay.'"

"Alema, this is _me_ you're talking to. I didn't believe you were evil back on Kalee, and I sure as Sith don't believe you'd do anything to betray your friends."

"What an ironic use of words," Alema replied dryly. She let out a soft sigh, resting her chin on the tops of her knees. "Still haven't lost that innocence though, that's good."

Jysella sat down on the muddy lakeside next to the older woman, tilting her head slightly to rest it on Alema's shoulder. "I just like believing the best in people. The alternative is not too fun to think about."

"You're telling me."

"Wanna tell me where you've been these last few years? The real reason why you look as you do."

"Like a dark Jedi?"

"Yeah, you're not a bad person," Jysella whispered. "My dad knows that, my brother knows that, so does my mom. And then you show up after your disappearing act looking like you do, you can't honestly say we'd let that pass, can you?"

Alema appeared to mull Jysella's words over for a moment, but then the Twi'lek shook her head sharply. "No. I'm already taking a big risk getting this much involved."

"So you're going to decide for me, whether I want to take some risks too?"

"You have a boyfriend, a family. I have no…"

"You have a family too!" Jysella hissed, pushing off the Twi'lek and standing. "You said it yourself earlier, _we_ care about you, about this," she gestured to the scarred, right half of Alema's body. "And whatever else you've gotten us into. If you're worried about our reaction, don't be. Family is there for each other through the best and worst of times, at least this family is."

Alema just hugged her legs tighter, closing her eyes.

In the moonlight, Jysella could see the tears escape from the Twi'lek's eyes, and she slumped. "Please, Alema, let us help. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

"That's the point! I have to!" Alema shouted up almost desperately. "I have to because I'm the only one who can! As wise as your father is, he doesn't have the answers. As powerful as Anakin was, he was just a little kid pretending to be big and running away when things became too much for him. The Skywalkers? The Durrons and Solusars of this galaxy? Please, don't make me laugh. You Jedi are so insulated in your little bubbles that you can't even see the shadows you're projecting until it's too late! Me, I walk in those shadows. My hands are covered in blood, my whole body is. You say I'm not a bad person, and you couldn't be more wrong." Alema let out a maddened laugh, yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. The air seemed to drop several degrees, the water at Alema's feet frosting over. "So, so, so wrong, Sella. I've killed, murdered, turned friends against one and other, destroyed minds, caused perfectly legitimate and fair governments to collapse and let anarchy take their place. There was this one time, I teamed up with…a business partner. We were going after this intelligence analyst in the Outer Rim. He wasn't home, but his family was. His family, and the families of his house-staff as well. He had a lovely wife and five kids. There were probably a dozen kids in all in that house that night…" Alema sprang to her feet and began to pace. "When my business partner and I were done, the sun was just starting to rise and there was not a soul left alive in that house. A little red-haired girl, couldn't have been more than ten, was begging me not to kill her. You see, she was the last one, had seen what my business partner and I did to the others…but I had to….I had to." Alema trailed off, staring into the lake. The calm surface was marred by the droplets of fast falling tears. "And the worst part is, that's probably the least of my crimes. I can't even recognize my own reflection any more. I tell myself that what I'm doing is for good, that I'm doing this for my friends, for peace…Has it really been nine years? Every day seems the same for me now. Every night full of torments that I'll never be free from."

"Alema," Jysella whimpered, still seated and staring up at the older woman in distress.

Yellow eyes spun back to focus on Jysella. "That's why I can't tell you or _your_ family anything. Can't pollute them. One insane pretend Jedi is enough. Let my crimes be my own."

At that, Jysella stood, and in several big strides, wrapped her arms around Alema in a tight hug. Alema stiffened at the contact, but was unable to stop a fresh wave of tears from rolling down her cheeks. After several long seconds, Jysella stepped back. "When was the last time you danced?"

"Danced?" Alema frowned. "What has that got to…?"

"I find I always feel better after dancing," Jysella said tenderly. "In sync with wherever I am at the moment, with the living creatures all around me and the Force."

Alema shook her head slowly. "Sella, dancing won't…"

"Remember what you taught me all those years ago?" Jysella continued, as if Alema hadn't said anything. She began rocking the two of them back and forth "You have to find your own rhythm, something that defines who you are. Dancing, fighting, they're pretty much the same thing, all your moves depend on is who you are fighting for, dancing for. Come on, close your eyes, Alema. Pretty please?"

With a defeated sound, Alema did as she was told.

_Now, who do you want to dance for? _Jysella's thoughts echoed in the Twi'lek's mind. _Where do you picture yourself?_

Despite herself, a fleeting smile passed across Alema's lips. "I'm on a stage, the sun is high and the seats are packed."

_Go on._

"Everyone I know is in the audience. You, Numa, Anakin, Tahiri, Ganner…everyone."

_We're all connected through the Force, reach out to this planet. Feel the Force flow through you._

Alema released a breath, the cool night air filling her lungs as she breathed in again. Her first extensions of her senses were tentative, as if afraid of hurt. But after finding only the wildlife and trees around her, Alema's mind reached out and began to submerge itself in the Force.

_Why are you dancing, Alema?_

"I'm happy," Alema whispered, her body began to sway. "Happy. Everyone has their families, has peace. I just want to make them smile even more."

And suddenly, instead of the lakeside, they were on a giant stone stage together, in front of a massive crowd full of their friends and family. Alema looked around wide-eyed, her gaze searching familiar faces almost in disbelief. It was then she realized that both she and Jysella were wearing clothing similar to the dancing outfits they had worn on Tatooine all those years ago.

Turning to a smirking Jysella, Alema's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. Before she could ask a question, however, music began to play.

"Come on, Lema," Jysella gestured. "We have an audience to make smile."

"Sella?" Alema said weakly.

"Mind if I join?" The voice of Numa Rar nearly caused Alema to fall to the ground.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Jysella smiled. The blue-skinned Twi'lek immediately began to sway to a hypnotic drum beat, winking at Alema and gesturing for the other woman to join in.

The music picked up.

"How?" Alema whispered.

"Shhhh," Jysella said, twining her arms in intricate circles to an up-beat flute solo. "Just focus on who you're dancing for, the lives you're trying to make better, and dance. Focus on the Force, on how it binds everyone together. We're all a part of it. Your happiness is theirs, and theirs are yours. Share your burdens, just like you are helping them share theirs."

Alema, shaking her head in wonder, finally managed a genuine, full-fledged grin and nodded; a saxophone-like instrument joining in The crowd roared in approval as Alema gave herself to the music, her feet working in intricate patterns that she had learned as a little girl, her body twisting this way and that.

And as she danced, Alema finally began to laugh. The scars on her arm and face began to disappear, her dark-blue skin returning to its natural tint. Her movements became more carefree, joining in with Jysella and Numa's almost effortlessly. She danced on, her eyes sweeping the audience again and again, reminding herself of who she was dancing for and why.

Sometime later, with a joyful and breathless chuckle, Numa, Jysella, and Alema all collapsed together in a pile of tangled limbs. Their audience faded away, leaving only the three of them in the glow of a setting sun.

"Thank you, Jysella," Alema whispered softly.

"What about me?" Numa pouted.

"Aren't you just a figment of my mind?" Alema asked playfully.

"Figment my blue ass."

Alema turned suspiciously to the human member of their trio. Jysella just smiled mischievously. "Told you 'we're all part of the Force'."

Almost just as quickly, Alema's head snapped around to her sister in fearful awe. "Numa?"

"Alema," Numa confirmed with a sad smile.

"I…I…"

"Shhhh…" Numa said gently, squeezing one of Alema's hands gently and using the other to place a finger over her lips. "Just thought I'd drop by. Been a while since we've danced and I kind of missed it. Better not make me wait too long for the next one."

Alema let out a strangled sound and nodded, pulling on both her arms so she could hug Jysella and Numa at the same time. "I'm sorry…so sorry…"

Alema wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, or how many times she had apologized. Before she realized it, the stage had faded away and she was once again on the lakeside. The Corellian sun was rising once more, its light refracting off the shimmering clear water and setting the peaks of the mountains aglow. Her right arm was once again scarred, and a brief check of her face revealed that it too still bore the evidence of her lightning-inflicted injury she had obtain those long years ago.

Looking around almost manically, she relaxed only when she spotted Jysella. The younger Jedi was fast asleep, curled up in a ball with a slight smile on her face.

Alema's own expression softened. She shrugged off her black jacket and draped it over Jysella's sleeping form. "Thanks for the dance, Sella."

Alema closed her eyes to center herself. She still wasn't ready to tell Jysella or the others what she had done in her time away, but that guilt didn't eat at her as badly as before. Alema straightened and looked back towards the Horn Estate.

First things first. She had a war-in-the-making-by-unknown-forces to deal with. Everything else she could worry about later.

**{-[VII]-} {-[VII]-}**

"Do you know why we were called?" Alema asked, walking in stride with the Horns and other leaders of the Corellian Praxeum through the corridors of the capitol building.

"No," Valin said with a shake of his head. "But there was a Senate meeting earlier today, and reports say that the Hapan Queen Mother lodged an official protest. I'm not sure what Omas could do, but an investigation of any sort will force Saxan and the others to speed up their plans."

"We should have expected it though," Jysella pointed out. "I mean, Tenel Ka's been complaining to us about Aidel and the others for the past two weeks and we haven't been able to really give her a satisfactory answer. Short of revealing our hand we couldn't have done much."

"So this is it then," Alema's eyes glittered with excitement. "Ready to become rogues in the eyes of everyone else?"

Valin's smile was far from enthusiastic. "Not really. Don't you feel guilty about removing Tenel Ka from power? You were closer to her than me or Sella."

"Not really," Alema shrugged. "She knew the risks when she took up the throne. Besides, it's what will happen after that I'm more interested in."

"After?"

"Well, you take Tenel Ka off her throne and she no longer has to play that nice politician that comes with the crown she wears. Can you imagine the havoc she'll cause in her quest to retake the throne? Delicious!"

"You have some serious issues," Valin said bluntly.

"Yup," Alema laughed. "Come on, don't tell me that you're perfectly content fighting the same old pirate groups day in and out. A little war always spices things up."

"Alema, we're the ones removing her from the throne," Jysella voiced, her words tinged with amusement. "That kind of makes us between her and getting that throne back."

Alema paused. "Oh, right. Forgot about that."

"It will prove to be interesting to say the least," Natua said mildly. "And with your presence, Rar, it is now more likely that the Order _will_ intervene should Tenel Ka begin to lose. She _is_ the mother of Jacen Solo's child after all, not to mention the daughter of a Dathomiri Praxeum leader."

They fell silent as the doors to the council room opened. Unlike previously, instead of ministers, the room was full of military personnel. Even retired General Wedge Antilles and his wife Iella were present. The two exchanged silent nods with the Horns as Prime Minister Saxan stepped forward and the Jedi took their seats.

"By now you have heard the news from Denon?"

"We have," Corran replied professionally.

"Then you will also have foreseen the next logical step."

"An escalation," Master Corask Slen'da answered. "To assist your allies in gaining control of Hapes before a Galactic Alliance investigation can ferret out the plan ahead of time."

"Yes," Admiral Genna Delpin confirmed. "Ducha AlGray and Galney have already opened their space up to our ships, and we are moving men and supplies as we speak. Our Hapan confederates are also moving into position."

"How do you intend to minimize the loss of life?" Master Krahnn asked in his customary soft voice. "A military engagement will undoubtedly provoke violence."

"We intend for the military engagement to be a distraction," Admiral Delpin answered. "While the Royalists are worried about our ships, commando units and Hapan Loyalists will be infiltrating the Hapan capital and palace. When the time is right, they'll take off the head of the beast, and the Heritage Council will quickly step into the power vacuum to restore order."

"Just like that?" Alema spoke up, somehow silencing the room with her question.

"Do you see a flaw in our plan?"

"One big enough to drive an Imp Star Deuce through," Alema said sardonically. "Are you forgetting that the Queen Mother is a Jedi? That her bodyguards are skilled fighters, any one worth a dozen mercenaries our Hapan _allies_ can muster. But if you planned on getting your people and the loyalist slaughtered, then there's no trouble at all."

"And you would be Jedi…"

"Just Alema, no title," the Twi'lek tilted her head towards a Corellian Intelligence analyst, and then looked back to the Prime Minister. "If I may, I have an alternate plan."

"Go ahead."

"Tenel Ka is a Jedi and a ruler of her people. She'll do what's best for them. Space the intrigue and political fodder. Have the Heritage Council declare their intentions, and then have Corellia and all her allies recognize them as the official representative of Hapes. Afterwards, use all the resources at their disposal to wreak havoc in the Consortium. Have Hapans fire on Hapans, Consortium planets razing each other. Fill the local HoloNets with scenes of death, of rioting, of hunger, and despair. When Tenel Ka realizes that staying in power is causing all this distress, she'll step down. It's slower than your plan, but once the ball gets rolling, there's no stopping it."

"And I thought we were trying to avert a bloody coup," Corran said dryly.

"Like I said, if you'd rather the blood spilt be Corellian, go ahead and stick with their plan," Alema shrugged. "I'm just offering an alternative. There's no doubting the bad blood in the Consortium, the only question is whether you want to let it fester or get it all out all at once. My way, the Queen Mother gets to live and step down according to Hapan tradition. The Corellian and Loyalists wanted to assassinate her. What's more important, the life of a Jedi Queen, or the thousands who will die in the fighting?"

"A Jedi is always prepared to sacrifice themselves if it is the will of the Force," Master Krahnn said, eyebrows raising at Alema's obvious un-Jedi view of the situation.

"Oh good, go get Tenel Ka's permission to kill her for the good of the Force then. She dies, a whole bunch of Hapans get to live, and the Heritage Council can take over. She lives, a whole bunch of Hapans die, and the Heritage Council takes over." Alema leaned back in her chair and rested her booted feet on the table. "Pretty much the same end-result. I guess the question is, Master. Just how many lives is the life of one Jedi worth? A Jedi is just one person in the end. Does being a Jedi make them more deserving of life than say, the Prime Minister there? My way, you spare a friend by sacrificing complete strangers. Their way is to sacrifice your friend to preserve the lives of complete strangers. Anyway, that's just food for thought. Enjoy your meeting."

"Wait, you're going?" Jysella blinked.

"I'm not exactly the type of person to plan my evil deeds around a table. I'd rather just get right to it. Prime Minister, you won't mind if I catch a ride on one of your troop transports do you? Hapes seems like an excellent place to tour this time of year."

"What?" Corran finally managed, his mind once again catching up to him.

"Well, if the Corellian's are going to stick to their plan, they need someone capable of taking down a Jedi," Alema gestured to herself. "Regicide seems like a fun thing to add to my list of crimes anyways. I've taken out a governor before, but never a queen."

"Your help will be most welcome," Aidel Saxan said almost hesitantly. "I must confess, however, I am at a loss. I thought the Jedi…"

"Wouldn't do such a thing?" Alema finished. "You're right. But the Jedi of the Corellian Praxeum are far from the mindless pawns that fill the other locations. If we pledge to help, we're not going to just sit on the sidelines, right Masters?"

The three masters, who had mentally conferred with one and other the moment Corran had picked up on Alema's plan, gave assenting nods.

It was Natua, however, who spoke. "Since you came to us with the proposal, we've been reviewing our praxeum's charter and goal. We've decided to be Jedi not of the ancient past, but of the now. Not of meditation, but of action. A Jedi can end a war with minimal bloodshed, averting the very conditions Alema just listed. If we were to be part of the commando unit sent to Hapes, we can ensure in person that the coup goes as quick and as bloodless as possible. Jedi Knight Valin Horn has worked with your fleets before and can use his Jedi abilities to make them more efficient against the Hapan cruisers. His sister is an accomplished user of Mind Tricks and will likewise be a great asset to the commando units. We are ready to do our part, Madame Minister. Just tell us where you need us."

"Knew the praxeum was full of bright ones," Alema remarked, winking at the stoic Natua.

"Do the Jedi Masters agree with this view?" Aidel asked, seemingly just as taken aback as the military personnel in the room.

"We do," Corran said coolly. "We're the ones who agreed to this coup, so it is only right we take part in it as well."

"Even if it alienates you against your fellow Jedi? Against the Galactic Alliance?"

"We'll handle it when the time comes," Master Slen'da said.

Aidel's eyes darted almost greedily to the assembled Jedi. She then clasped her hands together and smiled. "Very well. We'll have your assignments shortly. In the meantime, those of you wanting to go to the Consortium can catch a ride with the nearest transport. With luck, this coup will be fast and effortless, and Corellia can soon use Hapan resources to care for the billions more in need."

"To war," Alema raised an imaginary glass.

Aidel inclined her head stiffly. "To war."

**{-[Chapter End]-}**

**A\N: **And there we have the explanation to why the Corellians are attacking Hapes =). Next chapter is Anakin's and brings to a close Scene 1 of Act 1. See you then!


	6. End of Scene One: Anakin

**Anakin**

**{-[I]-} {-[I]-}**

Fluttering like the wings of the iridescent birds in the sky, several brightly colored flower petals danced about in the gentle breeze. A gust of wind buffeted them, and they swirled about as the flock of birds zipped downwards and through a vast field of luminescent flowers basking in the sunlight—snapping up hand-sized insects for a mid-day meal. As the birds took to the sky once more, a village could be seen in the distance. Orange and purple coral houses were scattered across a sprawling hillside covered in knee-high grass. In the small valley, fields of crops were being tended to by the village's inhabitants. Sounds of a hard day's labor, but also merriment, filtered upwards as the villagers enjoyed their relatively new, idyllic lifestyle.

The birds flew on, soaring over the towering tampasi with ease. Letting the wind and thermal currents direct their path, the flock swooped across the vast tracts of bora trees below. The system's twin suns shone brightly in the sky as all sorts of wildlife chirped and growled, hollered and chittered. The diverse array of life in the tampasi had only grown more varied since the ending of the Yuuzhan Vong war nearly seven years prior, when the Yuuzhan Vong plants and animals were merged into the ecosystem of the planet.

Banking once more, the birds soared over another coral-house village at the edge of the forest. This village specialized in animal husbandry, but also tended to the nearby boras. Yuuzhan Vong who had once been warriors were now hunters and bora-tenders, gathering enough food to both sustain the village and trade for other goods. Former shapers now studied the diverse life within the forest, tracked how creatures that had been brought to the planet adapted to their new lives. These villagers were intimately familiar with the tampasi, living symbiotically with all of the living creatures within.

In the far distance, nestled at the foot of a snow-topped mountain range, a much larger settlement could be seen. Unlike the smaller villages, this was a sprawling settlement that straddled a wide river that carried fresh water down from the mountains. More the size of a small city, the population relied heavily on the produce created by the smaller villages in its surrounding area. The coral houses in this settlement were multi-story, with a much larger structure growing slightly off-center to the central market place. Though the Yuuzhan Vong still were not using currency, the market place was a place where goods, labor, and ideas were exchanged.

Schools existed to teach others Shaping skills, combat skills, farming and hunting, and how to run the fledgling bureaucracy of the True Yuuzhan Vong. Knowledge, which had once been so highly guarded and restricted to Domain and caste, was now distributed freely. And with this new open-mindedness was the gradual appearance of metal technologies. Small items at first, a datapad here and there, maybe even a speeder-bike or two. The technology was almost always confined to the city areas, however, with more traditional cultural beliefs still prevalent in the outlying communities. Yet the difference of a free-information society, and the impact it had on the once war-like society was evident in the many new innovative biots that helped to make the city and villages run easier, and the population of the Yuuzhan Vong swell.

In the seven years, the number of large cities had grown from one to five, with an innumerable number of farming and hunting communities spread out throughout the planet. Without war to cull the numbers, advancements made in medical care, and with an abundance of food, shelter, and land, the population boom was quickly replacing the millions of lives lost during the war and then some.

The priests, of course, were not forgotten. Though all Yuuzhan Vong acknowledged the Yun'o, each of the new cities had a patron deity to whom the faithful primarily worshiped. The priests helped to keep the peace and create a sense of community among the new villages and cities that had sprouted up at the end of the war.

The Yuuzhan Vong were hardly the only ones on the planet either.

The inhabitants who were on the planet before the Yuuzhan Vong, the Ferroans, continue to live in their communities on a separate continent. Occasional air-ships would ferry a curious visitor from one side or another, but for the most part, the Yuuzhan Vong left them alone and the Ferroans were content to be alone. Zonama was big enough for both groups to live together in peace. And the peace was possible mostly thanks to the efforts of the Yuuzhan Vong who made up the group of fourteen individuals that was the Supreme Council.

All fourteen individuals won their posts through elections, two from each of the cities, and four representing the farming communities. They held their posts for two years and were ineligible for re-election for the following year. The Domains of the elected official also had to wait two election cycles before submitting another one of their people as a possible candidate. A fifteenth individual, the Supreme Leader, was elected by the council and stayed in office until either he or she wanted to step down, or until a simple majority in the council decided to elect a new leader. The quasi-oligarchy cut back on the bureaucratic complications that might have arisen from an inflated government, but also ensured that power was never in the hands of the same Domain or individual for too long. It was a safeguard the earlier incarnation of the Supreme Council had come up with to prevent any one individual or Domain from seizing power.

Despite their attempts, however, they could not solve all their people's problems. Not every Yuuzhan Vong was adjusting well to the sedentary, peaceful, life style.

"The intendants of the city of Yun-Harla reports another riot," Caretaker Ne'rai Rin said efficiently, reading through the latest reports. No longer a caste, intendants had become a standard term for the local government officials who helped to run the everyday happenings of the cities and villages. "The security forces there believe that elements of the Shimrraist faction poisoned the grain supply being disturbed by the market so that the local government would be blamed."

"Well, they were definitely successful," Drathul Jamaane snorted. He had once been a High Prefect under Shimrra's regime, but defected to the Freed Yuuzhan Vong movement very late in the war. It was because of his very late change of heart that it had taken a long while for the city of Yun-Harla, the second city founded, to vote him back into a position of power. Even then, Ne'rai, Yun-Harla's other representative, had been elected to balance out his more extreme, old-guard stances.

"This is what, the fifth riot in the past month? What are the local intendants doings about it?" One of the others asked with a frown.

"Yun-Harla's Emissary does not want to give permission for his warriors to use lethal force," Ne'rai replied. "He does not want to give the rioters another reason to escalate their actions."

"We have to be careful that this rioting doesn't spread to the other four cities. Unless we come down hard on the Yun-Harla troublemakers, we might as well sanction their actions."

"Supreme Leader, what do the _Jeedai_ have to say about this?" A fifth Caretaker said.

Supreme Leader Taan shook her head. "We won't keep running to the Jedi for every little dispute and problem that arises. They've already done enough these past years to get us to where we are. I say we let them enjoy a brief reprieve from all our troubles."

"Well said, Supreme Leader," the Caretaker from the city of Yun-Ne'shel spoke. "But what do you recommend? In Shimrra's time, riots like this would never have happened. The Shimrraists already see us as weak, as servants to the _Jeedai_. I may not like it, but Caretaker Rahk is correct. This is the fifth time, a heavy hand is needed."

"No Yuuzhan Vong blood will be spilt," Taan stressed, her face aged from the strain of trying to lead her people into a new era.

"With respect, Supreme Leader," Drathul said wryly. "Five intendants have already been killed, and the order-keepers are reporting twenty of their ranks injured. Blood has already been spilt."

"Responding in kind is _not_ what we are about," Taan said curtly. "We'll have several detachments of Yun-Yuuzhan's order-keepers dispatched to Yun-Harla to quell the riots. At the same time, I want both Yun-Harla's Prefect and Emissary, and the intendants under them, under full review. Something in that city is happening that they aren't telling us. The Shimrraists are loyal to Shimrra's ways, yes, but they would not have gained popular support unless those governing the city were unpopular. Is anyone in disagreement?"

The council remained silent.

Taan pursed her lips but nodded and looked to Yun-Harla's Caretakers. "Then begin compiling a report on the actions of the intendants. You'll have the first squads of order-keepers by second sun-down today."

"It will be done, Supreme Leader," Ne'rai inclined her head.

"As you say," Drathul said patronizingly.

Taan ignored him and changed the subject. "Caretakers of Yun-Txiin, your report?"

And so the day went on in the capital building of Yun-Yuuzhan, tedious and full of politics. Outside of the building the streets were busy with vendors, shapers, and ships coming and going. If one was careful, they would see an occasional human, or Duros, or one of the many other minority inhabitants of Zonama Sekot. There were teams sent by the Galactic Alliance to help the Yuuzhan Vong stabilize themselves, groups of soldiers who had trained with the Freed Ones and then decided to retire amongst the Yuuzhan Vong after the war, curious scientists, curious students, spacers just stopping by on a quick layover, and Jedi. Most of them lived in or on the outskirts of Yun-Yuuzhan, although some were gradually filtering out to the other settlements and smaller villages.

Although, two Jedi in particular had a small coralline estate all to themselves.

Well, themselves, their honor-guards, their staff, their personal healer, and their ship. On the edge of the tampasi, Yuuzhan Vong yorik coral had been grown around a particularly large bora. There were multiple levels that stretched out across the reaching branches, ropes and ladders connecting one platform to the next, essentially making the estate one of the first Yuuzhan Vong tree-houses. The bora itself absorbed most of the waste matter and regulated the temperature within the structure, while the yorik coral twisted and intertwined with the semi-sentient tree's limbs. The surrounding grounds contained smaller, glimmering orange and purple coral structures that housed the members of Domain Rapuung. The material of the houses shimmered in the noon suns, the buildings themselves interconnected by a winding dirt road that stretched around the impressive estate.

Though Jedi were not much for ostentatious displays of wealth, status, or power, it was hard to avoid any and all of those three when the people you lived amongst saw you as some extension of their gods and saviors. Despite their best efforts they were unable to keep some of the more zealous of their followers from Shaping them a palatial tree-house several hours walk away from the settlement of Yun-Yuuzhan.

"I am slain once more! You have bested all of us, mighty _Jeedai_," A Yuuzhan Vong called out in his native tongue. His announcement was quickly followed by a series of little-girl giggles.

Tahiri, standing on one of the upper levels, simply pressed her hand to her face and shook her head. "That's the last time I get Czalpak to babysit. Really, between him and all the other warriors of the Supreme Leader's personal guard, Cassa's going to be a real terror."

"Definitely takes after you," Anakin planted a playful kiss on Tahiri's forehead and pressed a loving hand to her slightly swollen belly. "Let's hope this little one's idea of a good time isn't slaying Czalpak and his entire squad. Nothing wrong with building droids or Shaping buildings."

There was a slight pull in the Force as Anakin and Tahiri's five year old daughter avoided the ladders and happily leaped up from landing to landing. As a daughter to two powerful Force sensitives, born and raised on a Force-sensitive planet, Cassa's innate ability to use the Force was unmatched. She was already very adept at using the Force to enhance the speed of her little legs, and even used it to help her navigate the upper boughs of the Boras. She seemed inexhaustible, daring, and was always eager to see what the next day would bring her.

Added to her already adventurous spirit was an infantile amphistaff wrapped around her wrist. Completely harmless and more like a pet than an actual weapon, Cassa had found it in an amphistaff field, and took it in, caring for it with great pride. Not only did wearing an amphistaff make her more like her mother, but it also drew praises and awe from the full grown warriors who all seemed to concur that she was indeed the child of gods.

And envy from the Yuuzhan Vong children her age who generally had to wait until their tenth year to earn the right to carry an amphistaff.

"Mom! I managed to slay Uncle Czalpak and the Supreme Guard!"

"Really?" Tahiri grinned, picking up the bundle of energy and whirling her around.

"Uh huh," the green-eyed girl, the mirror image of her mother, said enthusiastically. "Czalpak even taught me the instant death move they use on the bad people."

"Did he?" Tahiri glanced over the edge of the landing at the small gathering of warriors below. Czalpak had the graces to wince and bow his head.

"Tomorrow they're taking me to Yun-Shuno so I can learn the basic moves Domain Esh's warriors use."

"Really?"

"Czalpak, you're in trouble," Anakin called down unnecessarily.

"Please use your divine powers, Avatar of Yun-Ne'shel, to keep your mate from killing me and my men!" Czalpak called back up.

"Are you crazy? She's pregnant! If she wants to do something, I'll be more than happy to let her do it."

"You were the one who said it was okay to teach Cassa the ways of the warrior."

Anakin, sensing Tahiri's raised eyebrow, quickly called back down. "I said it was okay to teach her how to defend herself! Not teach her how to kill people in one blow!"

"There's a difference?"

"Right," Anakin looked to his wife. "Not letting Czalpak or the Supreme Leader's Guard babysit ever again."

Tahiri laughed and rubbed her daughter's back as Cassa clung to her lovingly, eyes closed in contentment. With Cassa's great Force sensitivity was a powerful bond to her parents. The young girl thrived in the love Anakin and Tahiri had for each other, and for her. She was like an un-moveable limpid whenever she decided to bask in the emotions generated by their family bond.

"My little brother says 'hi'," she murmured sleepily, shifting her head against her mother's body.

"Tell him we said 'hi' too," Tahiri loving ran a hand through Cassa's curly golden hair. Having brought Cassa to the master bedroom, Tahiri slipped under the covers, still holding her daughter to her with the utmost care. Cassa was precious to her beyond measure, proof of her and Anakin's love for each other.

"Okay mommy."

Tahiri just smiled, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly. Unlike her current pregnancy, Cassa's creation had been an unplanned surprise for both she and Anakin. Though they had both agreed to have children, they had wanted to wait until the Yuuzhan Vong were a bit more stable to have any. Helping the fledgling government and the Yuuzhan Vong settle on Zonama Sekot had been more than a full-time job for the both of them, and there was still much to be done.

The Force, however, seemed to have other plans. During a particularly passionate birthday celebration, both had neglected their usual form of Force-assisted birth control. The next morning, they had awoken to find themselves parents-to-be. It had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

Of course, once the news went out that the Avatar of Yun-Shuno was with child—rumors and stories spread fast on the planet—well-wishes by pretty much everyone fearful of incurring the wrath of Yun-Shuno became a daily occurrence until Cassa was born. Several priests even declared the pregnancy an auspicious sign of good things to come. So, not even born yet and Cassa had already been doing her part to help the Yuuzhan Vong acclimatize to their new home.

Soft footsteps, and then Anakin entered the room.

"You two are amazing," Anakin said softly. He kissed the top of Cassa's head, and then gently smooshed his daughter between himself and his wife. Surrounded by warmth and love, Cassa sighed contently and drifted off to sleep.

"Never would I have ever imagined being so happy, so at peace," Tahiri murmured, settling against her husband. "I have you, our amazing daughter, this beautiful peace, everything I could ever wish for. I hope it stays like this for a very long time."

"I do too," Anakin murmured, his own eyes closing as he held his family to him. They meant everything to him, were more than worth all the struggles and emotional turmoil he had experienced over the years. "I love you, you know that? The both of you."

"Uh huh," Tahiri whispered, her voice soft as she too began to drift off. "Love you too, Hero Boy. Always will."

Despite the political turmoil and all the hardships that still existed in a galaxy recovering from an intergalactic war, one family at least, had found the peace and security that had been searching for in the arms of each other and the comforting Force embrace of Zonama Sekot.

**{-[II]-} {-[II]-}**

Even when he had been in the middle of most of it, Anakin Solo couldn't help but be amazed at how much things had changed over the years. Holding on to his daughter's hands and letting her swing their arms back and forth as they walked along the dirt road towards their estate's stables, Anakin could never have seen himself where he was now. He had a family, he had a home, and things were pretty much as normal as he could hope. Heck, he was even walking his daughter out to their ride so he could take her and her friends to school.

"Hi Cassa!" An energetic voice called out in Basic.

"{Cass!}" Another voice in Huttesse added.

"[Daughter of the gods]," a third said in formal Yuzhan Vong.

Cassa spun around, her face brightening as she waved at her school-friends. Anakin chuckled as she responded to each of them in a deluge of information-filled spiels so much like her mother. What was even more impressive was that she did so using the different languages her friends spoke, Basic, Huttesse, and Yuuzhan Vong. He had picked up more than his fair share of Yuuzhan Vong during his time on Zonama Sekot, but Cassa's mastery of the language was a lot greater than his. It was almost as if the Force had enhanced her learning abilities, with other languages becoming almost second nature to her.

"[Jae'na]," Cassa said in exasperation, addressing a young Yuuzhan Vong girl, a daughter of the pilot Falhar and the Caretaker Ne'rai. "[I'm not the daughter of gods! I'm Cassa. Cas-sa! For Yun-Harla's sake can you just call me by my name for once? I call you by yours.]"

"[No.]" The young Yuuzhan Vong girl responded, sticking her tongue out in a very human commentary of Cassa's request. Cassa just giggled and shared a hug with her alien friend, turning to the others.

"And Ganner, you guys are late again. Daddy and I were about to leave without you three."

The human boy, the son of two of the surviving commandos who had assaulted the World Brain during the war, held up his hands. "It's not my fault this time! Blame Utrila! She's the one that wanted to cut across the amphistaff field in hopes of finding a baby one like yours!" He gestured to the Huttesse-speaking, six year-old Twi'lek that rounded off Cassa's trio of friends.

The red-skinned Twi'lek, a daughter of a Hutt-owned slave who had been on Ylesia, made a sound of displeasure. She was unique among most of Zonama Sekot's population in that she was also Force sensitive, and had benefited from being born on Zonama Sekot much like Cassa had. Of course, being one of the few Force sensitive children on the planet, she and Cassa had become the best of friends. "{You were just as eager, Ganner. So don't put all the blame on me}."

"{Jedis'sei, Ganner, you guys are always fighting! Stop it, now,}" Cassa glared authoritatively, stomping her foot in emphasis.

Both Ganner Ra'ze and Jedis'sei Utrila looked away from each other petulantly. There was no doubt that Cassa was the leader of their little group.

Anakin chuckled and gestured to their ride. "All ready to go to school now?"

"Yup," Ganner beamed.

"Alright," Anakin made a slight clicking noise with his tongue, and their mode of transport ambled happily out of its enclosure. "Okay, all aboard Little Bantha."

The _rakamat_, divested of any plasma-weaponry, was now little more than a glorified school bus. And Anakin, Jedi Knight and once tapped to be the Jedi Order's next Grandmaster, was little more than a glorified _rakamat_ driver.

_Yup, the times had definitely changed_, Anakin reflected with high spirits.

He watched with pride as both Jedis'sei and Cassa helped their friends up onto the house-sized creature, before they used the Force to leap up onto the back to join them. He followed suit, lightly gripping the reins of the creature as the group of five and six year-olds quickly disappeared into their own world. The trip down the wide road was filled with their energetic chattering and giggles, the sound increasing as he stopped by various homesteads and villages to pick up more children. Most were Yuuzhan Vong, though a few others were children of the slaves, commandos, and aid-personnel that had settled onto Zonama Sekot. Towards the end of his route, he saw a young Ferroan girl standing on the side of the road, and he waved cheerfully.

"You do know that Tescia's a teenager by now, Sekot?" Anakin said in whisper, leaning over the side of the _rakamat_.

"Shush," Tescia-Sekot hushed him, holding a finger to her lips. "I like being with the children. They have a refreshing view of things."

"Come aboard, we still have room."

"Thank you," Tescia-Sekot beamed, climbing up the rope ladder that dangled off the side of the creature. She was instantly greeted by the others, the happy conversations resuming as Little Bantha continued his journey.

A short while later they reached a brightly colored ovoid structure made of both coral and metal. Several other smaller vehicles were likewise pulling up and dropping off children of various ages.

"[Alright kids, we're here,]" Anakin said, using his limited Yuuzhan Vong.

"[Thank you Avatar of Yun-Ne'shel,]" chimed most of the Yuuzhan Vong children as they piled off.

"[And I guess that's my cue,]" a voice full of laughter said, emerging from the ovoid building. "[Come on, children. Put your bags away and get ready for today's lessons.]"

"Shaeri," Anakin greeted.

Shaeri nodded up to him, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Since the war had ended, she had become one of the first Yuuzhan Vong to actually 'marry' instead of the standard Yuuzhan Vong practice of having 'breeding partners', and she had become a teacher to the younger children. Sadly, her brief exposure to the shaped Omega Blue virus and the subsequent cure had left her barren. Nevertheless, she bravely soldiered on; with every group of children she taught finding a place in her heart. "Anakin. Is Tahiri well?"

"As well as can be. We're expecting our next little one any time now."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can Tahiri," Anakin laughed.

"Invite me and Czalpak over for the birth?"

"Of course. Although your husband's in a bit of trouble."

"What'd he do now?"

"He taught me his Domain's instant death move!" Cassa announced cheerfully, demonstrating with her hands.

Shaeri slapped a hand over her face and shook her head. "That man. Maybe it's a good thing I can't give him any children. They'd be terrors! You managed to keep Tahiri from beating him over the head with his own amphistaff I hope? I am still just a little fond of him."

"Just barely," Anakin smiled.

"Come on down, Cassa, it's time to join the others," Shaeri gestured to the five year old bundle of energy.

"Take care now," Anakin paused the conversation to give Cassa a goodbye hug. "You too Cass."

"You as well," Shaeri said, draping a motherly arm around Cassa the young girl leaped off of Little Bantha without any injury. "Let's go, Cassa."

"[Okay, Teacher Shaeri,]" Cassa replied in Yuuzhan Vong, obediently disappearing into the schoolhouse.

Anakin gave Shaeri one last wave, and then clicked his tongue again to urge Little Bantha back onto the main road.

**{-[III]-} {-[III]-}**

In the early years of the Yuuzhan Vong settlement of Zonama Sekot, the Jedi and their advice had been more than needed to keep the peace. Caste and Domain differences, ingrained prejudices, and disgruntled Yuuzhan Vong still loyal to the ideas Shimrra had espoused, had made the first few years turbulent to say the least. Yet somehow the Yuuzhan Vong had banded together and, though they were still in the process of settling in, no longer needed the Jedi on a daily basis.

Once stability had been reached, Tekli had joined both Danni Quee and Nen Yim at the premier research and shaping institute on the planet, the Grotto of Yun-Ne'shel, aptly located in the Yuuzhan Vong city of Yun-Ne'shel. In her surplus of free time, the Chadra Fan Jedi appeared to have perfected her multi-cultural healing techniques over the years, using standard, Force, and Yuuzhan Vong methods to cure a wide range of ailments. The humble healer was on the verge of being considered a goddess in her own right after she nearly single-handedly cured a lethal and very contagious virus outbreak that had occurred in the city. Already some priests were referring to her as Yun-Tekli, the healing goddess who treats all no matter their Domain or caste or race.

Danni Quee, the second of the three head researchers at the Grotto of Yun-Ne'Shel, had been in her element since setting foot on the planet, and had never taken her foot off the accelerator since. Finally she had the time, resources, and peace she wanted to research and hypothesize to her heart's content. The blond scientist had become an even greater expert in Yuuzhan Vong biots as she worked side by side with Nen Yim to bring the planet's knowledge into a new era. Nearly all of the new improvements in biots and hybrid technologies had come from the shapers and scientists at the Grotto, and the years following the war were quickly gaining their reputation as a Golden Age of sorts.

All the other teams sent by the Galactic Alliance to help the Yuuzhan Vong acclimatize to their new homes had either returned back to the galaxy they had come from or stayed on not to teach, but to live on the planet.

Despite all the advancements and relative acceptance of their new home, Yuuzhan Vong culture was not so quickly changed. That was both bad and good, depending on how one took it.

Anakin guided Little Bantha back through the gate of his home, and dismounted it as members of Domain Rapuung came up to guide it back to its shed. The Domain had sworn themselves to his family after the war, and was in the process of rebuilding much like all the other Domains in the war. Having been reduced to little under a dozen people after the final battle, nearly half of the surviving warriors now had families of their own. Despite Anakin and Tahiri's protests, the Domain had declared themselves the 'official' protectors of the 'divine Solo family,' and there was little he or Tahiri could do to change their minds.

He nodded his thanks to the Yuuzhan Vong and continued on back to his house. With the Supreme Council not needing he and Tahiri as often, their life had become relatively uneventful. It had been one of the reasons why they had waited to give Cassa a little brother. They had wanted the situation to be more stable, wanted to have time to actually dote on the child rather than spend it zipping across the continent trying to keep Yuuzhan Vong society stable.

"_Welcome back, Anakin,"_ a voice announced as Anakin entered his home.

"Thanks _Veila_."

"_Tahiri is in the backyard going over the checklist for tomorrow's war anniversary." _The ship informed. Being partially organic, and fully sentient, it was able to link up with the bora and yorik coral of the tree-house and use the living creatures as if it were a part of itself. The actual ship was parked on the roof of the building, and since the war's ending, had rarely been used. It often took off on its own to assist the Yuuzhan Vong ships on security patrols, or flew about with the Sekotian fliers in an almost childlike curiosity. In a way, it was a lot like another member of the family.

Anakin found his wife where the _Veila_ had said she was. Tahiri was lounging in a wooden chair by the pool in their backyard, a hand absently stroking her swollen belly as she flipped through a datapad with the other. The loose Jedi robe she wore did little to hide their developing child.

He reached around and kissed her cheek. "Hey there."

"Hey yourself," Tahiri tilted her head back. "Wanna give me a hand with this? Our little one's turned my brain to mush."

"Whatcha working on?"

"Seating arrangements for tomorrow's memorial," Tahiri handed him the datapad. "Taan doesn't want to make it look like the Supreme Council is showing favoritism by having any specific Domain in front or in back."

"We're remembering all who died during the war! It's happened every single year. Are the Domains _still_ worried about seating arrangements?" Anakin groaned, taking the datapad from her.

"You know they are," Tahiri said. She got up, Anakin took her place, and she sat back down onto Anakin's lap, cuddling back up against him

Looking at the datapad together, Anakin raised several eyebrows at Tahiri's choices. "You're putting Domains Ruuq and Pekeen together _and_ in the back?"

"It's about time they learned to work together and that their game of one-upmanship isn't earning them any favors from us avatars of the gods."

"What about Domain Shul?"

"Huh? Who did I put them with?"

"Nar and Fath, in the front."

"Oh, oops. _That_, I didn't mean to do. Have Fath move to the middle and Nar to the back. They were both front last year."

"As you command," Anakin waved his hand to reorganize the list.

Tahiri shook her head in disbelief. "You know, even though those galaxy-endangering problems were life threatening, it's strange when the only thing we have to worry about out here is seating arrangements."

"Is it a good strange or bad strange?" Anakin asked, reaching around to rub her stomach.

"Good strange," Tahiri mumbled, the warmth of the twin suns in the sky and the comfort of his body lulling her. "I like having this life, the thought that this is what our kids will enjoy too. No intergalactic wars, no running for their lives our worrying if their friends are going to survive the day. I want them to have everything we didn't."

"I do too," Anakin said, absently rubbing her arm as he continued to assign seating to the myriad domains left on the list. "And we're definitely doing our best to make sure of it. Cassa's going to school, has normal friends, doesn't have to worry about getting kidnapped or eaten by a krayt dragon."

"For once our divine status comes in handy. Everyone's too afraid of incurring the wrath of the Yun'o to hurt Cassa," Tahiri said, her amusement trickling through their bond. "And I doubt we'll find any krayt dragons here, even if this is a binary star system."

"They'll have that normal life," Anakin murmured. "We're all the way out here in the Unknown Regions, on the most peaceful planet the galaxy will probably ever know. I can't see how anything can ruin that."

**{-[IV]-} {-[IV]-}**

Night had fallen over Zonama Sekot once more, the twin suns finally dipping below the horizon as they had done every night for the past seven years. In the great tampasi of the living planet, bioluminescent plants, insects, and animals, all came to life lighting up the world in soft hues of blue, green, and pink. Despite the hour, the tampasi was bustling with much life, a new chorus of many animals and insects taking the place of those turning in for the night. The creatures the Yuuzhan Vong imported had settled peaceably among the native lifeforms already present, adding to the diversity of an already strange and unique world.

In the settlements, Yuuzhan Vong glow-bugs illuminated lamps and buildings. Unlike most populated worlds, there was no harsh artificial lighting bleeding up into the sky, no giant holo-signs advertising one product or another, or lines of noisy speeders still present in the sky. As night fell, the streets slowly emptied, workers returning home after a hard day's labor.

And as the daylight faded away, those on the planet were treated with a truly marvelous sight. Replacing the warm glow of the suns, was not a dazzling array of stars and planets, but a vast galaxy that filled the night's sky. For both safety and practicality, Zonama Sekot had settled in an exo-system that existed far outside the boundaries of the galaxy the Yuuzhan Vong had tried to invade. Every night, the inhabitants of the planet could see that galaxy above them, enthralling spirals of blues, whites, yellows, and purples amidst a field of the darkest of black. They could see every star system, every nebula and quasar.

They were on the outside looking in.

"Are we ever going to go there?" Cassa Solo asked softly, reaching a small hand up to the galaxy innocently. She was tucked once more between her parents, staring through the open skylight of their home at the night's sky.

"One day," Tahiri said softly, lightly resting her head against the top of Cassa's. "One day, Cassa. We'll go to Tatooine, to Mon Calamari, to Yavin Four, and all those other places your daddy and I tell you about in our stories."

"And see Ewoks and fish-people, and people with three eyes?" Cassa tilted her head up towards her mother.

"Yeah," Tahiri nodded.

"And I'll get to see daddy's brother and sister, and grandma and grandpa?"

"They'd definitely love you," Anakin smiled supportively. "I know it."

Cassa smiled shyly, turning her gaze back up at the spiral galaxy in the sky in wonder. "It's so big. Have you ever visited all of it, daddy?"

"No," Anakin laughed softly. "I don't think anyone has."

"Oh," Cassa blinked. She then brightened "Then we can go exploring together when we go back! Like how we did with Zonama when you took me to map the planet."

"We can definitely do that," Anakin shared a loving smile with his wife.

Cassa yawned a big yawn, rubbing at her eyes again. "Can you tell me a story, mommy?"

"Which one do you want to hear this time?"

"The one where daddy asked you to marry him," Cassa murmured, clinging to her mother's shirt. "I like that one."

"I do too," Tahiri said, running a hand through her daughter's hair. "Alright then, do you remember how it starts?"

"Uh huh," Cass nodded tiredly. "You and daddy, and Uncle Jacen and Auntie Jaina and Auntie Tennie just finished beating Shimrra. Auntie Jaina took a shuttle to the Chiss, and Uncle Jacen and Auntie Tennie went back to the Hapes people. Mommy, when we go to that galaxy are we going to go to Hapes?"

"Definitely," Tahiri laughed. "So the others went to their shuttles. And me and daddy?"

"Well, you and daddy…"

_Anakin supposed he had been in worse shape before. Then again, having his leg skewered by a lightsaber and shattered with the Force wasn't exactly something he would want to repeat in the future. Bruised, battered, covered in grime, and exhausted; his battle with Onimi had taken a lot out of him, emotionally, physically, and through the Force. He was still amazed at the raw power his older brother had produced to quite literally vaporize the insane Shamed One. _

_Anakin had grown up with people telling him that he was one of the strongest Jedi out there, that no one had as much Force potential since his uncle. And then to nearly fall to Onimi, see his brother save him and wipe the floor with seemingly little effort, it was a definite eye-opener. It was also a relief. Sure he wanted to win the war, beat Shimrra and Onimi and go on to live in peace. But he could already imagine the furor it would cause, the pressure it would create, had __he__ been the one to land that killing blow. It was far better for Jacen to have that honor, to have the attention he deserved._

_He himself was quite content to fade away, to have a normal life for once after all the pressure._

"_Credit for your thoughts?" Tahiri asked, her head resting on his shoulder. She still had a nasty concussion from being kicked in the head by Shimrra, and she had only applied the barest of medical aid to the cuts and gashes that covered her._

_They were lying next to each other atop the remains of Shimrra's citadel, waiting for the Veila to finish operations and pick them up. Jaina, Jacen, and Tenel Ka had all departed only moments earlier, leaving the two of them alone. In the meantime, they simply continued to support themselves using their bond, fingers interlaced and breathing almost synchronized._

"_Just thinking about the future," Anakin answered._

"_The future?"_

_ "Well, now that the war's finally over, I think it's safe to start planning for it."_

_"So tell me about it."_

_ "Hmmm?"_

_ "What's in this future you have in mind, Solo?" Tahiri murmured, her eyes closed as she just focused on the warmth of his body and Force presence._

_ "You, mostly. Us," Anakin said honestly, giving her hand a small squeeze. He gestured with his head up towards the looming shadow in the sky. "Living there on Zonama Sekot. Relaxed, helping the Yuuzhan Vong recover from centuries of warring."_

_"Sounds nice," Tahiri sighed. "But won't you miss the rest of your family?"_

_ "You __are__ my family," Anakin turned slightly to kiss the top of her head. "Jaya will be with the military or wherever else she'll end up. Jacen will be going on his galactic sight-seeing of Force sensitive cultures, and mom and dad will still be mired with politics no matter how badly they want to retire. Nothing much will change."_

_"And us?" Tahiri's voice was filled with the same exhaustion he felt. Both their bodies having been pushed too and over their limits during the fighting for Coruscant. "In this future of yours, you mentioned an 'us'."_

_ "You, me," Anakin paused, a small rush of embarrassment heating his cheeks. "Any kids we might have."_

_ "Oh?" Tahiri grinned slyly._

_ "Yeah," Anakin managed. His heart was beating quite rapidly from the emotions bouncing back and forth in their bond. "Tahiri."_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"_

_Tahiri's eyes flew open as her sluggish mind registered the words. The words 'of course I will, dummy' were on the tip of her tongue. But then, when she went over his words again and realized what her dummy was actually asking, she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Some part of her enjoyed the grimace on his face as he too reflected on his ill-chosen words._

"_What are you looking for, prior approval?"_

_ Anakin groaned. "That came out wrong."_

_ "Try it again?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "On the bright side, you did have the sense to ask __after__ everything life-threatening was finished." _

_ "I was planning to ask you on the elevator ride to the top of Shimrra's tower, but Onimi kind of ruined the mood."_

_ "You're going to make me be thankful of an insane Yuuzhan Vong who manipulated Shimrra into bringing their entire race to this galaxy?" Despite her words, the swooping feeling of her stomach made her quiver in silent anticipation._

_ "Would you rather I slipped a ring on your finger while you were sleeping?"_

_ "Would you rather be kicked where you really don't want to be?" Tahiri mock-glowered._

_ "Can I start over, please?"_

_ "Waiting."_

_ "Tahiri."_

_ "Mhm?_

_ Anakin swallowed nervously, not sure why asking such a thing was so hard. They'd already become lovers, were best friends, and yet the words he wanted to say continued to get tied up on his tongue. _

_He closed his eyes, his heart and mind awhirl with emotions and memories. He could recall every moment he had with her. The first time they met—her strangely bare feet pattering on the ground—their adventures from dark side corrupted temples to Yuuzhan Vong controlled planets. The first time he saw her as more than just 'a friend', their first kiss, the first time they made love. She was his partner, his friend, the one who somehow banished is negatude with her cheerily chatty and barefoot ways._

_He hadn't realized that he had been thinking out loud, but a surge of emotion from Tahiri caused him to open his own eyes with a calmness that surprised even him. Looking into her wide and watery green eyes, Anakin smiled gently._

"_Tahiri Kwaad, my best friend, will you please marry…"_

_ Anakin was cut off as Tahiri crushed his lips to hers, kissing him fiercely and rolling on top of him in the process. His arms reflexively went around her and they held each other as the kiss slowly ended. He gazed up at her in giddy awe._

_ "…Me."_

_ Eyes shining with happiness, Tahiri squeezed his hands and nodded once. "Yes!"_

"And I haven't regretted that decision ever since," Tahiri finished softly, gazing mostly at her husband as she said it. Their daughter was fast asleep, wrapped up in physical blankets, but also in Force-created layers of their love for each other.

"I love you," Anakin whispered fondly, reaching over to squeeze her hand, the lambent gemstone of her ring glowing softly in the night.

"You too, Hero Boy. I love you too."

**{-[V]-} {-[V]-}**

"We have gathered here today to mark the seventh anniversary to the end of the war," former Warmaster Nas Choka began solemnly. His audience was a mix of Yuuzhan Vong and races from the galaxy they now shared. "To remember the lives lost on both sides. To vow once more to never again allow blind faith and trust to lead us astray, and to do our best to uphold the order of this galaxy."

The War Memorial on Zonama Sekot was a stone monument of the deepest of black that sat in the middle of a vast field of golden grass. It was a five meter high, circular monument with a radius of nearly a kilometer; that had etched within its surface the names of people and planets that had perished in the war. Though very few outside of Zonama Sekot visited the sprawling monument, those on the planet used it as a reminder of past ways and the cost those ways had inflicted on their peoples. Offerings were left in front of some of the sections, while warriors who had participated in the razing of one planet or another, could often be found just staring at the vast list of names for hours at a time. Vines adorned with flowers that glowed after sundown separated the panels of dark stone, allowing the names to be read even at night.

The names of Yuuzhan Vong on both sides of the war were listed, as were the names of countless New Republic/Galactic Alliance casualties. The names of planets often represented the entirety of their populations, the names of World Ships indicating the millions of Yuuzhan Vong who perished upon their destruction. Ship names, space battles, the history of the war preserved in stone so that no one would forget a single moment of it, would forget the lives lost during the five year struggle.

"We've come a long way since then," Taan stepped up onto the dais. The twin suns were high in the sky, glinting off the sleek black obelisk around them. "Yuuzhan Vong work side-by-side with the Ferroans, with the people of this galaxy, to help create a home we can be proud of. A place to belong. But we cannot become complacent and revert back to old ways. We cannot ever forget that the cycle of continuous violence and lust for power brought us to the verge of extinction. The Yuuzhan Vong remain strong, but we now express our strength in ways that do not involve death or destruction. Instead, we are using our strength to build ourselves a new life in this distant galaxy. Even seven years out, there is still much that can be improved. But working together, with all Domains, I am certain we can overcome these challenges."

A shadow briefly passed by overhead, but the crowd was used to the various avian life-forms that inhabited the planet and paid no attention to it.

"We have achieved many things despite having nothing but each other when we first came to this planet," Taan continued. "Have made many friends and overcome much adversity. We have done our part to help repair a galaxy we ripped asunder, and through reflection, have continued to atone for our past. With every forward step we take, however, we must keep at least one eye back towards this monument, towards the past, so that the mistakes of our forbearers are never repeated again. We must continue to learn, spread knowledge so that all Yuuzhan Vong can continue to make enlightened decisions for themselves, and not rely on another's orders for their purpose. There is a reason why today marks a new year for us Yuuzhan Vong, why the end of the war was a rebirth of our people. We will not waste the opportunities afforded to us by the sacrifices made by this galaxy, by the hard work of the Jedi and aid they provide. Once again, we affirm our commitment to peace, to making this galaxy a better place. Jedi Tahiri Solo, would you be willing to make a statement, for old time's sake?"

Tahiri, sitting with her family, smiled and nodded. The Jedi had gradually been phasing themselves out of the ceremony as the years went on. The first anniversary, she and Anakin had been the keynote speakers, still the 'Avatars' of the Yun'o. But as time went on, they gradually gave way to the Yuuzhan Vong leadership in a clear sign of transition and progress.

Tahiri stood as the shadow from before swooped by again. "Thank you, Supreme Leader Taan." As the young woman made her way through the front rows of seats, the first in a line of hundreds, she was suddenly filled with dread. The Force was trying to warn her, was like a blaring alarm telling her something was about to go wrong.

The other Jedi in the audience looked around in confusion, likewise sensing the sudden wrongness that had suddenly filled the memorial ceremony.

Gazes were slowly directed into the air. The shadow they thought had been a bird, wasn't any bird at all but a shuttle with its hatch down.

The flash of light that left the hatch was almost in slow motion as a superheated projectile lanced through the air. For a moment, nothing else seemed to move, everyone completely stunned by the sniper and shuttle crews' daring.

At the last moment, however, Nas Choka leaped in front of Taan, intercepting the shot that had been meant for her with his own body.

Chaos broke out in the clearing.

Even as the shuttle began a sharp ascent, the sniper continued to fire, picking off members of the Supreme Council with deadly accuracy. The enclosed circular nature of the monument made it a death trap, as those by the speaking dais had nowhere to go. Eight Supreme Council members were killed before the Jedi could get into any position to cover them. Four other Yuuzhan Vong in the audience were also cut down.

But the sniper wasn't the only assailant. Streaming from out of the back of the open shuttle was a barrage of grenades and rockets, fired carelessly into the thousands of people in the audience. Explosions echoed loudly as bodies were thrown into the air or vanished in clouds of fire and shrapnel. The shuttle continued to pull away, with the gunmen never one ceasing their assault.

Zonama Sekot's response was immediate as it unleashed a storm of psionic energy at the shuttle. The shuttle, however, appeared to shrug it off as it continued upwards and out of the atmosphere. The hatch finally closed and the ship disappeared into the safety of space.

"There were ysalamiri onboard," Sekot formed into the Ferroan Magister, her face a mask of anger. "Many of them. I could not touch it without wrecking havoc on other parts of this planet."

"Scramble the defense forces! Tell Loiric Kaan that he's in charge now!" Drathul barked, holding the body of one of his fellow council members. "They will pay for this outrage!"

"It's too late, the shuttle has already disappeared into darkspace," reported a warrior.

"_Grakh_!" Drathul cursed. "Assemble them anyways! Whoever did this has just declared war on us and we will respond in kind!"

In the meantime, Tekli, Tahiri, Cassa, and Anakin quickly ran over to Taan and Nas Choka. The Chadra Fan healer knelt down next to the former Warmaster and reached in to check for a pulse. After a second, she looked up at the Solos and wearily shook her head.

"No," Tahiri whispered, looking pale and very ill.

Tekli then moved over to a deathly still Taan. Because Nas Choka had retired from the life of a warrior, he hadn't been wearing any armor, and despite his heroic sacrifice, the sniper bolt had punched clean through his unarmored body.

"She's still alive, only just," Tekli reached into a side-pouched and pulled out a Yuuzhan Vong bandage. "Tahiri, I'm going to need you to use your VongForce to stabilize her. The injury is severe and… Tahiri?"

Tekli looked up. Tahiri was gripping her stomach almost fearfully, her eyes wide. "Not now," she whispered, gritting her teeth.

"The baby?" Anakin whispered worriedly

Tahiri just nodded, her hands clenched tightly as she tried to even out her breathing.

"The stress of the situation must have induced the labor," Tekli grimaced, her hands covered with Taan's blood. "You're nearly full term, and the child was healthy when I last checked, so there should be no complications."

"Focus on Taan," Tahiri managed, reflexively using the Force to reach out to Anakin.

Danni Quee managed to push to the crowd to reach their side. She took one look at Tahiri, and another at Taan, before looking to Tekli. "The call for healers has already gone out. Where do you need me?"

"Here," Tekli nodded, handing Danni an injector and gesturing to Taan. "Anakin, can you handle the birth of your son?"

Anakin, his arms wrapped supportively around his wife, nodded. "I saw what you did for Cassa."

"I'll help," the five year old added.

"News from the capitol," Ne'rai Rin, one of the surviving Supreme Council members called out over the ruckus. "Three shuttles of similar make, and apparently packed with explosives, just made suicidal dives into heavily populated regions. They likewise had gunmen fire on the city before their dives. Death tolls still coming in but already over three thousand!"

"The city of Yun-Harla reports that the Shimrraists are rioting again."

Drathul cursed once more. "Tell the order keepers to use any means necessary to get them under control! We won't be fighting amongst ourselves when factions of this galaxy are obviously still fighting the war!"

Tahiri, panting heavily as the pangs of labor coursed through her, gripped Anakin's hand tightly. "Anakin stop Drathul! Ne'rai doesn't have the supporters to stand up to him, and you know he's always been opposed to Taan's pacifistic policies."

"And you?"

"Just stop him!" Tahiri gritted out, gasping in pain. "Cassa can help me."

Anakin clenched his jaw, but nodded, stood, and strode over to the former High Prefect.

"Drathul!"

"Avatar of Yun-Ne'shel?"

"Violence and a heavy hand only cause more trouble in the end, remember that," Anakin said sharply, staring down the grizzled Yuuzhan Vong. "Taan's policies have worked for seven years now."

"With respect, Jedi Solo. They were policies in peacetime," Drathul countered. "Now over half our leadership is dead and Taan lies on death's door. Thousands of lives have been taking already. Different times call for different policies."

"Allow logic and cool minds to think this through first. We might still have need for your ways, but there are always other options. A departure from Taan's ways will lead the rest of your race to believe that she has been slain, and you know full well the panic and anger that will cause."

Anakin could see that he had made his point. Taan was wildly popular among most of the Yuuzhan Vong population due to her clear differences from Shimrra, and it was her leadership that gave the Supreme Council its legitimacy. Though Taan did her best to minimize her footprint in the Yuuzhan Vong council, her words and beliefs still held much weight with the population of Zonama Sekot.

Drathul clicked his tongue in displeasure as he held up the villip cluster. "Intendants of Yun-Harla, disperse the riots as best you can but refrain from using violence if at all possible. I will be sending a yorik-akaga with more assistance in a moment."

"Thank you," Anakin inclined his head briefly.

Drathul huffed and stormed away, finding a group of warriors and demanding updates.

Anakin quickly turned back to his wife, who was panting heavily and gripping one of Cassa's hands. The five year old girl's eyes were determined as she reinforced her mother, simultaneously communicating to her yet-to-be-born brother to 'come out soon and stop hurting mommy.' Anakin rejoined them, a flood of healers and medical staff finally descending upon the area.

"Tahiri?" Anakin said, kissing her sweat slickened hair and drawing some of her pain away.

"Taan?" Tahiri breathed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Anakin saw the Supreme Leader being loaded onto a gurney with Tekli at her side, surrounded by a bunch of determined looking healers. "She's in the best of hands."

Tahiri nodded weakly, grimacing as the contractions became more frequent. Two Yuuzhan Vong healers glanced over to the Solo family, realized what was happening, and promptly moved to assist.

"Hang in there," Anakin coaxed.

"You say the most ridiculous things ever, Hero Boy," Tahiri emitted a pained laugh. "Go, keep an eye on Drathul and get to the bottom of this."

"Are you sure?"

"This isn't my first time giving birth you know," Tahiri said wryly.

"Right," Anakin put a hand on her stomach and briefly touched his son with the Force. "I'll be by as soon as I can. Cassa, take care of your mom, okay?"

The five year old, already bossing the two healers around in the Yuuzhan Vong tongue, nodded. "I will, daddy."

The healers carted away Tahiri and Cassa, leaving him behind amidst the ruined remains of the ceremony.

Anakin stood, cursing his genes and desperately hoping that his son and daughter didn't inherit the same proclivity for adventure and disaster as he seemed to have gotten from his own parents. Gazing around the memorial, for the first time, he realized just how bad the attack had been. Stray sniper shots had blasted holes in the black stone of the memorial. Blood stains coated the ground and were splashed against the dark rock like water. Most of the bodies still lay where they had fallen, the healers concentrating more on the injured that they could save. Small craters of charred ground, from grenade and rocket blasts, pockmarked the surroundings. Chairs were collapsed and in disarray, and the small bouquets of flowers left as offerings along the wall were stomped upon and destroyed.

Drathul and the surviving members of the Supreme Council approached him, their faces grim. "Jedi Solo."

"Drathul, Ne'rai, Zhul, Rakh, Kal'thir, Tsanzi," Anakin acknowledged each by name.

"We have a request of you. While we attempt to keep order and prevent all that we have accomplished from falling apart, we ask that you return to your Jedi Order and figure out who is responsible for this attack."

"Me?"

"Yes, you would be able to accomplish a whole lot more than a team of Yuuzhan Vong investigators," Ne'rai answered. "As a Jedi, you command the respect of the galaxy. But as Yuuzhan Vong, we have only their hatred and resentment. They will show no sympathy were we to begin asking questions."

Anakin ran a harried hand through his hair as he nodded. "I'll go. The moment Tahiri is stable and our son is okay, we'll depart to the Core. I hope you're able to keep the order after this."

"It will be our first real challenge as a people," Ne'rai said evenly. "Our first real challenge without the guidance of the Jedi. The times will be interesting, to say the least. Let us hope the gods still smile upon us given how much has changed since our warring ways."

"And let us hope this was an act by disgruntled individuals and not a planet or government-sanctioned attack," Drathul growled. "The war may have been declared over, but Yuuzhan Vong are not fangless, and we will not tolerate such a direct attack on our peoples. If you are unable to conclude this matter in a satisfactory manner, we _will_ respond with the full force of our defensive fleets."

"Understood," Anakin tilted his head. "Thank you for at least giving a chance for peaceful means to prevail."

"We will return to Yun-Yuuzhan and attempt to limit the political fallout of this attack," Zhul Yim said. "Those who were once warriors will no doubt be clamoring to pick up their amphistaffs once more."

"We'll also be halting trade and recalling our shaper teams," Ne'rai said. "Until we discover the culprit I do not want to have Yuuzhan Vong isolated anywhere in the galaxy. The faster you find answers, Anakin Solo, the sooner healing can resume."

**{-[VI]-} {-[VI]-}**

In the days following the attack, the scene at the Solo Estate was a frantic hive of activity. There was much to be done, loose ends to tie up, before Anakin and Tahiri could return to the galaxy that had been their home for much of their teenage lives. Early investigations of the attacks on main settlements had revealed that nearly all of the body-parts of the attackers that had been found had come from Bothans. Most of the evidence had been badly destroyed in the ensuing fires and destruction, but it had given Anakin and the others going with his family a starting point.

"Leave it to a few insane nut-jobs to get all of us together again, and back into that place we called home," Danni Quee remarked, directing several members of Domain Rin and Domain Rapuung. "Not the sort of homecoming reason I was hoping for though."

"You sure you want to come with us?" Anakin asked, carrying a crate of supplies. "You have a great life here."

"So do you," Danni retorted. "I may not be a Jedi, but when my friends, my home, and everything I fought for is threatened, there's no way I'm going to put on blinders and pretend everything is right in this galaxy."

Tahiri emerged from one of the side-rooms with their newborn son clutched to her chest. Cassa was at her side, with a backpack over her shoulders and a carry-on case being dragged through the dirt behind her. Tekli was with them, acting as Tahiri's personal healer and constantly checking on the newborn with the Force.

"We're ready," Tahiri said determinedly.

Anakin nodded, using the Force to send his love to his wife and children. "Then get onboard the _Veila._ Danni and I can handle the rest out here."

"{Wait for me!}" The voice of Cassa's Twi'lek friend sounded out over the hustle and bustle occurring in the courtyard of the Solo Estate.

Cassa whirled around and saw the red-skinned Twi'lek vault over the fence and weave her way through the ranks of busy Yuuzhan Vong. "Jedis'sei?"

The six year old Twi'lek skidded to a halt in front of the bemused Solos and Danni Quee.

"{Jedis'sei, what are you doing here?}" Cassa exclaimed.

"{My parents said I could go with you. That I should become a Jedi like you and your mommy and daddy,}" Jedis'sei puffed, stopping to catch her breath. She had on a backpack of her own and appeared to be clutching to a scruffy-looking stuffed bantha that was her favorite toy. "{Please, Masters Solo. Will you let me come with you?}"

Tahiri and Anakin exchanged looks. Both of Jedis'sei's parents had been slaves to the Hutts, and then to the Yuuzhan Vong, before being freed when the Jedi took Ylesia. They were among the hundreds who had become worshipers of the 'Jedi cult' that Taan had initially started on the planet. Though many had since been rehabilitated, the former slaves that had settled on Zonama Sekot had all embraced that religion full-heartedly. Both Jedi-worship and the Yun'o were the two prevailing and often complimentary religions that existed in the pockets of Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama Sekot.

"We might not come back here for a long time," Anakin said gently. "Are you sure?"

Jedis'sei nodded. "{My parents say that it is the will of the Force, and that I am not to question its ways. I'll miss them, but at least I'll have Cassa.}"

"If you're sure," Anakin said slowly, receiving a nod of permission from his wife. "Then welcome aboard."

The pint-sized Twi'lek beamed and promptly gave both Anakin and Tahiri fierce hugs, and then eagerly bounced over to Cassa. The two began talking kilometers a minute as they re-entered the Solo Estate to ascend to the landing platform on its roof.

Danni chuckled.

"What?" Anakin said.

"Nothing," Danni replied slyly. "Anakin Solo the family-man. That's one thing I don't think the galaxy's ready for."

Tahiri patted Anakin's arm affectionately. "We'll survive somehow. See you onboard."

Anakin waved Tahiri and Tekli away, and resumed the coordination of supplies.

"Food stores and clothing are all packed up," Anakin read off a datapad. "And we have those extra boxes of science stuff that you wanted to bring along."

"'Science stuff'? Really, Anakin?" Danni said in a mock huff. "That's like me saying 'droid thingies' and calling all those wires and gizmos you tinker with 'computer stuff.'"

"My apologies," Anakin said sarcastically. "What else is on the list?"

Danni scrolled through a Yuuzhan Vong qahsa, their equivalent of a computer. "Credits, check. Sentimental doodads, check. We've got our orders from the Supreme Council, even the unofficial ones, check. And we've already coordinated with Domains Rapuung and Cha to take care of our places while we're gone, so check and check."

"Looks like that's it then?" Anakin released a low breath, taking in the sight of his home for the past seven years.

"Looks like it," Danni said, reluctantly. "I could always add on a few miscellaneous items, you know, to give us another couple of minutes."

"Probably shouldn't. We've delayed enough as it is."

"Hey, Tahiri just gave birth. You're supposed to give a girl a break after that."

"And we had to see if Taan would survive," Anakin reminded. "And then we had to say our goodbyes to practically all the Yuuzhan Vong on the planet."

"You're right," Danni sighed. "I'm going to miss this planet. The peace was nice while it lasted."

As if on cue, a swirl of dust, seeds, and branches formed out of nowhere, solidifying into the image of Ahsi-Sekot.

"Sekot," Both Danni and Anakin bowed politely. The Yuuzhan Vong around them, however, still dropped down to their knees and prostrated before the avatar of the planet.

"Still working on that, I see," Ahsi-Sekot grimaced at the ranks of Yuuzhan Vong around her. "Maybe I should have materialized on the other side of the gate and walked in."

"Come to give us a send off?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Ahsi-Sekot said solemnly. "Your presence, especially that of your children, will be sorely missed."

"Look after yourself, and everyone else, Sekot," Danni said, doing what very few people were brave enough to do as she hugged the avatar.

Even Sekot seemed taken aback, but returned the gesture. "I will, Danni Quee. Your insights will not be forgotten either."

Danni and Anakin bowed one last time.

"Farewell for now," Sekot said. "I do not think this will be the last time we see each other."

"I hope not," Anakin replied. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Danni echoed.

Ahsi-Sekot inclined her head and gestured to the _Veila._ "Your ship awaits you, Anakin Solo, Danni Quee."

The two picked up their own packs and slung them over their shoulders. The next few minutes were passed in contemplative silence later while they passed through the Solo Estate and climbed up to its roof. From the top of the bora, they gazed about the sprawling landscape of Zonama Sekot and exchanged knowing shakes of their heads.

"Leaving is so much harder than I thought it would be."

"Now I know how the Ferroans felt when we interrupted their lives," Anakin agreed. He tapped the outside of the _Veila_, and the hatch opened. "Come on, before everything gets a bit too hard to leave behind."

Danni stepped up into the hybrid vessel, casting one last look of longing at the distant landscape before her.

_"Welcome aboard Creator Quee,"_ The _Veila _said in a sing-song voice through the ship's internal speakers. The child-like nature of the ship temporarily distracted Danni from her reluctance to leave.

"Hi, it's been a while, _Veila._" Danni ran her hand along the living bulkhead of the ship. "Ready to take us back to civilization?"

_"I guess. I like it here though."_

"I do too." She and Anakin made their way to the cockpit. "Begin lift-off."

Anakin took the pilot's chair and Danni the co-pilot's, each donning a cognition hood to better their link with the ship.

_Lifting off_, came the _Veila's_ thought message.

The hybrid vessel hummed to life, slowly rising above the estate below. Almost as if giving them a send off, flocks of iridescent birds took wing and began to circle around them. Sekotian fliers also joined in, floating alongside the ship in parade formation. Like its occupants, the _Veila_ appeared to want to stretch its time on the planet for as long as it could as it kept a low profile, circumnavigating the planet at a relatively slow speed.

The various Yuuzhan Vong settlements and villages passed by below, its occupants emerging from their houses to wave at the passing vessel. The _Veila_ continued her self-plotted course, flying over the tampasi, the Ferroan villages, Far-Distance, Middle Distance, and everything in between. One last grand tour of the living planet and its peoples.

All the while, the wildlife kept up. Schools of fishes leaping out of the water as the _Veila _flew over the sea. Herds of creatures galloping through open plains, bellowing mournfully. Multi-colored fliers, glittering insects, swirling rushes of pollen and leaves, accompanied the vessel whenever they could.

Anakin could feel his wife and Cassa enjoy the sights through the primary meeting-room's set of cognition hoods; seeing and feeling the planet through the _Veila'_s senses.

A final goodbye from Sekot.

"We're coming back here," Danni said, sounding as forlorn as Anakin looked.

"Definitely."

The _Veila_ passed over the settlement of Yun-Yuuzhan, and the crowds that had come out to send it off, before finally beginning her ascent. As it left the atmosphere, the ships of the Yuuzhan Vong Defense Force picked up the celebratory escort. Flights of coralskippers alternated being the honor guard, larger vessels firing off their guns in salute. It was a hero's send-off. An honor fit for the gods. A thank you for all the work the occupants of the _Veila_ had contributed. No one on the planet would ever doubt that it was because of them that the Yuuzhan Vong were as strong as they were, had retained much of the pride that they had had during the war. The Jedi had given them a chance to recover, to become more, and the Yuuzhan Vong, and Sekot itself, would always be grateful for that opportunity.

"Leaving Zonama Sekot's gravity shadow," Anakin announced over the inter-ship comm.

"Where to first?" Danni asked. "Bothawui?"

"No, set a course for the Jedi Praxeum at Ossus," Anakin instructed. "We can get caught up on the state of the galaxy there, before we slog through the politics this investigation is undoubtedly going to run into."

"Setting course for Ossus, then," Danni reluctantly punched in the coordinates, still focused on the rapidly shrinking ball of blue and green behind them.

"Hey, we're coming back," Anakin took on the role of reassure-er this time.

"Yeah," Danni said half-heartedly. "Coordinates in."

_"Veila,_" Anakin said aloud. "Whenever you're ready."

_"Entering hyperspace in five. Four. Three. Two. One."_

The _Veila_ seemed to freeze for a fraction of a second before it disappeared into hyperspace in the single blink of an eye. Into hyperspace and back to the galaxy it had left seven long years ago. Back to the galaxy and to the many adventures that awaited them.

**{-[ End of Scene One]-}**

**A\N: **Well, we're a third of the way through Act One. The next six chapters will also be out of order chronologically so once again if you want to wait until they're all posted, feel free to do so (only a four week wait since I plan for two double-update weeks). In order chronologically they are: Corellia (Chapter 9), Zekk (8)-Jaina (12), Anakin (7), Turi (11), Jacen (10). So that means the next chapter is Anakin-centric once more. See you all next week!

_**Deleted Scenes:**_

_Haven't had one of these in a while. When I first committed to doing a sequel, I was initially going to follow canon's Dark Nest trilogy as closely as I had NJO's Yuuzhan Vong War. __Not only would the story format have been more like aDA and not single-story chapters, many things would have been different from the story now. __That thought lasted for about thirty-thousand words, before I decided to scrap the idea. In any case, here's a couple of the scenes of 'what could have been.' Note, in the Anakin scene, Shaeri had actually died during the war (I hadn't yet decided on her fate when I started brainstorming story ideas). Again, these have minimal edits, so there'll probably be more than a few typos._

**_Scene 1:_**

Anakin gently wrapped one arm around his wife as he marveled at the small bundle of life cradled protectively against her chest. His other arm was supporting their almost five year old daughter, a bright-eyed, intelligent blond, who had inherited Tahiri's curly hair but his own blue eyes. As befitting of a child of two powerful Force users raised on a Force-aware, sentient planet, Cassa Solo was very strong in the Force; showing a natural aptitude for telekinesis and movement-enhancing abilities. She was also every bit the tom-boy Tahiri had been. It was hard enough trying to find a hyper four year old. It was even harder when she could jump onto a two-story house or outrun her minders, even with her small legs, laughing all the way.

"She's my sister?" The blond girl peered at the bundle.

"Yes, Cassa," Anakin chuckled softly. "She's your sister."

"She's so tiny," Cassa whispered. She wiggled out of her dad's grip to get closer. In the background, Tekli managed a small laugh at Cassa's comment.

"Thank the Force for that," Tahiri smiled faintly at the Chadra Fan healer, her forehead still glistening with evidence of her exertions. "She sure didn't feel tiny."

"You're definitely amazing," Anakin murmured, bending down to give her a kiss.

"What's her name?" Cassa Solo asked, looking on in awe as she very gently slipped a finger into the newborn's tiny pink hand.

"Shaeri Solo," Tahiri gazed down at the sleeping baby as memories of her slain friend left her feeling slightly melancholy.

As if sensing the shift in emotion, Cassa immediately climbed into the bed next to her mom and hugged her tightly. Tahiri smiled at the gesture and shifted so that Cassa could snuggle against her. In addition to her physical Force abilities, Cassa was also highly empathic when it came to her parents; thriving the best when she could feel her parents' happiness and love.

Anakin joined the group-hug, surrounding the three most important females in his life with as much love as he possibly could. He couldn't imagine a life without them, nor did he want to.

"Love you too, daddy," Cassa murmured, contently smooshed between her parents.

"I…" Anakin inhaled sharply as a powerful surge rippled through the Force, calling him, entreating him for help. Whoever was sending the message had a massive amount of strength as the urge to go echoed and redoubled within him with every passing second. The same urge was filling Tahiri, beckoning her to return to the galaxy they had left. A powerful hand pulling her towards a set location.

They were vaguely aware of Tekli staggering towards the door, as if in a trance, while the call to return sounded throughout the Force.

Shaeri began to cry in distress, and Cassa' s forehead scrunched in bewilderment. "Daddy? Mommy?"

Her voice, and Shaeri's cries, filtered through the powerful Force summoning and snapped Tahiri out of the trance.

Tahiri inhaled sharply and hugged her daughters tightly to herself, anchoring herself to their presences. She couldn't obey the summons. She had to take care of Cassa and Shaeri. Hers and Anakin's daughters. There was nothing more important than those two.

Anakin likewise focused on his family, summoning every ounce of willpower and strength to resist the call that was pulling on the very fiber of his being. But it was difficult. It was as a thousand hands were tugging on his mind, urging him to leave Zonama Sekot and join with them.

A small swell of warmth formed at his chest as Cassa's untrained Force presence enveloped him in a wild nimbus of innocent emotion.

"You can't have my daddy!" Cassa declared, her small hands gripping Anakin's shirt possessively.

Tahiri likewise reached out to her husband, using the strength of their bond to reinforce his own abilities. Gradually the calling began to fade. It was still present, but not as strong as before.

Anakin focused on steadying his breath, feeling Cassa still clinging to him and hearing her mutter, 'my daddy, not yours,' over and over again. Cassa's Force presence continued to surround him like a shimmering veil, trapping in Tahiri's and her own feelings for him. He ran a hand through her hair and nodded weakly. "I'm okay, Cas. I'm okay."

The blond girl looked up at him with frightened blue eyes. "What was that, daddy?"

Anakin swallowed and glanced to his wife. He had recognized the Force presence that had called to him; barely. It had been warped and twisted, but the overall feeling was still the same. As impossible as it should have been, the identity of the caller was unmistakable.

"An old friend," Anakin murmured, still unable to believe what he had felt. "An old friend who's supposed to be dead."

"What does that mean?" Cassa chirped.

"It means," Tahiri said softly, her eyes meeting her husband's in understanding. "That something bad is happening. We have to return to our galaxy."

**_Scene 2:_**_ Here's the storyline from Jacen and Tenel Ka's point of view. At this stage of development, I was keeping with the Dark Nest's portrayal of Jacen as someone who was just a bit mysterious, morals slowly eroding, and knew things the other Jedi didn't. Allana also hasn't yet been conceived in this storyline, though she most certainly would not have been a product of any fleet-for-a-baby deal in any case._

Tenel Ka was in the process of trying to ward off the latest Force bombardment when she heard several bodies fall to the ground.

"Not now," she whispered to herself. The pain of trying to defend herself against the thousands of minds pulling against her own, of trying to bury herself in the duty of Queen Mother and not bend to the wishes of these alien minds, was taking all her concentration. If this was yet another assassination attempt, she had neither the strength nor focus to defend herself. The blaring alarms sounding throughout the palace didn't help any.

The door to her chamber opened, and Tenel Ka's last two bodyguards quickly moved in front of her.

One of her twin bodyguards said curtly "Your Highness, continue to resist whatever Jedi battle you're engaged in."

"We'll protect you," the other finished, twirling a vibrostaff expertly.

Tenel Ka focused her blurry vision on the door and saw three figures standing there, all dressed in black. After a moment of alarm, she realized that one of them was Force sensitive.

"Taryn, Trista," Tenel Ka managed to get out. "One of them can use the Force."

The Zel twins tensed. "We'll fall before we let them harm you."

The Force-sensitive assassin let out a braying laugh. "The two of you wouldn't last one second against me."

With a flick of his wrist he lifted both young women up in a suffocating Force grip. Rather than panic and reach for their necks as most people would do, both Zel twins took action. Trista kicked her boot, and the knife embedded within the toe shot out like a dagger. The assailant caught the blade in another Force bubble, but was unprepared for Taryn, who managed to raise her blaster and fire several times.

To avoid being hit, the Force sensitive assassin was forced to release the twins and activate his own lightsaber. Both twins dropped into a three point stance and slowly straightened, their weapons raised. No longer where they the naïve twelve-year olds they had once been during the Yuuzhan Vong war. Now twenty, they were among the elite of Tenel Ka's bodyguard and had the skills to back it up.

"Don't think that just because you can use the Force, we'll be cowered by you," Taryn hissed, ceasing her fire to avoid having her own shots reflected back at her.

"We've had a Jedi help train us against any potential Force sensitive assassins," Trista added, spinning a vibroblade in either hand. "Surrender and we'll spare your life."

The assassin snarled and gestured to his subordinates, "Take care of the bodyguards. The Queen Mother is mine."

Rather than tense at the anticipated approach of the man's lackeys, both red-headed bodyguards grinned and relaxed.

When neither of his subordinates advanced, the Force sensitive turned around and found himself face to face with a pair of intense brown eyes. "You're wrong about that, buddy. She's _mine_."

"Here for another secret visit, Jacen Solo," Taryn said glibly. "Although given the number of times you visit, they're getting harder and harder to keep secret."

"I was in the neighborhood," Jacen nodded, pressing a hand to the startled assailant's head. The man's eyes rolled back into his head, and he dropped to the floor. Behind Jacen were the man's two subordinates, similarly incapacitated. "Though I'd drop by. So, which of Tenel Ka's relations managed to hire a Force sensitive, lightsaber wielding assassin?"

"We have several culprits in mind. General Livette will investigate the matter, but it's doubtful we'll find anything," Trista said, leaning down to relieve the three assassins of their weapons. "Taryn and I can take care of these three. You care for the Queen Mother. Something's been wrong with her lately, I think it has to do with the Force."

"You're right," Jacen said. "Don't worry though, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." The Zel twins left the room with their unconscious burdens in tow.

Jacen walked up to Tenel Ka and knelt before her chair. "Hey."

"Jacen?"

"Who else?" Jacen smiled. "Having problems with voices in your head?"

Tenel Ka blinked weakly, as if barely comprehending his words, and then nodded feebly. Her lone hand was gripping the edge of a plastisteel table in a white knuckled grip as another Force bombardment hit her.

"Those pesky hive minds really can be annoying," Jacen remarked, placing his hand on Tenel Ka's sweat-slickened one. He closed his eyes and their Force presences and breathing fell into sync with the other. They called on their bond, and gradually Tenel Ka's natural strength and will-power began to win out.

Tenel Ka's pained grey eyes cleared, and she sagged as the incessant bombardment of her mind abated. "That was most unpleasant."

"No kidding," Jacen remarked. "If it wasn't for Vergere's lessons, and all the other little tricks I've picked up in my travels, I'd probably have ended up like Jaina."

Tenel Ka leaned against Jacen's chest as she rebuilt her strength. "Jaina?"

"Yeah, she's with the Killiks at the moment. The others will find out soon enough."

Tenel Ka looked up at Jacen skeptically. "You are speaking in riddles again."

"Don't worry, I'll explain. It's kind of why I'm here," Jacen helped Tenel Ka to her feet and half-carried her to the bed. "But for now, you get some rest. There'll be plenty of time for explanations later."

**_Final Deleted Scene:_**_Continuing the theme of the abandoned storyline, this is what would have been Jaina Solo's opening bit. There are several other scenes, revolving around Jacen, Zekk, and the Jedi Council, that follow the 'Killiks taking over NJO Jedi' storyline. There are also several versions of each scene. When I couldn't come up with something I liked, I scrapped the entirety of it and wrote what you've been reading these past six chapters._

Jaina Solo was furious as she stormed through the hallways of the Chiss Star Destroyer _Csilla_. As the Galactic Alliance official ambassador to the Chiss, she was primarily responsible for keeping the Outer Rim region of Chiss space clear of threats, but also all things diplomatic. Her rage was currently due to the second of her two duties. Unlike her primary duty, lightsabers and blasters didn't really help when it came to politics and intrigue.

"Jagged!" Jaina hissed in a low voice, entering his office.

Assistant Syndic Jagged Fel glanced up from a datapad. "Ambassador Solo."

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Jaina said, using the Force to keep her anger out of her words. Unfortunately, one of the casualties that had come with being the Galactic Alliance ambassador to the Chiss was her relationship with Jagged Fel. Politics, mixed with clashing cultures and duty, often putting them on opposite sides of whatever matter was being discussed. The animosity from the diplomatic negotiations had carried over to their private life and they had split two years after the Yuuzhan Vong war had ended.

"About?"

"Don't play stupid _Assistant Syndic Fel_," Jaina threw several datapads onto Jag's desk. "That datapad contains troop movements, _Chiss_ troop movements, in systems outside of acknowledged Chiss territory. And those two are evidence that the Chiss have launched an all-out attack on the Killik hives in the Qoribu system!"

"I don't see what you're so upset about, Jaina. The Chiss are well within their rights to defend their own space from outside invaders."

"Just five months ago, the Qoribu system wasn't even _in_ Chiss space," Jaina said tersely. "Once you expanded into that system and found that there were Killiks there, the Ascendancy went to the Galactic Alliance to mediate the dispute. In response, a full team of Jedi Knights was sent in. Jedi Knight Jalinae and those with her, Balos, Nixa, and Maez, were said to have been making progress in the last few weeks."

"Jaina, we went to the Galactic Alliance for advice. It doesn't mean that the Ascendancy has to listen to it. We've tried it your way, and what happened? In the months since then, the Killiks nests have expanded to twenty other moons. They've even been spotted outside the system deeper into Chiss space."

"That's not all," Jaina said, pointing to the last datapad. "The Imperial Remnant has also launched a formal complaint. They have taken great offense to the Chiss annexing several major systems in the Prefsbelt and Velcar sectors and claim that the Ascendancy is ignoring their diplomatic messages."

"The Ryloon, Churruma, and Marquarra systems all voted to join the Ascendancy," Jag replied evenly. "It is not my fault that the Ascendancy is in better condition than the current Remnant and can offer them more. Our societies are more than compatible, so there is little fear of a loss of culture either. The heads of each of those systems all thought out the process before joining the Ascendancy. If the Remnant has any issues, they should take it up with those systems."

"Jag," Jaina exhaled. "The Chiss Ascendancy is flirting with two wars."

"It is a good thing I made the creation of Chiss Star Destroyers and Clawcraft a priority when I stepped in for my father, then, isn't it?" Jag steepled his fingers. "The Chiss Ascendancy has heard and acknowledges the complaint lodged by their allies from the Galactic Alliance. But the Ascendancy will do any and everything required to protect both its people and its territory. We gave the Jedi a chance to resolve the Killik incident, but that incident has only since worsened. We informed the Imperials that we would be absorbing their systems of those systems voted to come to us, and we have. The Galactic Alliance is an important ally, but they have no power, nor the right, to dictate to the Ascendancy our internal policies and our right to expand our territory."

"You have the right to expand your territory, but _not_ at the expense of the Galactic Alliance member-systems."

"The Ascendancy believes otherwise," Jag noted coolly. "Now, is that all?"

Jaina's brandy-brown eyes darkened furiously and her jaw was set. "No, that is _not_ all. If full war does break out, just know that the Galactic Alliance will have no cause to support…"

Jaina stopped mid-sentence as she was suddenly swept up in an almost blinding maelstrom of Force energy. Her fury and anger at the Chiss Ascendancy's audacity was amplified many times over. And that fury was suddenly inundated by a wave of sorrow at the many lives that had been lost, the many homes that had been burned. These alien Chiss weren't her friends or allies. No one who killed indiscriminately like they did could be trusted.

The brown-haired woman spun out of Jag's office and stormed her way to the hangar bay. The Chiss couldn't be trusted, they were nothing. She had to protect those the Chiss wanted to hurt. She was a Jedi.

Over and over again these thoughts bombarded her. She had to leave the Chiss and join those they were oppressing.

With seasoned skill, Jaina piloted her X-wing out of the ship and darted away into hyperspace.

Back in the office of the Assistant Syndic in charge of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Forces, Jagged rubbed at his forehead in an attempt to ward off a pounding headache. His break up from Jaina had been a mutual thing, with politics spoiling what had been a very passionate and physical relationship. He still loved Jaina, but he also had his duty to the Ascendancy. He knew that being Assistant Syndic wouldn't be easy, but stepping into his father's place had proven much more stressful than even he could have anticipated.

With the war with the Yuuzhan Vong over, the Chiss High Command had been determined not to get caught flat-footed ever again. Those in power subtly, and not so subtly, pressured Jag into building up their fleets, adding more Star Destroyers than they probably needed. Even though it was peacetime, the Chiss Expansionary fleets had nearly fifty Star Destroyers and countless supporting frigates. It was like the war-machine of the Chiss factories had yet to turn itself off.

And of course, with more ships, several vocal Ascendancy leaders had begun advocating that their Expansionary Fleets be used for just that purpose, expanding the territory held by the Chiss.

At times Jagged felt as if he was Assistant Syndic in title only. Not only was he human, but he was also fairly young in the eyes of the senior commanders. Though he would toe the party line and continue to be loyal to the Ascendancy, it did not take a Jedi to see that something was amiss.

Jag hit a button on his desk to secure the room from any form of electronic listening devices. A second button and, the grey-eyed James, his invaluable aide, independent Force user and boyfriend to his sister, entered his office a few seconds later.

"You called, Assistant Syndic Fel?"

"How would you feel about a prolonged vacation on Csilla?" Jag said calmly.

"I would appreciate any opportunity I have to see Lady Fel," James replied politely.

"That will be your cover story," Jag nodded once. "Something is off with High Command and the way our leaders have been operating these past few years. We made the mistake of blindly trusting our superiors during the Yuuzhan Vong War, and I will not make the same mistake. Go to Csilla, to the capital, and report only to me."

"And who will provide for your security, Assistant Syndic? Wynssa will be more than cross with me if I should leave you unprotected."

"Colonel Irolia and what is left of the House Phalanx will fill in that role. I am also secure in the knowledge that at least half of the Chiss Expansionary Fleet will follow my commands."

"And the other half?"

"Let us hope it does not come to that."

"Why didn't you tell Jaina and the Galactic Alliance commission that was here earlier?"

"Chiss politics is more than dangerous in this day and age," Jag said in a low voice. "I won't drag her into undue danger based on hunches and feelings. Something is amiss with High Command and they'll let their guard down even further if they think they're free of outside scrutiny."

"What do you think I will find on Csilla?"

"In a word? Trouble."

**(End)**

Please, leave a review if you feel inclined =)


	7. Anakin II

**Anakin**

**}-(I)-{ }-(I)-{**

The journey through the void between galaxies was a long one, a difficult one that even the most experienced spacers would have trouble with. Hyperspace lanes were nearly non-existent, and those that did exist were prone to collapse without warning. With the many trillions in the galaxy still wanting revenge, this void was also a natural defense for the Yuuzhan Vong and Zonama Sekot. Yuuzhan Vong transports and supply ships were only able to traverse the void because of routes embedded in the living ships' memories. It was not saying that travel was impossible, just highly un-recommended and near-suicidal without a proper guide.

The trip was nearly a month in length, even in a fast hybrid ship like the _Veila; _which allowed the _Veila_'s occupants plenty of time of reflection. It was also a daring adventure for the two young girls aboard. They had only heard of the galaxy their parents had called home through stories and holo-recordings, could only imagine what life would be like in that swirling blue mass in the night's sky. Despite the fact that the _Veila_ was relatively cramped for two children used to running through the vast fields of people-high grass and lambent fields, they were kept more than occupied by both Tekli and Danni. The former, when not helping Tahiri care for the newborn Jayce, passed down kid-tailored lessons on the shaping and healing arts to Cassa and Jedis'sei. The latter filled in for Shaeri and acted as their teacher for all things teachable. 'Nights' were reserved for cuddling, Jedi lessons, and playtime, in no particular order.

Tucking in the two young girls for the end of another 'day,' a time unit the _Veila_ helped with by dimming the lights within the ship at appropriate intervals, the young parents let the membrane door slide shut.

"We're almost there," Anakin murmured, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Two more weeks."

"Nervous, Anakin?"

"Yeah," Anakin breathed. "I have to be insane, dragging all of you back there and..."

Tahiri placed a finger over his lips. "You're not dragging us anywhere, Hero Boy. Did you really think I'd let you face that big scary galaxy all on your own? You're mine, and Cassa's, and Jayce's. And we'll face everything as a family, just like you used to do with Jaina and Jacen and your parents." She leaned into him, resting her head against his broad chest. "I'm right where I want to be, Solo. And I'm not going anywhere, ever."

Anakin sighed softly, burying his nose into her hair and hugging her tightly. "You really are amazing, you know that, right?"

"Of course, you tell me that every day you can," Tahiri murmured contently.

"And you know that I love you?"

Tahiri made a small nod against his chest as he gently rubbed her back. "Feeling very loved. Always do in your arms, Anakin."

Someone clearing their throat almost delicately caused both parents to glance at the source.

"Forgive the interruption," Tekli said contritely. "But I must talk to you about something my studies have uncovered."

"Studies?" Tahiri spun around so that her back was pressed against Anakin.

"Yes," Tekli held up a small qahsa. "I was concerned about what effects leaving Zonama Sekot's sizable Force-presence would have on the little ones. As you know, most Sekotian life begins to die almost immediately if away from the planet for too long. It is why Sekotian ships were only useful for local travel."

"Go on," Anakin said. Tekli didn't sound fearful or worried, but then again, Tekli was an experienced healer, capable of keeping her patients very calm even when delivering the worst of news. "Are you saying that there has been some sort of negative reaction from Cassa, Jedis'sei and Jayce?"

"Not so much with Jayce, and I wouldn't exactly call it a 'negative' reaction," Tekli led Anakin and Tahiri into the main chamber and they all took a seat on the comfortable couches that ringed the room. "As you know, a part of the Sekotian life is bonded to Zonama Sekot herself through the Force. It is that Force bond which allows the ships to find their way back, which allowed the Yuuzhan Vong to continue to find Sekot even if they didn't realize they were searching for it. Both Cassa and Jedis'sei have a similar bond to the planet. Both were born into a world where every cell was literally infused with Force energy. It is why they have always been so powerful and adept at manipulating the Force, manipulating even the Yuuzhan Vong through the Force, despite their young ages."

"As we grew further out from Zonama Sekot, I noticed that they've become a little more quiet, more withdrawn," Anakin said worriedly. "I just thought that they were homesick or apprehensive about the new galaxy we're approaching."

"Those conditions probably factor in as well," Tekli nodded patiently. "But the primary cause is that they feel their link to Sekot dimming. It will not be a fatal reaction, like normal Sekotian life, but more as if they had lost their safety-blanket or stuffed toy. They will both thrive and be stronger in a place with powerful in the Force, so Ossus should help to make them feel better. But in places relatively absent in the Force, such as this void between galaxies…"

"They'll probably have the same Force abilities as me," Danni Quee joined in. "Sorry I was late, those two left the grutchin pen open and I had to herd those little things back in. Anyways, the little ones are like sponges when it comes to the Force. They can soak it up and use their surroundings to their advantage, but if there's nothing to soak up, they'll be nothing for them to use. You guys probably realized how much easier it was to connect to the Force, to use the Force, on Zonama, than most anywhere else in the galaxy, right?"

Tahiri nodded. "I always thought it was because we were at peace, no running for our lives or ships shooting at us."

"I'm just hypothesizing here, but a part of that ease was due to the high amount of Force energies on that planet. The best equivalent I can think of is that the kiddos have been bouncing around on a low-grav planet and are suddenly being subjected to gravitational forces several times what they're used to. Both are naturally strong in the Force, but never have had to use their own potential because they were always drawing on what Sekot offered them."

"So you're saying that they'll basically have to learn how to use the Force all over again?" Anakin asked.

"Should be easy given their young ages, but yes," Tekli confirmed. "Even I have taken to reviewing the lessons Master Cilghal once taught me. Without Sekot bolstering my own abilities, some of the healing techniques I developed won't work quite as I had intended."

"That's strange, how come we haven't felt anything off?" Tahiri tilted her head.

"You're seriously asking that?" Danni said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Tahiri was confused by the amusement flowing from the blond scientist.

"Tahiri," Danni said patiently, as if explaining things to a little girl. "You and Anakin are powerful enough without Sekot. Especially with the bond you share. You probably didn't realize any difference because your bond allows the both of you to stay at unfairly high levels of Force potential."

Tekli did a Chadra Fan's best approximation of a smile. "That bond is also what's probably sustaining Cassa, and by extension, Jedis'sei as we travel this void. Otherwise they shouldn't be able to use the Force at all. I am not sure of the repercussions as I have yet to encounter a similar case, but if you could dim the bond between yourself and your daughter when teaching her Jedi abilities, you might slowly force her to draw upon her own potential instead of yours."

"We'll try that next lesson," Tahiri said. "Thanks Tekli, Danni."

"Really paid off to travel with two of the smartest doctors in the galaxy," Anakin chimed, likewise indicating his gratefulness.

"Please, your charm is wasted on us," Tekli mock scoffed. "I know full well just how skilled I am. You would have been a fool not to take Danni and I."

"I think your deification has made you touched by Rhysode," Tahiri giggled.

"Yes, Yun-Tekli. Don't forget you're a minor goddess subordinate to Yun-Ne'shel," Danni poked fun.

"I'm still divine," Tekli tilted her head up and held the position for a long second, before breaking down and laughing. "Force, you all have been a bad influence on me."

"Hey, they dedicate the first Yuuzhan Vong hospital to you. Even invented the Yuuzhan Vong word and concept for 'hospital' just for that occasion," Tahiri beamed, leaning into her husband. "You have a right to enjoy your godliness."

"For now."

"Don't worry Danni. I'm sure you'll become a minor god too. The crazy scientist who blends Yun-Ne'shel's work with inanimate metals and tech," Anakin said consoling.

"Great, that'd be the pinnacle of my career, to be called a goddess," Danni deadpanned.

"See, we made the right decision, tagging along with the Avatars of _Yun-Ne'shel _and _Yun-Shuno_," Tekli chimed in, her Yuuzhan Vong pronunciation of the two names flawless.

Tahiri exhaled. "It really was a relief when they stopped calling us that for those public ceremonies. Still a shame they wouldn't stop bowing low every time Cassa passed them."

"I wonder how the Yuuzhan Vong in the galaxy will react to you guys' return," Danni said soberly. "I mean, it's been seven years since _they_ have seen the rest of their people. Sure the Supreme Council keeps tabs on them, but most of them are more used to following Galactic Alliance law and whatever cultures they settled around than Yuuzhan Vong."

"That reminds me," Anakin gestured to the room's qahsa. "Did you see the report about the Yuuzhan Vong who stayed behind on Mandalore?"

"No," Danni replied, shaking her head once. "Must have missed that one."

"Let's just say those Death Watch guys have an all-Yuuzhan Vong unit working with them," Anakin said.

"Yuuzhan Vong in those suits of armor," Danni shuddered. "They were scary enough with the vonduun shells, no need to add flamethrowers and missile launchers."

"They managed to get over the blasphemy of using metal technology?" Tekli said curiously.

"The way the report read, they figured that if they get their butts kicked by a force many times smaller than their own, then the gods really didn't care what happens to Yuuzhan Vong. From what I could gather, most of those who joined the Death Watch had a crisis of faith and decided that the gods must not exist after all."

"I definitely hope the Mandos stay on our side then," Tahiri shook her head. "I fought with them and they were scary good. Who knows how much better they'll be after absorbing the best aspects of Yuuzhan Vong culture and practices?"

"Wait, the Yuuzhan Vong only joined Death Watch?" Danni said, her mind reviewing the information.

"Yes. For some reason, they didn't get involved with the supercommandos or the rest of the Mandalorian groups."

"Strange. The Death Watch were all for pure Mandalorian culture…why would they…?" Danni scratched her head. "The galaxy must really have changed."

"Seven years _is_ a long time to be away," Tekli commented softly. "I wonder how Master Cilghal is doing."

"Wonder if the galaxy got any better or learned anything from the war," Danni echoed.

The quartet fell silent, their musings getting the better of them. They knew first hand, from working with the Yuuzhan Vong, just how much could change in so little an amount of time. Knew that governments had formed and collapsed in an even shorter period. They thought of their friends, their families, acquaintances left behind. Where would all of them be now? How were they doing?

"Eager to see the rest of your family again, Anakin?" Danni asked gently.

"Something like that," Anakin whispered, looking away. "We weren't exactly a regular family in any way. Mom and dad raised us, if you could say that, to be independent. We learned pretty quickly that neither of them had the power to protect us from those shadows in the night, were not all knowing or perfect. I was never too close to Jacen, regardless of how many times we came to agree to disagree. During the war, he internalized everything, rarely letting those close to him in. And Jaya, she's always marched to the beat of her own drum, and then ran if feelings got in the way of that beat. Jace tried to bury his feelings, she ran away from them. And mom and dad just trusted us all to survive regardless of how many near-death experiences we faced. Sure I love them all, am grateful for them. But miss them? I don't know. I mean, now I have Tahiri, Cassa, and Jayce now, had a life that didn't involve killing, running, and solving problems leading to certain death for one party or another. A life separate and away from Jaina, Jace, mom, and dad. Would that life still be possible if I had stayed in the galaxy? Stayed close to them? It doesn't matter now anyways. I'll take things as they come, but I don't really have any expectations one way or another."

"I have tried telling him that he's lucky enough to have a brother, sister, mother, and father who are all alive after a war that killed trillions. Especially since they were all on the front lines," Tahiri added, subdued yet sounding mildly annoyed at the same time. "Even tried to get this dummy to visit them on more than one occasion. But every time I'd convince him to, some other problem would pop up for Taan and the others and we'd have to cancel. Then, when the crisis was over, he'd argue that it was better we stayed."

"Well, you've gotten your wish anyways," Anakin said. "We're going back, this time _because_ of some problem that popped up for Taan."

"The Force really does have a warped sense of humor," Tahiri agreed wryly. "Let's hope its humor doesn't continue to when we drop out of hyperspace. For all we know we'll be walking into a galactic civil war and a failed government, in addition to our Bothan problem."

"Way to think positive, Tahiri," Danni breathed in exasperation. "Stop hanging around your husband."

"Hey, I was thinking positive."

"See the second half of my statement," Danni retorted.

"Well, we won't be in range of the nearest HoloNet buoy for at least another week, so no new news until then," Tekli commented. "We'll have to rely on those three-month old reports from the last convoy that returned."

"Right, like the galaxy will change any more in those three months," Anakin said sarcastically.

"I hate traveling with you two, you know that?" Danni sighed.

"What? Is the girl who believes in all things science-y, superstitious?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I believe in the Force, and for some reason, things _always_ become a bigger problem than it was when you two get involved."

"Not true!"

"Case in point, during the war. You went to Yavin Four to rescue Tahiri and the other Jedi there from the Yuuzhan Vong attack. Ended up creating a counter-culture that grew into a full-fledged resistant movement that changed the tide of the war," Danni said flatly.

"Or that time shortly after the war's end; the two of you were investigating the group of warriors who refused to lay down their arms." Tekli spoke in a similarly clinically dry tone. "They turned out to be a large sect of Shimrra followers, who eventually became the Shimrraists."

"Or the time you called in Tekli to investigate flu-like symptoms in one of the villages."

"And it turned out to be a highly contagious and lethal virus that spread to thirteen-percent of the entire population of Yuuzhan Vong," Tekli finished dully.

"Or the time you were celebrating his birthday," Danni began.

"And ended up getting pregnant with Cassa?" Tekli deadpanned

"All right! All right, we get the idea," Anakin and Tahiri beamed at each other with silly grins. "Maybe the Force just likes us or something."

Danni and Tekli exchanged incredulous glances, and as one, turned to the young couple. After a measured beat, in their driest of tones, they said in unison. "Anakin, Tahiri, with you two, it's definitely 'or something.'"

**}-(II)-{ }-(II)-{**

_"Attention passenger-peoples, we will be re-entering the galaxy in five, four, three, two, one,"_ the _Veila_ announced cheerily over the intercom. The ship's inertial dampeners and dovin basal prevented the crew from feeling the reversion, but the star-spangled view outside the few windows gave testament to the fact that they were no longer in the cold void between galaxies or in the blue tunnel of hyperspace. _"Those who want to see something more than black matter can now put on cognition hoods or stare out the nearest viewport. I will be maintaining this position for the next ten minutes to re-chart hyperspace lanes and plot our next jump."_

Both Cassa and Jedis'sei, who had been playing a memory game with Danni in the central room, perked up at the announcement and twisted around excitedly towards Anakin and Tahiri.

"Use the cognition hoods, you'll get a better view," Anakin advised with a broad grin, an arm around his smiling wife.

The two little girls quickly abandoned their position by the dejarik board and crawled into the large nooks. Once comfy, they crammed a cognition hood over their small heads. They were soon completely immersed in their first 'up-close' look of a galaxy they had only seen in the skies of Zonama Sekot.

"There's so many stars," Jedis'sei said wonderingly.

"They're everywhere," Cassa agreed, twisting herself left and right in the chair to change the angle she was viewing.

"Oooo, look! Over there. That's a nebula, right?!" Jedis'sei momentarily looked over her shoulder for confirmation as she pointed out a cloud of blue and purple off in the distance.

"And over there! That sun is red!" It was a unique sight to the girls used to feeling the warmth of the two yellow suns that warmed Zonama.

"_Veila, _how long until we reach Ossus?" Tahiri asked.

_"Using the most direct hyperspace route, we are approximately three days out. We have emerged on the Triellus Trade Route, several dozen parsecs away from the Rinn system. Would you like me to tap into the local HoloNet to get an update on the news?"_

"You'd do it anyways," Danni called out teasingly, looking up from the datapad she was reading. The light fixture above her suddenly dimmed, and the cooling unit next to it went on at full blast. "Hey! Nothing wrong about being curious."

"Anything interesting, or more of the same?" Tekli sighed.

"_Scanning, one moment please,"_ the slightly more mature voice of the _Veila_'s thinking personality chimed. As if powered by a real brain, the _Veila'_s mind was separated into two pieces. There was the logical, computational half in the form of a specially designed droid brain, and the more creative, emotional side in the form of a Yuuzhan Vong ship-mind. The _Veila'_s personality used both 'sides' to process the emotional and logical problems it encountered. For great influxes of data, or powerful emotional moments, one side or the other took over completely. It was still the _Veila_, just a _Veila_ focused on one specific task. _"There is one event of note. From two hours ago, feeds from the Bothawui system suggest a major development in galactic politics."_

"I thought Bothawui was in the Mid Rim," Danni blinked. "Aren't we still in the Outer Rim?"

_"My apologies. I meant feeds from Bothan colonies established in what was once demarcated as Hutt Space. HoloNet receivers are beaming a broadcast across all Bothan claimed space, and as we are near Hutt Space, we are capable of receiving the broadcast."_

"Put it on the main projector," Tahiri directed.

An image of the Bothan ruling body, the Combined Clans, and their meeting chamber appeared over the holoprojector in the middle of the room. Nearly a thousand Bothans filled the chamber, their fur and distinguishing markings varying from clan to clan. A lone Bothan with crisply pressed clothing and immaculately combed fur, stood at a central dais, gazing up at the crowd.

"_Bothans!"_ Despite his apparent age, his deep voice carried power, strength, and an undeniable charisma. "_The time has come for all of us to choose! Are we to stay true to what it means to be Bothan? Stay true to The Way and the superiority of our race? Or are we to accept a pale imitation of victory, accept that our ar'krai end with our enemies still breathing? Are we to become the working dogs of the Galactic Alliance? Sacrificing our ships and resources for one ill-fated venture after another. Or are we to rise up and carve out our own destiny in this galaxy? The Way states that the Bothans should be above all other races, equal to no one. I look at our great people today and weep. How does Bothawui benefit by bleeding credits to a government that can't even control its own people? What is the benefit for us by staying with the Galactic Alliance, when we can easily care for all our clans without them? What does it mean to be Bothan today if we're giving away our livelihood for nothing in return? It is time, time to decide whether or not to stay with the Galactic Alliance and the inept leadership that guides them to ruin. I say that it is also time to remember what it is to be Bothan, to be the best race in this galaxy!"_

Applause was picked up by the holo-cameras recording the event, nearly all the room standing at the male Bothan's speech. The Bothan smirked at the crowd and bowed his head in a show of humility, before leaving the dais and taking his seat. In his place, a female Bothan stepped forward, her clothing appearing to indicate that she was not quite as well off as her predecessor.

_"The floor recognizes Clan Leader Asyr Sei'lar and will hear her rebuttal to the words of the True Victory party."_

Asyr didn't take the dais, but instead began to pace around it, glaring up at the crowd with baleful violet eyes. _"I cannot believe that the Bothans are so stupid as to fall for pretty words. Have we not learned our lessons from the Yuuzhan Vong War? Have we not seen where that type of thinking will get us? The hubris of the Bothan race will be our downfall, just as it was the downfall of the Hutts, the Yuuzhan Vong, and the Empire before us. We cannot close our doors to the rest of the galaxy, or use our resources to lord over those less fortunate than us. I take pride in calling myself Bothan, but if we vote to continue this genocidal war, to separate from the Galactic Alliance, I will seriously question our ability to think about the long-term well-being of our people. You all saw it during the war. The Yuuzhan Vong picked off those who were isolated, who believed themselves to be better than everyone else. The Yuuzhan Vong came, and no one answered the cries for help that soon followed. We are setting ourselves up to become targets."_

_ "Targets of the envy and greed of the lesser races," the older Bothan who had spoken before her scoffed. "There is no other fleet in this galaxy capable of matching our armada of assault cruisers. Even the Galactic Alliance's fleets are spread thin across this galaxy. Why should we help others if we can use this opportunity to increase the influence and power of Bothawui?"_

_ "Elders, I believe the True Victory emissary has already had his allotted time," Asyr said with a hint of venom in her voice._

_ "The emissary for the True Victory party will refrain from further interruptions."_

_ "As I was saying. We are setting ourselves up to be targets. This galaxy is a big place, a lonely place to those who do not have friends. Even if Bothawui were to construct our own treaties with other governments, anyone of note is still a part of the Galactic Alliance. What does it mean to be a Bothan? There is The Way, of course. But even tradition can be flawed. How many clans and family members turned on each other all in the name of success and power? How many Bothans have died at the hands of another Bothan because they followed The Way? If we continue ar'krai, I can guarantee that it will be our race that is wiped out. I beg of all of you, on behalf of our people, do what you think is right and best for our people. I have said my part and only time will tell if we Bothans can truly learn from our mistakes. That is all."_

Asyr returned to her seat in deafening silence, not a whisper could be heard in the room. A group of older Bothans rose from their seats. _"We will now take a vote. To secede from the Galactic Alliance, more than seventy percent of Bothans everywhere must agree. So those on Bothawui, on our far-flung colonies, in ships throughout the galaxy, we say to you now, vote. Vote for the future of Bothawui, vote on the future of the Bothan race."_

The _Veila_ minimized the rest of the broadcast, allowing those who had watched it time to gather their thoughts.

"_Veila_, what do you have on this 'True Victory' party?" Danni asked.

_"According to their HoloNet site, the True Victory party is a right-wing political party made up of a conglomerate of peoples and businesses who are not satisfied on how the Yuuzhan Vong War was ended. Though the extent the group will go to vary from region to region, they believe that the Yuuzhan Vong escaped adequate punishment at the end of the war. There are True Victory affiliates scattered mostly through Outer Rim and Mid Rim worlds heavily damaged by the warring. In relation to the Bothans, it could be argued that Bothawui is the birth place of the True Victory movement. They represent the most extreme view of the pan-galactic political party in that they wish to continue ar'krai down to the very last Yuuzhan Vong, regardless of what it will cost them. The current leader of the Bothan True Victory party is Bothan Senator Reh'mwa, a man with great support from traditionalists and those hurt greatly by the war and its consequences. I have sent the rest of the information to your datapads."_

"Great, nothing like cultural obligations to condone a genocide," Danni groaned.

"Or angering a people who have been allies to the Galactic Alliance since it was in its Rebel Alliance days," Tekli added with closed eyes. She stood from her chair. "For Force sake I'm a doctor, not a politician. Tahiri, would you mind if I looked after Jayce for a little bit? Human biology is much less complicated than matters of galactic politics."

"Go ahead," Tahiri laughed. "Can't fix political problems with bandages and bacta."

"If it were that easy, the galaxy wouldn't need the two of you," Tekli joked, shaking her head. "By the way, _Veila, _hasn't ten minutes elapsed by now? Shouldn't we be on our way?"

_"I was staying in regular space so the little people would focus on the stars and planets, and not on the adult conversations you big people are having,"_ The _Veila_ replied, her 'emotional' mind once again taking control. The group glanced at where Cassa and Jedis'sei were still engrossed in the sights they were seeing through the cognition hoods. The _Veila_ was evidently having a conversation with them through the hood, evoking giggles, 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs' at appropriate intervals. _"They can worry about saving the galaxy when they're older."_

"Thanks _Veila_," Tahiri said sincerely, resting a hand on the organic wall of the hybrid-ship.

"_Veila_, you said that the broadcast was two hours old. Do we know the result of the vote?" Anakin asked.

_"Yes. The Bothans voted to secede from the Galactic Alliance as of thirty minutes ago. The corresponding declaration was just made in the Galactic Alliance Senate, making it official."_

"It's beginning to look more and more like the entire Bothan government was behind the attack on Zonama Sekot," Tahiri said darkly.

"Being the relative newcomers to this galaxy, we're going to have to figure out a lot more before we can move against them though," Anakin reasoned. "The Bothans were always a political heavy-weight, and I doubt they'd sever _all_ ties."

"Then the sooner we get to Ossus the better," Danni concluded. "The masters there can fill us in on what we have to do to avert a second Yuuzhan Vong War."

**}-(III)-{ }-(III)-{**

After a solemn three days of hyperspace travel, the crew of the _Veila_ felt their spirits lifted as they emerged into the Adega system. Wanting to be silly, if only for a little bit, the crew opted for a rather fun-filled re-entry to Ossus. The occupants of the _Veila_ studiously minimized their Force presences as the world of Ossus took shape, exchanging mischievous grins as they did so. After all, who wouldn't pass up a chance to play a prank on their old teachers?

_"Now entering the Adega system, home system to the planet Ossus,"_ the _Veila_ announced cheerily. _"If you'll look out the viewport you can see Adega Prime and Adega Besh. Sunshields are raised so it's safe to look at the suns directly."_

"Ooo, this system has two suns, just like home!" Cassa smiled eagerly at her parents.

Like a tour guide, the _Veila_ began to go into an informational spiel about the Adega system and angled them towards Ossus in a lazy arc.

"Receiving transmission from Ossus," Danni called out mirthfully from the cockpit. "Anakin, Tahiri, either of you want to take it?"

"I'll look after the little ones," Tekli said, a smile of her own appearing as she once again detected presences she hadn't felt for seven years.

The young couple left the central room and joined Danni.

"They don't recognize us yet?" Anakin said with his father's trademark smirk. He could feel both Kam and Tionne reach out towards them in an attempt to discern their intentions.

"Nope," Danni settled into the passenger seat and let Tahiri take her place.

Tahiri flicked a switch, and the stern voice of Kyp Durron filled the room. _"Repeat, unidentified Yuuzhan Vong vessel. This is the Ossus Praxeum. State your domain and purpose immediately."_

_ "How rude, I'm not a Yuuzhan Vong vessel," _the _Veila_ protested to its occupants. _"I'm a one-of-a-kind, advanced, hybrid ship."_

"It's okay, _Veila_. Master Durron doesn't know any better," Anakin sympathized. "You can scold and educate him about the many differences once we land."

Smiling wryly, Tahiri activated the comm-unit. "Hello Master Durron. This is Tahiri Solo in the _Veila_, requesting permission to land."

The stunned silence felt by the crew of the _Veila_ had them grin to one and other. Seconds passed, and the planet of Ossus loomed ever larger before them. Eventually, it was not Kyp who replied, but Jedi Master Kam Solusar.

"_Welcome back, Tahiri, Anakin,"_ Kam sounded both genuinely glad to hear them, but also genuinely sarcastic at the same time. _"You'll excuse the delay but Kyp was recruited by my wife to gather up the students, and they're currently rushing to the landing pad. Please warn me before you make my wife shriek in joy like that again."_

"Will do, Master Solusar," Tahiri giggled.

"So I take it we have permission to land then," Anakin couldn't help but chuckle.

_"Of course, Anakin. Bad timing though, you just missed the Masters Skywalker and your parents. They left for Hapes two days ago."_

"Oh?"

_"Not sure if you heard, but the Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium is giving birth to her first child. Your parents and aunt and uncle won't be back for at least a couple of weeks, and I have a feeling you haven't decided to just drop in for a social visit."_

"We'll explain more when we land," Anakin sobered. "But you're right, I don't think we'll be able to stick around and wait for their return."

_"If my wife has her way, you'll definitely be staying for a few days though," _Kam said dryly. _"So, who else do you have up there with you? I recognize Tekli and Danni, but there are three others…two seem oddly familiar but…"_

"Well Master Solusar," Tahiri took over playfully. "You'll just have to join Tionne and Master Durron on the landing pad, won't you?"

_"You haven't even landed yet, why I am now dreading your return?"_

"Please excuse these crazy Jedi," Danni said drolly, glaring at the young couple. "They're blissfully in love and still like to drag everyone around them into the many schemes of theirs."

_"Good to hear you too, Danni. Alright, Mrs. Solo. I'll see you all at the landing pad. Ossus Control, out."_

Patting Danni's arm fondly, both Anakin and Tahiri moved back towards the central chamber. Tahiri gently took Jayce into her arms to feed him, while Anakin plopped Cassa onto his lap. The youngest blond girl in the ship still had her head buried in the cognition hood, absorbing everything her young mind could register.

The sky above the Ossus Praxeum was a dazzling blue, cloudless and bright. The glowing light of the binary stars reflected off the wave-like curves of the gleaming white arches of the praxeum like a shining beacon. A small oasis of trees, flowering plants, and grass ringed the praxeum, the blooming life made all the more apparent by the rocky landscape that surrounded the patch of green and brown.

The air was calm as the _Veila_ pushed through the upper atmosphere, the planet enfolding the hybrid vessel in a pleasant and eventless welcome.

"Ossus is so warm," Cassa cooed, her eyes squeezing shut and a wide smile appearing on her face. After traveling for so long in the void of space, to feel a planet so strong in the Force was a welcomed change.

Anakin affectionately rubbed her back as he felt her tap into the Force presence of Ossus. Her own Force presence went from a flickering flame to a roaring fireplace in a heartbeat; her joy and happiness at finding the warmth of the planet felt clearly not just by those in the ship but those on the ground below as well. "Control, Cassa," Anakin coached tenderly. "Your mom and I are glad you're so happy, but you don't need to broadcast it so strongly."

Cassa, head still in the overly large cognition hood, looked over her shoulder, seeing her father only through the Force. With a single nod, the Force energy she was emitting was pulled back into her small form; a seemingly impossible feat given how much energy she had been emitting.

"Are all the people down there Jedi?" Jedis'sei asked, tugging on one of Anakin's sleeves.

"Most of them," Anakin nodded. Without needing to touch his lambent saber, he closed his eyes for a moment. "I think there are about a dozen or so Yuuzhan Vong down there too."

"Fourteen, daddy," Cassa supplied, her cognition hood-covered head turning this way and that as she continued to use the ship's senses to scan the planet in conjunction with her own unique Force abilities.

"Fourteen it is," Anakin said, sharing a smile with Tahiri. "Can you tell which Domain?"

"We're still too high up," Cassa shook her head. She stopped when the _Veila_ deliberately increased their downward velocity. "Oh, thanks _Veila. _Let's see, Domain Phaath. No, Hool. Wait, Yim. It has to be Yim. They have the same markings as Master Shaper Nen Yim."

"Absolutely sure?" Anakin said with amusement.

"Absolutely sure." Cassa then seemed to have a thought and frowned. She took off the cognition hood and looked over to Tahiri. "Mommy, these shapers won't act weird and bow to me like the others on Zonama, will they?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Tahiri replied tenderly. "The Yuuzhan Vong who stayed behind in this galaxy are a lot less traditional than those that lived with us. Since they're from Domain Yim, they should listen to you once you tell them not to bow or call you a goddess."

"Oh, okay," Cassa crammed the cognition hood back on her head.

Anakin, however, peeled it back off. "Okay, you've let your eyes do the seeing, now see this planet only with the Force. You too, Jedis'sei. We're about to land, so take in everything you can"

Both little girls closed their eyes and attuned themselves to the life forces on the planet before them. Both could sense the many Jedi awaiting them, the trees, birds, small rodents, and more. They could feel the planet itself, a massive presence compared to their own tiny forms, all around them, warm and welcoming. Jedis'sei and Cassa took the time to send a 'hello' to each of the lives they felt, and being the good big sisters they were, also made sure to share some of the welcoming replies to a sleeping Jayce. They were still in a quasi-trance when the _Veila_ finally shuddered as its landing struts made contact with the dirt platform of Ossus' landing pad.

"Time to meet everyone," Anakin whispered, patting the backs of the two little girls.

The blond human and red Twi'lek stirred, sleepily rubbing their eyes as they refocused on their immediate surroundings. With grins directed at Anakin and Tahiri, they leaped off their couches, barely able to contain their excitement. Fortunately, Danni emerged back from the cockpit and joined Tekli in corralling the younger two budding Jedi towards the landing ramp. In the meantime, Anakin draped an arm around Tahiri's waist while she lovingly carried Jayce between the two of them.

"Ready to see Ossus with your own eyes?" Tekli asked Cassa.

"Uh huh," the blond girl nodded. The ramp before them lowered, and a whole new world was revealed to the wide-eyed young five year old.

**}-(IV)-{ }-(IV)-{**

Cassa Solo took in the towering hallways of the Ossus Praxeum with the same innocent curiosity she had had on Zonama Sekot. Her mommy and daddy were off with the other adults talking about serious, adult matters. Cassa still didn't know why the two insisted on being silly by trying to shield her from what they were feeling when she could easily sense all of their emotions. She could feel sorrow, surprise, happiness, anger, and a whole host of other feelings she didn't know the names for. But then, as if sensing she was listening in, she felt her mommy's Force presence gently guide her attention back to the present.

With a small pout, Cassa obeyed, but with some amount of apprehension. Though Ossus was warm in the Force and welcoming in general, there were so many differences that reminded her of just how this planet was so unlike home.

Just the buildings alone caused her some trepidation. It had taken some getting used to the fact that the walls were not alive at all, that she couldn't just reach out with the Force and feel its beating presence all around her. Instead of the usual coral and Sekotian life that she had grown up with, the walls were a cold, unfeeling metal that had her looking askance as she ran her hands along its many surfaces. Sure on Zonama, she had seen prefab shelters brought in by the aid groups, but those had been tiny domes made of flimsy cloth-like materials. The praxeum around her was many, many, many times bigger.

Even more were the equally lifeless droids that roamed the halls, carrying about one duty or another. Yellow optical sensors and expressionless faces of protocol droids had scared her, as had her inability to feel anything remotely living about them.

Fortunately, she wasn't alone. She was traveling with Jedis'sei and a group of the other Jedi children led by a nine-year old girl named Cappricia. Next to them, a Jedi girl around her age, Ryza Durron, would explain one thing or another in a hushed voice.

"And these are the kitchens," Ryza continued on, seemingly unaware of just how distracted Cassa was. "For smaller meals the Masters Solusar cook it for us. But if everyone's here, we have Cookie and his helpers make it." She gestured to several culinary droids going about preparing lunch. The droids were slender metal pillars on tread-like wheels with multiple arms emerging from the pillars at different angles. Each arm was going about a different task, cooking eggs, flipping meats, timing bread in an oven; and one even waved at her.

For Cassa, it seemed extremely unnerving to see these headless limbs twirl about, and she involuntarily gripped Jedis'sei's hand just a bit tighter.

"Can we go outside?" Cassa asked in a whisper, eyeing the cooking droids with distrust.

"Okay, I'll ask Ricia," Ryza nodded, and she promptly pushed her way through the small group of young Jedi in training to get to the Melodie initiate.

The 'tour' took a detour out a side door, and once she was in the bright rays of Ossus' two suns, Cassa managed to take a small breath of relief. From the matching sigh emitted by Jedis'sei, she knew that she hadn't been the only one scared of the lifeless machines.

Finding the fresh air and abundance of life in the surrounding greenery relaxing, Cassa allowed a hesitant smile to appear on her face. Jedis'sei matched her expression and the two couldn't help but giggle. They knew they were being completely ridiculous. How in the world could they be in any danger at a school for other Jedi? After all, the others seemed to be just fine, so there couldn't possibly be anything wrong with the droids that roamed the hallways and rooms.

"Are you okay?" Cappricia asked, moving to the two younger ones and trying to assess them with the Force.

"We'll be fine," Cassa nodded in turn. "We just needed some fresh air."

"Well," Cappricia looked slightly lost. "Is there any part of the praxeum that you want to see? If I get Master Sitra's permission, we can go to the Old Jedi Library."

Cassa shook her head, casting about for an answer of her own. It came to her when she saw one of the Yuuzhan Vong shapers in the distance. The Yuuzhan Vong was surrounded by flowering bushes and was in the process of planting another one. Brightening, she looked to Cappricia with an eager grin. "Can we go talk to the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Why do you want to do that?" One of the other children said in a combination of revulsion and horror.

Cassa's smile faltered. "Why not?"

"They're scary," another one of the children said softly.

"My daddy said their people killed many people," Jesmin Sarkin-Tainer, another young initiate, added almost fearfully.

"Plus they're all weird in the Force, like emptiness."

Cassa blinked repeatedly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Between the strange metal building and the odd planet and people, she had had enough. She stomped her foot once and tilted her chin in the air. "Well Jedis'sei and I can sense them just fine! It's all of you who are weird and strange!"

Tugging on Jedis'sei's hand, Cassa broke away from the rest of the Jedi children and towards the one thing that seemed familiar to her. Why couldn't they sense the Yuuzhan Vong? It was so easy for her. They were like glimmering lanterns in the Force, different than other species, yet so obviously present.

She was half way to the Yuuzhan Vong shaper when she realized that several of the children were following her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Cappricia, a red-haired human boy, and a slightly older than her cat-like boy, walking quickly to catch up. After a brief moment of confusion, Cassa recalled that the cat-like people were called 'Cathar'.

Exchanging a shrug with Jedis'sei, Cassa was about to continue her fast sprint away from the rest of the Jedi children, when her pursuers began to call out.

"Wait!" The red-haired boy called out.

"Wait for us!" The Cathar added.

Cassa and Jedis'sei waited for the trio to catch up.

"Why?" Cassa pouted, folding her small arms in front of her chest as she glowered at the trio. "Going to be mean to the Yuuzhan Vong some more?"

"No," the red-haired boy shook his head. He looked like he was eight or nine, but Cassa couldn't really tell. Everyone older than her just looked bigger. "We don't all hate them. Hi, I'm Josat. My mom and dad work with Yuuzhan Vong to make planets safe again. I thought I was the only person who thought they were okay people."

"And I'm Jun, Jun Rasi Tuum," the Cathar boy said in a friendly, out-of-breath growl. "Josat's friend."

"Are you okay?" Jedis'sei asked, frowning as Jun continued to breath heavily.

The young Cathar nodded. "My home got Vong-shaped when I was in my mom's tummy. My lungs never fully developed. The shapers here are working on a way to fix them, but they said that I'd have to wait until I grew older before they could completely make me better."

"Oh, okay," Cassa said, not quite understanding but not wanting to look stupid in front of the bigger kids.

"Yeah, I was the lucky one, being born with the Force," Jun said, getting his breathing under control. "The rest of my littermates all died as babies."

Cassa blinked slowly. Then nodded and made a decision. "Okay, you can come with Jedis'sei and I."

The young blond girl and the Twi'lek then looked to the Melodie, as if asking 'what's your story?' The rest of the Jedi children had disappeared back into the praxeum, too scared to be near a Yuuzhan Vong.

But the young Melodie was not like the rest. Meeting Cassa and Jedis'sei's distrusting stares, Cappricia didn't respond to them, but instead walked right past them to the shaper behind them. The Yuuzhan Vong had been watching the exchange in silent amusement, his face becoming emotionless as all eyes turned towards him.

"Hi! Is that the flower bush you told me about yesterday? Is it doing well?" Cappricia said conversationally. "You said that it was going to be different colors under different types of light, right?"

The shaper nodded mutely and produced a small light fixture from one of the pouches on his living belt. Waving it over a nearby bush, the gathered children could see the green leaves turn blue under black light, then purple under another spectrum.

"Neat!" Cappricia exclaimed.

Cassa, deciding that the trio that had joined her and Jedis'sei weren't all that bad, bounded up to the shaper. "_Nikk pryozz Cassa Solo! Ne pryozz Jedis'sei. Gadma, vong al'Ne-shel. Zhal sos yam?"_

"You can speak their language?" Josat said, awe, not incrimination, in his voice. "Can you teach me?"

Cassa beamed and nodded, looking back to the startled shaper for her answer.

"I can speak the toneless tongue, Solo-child," the shaper said slowly. "And I am doing well, thank you for asking. I can definitely see your mother in you, child. That is a blessing in itself. She-Who-Was-Shaped was a gift from the gods when we most needed one."

"You're not going to bow or anything, are you?" Cassa said warily.

At that, the shaper let out a barking laugh, a grin stretching his skull-like face. "Not unless you command it. Master Shaper Nen Yim has already used the emergency villip to order all of us to treat you like we would any other. The punishment for doing otherwise is most severe."

"Great, then we'll get along just fine," Cassa said with a brilliant smile.

With the introductions over, the shaper soon had his hands full with five inquisitive children. Questions, answers, jokes, all were shared. Some of the other shapers, hearing the light-hearted talk and giggling of children, likewise gravitated over to the small garden. And once more, all was right for the young blond girl.

**}-(V)-{ }-(V)-{**

Getting caught up on seven years of history in a couple of hours was hard work. Fortunately, Anakin, Tahiri, Danni, and Tekli had remained somewhat informed about the state of the galaxy through HoloNet reports recorded by the supply convoys that made the trek out from Zonama Sekot and back. Even then, it was hard to believe that the galaxy they had left had changed so greatly.

The intricacies of galaxy politics, most of which had been set aside in the face of the threat the Yuuzhan Vong had posed, had returned full force. Some might argue things were even worse than before. It was as if every lesson learned during the war was set aside now that certain annihilation had been avoided; which didn't bode well for anyone. The galaxy was even more divided than before, and in a panic, everyone was turning to their own people to save themselves. The Imperials, Bothans, Corellians, even the Bakurans, were all isolating themselves in an attempt to minimize whatever tidal wave of damage was caused _when _the Galactic Alliance collapsed. Yet, as isolated as they all were, they were still connected in more ways than one, making the current situation one he wouldn't wish on anybody.

And just as the galaxy had changed, not necessarily for the better, so too had the Jedi Order. Luke Skywalker may have been the Grandmaster, but the title had become one of ceremonial importance instead of actually meaning a 'leader' of the Order. And without a clear leader, the Jedi Order was foundering, sorely needing direction. The galaxy was looking to the Order to fix things, but the Order couldn't even help itself as problems and pressures mounted and politics took its toll. Jacen's attempts to change the mindset of the Jedi Order High Council members had the potential to be very successful, but the galaxy simply did not have that time to spare. Change needed to happen immediately, and change in a direction far opposite of the one both the galaxy and Order were headed.

"Still trying to sort things out," Anakin responded to an unasked question, feeling Tahiri behind him. He was standing on the balcony at the apex of one of the magnificent white arches of the praxeum, just taking in the sweeping view before him. The two suns bombarded the balcony with afternoon light and warmth, but a brisk breeze kept everything bearable. "I asked Kyp and Master Solusar to get me more information on a few things I wanted to look into."

"It's all one giant puzzle for you, isn't it?" Tahiri said wanly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his shoulder blade. "A politician here, a solar system or two there, pirates and refugees somewhere in between. All you have to do is organize the pieces."

"Actually, that's the easy part," Anakin brought Tahiri around to his front and gave her a brief kiss. "The hard part is deciding what picture I want as an end result. Scratch that, the hard part is getting everyone on board for the picture I'll create with all the little pieces."

"You'll figure it out somehow," Tahiri said with confidence. "You hate leaving puzzles undone."

Anakin sighed, focusing on the barren mountains in the distance. "I just wonder what Jacen and Jaina are up to though, what they'd think of my little solution. I know I expected it, but it's strange to hear about how spread out my family's become."

"Not so strange," Tahiri said softly. "You were the main thing that held them together. Jaina wanted to protect you above all else, Jacen wanted to compete with you. Mara wanted to train you, Master Skywalker wanted to prepare you. And your mom and dad, well, they were just proud that all three of you were doing well despite everything. With you not in the picture, Jaina had no one to worry about and she went her own way. Jacen could focus on being Jacen instead of being in your shadow. And your mom and dad, with their children so far apart, returned to their saving-the-galaxy selves to distract themselves. But you're back now, so everything's going to change again."

"Is that good or bad?" Anakin joked.

"Can't have one without the other," Tahiri shrugged simply.

"I know we have the Yuuzhan Vong-Bothan crisis to deal with, but we're going to need help," Anakin began hesitantly. "With the galaxy the way it is now, I can't tug on one strand without unraveling a whole ball of yarn."

"So we'll be staying here for a little bit then?"

"At least until Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara get back. I want to run some ideas by them, understand how _they_ see the galaxy as it is. The last time we were here, I planned things, but didn't take the time to truly think about what would happen. I'm a different person now, I won't be making the same mistakes."

Tahiri's eyes opened and closed slowly. "I know you won't. You'll think about the big picture and how this galaxy all fits together. But what about the little picture? How are _we _going to fit, Anakin? Are we going to be staying in this galaxy after this or returning to Zonama Sekot? Be a family or be heroes? My home is where you are, but it won't be fair to Cassa if we keep taking her away from all of her friends and the life she knows. It won't be fair to either Jayce or Cassa if one of us is killed trying to make this galaxy a safer place. Can we truly be a family, still have what we had on Zonama if we're running around the galaxy worrying about whether or not we'll be alive at the end of the next day? We probably should have talked about this before we left Zonama Sekot. But like you, I thought all we'd have to do is come here, straighten out a few things and return. If we step into the spotlight again, we'll have a very hard time stepping out of it, and Cassa and Jayce will become targets. Just like what it was for you and your siblings and parents."

Anakin released a long breath, trying to focus on the distant peaks of barren mountains. He knew Tahiri was right. But their only other option was hide somewhere and hope everything passed them by. If they did nothing, the Yuuzhan Vong would return looking for vengeance, and war would be unavoidable. But if they got involved in the galactic politics again, their lives, the lives of their children, could never be the same. Neither choice was palatable. He was no longer making decisions for himself, but for his family as well. A family he wanted to protect from everything he had had to go through as a child and teenager.

"It was just something to think about," Tahiri whispered softly, caressing his face with one hand. "I'll be with you no matter what you decide."

He knew that she knew what he would choose. As a teenager, she'd already followed him into suicide missions and enemy-held territory. Had already known what he was thinking before the thoughts registered in his head. As his best friend of fourteen years, his wife of seven years, and mother of their children, their bond was so powerful that she could sense all of his doubts, his hopes, his fears, and his dreams no matter how hard he tried to keep them from her. And the reverse was also true.

He could sense her reluctant acceptance of the situation; a determination not to leave their children parentless like she had been. A desire to make sure they had as 'normal' a life as possible despite everything. He could feel her love for him and their children, the sorrow that the family they were was about to be disrupted by events far outside their control. After all, how does one fight off a galaxy of problems? Rising above all her other emotions, however, was her trust in their bond; in their ability to get through these latest obstacles together like they had in the past.

"I love you," Anakin whispered, kissing the top of Tahiri's head as he fought back against the guilt his decision was causing him. "So much, Tahiri."

"Back at you, Hero Boy," Tahiri replied, hugging him tightly. Then jokingly, she looked up at him. "We haven't saved the galaxy in a while, this should be fun."

"Let me know if you decide to make some sort of resistance group out of dissident pirates," Anakin said wryly.

"Hey, the Freed Ones weren't my idea, they were yours!" She poked at his chest. "Well, technically, they were Taan's. I just went along with it. _You_ let me know if you're planning some crazy mission with minimal support and a high chance of death."

"Won't be doing that ever again," Anakin shook his head with a regretful smile.

"Wishful thinking if I ever heard it."

"Trying to stay positive here. Cassa doesn't like my negatude either."

"Speaking of Cassa," Tahiri murmured. Both parents could sense their eldest child happily skipping through the hallway with a small group of kids. "Looks like she's found some friends already."

"Making friends quickly, another thing she got from you."

"Definitely."

Only a couple of seconds later, Cassa rounded the doorway with her new group of friends in tow. "Mommy! Daddy!"

She sprinted towards them as fast as her legs could carry them and leaped into Anakin's arms first to give him a tight hug, then switched parents. Jedis'sei wasn't far behind, hugging Anakin the moment Cassa moved to Tahiri.

"Hey you two," Anakin said stroking one of Jedis'sei's lekku affectionately and mussing Cassa's hair. "Your friends?"

"Uh huh," Cassa took a deep breath and then launched into an information-filled spiel aided with gestures and bright-eyed laughter.

Half-listening, Anakin exchanged an amused glance with Tahiri. He raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'remind you of anyone?' Tahiri promptly gave him a playful nudge.

"…And Jedi Tekli said that she'd look into Jun's condition and work with the shapers to make him better, and Josat wanted to help out so Tekli might make him her apprentice when he gets older. When I get bigger, am I going to have Ryza's daddy as my master? He said the Force just might have the sense of humor to make things that way, and Ryza's daddy's really funny…" Cassa continued on, seemingly oblivious to the wide-eyed stares of her newfound friends. "Did you know that when she gets bigger, Cappricia is going to become a fish and speak fish-people. Maybe I can learn how to speak their language and then I can talk with other fish…"

Jedis'sei simply sighed and tapped on Cassa's shoulder. "Huh?"

"{You're doing it again. Cassa.}"

"Wha…oh," Cassa blushed. She looked to her new friends sheepishly. "Sorry. I do that sometimes. Talking's fun. I like learning other languages too. I know Huttese and Basic and Yuuzhan Vong…." Then as if realizing what she was doing, she took another big breath and clamped her mouth shut with an impish smile.

"That's neat," Josat finally managed once he could get a word in. When they all turned to him to see if he was going to say any more, he shrugged helplessly.

This caused everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry, her mom does that to me sometimes too," Anakin said empathically.

"So the two of you really are _the_ Anakin and Tahiri from Master Tionne's stories and the holocron?" Jun asked almost worshipfully.

"And did you really help free the Yuuzhan Vong and help end the war?" Josat added.

"We had a small part in it, yes," Anakin said with a patient smile. So much for staying out of the spotlight. If Tionne's been telling tales, he doubted there wouldn't be many Jedi who didn't know his and Tahiri's name. So much for trying to fight fate. As if sensing his thoughts, Tahiri rubbed his arm.

Cassa was having none of it though. "They don't like talking about it, so leave them alone!"

"But Master Solusar says that we shouldn't forget the past," Cappricia looked almost horrified that heroes from the stories she had grown up with were off-limits even if they were standing right in front of her. "That what your mommy and daddy did shaped the Order of today."

"It's okay, Cassa," Tahiri gently lifted her daughter off the ground and into a reassuring hug. "Your daddy and I kind of expected this when we returned."

"You won't get sad or sorry?" Cassa said in a little voice, small hands gripping the fabric of Tahiri's robes. "I don't like it when you and daddy feel sad and not happy."

"I know Cassa," Tahiri murmured, patting her back. She exchanged a significant look with her significant other, both feeling each other's worries and aiding the other in hiding it from their very sensitive daughter. But how long would they be able to shield her and Jayce? Worse, what would happen when there was finally a situation that they couldn't think their way out of? What would happen then? Holding Anakin's gaze and still rubbing Cassa's back, Tahiri inclined her head and whispered a bit more softly. "I know."

**}-(VI)-{ }-(VI)-{**

The three days thus far spent at the Ossus Praxeum was oddly disconcerting for Anakin's branch of the Solo clan and Tekli and Danni. There was so much that was familiar, yet different. So much the same, yet with one or two things not like before. Like a picture slightly off-centered, the time was hardly the relaxing reintroduction to the galaxy the crew of the _Veila_ thought it would be. Nevertheless, they did their best to adjust to the unfamiliar facets of a galaxy they had been away from for nearly seven years.

Cassa and Jedis'sei, however, were having a blast interacting with children with abilities like theirs. To them, they were on a fun and adventure filled vacation, learning sights and sounds they had only seen in qahsa and computer databanks or heard of in the stories of those told on Zonama. The wide variety of different species on Ossus also enabled the two young Jedi-in-training to get used to the galaxy a little at a time.

"Anakin, Anakin, Anakin."

Anakin opened his eyes from his meditation and saw an older, red and gray-haired Jedi settling onto the flagstones of the courtyard before him. She had her eyes closed, but her attention was no doubt focused on him. "Master Esterhazy."

"Just Scout," the Jedi of the Republic era answered simply. "It is strange how two Anakins could be so different, yet so alike."

"For someone of your time, recent events must seem frighteningly familiar," Anakin said in answer, delving further into the Force. The world around him took on hues of gray as he observed the world not with his eyes, but with the Force. Life was shaded in blues and reds; serenity and aggression spiking depending on the situation and who the person was.

"Indeed. Your return was more than a bit unsettling as well. Considering what happened the last time an Anakin got involved in a galaxy as twisted as this one has become. The chaos, the thirst for power, for knowledge, they were his undoing. Are what led to the dark side."

He didn't need the Force to know that Scout was viewing him through the Force much like he was viewing the surroundings. He focused his gaze on her. The cool blue of serenity and peace shrouded her, but at her core was a burning red blaze of determination, of anger, of regret. He also knew what her unasked question was by the way she fell silent at her last words.

"Fearing the dark side would be fearing a part of who you are," Anakin said simply. "From what Tionne taught me as a child, even the Jedi of your time believed fear was a bad thing. If you were afraid of yourself, that's a whole lot worse."

"You don't believe your grandfather fell?"

"Oh he fell, but I don't think it was for the reasons you stated," Anakin said simply. "I once had a very long talk with a sentient planet about him. Granted, Sekot only knew him as an eleven-year old boy, but still…Most of what Sekot said made sense. He was afraid of losing those he loved, plain and simple. Yet because the Order of his time frowned upon such feelings, love and fear, he internalized both. When everyone around you seemed to be the perfect Jedi, following orders and purging yourself of emotion, who would you talk to? Who do you think would understand these feelings you aren't supposed to have? He was lost to the Jedi Order long before he himself even realized it."

The red flame that flickered at Scout's core flared out for a fraction, before being forced back into its little corner. "You are saying that the fall of your grandfather was the fault of the Order of my time?"

"The fault of its philosophies, not the Order itself. No Order is perfect, why do you think the Jedi Order keeps falling?" Anakin reasoned. "I'm sure you already noticed the fault of the current order."

"Yes, there is no unity, only discord."

"No peace, only chaos," Anakin paraphrased the Jedi Code.

"Your masters sought to have a diverse array of Jedi and experiences to better care for the galaxy. Unlike the Order of my time, yours is highly decentralized. Both its greatest strength, but also its greatest weakness."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks so," Anakin sighed, returning his vision to normal.

"If my memory serves, young Solo, you had a large hand in the current shape of this Order."

"Not that it excuses anything, but would you have let a frightened teenager with more burdens than even an adult could bear, help create the next generation of Jedi?"

"Probably not. That is the difference between you and your grandfather, though. You recognize that you are being used, by others, by the Force. You know who your friends are and who your enemies are. But the minute you lose sight of that…"

"I become little more than a weapon, a symbol whose meaning can change on the whim of the people viewing it," Anakin finished. "I know. Like I said earlier, seven years is a long time to reflect on what didn't go quite so well during the war."

"The others of my time are wary of the recent turns of events," Scout said. "The parallels, the clouding of the Force, they are too great to ignore. You know full well that coincidence is not something the Jedi should believe in. Something is on the horizon. Something great, yet dark."

Anakin opened his mouth to respond, then closed it and smiled as he glanced up to the sky. "Then it's a good thing my uncle and most of my family have returned. We can talk about battling great dark things to our hearts content when they land."

Scout raised an eyebrow as the familiar shapes of the _Falcon _and _Jade Shadow_ cut through the blue sky. "They are early, but I suppose the Force knows what it is doing."

"Don't worry, Master Esterhazy," Anakin said with a small wink. "This Jedi Order won't go the way of the first one, and you'll get to live a nice long life teaching the little ones."

Scout smiled wanly. "I could only hope so, young Anakin. I would not like to contemplate the alternative."

**}-(Chapter End)-{**

**A\N:** Next chapter, Zekk =) I was planning on posting this on Saturday, but real life has thrown me a real curve ball. Hoping to have the next chapter up on Tuesday, but no promises.


	8. Zekk II

**Zekk**

**}-(I)-{ }-(I)-{**

_The gleaming gold spires of the Fountain Palace was awash in shades of orange, yellows, and reds as the sun began to dip below the horizon. It was a clear day, the sky glowing in a myriad of colors as the cool purples and blues of night slowly pushed back the brilliance of the warm sunlight. A soft breeze carried with it the scent of a crisp wind; keeping the planet a pleasant temperature even into the twilight. The Transitory Mists that shrouded the Consortium from the rest of the galaxy continued to refract a brilliant array of light, enhancing the glow from the seven moons of Hapes and keeping true night at bay. Stars by the billions winked into a faded existence, moons, planets, all sparkling in the rainbow-like evening sky spreading over the Hapan capital of Tenel Ka Chume'Dan._

_ Tenel Ka Chume'Dan._

_ Zekk shook his head with an amused smile. He wondered what his long time friend thought of it. Having the seat of the Hapan Consortium named after her may have been Hapan tradition, but he knew Tenel Ka well enough to imagine the anguish the renaming ceremony must have created. Then again, maybe she had gone along with it due to the necessity of such ceremony. Tenel Ka, if anything, was probably one of the most pragmatic people he knew._

_The city of three-hundred thousand stretched out all around the towering basalt crag on which the royal palace sat. It was hard to imagine that everything he could see, and more, now belonged to his childhood friend. That Tenel Ka was literally a queen in charge of the well-being of billions of lives spread out over sixty-three star systems._

_Just thinking about that made him recall the days long past._

_Ever since the Yuuzhan Vong War had ended he had pretty much fallen out of touch with all of the 'old crowd.' Lowie was flying around with Han, Jaina flying around with the Chiss, Jacen busy with the Senate, Tenel Ka became a queen, Raynar and Anja were dead, and old Peckhum had finally succumbed to old age. Zekk seriously doubted any of his former Shadow Academy associates cared if he kept in contact or not. _

_Yet, some part of himself was okay with it, Zekk realized with a jolt. He had always been a loner, someone who didn't quite fit in despite his best efforts. After his friendship with Jaina crash and burned during the war, he had become even more distant from that tight-knit group of Jedi that formed the core of the New Jedi Order. As an orphan, he had never 'fit in' anywhere for any long period of time. Had never developed a 'family' to call his own, or a place to truly call home. Even though he considered the Solos and the others his friends and was grateful for their friendship in turn, he had moved on. _

_They had all moved on, their paths taking them in opposite directions._

_ Of course, their paths would bring them together on occasion, like it had at the moment, but he knew it was a temporary thing. The moment his leave expired, he'd be right back out and about in the galaxy, chasing down pirates and helping refugees settle down._

_ "Deep thoughts?"_

_ Zekk glanced over his shoulder, he hadn't even heard her approach. "Not so deep, Trista."_

_ The more serious of the twins silently stepped out onto the balcony of the guest room with him. "I did not mean to intrude, if you'd rather ponder alone…"_

_ "No," Zekk smiled warmly. "No, it's okay. Still getting acquainted with the planet, I guess. These past few years, I never stayed in one place for too long. Whatever ship I was stationed on became where I roomed for the day, or week. Only stayed in a system long enough to chase the bad guys out of it."_

_ "Seems tedious," Trista commented absently, her tanned skin and copper hair seemingly glowing in the rays of the dying sunlight._

_ "Yeah," Zekk chuckled to himself. "But it's what I do as a Jedi."_

_Trista nodded silently._

_ "Taryn told me what happened between the two of you," Zekk ventured gently. "About Zedal and how you disapproved of him."_

_ Trista nodded again, her eyes fluttering closed as a flash of pain raced across her tightly controlled features._

_ "She wants her sister back too, you know."_

_ Trista's eyes flew open and pleading gray eyes quickly began searching his face. "She doesn't."_

_ "She does," Zekk whispered._

_ "I…I can't, not as long as she is still with __him__."_

_ "She said that you think Zedal is using her for information?"_

_ "Yes," Trista said hoarsely. "Sometime around when the two of them became…intimate, House AlGray began obtaining classified documents from the Queen Mother's personal files. Files only we or the Queen Mother's most trusted advisors have access to. Some of the information was used to orchestrate plots against other houses, enabling House AlGray to rise at the same time. There is only circumstantial evidence that Zedal is responsible, but it is not hard to connect the dots. Zedal is fourth in line of his house, my sister is one of the few people with access to classified information. The moment my sister abandoned her duty for her 'love' for this man, his family began to benefit from it. I tried to tell her that she was being used, that she was being foolish for risking everything for something that wasn't even real, but she wouldn't hear of it. Without concrete proof, she said…" Trista trailed off, jaw tightening and her gray eyes losing the fire that was normally in them. "It doesn't really matter what she said. All that is important is that she stops seeing Zedal before…"_

_ "Before she gets hurt?" Zekk finished gently."_

_ Trista nodded once, her eyes squeezed shut as she turned away from Zekk. "I had promised father on his death bed that I would look out for her, shelter her the best I could from the court intrigue and backstabbing that took the life of our parents. That way, she can continue to be the carefree Taryn we all know and care for. It was the last promise I made to father, and the first I've ever broken."_

_"You and your sister are so alike, you know that?"_

_ "We can't be any more different if we tried," Trista objected._

_ "Nah, that's only to those who don't know the two of you well," Zekk took a step forward. "Both of you are so passionate, confident. Your family, your friends, they're why you do what you do, why you're so dedicated to Tenel Ka and to each other. Even with the fight between you and your sister I can still sense the bond you have with one and other. The connection that will remain no matter how bad things will become."_

_ "Really?" Trista whispered hoarsely._

_ "Yeah," Zekk nodded, taking another step forward. The seventeen year old warrior-girl turned back around, the hopeful expression on her face so similar to what he had seen on Taryn's face earlier in the day._

_ "I…" Trista glanced back at the last visages of the setting sun. "I don't know what to do though. How to make any of this better. I can't bother the Queen Mother with my problems, but at the same time, I can't turn to anyone else either. Ta'a Chume had mother assassinated when we were little for giving birth to Taryn and I, and dad was killed protecting the current Queen Mother. It's every woman for themselves on Hapes. I've spent the last year, two months, four weeks, and three days trying to come up with some sort of solution. But things only continue to grow further and further from my ability to manage it. Father was so proud when I became the youngest officer on the Queen Mother's security detail. But this mess, this distraction, caused me to lose that status, caused me to nearly miss an assassin who almost killed the Queen Mother. I don't…I don't know…"_

_ Zekk, hearing the unspoken plea, gently embraced the red-haired warrior. She stiffened at first, but then just rested her head against his shoulder, her hands rising to grip his arms. _

"_I promised your sister that I'd be a better friend than I was last time." Zekk murmured, rubbing Trista's back in small, reassuring circles. "I also promised that I'd hold up whatever was left of her world so she can put the rest of the pieces back together. That offer's good for you too, if you want."_

_ "And I thought I was too tired to cry anymore," Trista whimpered softly, her body trembling. He could feel tear droplets soak into his tunic, feeling nothing but relief emanate from the young woman in his arms. "I could use a friend...if you want, Jedi Knight Zekk."_

_ Zekk placed a tender kiss on Trista's forehead. "It'd be my honor, Lady Zel."_

_ "Trista," Trista murmured, stepping back from Zekk. "If you're my friend, if you're Taryn's friend, it's just Trista."_

_ "Alright," Zekk smiled understandingly. "But then it's just 'Zekk'"_

_ "House Zel is fortunate we have our own personal Jedi friend," Trista managed, looking slightly embarrassed as she swiped at the last of her tears and tried to regain the regal bearing she had had previously._

_ "Don't worry, Trista, things will be right again. Will be just like what you were used to before all the craziness happened."_

_ "That would be much appreciated," Trista offered him a very rare smile. "Thank you, Zekk."_

_ "No need. Come on, let's go find Taryn. I think the two of you need to have another talk."_

_ At those words, some of the confidence appeared to drain out of Trista. "Now?"_

_ "Yes," Zekk said gently. "If you wish it, I can be there too."_

_ Trista nodded mutely._

_ Zekk offered his arm, and she almost reluctantly took it. "It won't be bad, Trista, I promise."_

_ "Since arriving here this morning, you've made Taryn and I a lot of promises," Trista said softly._

_ "And I intend to keep every single one of them."_

"Enjoying the sunset?"

"Something so final about one," Zekk said pensively, leaning on the banister of the balcony.

Taryn appeared on his right side while Trista appeared on his left, both mimicking his posture as they watched the sun set together.

"It always rises again the next day," Taryn chirped. "So it's not really final. The next day you can see the results of everything you did the previous day, learn from them, celebrate them. Kind of like how a curtain drops down to hide a surprise from you. When it rises, you get to see the results of the choices you made. Every day becomes a new adventure to be revealed by the rising of the sun. Like meeting you again, and again, when we least expect it. The day's over, so what? We'll see each other again the next day, and the day after that. And tomorrow, you get to spend your first full day as the Jedi Ambassador to the Consortium, and who knows what will wait for you when the sun rises again."

"Then again," Trista said steadily. "A setting sun means that everything you've done that day has just become irreversible, that you've made your choices and will now have to live with them. Sure, you might be able to go back and fix some of your actions the following day, but that will mean a whole day was wasted. The time spent during that day will be time never to be had again. The setting of the sun marking the end of opportunities, the end of the day. Like the birth of the _chume'da_ Allana coinciding with the possible outbreak of a war between Hapes and Corellia, it is a day that will never come again, but will always be remembered forever more by those involved in the decisions made on such a day."

"So, Zekk," Taryn said, sliding one of her hands beneath his and then reversing her hand to interlace their fingers. "You said it was final, but is it a good final or a bad one?"

Zekk gave Taryn's hand a small squeeze as he glanced at both sisters fondly. "A good final, definitely. It's an end, but also the start of a new beginning. A setting sun is like the start of a reprieve from all the decisions you made that day. We all need a little bit of night too, a chance to re-center ourselves. A setting sun gives us that chance, announces the end of one day so we can prepare for the next. Like now, just the three of us, standing here, contemplating everything that's gone on."

The trio fell silent, watching the sun finally disappear, and the city-lights wink on block by block. The shimmering Transitory Mists continued to cast a greenish-white glow in the sky, the seven moons acting as giant mirrors and keeping the darkness of night from truly taking hold. They looked on, watching the subtle changes as the day slowly gave way to night.

Eventually, it was Taryn that broke the silence. "Hey, Zekk."

"Taryn?"

"Corellia, they have Jedi too, right?"

"Valin, Jysella, Natua, Master Horn," Zekk listed a few with a nod.

"Will….will we end up fighting them too?"

"She has a point," Trista said in subdued tones. "Jedi are not supposed to take sides, but here you are. What is stopping the Corellian Jedi from aiding their home planet in their own endeavors?"

Zekk released a slow breath. From the information he had received a short while ago, he already knew the answer to that question. It was one that made him feel ill, the very idea he'd be crossing swords with other Jedi. Just what had the galaxy come to?

"Are you okay?" Taryn asked softly.

"Not sure what I feel," Zekk replied with a shrug. "Kind of why I was watching the sun set. Today, before the sun set, they were my friends, my fellow Jedi. When the sun comes up again, I don't know what they'll be. Will they still be Jedi at heart, will I have to fight them? If I do, who will I be fighting them as? As a Jedi? Jedi aren't supposed to fight each other. Yet if I don't do something, why am I here on Hapes?"

"This is our planet too," Taryn said carefully. "If…and I mean a big 'if,' because I doubt any Jedi would suddenly go crazy and decide that waging war for the good of the galaxy is a bright idea, if we do go to war, Trista and I and all the royal guard will probably have to fight them too."

"All the reason to start those anti-Force user training lessons we talked about on Denon, huh," Zekk breathed, not liking the situation at all.

"If you don't mind, can you teach the rest of the Queen Mother's guard too?" Trista asked. "We've all sworn to defend her to the death, but we'd prefer staying among the living if at all possible."

Zekk managed a half-smile, nodding. "Not a problem. The personal guard still sixty-three people strong?"

"The ones' whose immediate duty is to guard the Queen Mother, yes," Taryn replied. "If you teach us, we can teach the rest of the Royal Guard some of the basics."

"Okay, let me come up with some sort of lesson plan and…wait a minute," Zekk quickly remembered where he was. "What will make the others want to listen to me? Aren't most Hapan officers and Royal Guardsmen female?"

"All are, but don't worry," Trista said coolly. "We'll swear on our family name that you won't waste their time."

"Also, most of the guards you'll be teaching already know you either through us or working with you when we had to track down those fools who tried to kill the _chume'da_ in the womb. They know you're capable enough, for a man."

"Thanks, I think?"

"We'll work out some sort of schedule. Half of us are on duty at any given time, so you might have to give some lessons twice," Taryn smirked. "And you're welcome."

"We'll need to talk with our commander about this," Trista added, pulling away from the banister. "Given the importance of such lessons, we should do so now. If you'll excuse us, Zekk, we'll meet up with you again tomorrow."

"See you then."

"Definitely," Taryn said brightly, giving his hand a small squeeze before following her sister out of the room.

The doors closed behind them, and Zekk released another breath. Another day done, another day coming up. He sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be as eventful as the one he had just had. In fact, apart from an all-out war actually commencing, he couldn't see _how_ it could be more eventful than the past few days he had just had.

**}-(II)-{ }-(II)-{**

"The situation has grown grim indeed, but we will not falter," Queen Mother Tenel Ka said firmly, addressing the gathered ministers, advisors, and nobles. Despite having given birth only a day earlier, she projected an air of power and confidence that was expected of the Queen Mother of sixty-three systems. "Hapes will not tolerate any violations of its territory, and we _will_ persecute any Hapans who thought it wise to betray the Consortium to outside interest. As it becomes clearer that the Galactic Alliance is not only unwilling, but unable, to assist us, Hapes will have to resolve this matter on our own."

A voice interrupted from the crowd. "Pardon me for asking, Your Majesty. Though we are more than capable of defending ourselves, as we have proven during the last war, are we truly prepared to go up against Corellia and all her allies? Corellia is friends with Fondor, with Adumar, and Chandrilla. Any war will prove too costly for the Consortium to wage, especially since most of our resources are currently devoted to various reconstruction projects spread throughout the galaxy."

"Before you forget, Lady Cora, Hapes does not stand alone. The reason Bothan Admiral Ardas Fey'lya is here today is because he has pledge the support of the Independent Bothan States should war indeed break out between Corellia and Hapes."

"Yes, Queen Mother." Streaks of gray lined the brown-furred Bothan Admiral as he inclined his head to the rest. "The Bothans are willing to honor our longtime alliance with Hapes despite the fact that we are no longer part of the Galactic Alliance. We will dedicate as many of our assault cruisers and frigates as needed to fend off this blatant display of expansionism, doing what the Galactic Alliance remains incapable of accomplishing themselves. Even the Corellians will think twice before engaging our fleets."

"And on that note, Jedi Ambassador Zekk," Tenel Ka turned to where Zekk was.

"Your Highness?" Zekk bowed politely.

"Due to the intricate political nature of Hapes, we require an independent and impartial investigator. We wish to know just how the Corellians were capable of concealing a force capable of destroying our Battle Dragons so deep in Consortium space."

"Since the Jedi hardly desire war between Corellia and Hapes, I am at your disposal." Zekk held Tenel Ka's even gray stare, communicating through the Force his determination to keep the peace and protect both her and Allana.

"Then you will accompany a team of the Royal Guard to the Relephon Moons. Captain Moreem Espara will lead the unit, and you will be their advisor."

"As you command," Zekk nodded.

"It sounds as if you distrust House AlGray, Your Highness," one of the nobles spoke up. "In the past six years, they have been nothing but supportive of your rule."

"Then they and their allies should have nothing to fear," Tenel Ka said mildly. She addressed the rest of her audience. "In the meantime, keep the alert level on high, the order to fire on any Corellian vessel in Hapan space remains. Should there be a repeat of the Relephon Moons incident, the military advisors will gather and discuss appropriate retaliatory measures. Hapes can ill-afford a war so soon after the Yuuzhan Vong War, economically, politically, and socially. If there are any of you who are aware of plots of that very nature, your Queen Mother advises you to think long and hard about the direction your actions will take the Consortium. Is the throne, is power, truly worth the lives of all those who will die in the fighting? We now ask all but the military officers to leave. There is much to do, and very little time to accomplish it."

Zekk exited the assembly chambers through a side door, standing out amongst the Hapans in their royal finery with his simple Jedi robes. It was probably how Taryn and Trista found him and somehow appeared at his side.

"Jedi Ambassador Zekk," Taryn said with uncharacteristic professionalism.

"Lady Zel?" Zekk raised an eyebrow. From Trista's expression, she was nearly as surprised as he was.

"This way, please. Captain Espara wanted to debrief the team personally before we departed."

"The both of you are on the team?"

"The Queen Mother felt it best if you were familiar with some of the people you were working with," Trista confirmed after finding her voice. "Taryn's and my unit has been assigned the investigation given our familiarity with House AlGray."

"I _have_ worked with Captain Espara before," Zekk mentioned dryly. "In fact, Corporal Taryn Zel, Sergeant Trista Zel, haven't I worked with your entire squadron at least thrice before?"

"So you don't wish to have us on the team?" Taryn asked angelically.

Zekk glowered and promptly mussed her red, braided hair. "You know better than that. It'll be nice working alongside Moreem and the others again."

"That's not what you said after the first time we worked together," Taryn giggled, self-consciously glancing about the people-filled hall as she tried to fix her hair. "You should have heard some of the things she had to say about you too."

"Taryn," Trista sighed, just shaking her head. "She's our superior officer."

"And your girlfriend, I know," Taryn grumbled.

"Taryn!"

"Oh?" Zekk glanced to Trista. "Recent development?"

"Very," Trista mumbled, slightly red-faced. "Let's go."

"Lead the way, Sergeant Zel. Looks like House AlGray has earned itself another visit," Zekk motioned. As he did, he recalled just how he had first met Moreem Espara and the situation that had led to his first visit to the Relephon Moons.

_"Lieutenant Espara." Trista snapped to attention._

_ "Corporal Zel." Lieutenant Moreem Espara, part of Tenel Ka's elite guard, was the picture of lethal beauty. Tall and slender, probably only a couple years younger than he was, she had shoulder-length raven-black hair tied off into a simple pony-tail, angular features, and fiery brown eyes. There was not an ounce of excess fat on her, her blue Hapan Royal Guard uniform enhancing the lean musculature of the woman. "On your way to see your sister?"_

_ "Yes, sir."_

_ "Unfortunately, I will have to come with you."_

_ "Sir?"_

_ "A warrant was issued for your sister's arrest. Being your commanding officer, I felt obligated to carry out the arrest myself. She's being charged with high treason, leaking classified information to enemies of the throne."_

_ Trista's mouth opened and closed several times, her body becoming ramrod straight. "Sir…Moreem, please, my sister…"_

_ Moreem's expression softened and she placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Trista, I know you and your sister would never betray your cousin. That the both of you are as loyal as I am, perhaps even more, when it comes to her safety. But recent events and the evidence gathered suggests House AlGray is gaining their information somehow. Even the Queen Mother couldn't ignore the situation any longer and signed the warrant personally."_

_ "But…but high treason, that carries an automatic death sentence," Trista breathed, panic rising above her normally controlled countenance. "Who led the investigation? What evidence? When General Livette and I first started tracking the leaks, circumstantial evidence was the only thing we found."_

_ "Dukat Aleson Gray lead the investigation after an internal audit determined you would be too biased to analyze evidence correctly," Moreem explained. "There's a possibility that you might be charged too depending on the outcome of your sister's trial."_

_ "Do you have to serve Taryn the warrant immediately?" Trista asked, her mind racing out of concern for her sister, grasping for straws. "Maybe a second investigation into the matter, or…"_

_ "Corporal Zel," Mureem chided gently._

_ Trista immediately whirled around to Zekk, gray eyes wide and fearful. "Zekk."_

_ Trista said only one word, but he could feel the countless emotions and words his name conveyed. The single syllable tugged at his heart, and he resisted the urge to hug Trista again and reassure her that everything would be okay. "Lieutenant Espara, I am Jedi Knight Zekk, a friend of House Zel. Would the authorities accept an independent Jedi investigation into the matter before the arrest is actually carried out? It is in the best interest of the galaxy that the current Queen Mother remains on the throne and is surrounded by those she can trust."_

_ "'Interest of the galaxy?'" Moreem remarked sarcastically. "Since when do Jedi get involved in minor investigations? Are you saying that Hapes is incapable of…"_

_ "Not at all," Zekk said smoothly._

_ "Then why involve yourself? What did Trista promise you to have you go out of your way like this?" The darkened tone of Moreem's voice was unmistakable._

_ Zekk could understand Moreem's protectiveness and quickly sought to allay her fears. "Nothing, I'm simply a friend helping friends in need."_

_ "We can trust him, sir," Trista spoke up almost anxiously. "He's one of the Jedi who fought in the war with great success." _

_ Moreem blinked in surprise at Trista, then studied Zekk again. "Wait a minute, Jedi Knight Zekk….you're the one who brought down the ceiling of the Queen Mother's chambers, weren't you?"_

_ "And he assisted Taryn and I in the apprehension of the Ni'Korish smuggler on Tatooine," Trista added._

_The Hapan lieutenant folded her arms in front of her as her hawkish eyes narrowed. "Trista, you know how unorthodox this will be. Hapes has always handled her problems without outside intervention."_

_ "Sir, __please__," Trista whispered hoarsely. "I can't lose my sister. Please, I'll be willing to accept another demotion for bringing an outsider into this, but give Jedi Knight Zekk the chance to make things right." _

_ Moreem rubbed at her face tiredly, looking away with tightened jaw. "Spirits, I'm going to get into so much trouble for this. Fine. Look, Trista, provided that your sister remains at his side throughout his investigation, and that the results of the investigation reveal a different traitor, it technically is possible to delay the arrest. I can say that the Jedi used the central authority of the Galactic Alliance or some fodder like that. Given that he's a friend of the Queen Mother, I doubt anyone will protest too strenuously."_

_ "Thank you," Trista moved forward and hugged the older woman. Then, as if remembering her place, stepped back and bowed her head. "Sorry, sir."_

_ "It's understandable. Jedi Knight Zekk, as a representative of the Queen Mother's Elite Guard, I am afraid I will have to assist on accompanying you on this investigation. Both Corporal and Private Zel are my subordinates, and I will not leave their fates to some unknown male no matter how much trust they have vested in you."_

_ "Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Espara," Zekk inclined his head respectfully. "Given that you know Hapan politics the best, would you recommend a starting point for my investigation?"_

_ Moreem studied Zekk once more, as if trying to discover what his angle was. Finally, she nodded. "The Relephon Moons are House AlGray's allotted territory within the Consortium; Ducha Temperess AlGray ruling."_

_ "I would appreciate it if you could arrange for us to travel there, and have the results of Dukat Gray's investigations forwarded to me," Zekk phrased carefully. "Trista and I will go to tell Taryn the news."_

_ "See that Taryn does not leave your side for any reason," Moreem ordered coolly. "I won't be able to protect her if security forces from a rival House decide to arrest her. The Queen Mother, after all, was the one who issued the initial order."_

_ "Understood," Zekk acknowledged. "And thank you, Lieutenant."_

_ Moreem nodded curtly then spun on her heels and walked back down the hallway._

_ "She's been great to Taryn and I, especially after our father was killed," Trista whispered softly, swaying and reaching a single hand out to grip the sleeve of Zekk's robes. "We were assigned to her straight out of training camp. Her first subordinates really, since she graduated from officer's training school around the same time. You understand, right Zekk, how much she's sticking her neck out for us? A rival house can easily target her now if it's proven that Taryn __is__ in fact the source of the leak."_

_ "We'll prove otherwise, Trista," Zekk said. "You and your sister are way too smart to fall for something like that. When this is all over, Espara can thumb her nose at those other houses and you and Taryn will be back at the Queen Mother's side."_

_ "Promises, promises," Trista smiled faintly. "I don't think I've ever truly believed in the Force until now."_

_ "Trista?"_

_ "Is it a coincidence that you've come to Hapes, earlier than Jedi Solo or the Queen Mother asked you to, when Taryn and I needed help the most?"_

_ "Maybe not the_ _Force__, but there's definitely __a__ force…or two, involved," Zekk said dryly, sending another mental glare to Jacen and Tenel Ka. He received nods acknowledgment, and sent a pouting image of himself in turn. The longer he was on Hapes, the greater an understanding he was getting of his supposed role. Tenel Ka couldn't be seen helping either twin openly, regardless of how much trouble the two were in. Hapan politics dictated that those she showed favor to were those that had to be targeted. At the same time, Tenel Ka wasn't about to just throw her two younger cousins to the wolves. Which is where he came in; for better or worse. "We should go find Taryn now. Maybe the two of you can have that talk on the shuttle ride to the Relephon Moons."_

_ "Nothing like a charge of high treason to make everything else seem insignificant. When we find the AlGray infiltrator involved, he or she is definitely going to regret framing my sister."_

"Jedi Knight Zekk," Moreem greeted.

"Captain Espara," Zekk said with mutual respect, bowing politely.

"Sir," both Taryn and Trista saluted, and moved to their seats when dismissed.

Zekk took a seat at the back of the room, receiving several brief greetings from the other members of Moreem's team. For the most part, the ten-person team was the same as it had been when he first met them.

Though the Royal Guard had their own ranking system and divisions, Moreem, like Taryn, Trista, and the rest of their squad, were special in that they were also part of the Royal Navy. When Trista and Taryn declared their oaths of loyalty to Tenel Ka and proclaimed their lives for hers, Tenel Ka had immediately formed a Royal Guard unit specifically for them as a way to safeguard her cousins in return. Since it was extremely rare for the Queen Mother to have first-cousins with absolutely no aspirations for the throne, the nobility accepted this arrangement as a means of safe-guarding the royal lineage should the worst occur. The unit had been handpicked by Tenel Ka herself to ensure that Trista and Taryn would always be with people they could trust.

All were very intelligent, beautiful women, taller and more muscular than an average Hapan woman, and were more than capable warriors and could probably kick his butt in more ways than one if he let his guard down. Their skills as commandos and the way they so expertly dismantled any threats to the throne had proven just why they were part of the Queen Mother's 'Favored' elite.

Each of the warrior women present had a specialty, but also a few 'hobbies' on the side. There was the tall and lanky brunette seated in front of him, Lieutenant Kiali Beyele. Engineer by trade, Beyele was just as proficient at demolition and slicing. If it had electrical parts and was capable of exploding, she was your person to go to.

Petite, yet just as deadly brunette, First Lieutenant Lilan Irina was the team's medic, psychologist, and bio-weapon specialist. She was a bit more than frightening considering she knew exactly where on your body to target to cause the most debilitating, yet survivable blaster wounds.

There was also the tall and muscular blond, Corporal Chiri Aros. Chiri Aros was the team's heavy-weapon's expert and had the most ironic hobby of being its cultural and archaeological historian as well. The history of most of the Consortium was known to her, enabling the team to understand various tactics and intrigue that formed the foundation of many a noble house. A trait they were more than grateful for.

There were others in the squadron, of course; Zekk's eyes swept the room as he noted the familiar faces. He found it strange that he considered his missions with them as just another one of his many adventures on Hapes. That this group of lethal beauties had essentially become a second family to him. He had to shake his head and smile ruefully. For someone who was supposed to have no roots, no place to belong, he seemed to be returning to this planet more than was often since Jacen had sent him that HoloNet message two years ago.

"This is a complicated mission, diplomatically," Moreem began the briefing. "House AlGray, as you all know, is a vocal supporter of Queen Mother Tenel Ka and has actively thwarted several attempts to assassinate her. Other houses look to them as leaders of the Consortium and they have the loyalty of a fair amount of the nobility. For those not as acquainted with house politics, House AlGray has also had its sights firmly on the Queen Mother's throne for some time, sponsoring some of those said assassination attempts and then foiling them to prove their loyalty to the throne. Unfortunately, Ducha Temperess AlGray is a veteran player of the game and is nigh impossible to take down unless caught red-handed, which she never is. Given the fact that we will have Jedi Knight Zekk with us, we will be conducting interviews as covertly as possible, letting him signal if he senses any deception. We are to stick together at all times, acting only to apprehend any traitors if we have indisputable proof."

"Captain, what if we find Corellians at the Relephon Moons?" Spiky-blond-haired Lieutenant Nyrani Lovett, a daughter of one of the Royal Fleet commanders and an heir to one of the minor noble houses, asked.

"The Queen Mother's orders are to eliminate any Corellians vessels within Hapan space. If we encounter them on the ground, they are to be apprehended immediately," Moreem replied icily. "Should House AlGray take steps to protect those Corellians, we will then know where they truly stand. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Moreem surveyed the rest of the ten-person unit. "Then load up. I want us at the Relephon Moons before the day is out."

The ten others saluted sharply and began to pile out of the room.

Moreem approached Zekk, a wry expression on her face. "Here we go again, Jedi Knight Zekk."

"No kidding," Zekk said, forcing a smile. "Hapan politics never seems to change, does it?"

"If it does, I'd be out of a job," Moreem said ruefully. "Thank you, for staying on as the Jedi Ambassador."

"The Jedi Order has an obligation to Hapes."

"To Hapes? Or to a certain royal house?" Moreem said wisely. After the two years of off and on working together, they had developed a strangely sibling-like relationship. And though he was the older one chronologically, they often took turns being the older brother or sister.

"You know the answer to that, captain," Zekk remarked softly. "I care greatly for Taryn and Trista, but we all have duties that must come first."

"When you realize that you can still accomplish your duty and be more than just a friend to Taryn, let me know. After Trista, I'll probably be next in line to approve of that improvement in relations," Moreem replied just as softly. "You know Taryn's always at her best whenever you visit, always has that extra fire and drive that isn't present when you're away. Since that incident with the AlGrays two years ago…well, sometimes, someone worth fighting for, something worth fighting for, makes our tiresome duties all the more bearable."

Zekk nodded slowly. "I'll think about it."

"Do so. We Hapan women are patient, but we aren't going to wait to the end of time," Moreem smirked.

"It's funny, two years ago you were doing your best to convince Taryn and Trista that I was just trying to take advantage of them," Zekk commented as they left the room together. "That, let me see if I remember correctly, I was trying to 'make them feel so indebted to me that they would have no choice but to go along with my wicked desires'? Now you're actually joining the Queen Mother and the shadowy group of people pushing me and Taryn together?"

"It just goes to show that the Zels know quality material when they see it," Moreem replied dryly.

"Speaking of, I heard that you and Trista…"

"Taryn has a big mouth," Moreem looked away, color filling her cheeks. "I'm lucky the Hapan Consortium doesn't have any rules against fraternization."

"Congratulations," Zekk smiled.

"We've only been 'officially' together for two weeks, so I'm still trying to make sense of things. Not sure if I'm just plain crazy or not."

"She's the one that did the chasing?"

"You know the Zel family well," Moreem muttered with a shy smile of her own.

"No kidding," Zekk laughed. "Do I even need to bother with the 'don't break her heart' speech?"

"Go ahead," Moreem replied glibly. "That gives me the right to return the favor when you finally stop being so male about it and get together with Taryn."

"You seem so certain that's going to happen."

"Jedi Knight Zekk, practically everyone who knows you two _knows _you'll end up together. It's only a matter of timing. When was the last time several hundred Hapan women were wrong?"

Zekk's mouth moved soundlessly, his mind freezing.

"Thought so." Moreem smiled wryly. "I'm not saying this entirely for selfless reasons. Trista's always happiest when Taryn's happy. And I'm with you in wanting both of them to be as happy as possible. So find the right moment and just tell Taryn how you feel. If you don't want to be with her in that way, let her know so her heart can move on."

**}-(III)-{ }-(III)-{**

_"I still love him," Taryn whispered, looking absolutely miserable as she looked to her twin._

_ "You're being charged with high treason because of your relationship with him!" Trista hissed._

_ "I can't just turn my emotions off like you do!" Taryn said, her gray eyes burning fiercely. Realizing what she said, she looked back down, her body quivering. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"_

_ "It's okay," Trista murmured, staring pointedly at some spot on the bulkhead of their shuttle. "I…I probably shouldn't be so hard too. But ever since you've started a relationship with him…"_

_ "I've been happy," Taryn replied in a small voice. "So happy. He was there for me when I was growing up, there when father was killed and you distanced yourself from me. I was happy, __we__ were happy. And then everything got complicated. Why did everything have to get so complicated?"_

_ "I don't know," Trista replied helplessly. "You really love him?"_

_ Taryn nodded, teary gray eyes glinting in the dim light of the cargo hold. "He wouldn't betray me, use me to get information. I know it. Please, believe me Trista. He's not like that."_

_ "We'll know soon enough," Trista replied, unable to hold her sister's desperate gaze._

_ Taryn hugged herself once more, turning her attention to the silent Jedi by the near wall. "Did Aleson's report have anything useful?"_

_ Zekk, setting down a datapad, shook his head. "At first glance, the evidence does seem to be against you. The information bursts to the Relephon Moons coincide with times when you and he were near areas containing sensitive information. Royal Intelligence Services also recorded the usage of your security code around the same time. Given that the houses more recently affected by the information leaks are hostile to both House Zel and AlGray…well…"_

_ "You said at first glance, though," Trista said._

_ "Much of the information the Dukat analyzed were already uncovered by you and General Livette a year prior," Zekk said, gesturing to a second datapad. "Many of his conclusions are reinterpretations of the circumstantial data you collected. The few new pieces of evidence seemed tossed in if only to make his interpretations all the more authoritative. For example, he didn't take into account that almost a dozen others know the security codes of the lower-level protectors in the Royal Guard, as well as the override code. The information bursts may have been delayed specifically to throw any investigators off, as neither your investigation nor his were able to narrow down the device used to transmit the information. If Zedal is as loyal as Taryn says he is, he might be able to help us with the investigation."_

_ Trista glanced almost fearfully at Taryn. "We'll be landing shortly, so one way or another, everything will be resolved then."_

"This brings back memories," Taryn sighed, seeing the massive purple and blue swirling sphere of the gas giant Relephon in the window of their transport. The Relephon Moons were the near thirty bodies of space rock orbiting the gas giant. Some were the size of Hapes itself, while others were little bigger than an asteroid. There were cities and mining outfits, smaller colonies and research stations. All manner of traffic traversed around the gas giant from moon to moon. In a daring feat of architecture, some of the moons were even connected together by super-tensile walkways.

"You'll be okay?" Trista murmured, reaching out to take her sister's hand comfortingly.

Taryn squeezed the hand, swallowing as she did. "Yeah. It's in the past."

"We'll need to check the outlying areas for any Corellians," Moreem said gruffly. "If you want to visit…"

"Maybe when this is all over," Taryn said quickly, with a ghost of pain in her voice. "But he wouldn't want me to ignore my duty to Hapes, even for him."

_"Lady Zel, I just heard, are you okay?" Zedal was there to greet them the moment they disembarked, and the hasty steps he took towards Taryn were in no way fake. Zekk could feel genuine worry and concern pulsate out from the younger man…Or was the man savvy enough to know how to broadcast emotions?_

_ Taryn embraced Zedal, her body trembling as she did. "I've been better, Zee. How…?"_

_ Heavy footsteps interrupted the touching moment. "Zedal! I sure hope you aren't embracing the fugitive. You should be arresting her, not comforting her. The Queen Mother herself signed the warrant."_

_ "Sister," Zedal noted, a protective arm wrapped around Taryn's waist. A dark-haired woman, escorted by several security officers, had entered the hangar bay from the far side and was fast approaching._

_ Zedal's sister noted the others and forced a pleasant expression on her sharp features. In the end, it looked more like she was grimacing than smiling. "Forgive the rudeness. I am Ducha'da Tiraena AlGray, next in line after my mother, the Ducha Temperess AlGray. Welcome to Saf'raire, or as the outsiders from the rest of the galaxy call it, Sapphire, home of House AlGray."_

_ "A pleasure to meet you, Ducha'da," Zekk began, using the Force to make it seem like he was speaking the Hapan native tongue. Clad in standard Hapan clothes, he almost introduced himself as a Jedi, but then thought better of it when he realized where he was. This was still in Hapan space, and one never revealed all of one's cards outright. "I am Zekk, a friend of House Zel."_

_ "Just Zekk?" Tiraena said with an almost dismissive smirk._

_ "Is there a problem?"_

_ Rather than answer, Tiraena bypassed him and headed for Moreem, the ranking female. "Lieutenant, what brings a member of the Queen Mother's Royal Guard all the way out here? Is her highness planning to visit?"_

_ "If she was, you'd be the last to know," Moreem replied with a raised eyebrow. "For Her Majesty's security, of course."_

_ Tiraena's eyes narrowed. "Of course. So if she isn't coming, then why have you come here? I heard you invoked the Queen Mother's name to get landing clearance, so it must be a matter of some importance."_

_ "I'm conducting a second look at the materials gathered during the investigation of the information leak."_

_ "With the Queen Mother's blessing? Why would she sign an arrest warrant for the culprit if she wasn't absolutely sure?"_

_ "That information is for the Ducha's ears only. Might we talk with her?"_

_ Gesturing to Zedal, Tiraena shook her head. "I am afraid that's not possible, lieutenant. Ever since we were kidnapped by pirates en route to a diplomatic function on Adumar, she hasn't been the same. It is best if she has her rest. I will be more than capable of handling any of your requests. In the meantime, I will insist that the criminal Taryn Zel be remanded into the custody of my House's security forces. Until the Queen Mother tells me otherwise, I cannot allow a wanted felon to run free in House AlGray territory."_

_Zekk studied Tiraena carefully, sensing pride, smugness, victory. She was every bit the predator on the verge of pouncing, a hunter who had her prey cornered and was savoring the moment._

_ "Taryn Zel will remain with me at all times," Moreem countermanded. "As a member of the Royal Guard, it is my responsibility to see to the safety of the Queen Mother. Additionally, should she be guilty, any culprits she may have here might reveal themselves by acting against her. As you well know, your brother is the most likely contact she has had and warrants investigating as well."_

_ Tiraena's lips thinned. "Very well. Guards, escort my brother to the detention center."_

_ "What? Sister?" Zedal said in alarm._

_ "Zedal!" Taryn shouted at the same time._

_ "When it comes to matters of the Queen Mother's safety, we at House AlGray are just as serious about it," Tiraena replied coldly. "If you conspired with the Zel girl to sell state secrets, I will gladly give you to the lieutenant and rid our House of your taint."_

_ Several of the guards at Tiraena's side used the ending of her speech to march to Zedal and Taryn and separate the two of them. With hands forcefully gripping each of a stunned Zedal's arms, they not so gently guided him out of the room._

_ "That is rather cold," Zekk commented. "He's your brother."_

_ "Family and politics are one and the same," Tiraena replied, seemingly apathetic to what she had done. "If he is a liability to this house, he'll be no better than the other nobles out there, and I'll treat him just like any other enemy of House AlGray."_

_ Taryn stiffened at Tiraena's use of words and unconsciously stepped closer to her sister._

_ Moreem, in the meantime, raised a single eyebrow, her face otherwise impassive. "The Royal Guard commends you on your dedication to the throne. I'll see to it that we finish this investigation as quickly and efficiently as possible."_

_ "Do so, should you need anything merely ask one of House AlGray's serving staff. After you finish your investigation, you are more than welcome to visit any one of our luxury hotels on the Relephon Moons. We are the prime vacation getaway for the Consortium."_

_ "Strictly business."_

_ "Of course. I look forward to seeing you at tonight's meal at least. We wouldn't want anyone saying that House AlGray couldn't take care of its honored guests."_

The landing ramp lowered, giving Zekk, Taryn, Trista, and Moreem the familiar sight of the House AlGray hangar bay located on the Relephon moon of Sapphire; an icy and mountainous moon that glowed blue from the reflected sunlight off of the gas giant swirling above .

Waiting for them was a small delegation of AlGray representatives and a security force.

"Ducha AlGray," Moreem said succinctly. "The Queen Mother expresses condolences at the loss of your Battle Dragon and the brave men and women who had been aboard."

"Your condolences are appreciated," Temperess AlGray said in a tone that was not at all friendly. "But I would not have thought the Queen Mother so insensitive as to send you and the Zels over after what transpired the last time you were here."

"We were sent over specifically because of what occurred last time," Moreem answered, her tone all business. "Our familiarity with your security procedures and the knowledge of this system will come in handy when figuring out just how a Corellian battle group was able to hide out in your territory for so long."

"House AlGray has proven time and again to be an ally to the young Queen Mother, despite her foolish ideals. We will not stand a questioning of our loyalties after everything we've sacrificed for her."

"Like last time, myself and those with me simply want to uncover the truth, no matter how horrible it may be."

"Your dedication is laudable," the Ducha said dryly. "You and your squad may have the guest quarters for the duration of your _short_ stay here. You do remember where they are?"

"We'll manage, thank you for welcoming us personally," Moreem bowed politely.

The Ducha, however, simply spun on her heels and walked away. "With the formalities done, my servants will handle the rest. Do what you will."

On cue, a male Hapan stepped forward and bowed even lower than Moreem had. "House AlGray will welcome any investigation into the truth of this matter. Is there anything you or your people will require to speed up such an investigation?"

"Access to House AlGray's communication logs, access to the site where the fighting took place, and access to any sensor data you might have gathered within the past week."

"They'll be available in a little bit, captain," the male said subserviently. "In the meantime, my team and I can escort you to the guest quarters if you wish?"

"That will be appreciated," Moreem said shrewdly. "Perhaps, in the interim, you could tell us what you've heard occur during the battle."

While the serving staff picked up their bags and began to walk in stride with the group, Zekk and Taryn gravitated towards the back of the group. Out of the prying eyes of the rest of her squad, Taryn hugged Zekk's arm for a long moment. Her face was pale and she was uncharacteristically subdued as she tried to take several calming breaths. Despite the fact the breaths did little to ease the stress that was clear on her face, she stepped away from Zekk.

"You didn't have to step away, corporal," one of the others in the squad, Sergeant Hiana Roh murmured, not looking back at the two. Hiana was the soft-spoken sniper of the team, yet was also highly empathetic to the needs of the unit despite preferring to be alone. "Everyone here knows what happened last time. We won't begrudge you some time alone with your man if you need it."

"He's not my man…yet," Taryn mumbled, her face flushing. She slipped a hand into Zekk's, looking up at him almost anxiously.

"Yet?" Zekk raised an eyebrow of amusement.

"Hapan women always get what we want," Taryn quipped with a faltering brave smile. She looked back down and squeezed his hand just a bit tighter as they left the hangar.

Letting his thumb gently caress the back of her hand reassuringly, Zekk nodded and reached out with the Force to boost her resolve. He couldn't blame her for her reaction. After the way her last trip to Sapphire ended, he was actually surprised that Tenel Ka would have her return.

They piled into a tram car, the rest of the squadron looking everywhere but at Taryn to give the red-haired warrior some semblance of privacy as she sat in the seat next to Zekk, tucked against his side. He wrapped an arm around her, continuing to comfortingly rub one of her arms in turn.

"I'll be alright," Taryn whispered softly, her eyes closing.

"You'll be alright." Zekk reinforced, keeping his focus on the beautiful young woman in his arms. He wondered if it was a side-effect of what had occurred on Denon, but he felt more in tune with her emotions than before. He could feel her hope, her fear, her sense of safety in his arms, without even trying or meaning to. He could tell she was focusing most of her thoughts on what it was like to be tucked against him rather than what it was like being on Sapphire again. Whatever it was, it strengthened his resolve to support her even more.

And as if _she_ was aware of his thoughts and feelings, a small smile flickered across her face and a great deal of tension seemed to leave her shoulders.

"Have any more where you're from?" One of the other females in the squad said enviously.

"He's one of a kind, Aros" Taryn muttered, opening an eye to glower at the speaker. "Good luck looking though."

"Corporal?" Moreem questioned gently.

"I'll be good to go, sir," Taryn replied professionally. "Just using House Zel's all-purpose Jedi to gather my thoughts."

The other members of the squadron finally gave up any pretense of ignoring the two, smiling fondly as Taryn seemed to return to the Taryn they all knew.

"Definitely got to find myself a Jedi wonder-knight," the other royal guardswoman muttered.

"Wonder-knight?" Trista asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I wonder where I can find one of them," Aros replied dryly. "What with me a few years from thirty, my mother's been pestering me about maintaining the family line. Said she was going to arrange a marriage for me if I didn't at least find a consort."

"Ah, the pains of being from a noble house," Lieutenant Lovett empathized. "Don't take this the wrong way, captain, but you're lucky you're common-born. Sure you had to work like heck to get into officer's school, but at least you didn't have other families trying to sabotage you and organize the downfall of your own House."

"No, I only had to deal with incessant slurs that compared my parents to gutter-trash, and a dozen others from lesser noble houses trying to prove just why they were better than me," Moreem remarked wryly. "It was definitely fun."

"And then the first subordinates she gets are from the Royal House itself," Beyele chuckled, ever the engineer, her attention was mostly on a small device in her hands that she was fiddling with.

"Someone high up definitely had a very bad sense of humor," Moreem agreed. "But things turned out relatively alright in the end."

"Definitely relatively," Taryn said sarcastically, staring pointedly at the way Moreem was holding Trista's hand.

The two quickly yanked their hands a part, but the damage had been done. Enduring a round of good-natured ribbing and camaraderie, a pink-faced Trista and Moreem eventually pulled rank and tried to recover as much dignity as they could.

"Lieutenant Beyele, I'll leave you with third unit to investigate AlGray communications," Moreem said in a tone that instantly had the rest of her squadron at attention.

"_Anstehe, ertansida_." Beyele replied in her native tongue. Due to his Force-sensitivity, Zekk could understand her response as the equivalent of 'understood, captain.'

"Lieutenant Lovett, the second unit. You girls get to enjoy Relephon from afar. Investigate the scene of the fighting and interview the crews of the ships that survived. Keep an eye out for any more Corellians while you're at it."

"_Anstehe,_" Lieutenant Lovett saluted sharply.

"I'll take first unit and the Jedi and investigate sensor logs and interview ground-side personnel," Moreem finished. "We're only leaving if we find conclusive evidence, one way or another, of House AlGray's guilt or innocence."

The tram came to a stop in the underground station of House AlGray's Sapphire Palace. The estate was a smaller replica of the Fountain Palace on Hapes, made up of sheets of sapphire gemstones, ice, and blue durasteel and rock. Standing high above most of the moonscape, there was no missing the gleaming blue jewel the moment you even saw the very top of it.

"Well," Taryn exhaled, detaching herself from Zekk's side as they stepped out onto the platform. The walls were lined with a weapon's exhibit; some ancient, others recent. There were gaffi sticks, tehk'la blades, Gamorean war-axes, a lanvarok, and many others. Taryn made a grimace at the memories the sight of the display invoked. Forcing a wry grin on her face, she looked up to Zekk. "Let's do this."

** }-(IV)-{ }-(IV)-{**

Zekk was used to traveling light and never staying in one place for too long. Although, he had to admit that House AlGray's accommodations were a far cry better than what he was normally accustomed to. The guest room was simple, yet luxurious enough to give the noble house bragging rights. Displayed wealth, but in so tasteful a way that they appeared modest. In other words, it was completely Hapan.

The blue sunlight bouncing off of Relephon streamed through an open balcony, casting half the room in shades of indigo. Yet the lighting somehow complemented the warmth of the crackling fireplace and the warm orange and yellow hues of the furnishings. The white quartzite mural floor seemed to absorb and reflect the contrasting hues, the abstract recreation of the Relephon system the mural depicted lit up in blues and oranges. The four-post bed was draped in bold orange, red, and yellow sheets—as if it were on fire—while the furniture around it were made up of natural leather or wood materials.

With an almost reluctant sigh, he sat down at the edge of the bed. The last time he had visited, he had been on Sapphire for all of a week. Until the very end of that time, he had hidden the fact that he was a Jedi and had been allocated a 'servant's' quarters due to his gender and perceived non-importance.

This was definitely a step up.

Not that he wasn't expecting this trip to be any less eventful. He seemed to take life-threatening adventures for granted now, finding something wrong when someone _wasn't_ trying to kill him or someone he knew. Shaking his head and smiling ruefully at his thoughts, he plopped his travel-sack onto the bed.

He had just reached into it to pull out a couple of items when he heard a knock at the door.

"It's open, Taryn," Zekk called out wanly.

The door creaked open in the slightest and Taryn slipped into the room. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose top, obviously wear meant for sleeping in. However, she also had on her utility belt which held her blaster and vibroblade, which probably wouldn't be too comfortable to fall asleep on. She clearly wasn't taking any chances with her safety in 'enemy' territory, especially after her last 'visit'.

"Hey," Zekk said gently, slightly confused by her presence. Not that he didn't appreciate it or wanted her to leave.

"The Ducha gave me the same room I was in last time," Taryn grumbled, plopping down on one of the couches in the room. "She probably knows I don't like being here anymore than she wants me here either."

"And just like last time, she's underestimating you again."

"You got that right," Taryn said with a rebellious tilt of her head. "If I could survive being framed for treason, her petty games aren't going to even make me blink."

Zekk nodded with a small smile as he began laying out an assortment of parts on the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" Taryn blinked. "Was I interrupting something Jedi-y?"

"Not really, I was just about to start," Zekk gestured to the pieces as he placed one last item down. "I lost my last lightsaber on Denon so I thought I'd create a new one. I got the parts from the Jedi Temple, just never had time to sit down and put them together after everything that's happened."

Taryn got up from where she was seated and plopped herself back down on the opposite side of the bed. She surveyed the intricate metal pieces with a puzzled expression. "So how do you put together a lightsaber then? I mean, do you need a sonic screwdriver or hydrospanner or something?"

Zekk chuckled. "Not nearly. Since ancient times, Jedi have been putting together lightsabers with the Force. It helps us create a bond to our weapon, to know its limits, its abilities, before we even activate it."

"I know the Queen Mother's uses a Rancor-tooth and a Rainbow gem. What are you making yours out of?"

"Just a regular, pre-fab 'Defender' hilt," Zekk shrugged. "Nothing fancy. I don't really have a culture or family to fall back on, or even a homeworld for that matter, so a standard lightsaber is good enough for me."

Taryn made a sound, seemingly displeased by his statement. Her fingers glided over each of the pieces, and she named some of the ones she recognized. "Energy cycling cylinders, power cell, energy mod circuits, stabilizer, power insulator…" She paused as she reached an item she didn't know.

"Emitter matrix," Zekk murmured, placing his hand on top of hers and naming the next piece for her. They paused for a moment, startling clear green eyes meeting glowing gray. Slowly, they gazed back towards the pieces, their hands gliding over the others. "Focusing lens. Blade emitter."

"Lightsaber crystal," they said in unison.

At that they both looked up at one and other and a small spark passed between them. They held each other's gazes for another long moment; Zekk's body backlit by the blue light outside, Taryn's by the crackling fireplace inside.

Swallowing nervously, Taryn was the first to look away, glancing back down at the crystal and withdrawing her hand. "What type of crystal are you using?"

"A regular Mephite," Zekk said, mimicking her whispered tone, still focused on her seated figure.

Taryn looked back up at him, scowling. "There's nothing regular about you, Zekk. Your weapon should be just as unique as you are."

"Not like I have time to go looking for rare materials," Zekk replied lightly, amusement in his voice. "Besides, Jedi are taught to accept what we are given. I don't need a fancy lightsaber to help protect others. As long as it works, it's good enough for me."

"Any crystal works for the lightsaber?"

"As long as its naturally occurring, most do," Zekk answered, not sure why she was asking.

Before he could stop her, Taryn picked up the Mephite crystal, glared at it as if it had just insulted her, and then reared back and threw it past his shoulder and out the balcony window.

"Taryn?"

In reply, Taryn reached to the chain-necklace around her neck and pulled it free. At the center of it was a pulsating rainbow gem, its colors even more vibrant in the flickering light of the fireplace. She loosened the clasps holding the crystal and held it up for Zekk to get a clear look. "Use this."

"This?"

"Trista and I have one each," Taryn said, gripping his hand and placing the crystal into his palm. "They've been passed down through our mother's side of the family for many generations, the crown jewels of House Zel so to speak."

"Taryn, I can't…" Zekk tried to hand the gem back, but she closed his hand around it and looked up at him fiercely.

"Take it, Zekk. You're House Zel's personal Jedi, so it's only fitting you have something of us to prove it."

"A gem this size? Gems this large are worth…"

"Nothing compared to your friendship, to the security you give Trista and I," Taryn hissed, her gray eyes smoldering as she kept her hand wrapped around his closed fist. "If it came down to you and these stupid gems, we'd give them up in a heartbeat. Use the gem to help you do your duty as Jedi. Then House Zel can say we did our part in making not just Hapes, but the galaxy as a whole, a better place."

"Taryn…" Zekk was speechless.

"Also," Taryn said in a smaller voice. "At least this way, some part of me will be fighting alongside you whenever you activate your blade, just like you're always there for me and Trista when we need you most."

Zekk set the gem down and pulled Taryn to him in a gentle hug. "In that case, I'll accept your gift. Thank you."

Taryn briefly returned the embrace before pulling back. "Can I watch? You know, you putting together your lightsaber?"

Zekk grinned sheepishly. "Sure, it might take a while though. I have to attune myself to each of these little pieces, your rainbow gem being the most important of them."

"Captain Espara gave our unit the rest of the night off until she's compiled a list of people to interview," Taryn made an absent gesture. "I have the time."

"It'll be a whole lot of me sitting here with my eyes closed in deep meditation."

"Then you better get started already," Taryn said playfully.

Zekk gave a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

He took a seat on the quartzite floor, directly on top of the representation of Relephon. With an absent gesture, the lightsaber pieces and the rainbow gem all floated over to him and were deposited all around him in a controlled descent. Looking up at Taryn, who had taken a seat on the floor in front of the bed with her bare legs pulled up to her chest, he winked. "See you in a bit."

Taryn smiled and nodded.

Zekk then released a breath and began to immerse himself in the Force. He concentrated on the little bits of technology scattered all around him, on the living gem that was soon to be the focus for his lightsaber. Rainbow gems were much like lambents in that they were living creatures, only Rainbow gems took millennia to mature and reach the size of the one Taryn had given him. This was to be the heart of his lightsaber, something that would make it different from any run-of-the-mill lightsaber crystals distributed by the Jedi Order. As he focused on building his saber around this living, pulsating, Force presence, he began to envision the weapon as a whole.

In the meantime Taryn looked on, watching as an invisible energy caused the lightsaber pieces to float around Zekk. She studied each, sharp eyes watching as the pieces began to slowly but surely interlock with one and other. Despite not being Force sensitive, Taryn could feel a strange connection to the pieces, to Zekk, that she'd never felt before.

Almost on instinct, she snatched the standard power cell that had been floating by her and threw it off to the side. She undid the cap for the power cell of her vibrosword and let the cell join the floating objects. A brief second later, the new power cell was surrounded by other components in a seamless transition. Still not quite sure what she was doing, Taryn then pulled out her model 434 service blaster and began to field strip some of the parts. Its power insulator and energy modulation circuits soon replaced the standard pieces Zekk had brought with him, and were just as instantly incorporated into the developing lightsaber as the power cell had been.

Zekk, in his deep meditation, could only puzzle at the continuing changes he was sensing in the pieces floating around him. Just when he thought he had attuned himself to one of the basic pieces, it would suddenly be replaced by an entirely new one; one that he needed little time to adjust to. In fact, like a puzzle piece that suddenly became sharper, the new object seemed to mesh with those around it all the better. Deciding to wonder about it later, he continued his mental direction of each separate part, becoming familiar with their facets and unique signatures in the Force.

And as he built his weapon, he began to understand just why some of the parts had changed. There was another Force presence helping him construct his weapon. Small, barely tangible on any level, but definitely present. He recognized it almost immediately, and the surprise almost made him lose his concentration. Instead, though, he recovered quickly and reached out to her. He could feel the Force guiding her actions, her response even if she had no idea why she was doing what she was doing. Despite this, he felt nothing but peace from her, as if she had accepted what was happening and decided to go with the flow.

Once again his mind drifted back to the events on Denon and the strange connection he felt between the two of them. She wasn't Force-sensitive, yet somehow the Force was acting through him and directing her movements on a subconscious level. It was an odd sensation, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Tucking those thoughts away for another time, he turned his full attention back to the task at hand.

One by one, the pieces swirled and spun, joining together on occasion as if a gravitational force was pulling them together. The rainbow gem was the next to final piece, settling firmly into the chamber that had been created for it.

After several long hours of back and forth movements, as the standard hilt of the lightsaber clicked together over the now very un-standard insides, the lightsaber was complete.

Zekk opened his eyes, green immediately seeking out gray past the lightsaber still floating in the air between them. Taryn was looking back at him, blushing but holding his gaze nonetheless. "I take it Jedi normally don't build lightsabers like that?"

"You wanted my lightsaber to be unique," Zekk quipped.

Taryn glanced at him for permission, and when he nodded, she plucked the lightsaber out of the air and examined it carefully. With a small laugh she shook her head and handed it to Zekk. "Perfect Hapan blade. Deceptive outside, complicated inside."

"Glad you approve," Zekk chuckled.

"What color will the blade be? Will it be rainbow colored like the focus?"

"Probably not," Zekk shook his head. He depressed the activator switch and to his surprise, the first color that registered in his mind was the shimmering red that emerged. Once his heart managed to find its rhythm again, he glanced at his lightsaber with a small amount of fear. The blade wasn't solely red, to his relief. The core of it was actually a shimmering white, encased in a thin shell of unstable red energy that appeared to cascade down the length of the blade like water.

Like blood, he mentally amended.

He shut off the blade and needed several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Zekk?" Taryn said worriedly.

"Sorry," Zekk tried to wave it off, but Taryn narrowed her eyes and he caved immediately. "Just…red lightsabers bring up bad memories."

At that, Taryn looked crestfallen.

"It's nothing you did," Zekk said quickly. "The saber is the sum of its parts, so for all I know, the standard pieces were the ones that created the red and your crystal gave it its white core."

"Red lightsabers, they're the weapons of dark Jedi, right?"

Zekk nodded mutely.

Taryn intuitively tilted her head. "You had a red lightsaber before." It wasn't a question, and the implied statement in her words was just as clear. _You were a dark Jedi._

Zekk closed his eyes and nodded again.

"But that's not who you are any more," Taryn said firmly. "Just like I asked the Queen Mother to send me on this mission so I can face my demons, you need to face yours."

"I have faced them," Zekk answered softly. "It happened nearly thirteen years ago, so I've come to terms with what I did. I vowed I would never travel down that path again, nor would I let that path consume my friends."

"That's not coming to terms with it," Taryn said, her gray eyes caring. "That's avoiding it, fearing it. How often do you think about those days, when you were a dark Jedi? I think about what happened here on Sapphire almost every night before I go to sleep. A reminder, a lesson to learn and grow from."

"Dwelling on it won't make anything better," Zekk said, standing. "The past cannot be changed, you can only work towards the future."

"That's definitely the Jedi-you talking," Taryn said flatly, rising along with him. "The past makes up who you are, you can never ignore or forget it. A child who burns her hand when touching an open flame out of curiosity learns never to touch an open flame. But a child whose home burns down and loses family to that fire will forever be scarred."

"What does that have to do with…?"

"Royal Guards, especially the Elite, are taught to confront any mental blocks they may have, to push through them. It wouldn't do any good if that same child had to protect the Queen Mother and a roaring inferno was between her and her goal. That same child could have gone on to do what you did. Go on an anti-fire campaign, vow to increase fire safety and never let anyone use fire recklessly. But in the end, if confronted with that blaze, they'd still be just as scared as they were when the fire took their house and family."

"Fire is a bit different than the dark side of the Force," Zekk said defensively. "For one, the dark side is like a drug. Once you begin using it, it's very hard to stop. It corrupts everything and everyone it touches, making you forget about those you love and care for. Power, strength they become your primary goals, until the only thing that matters is gaining more of it."

Taryn took the lightsaber from Zekk's hand and activated it herself. The red-sheathed blade re-emerged, pushing back the blue light from the open balcony windows. "Would you ever consider using the dark side again?"

"Never," Zekk said coolly, taking the activated lightsaber from her and shutting it down.

"Even if it was to save my life?" Taryn raised an eyebrow.

"Taryn," Zekk narrowed his eyes, his tone indicating that the matter wasn't up for discussion.

Taryn pressed on anyways. "Would you use the dark side if myself and Trista's lives were on the line? Would you use those abilities you learned all those years ago if no other option was available."

"There's always another option."

"Zekk, Trista and I were trained to kill people in more ways than we care to count. Trained to…interrogate…suspects if they were deemed a threat to the Queen Mother. Do I despise some of the things we were taught? Yes. Will I use them, however, if necessary? Yes. We've learned skills most of the Consortium will never know, might frown upon, and yet we'd be remiss if we simply let that knowledge fade away for fear of what _might_ happen. You've learned something few Jedi have the guts to learn, yet instead of using those abilities for good, to help better the galaxy, you're keeping them locked away because you got burned in the past."

"Taryn, like I said, you don't understand the Force, so you can't possibly understand how dangerous the dark side truly is," Zekk hissed. "Greater men then me have tried to walk the line."

"You're scared," Taryn almost taunted, stepping up toe to toe with Zekk. "Scared of what can happen. Scared that you'll like using the dark side again."

"I am," Zekk replied icily. "And I am not afraid to admit it. Only a fool wouldn't be scared of the power of the dark side. Double the fool who knows of the power and thinks they can use it without succumbing to its temptations. Don't talk about something you know nothing about."

Taryn recoiled as if struck, her gray eyes turning stormy. "Fine, continue lying to yourself, continue thinking you've gotten over what happened thirteen years ago. It's clear you haven't. In the meantime, I'm going back to my room. I may be scared of it, of what this place represents, but I won't let those fears beat me. I came back to this accursed place because I knew just how badly it'd mess me up. When are you going to go back to those days and confront them head on?"

Taryn spun on her heels and walked with an almost lethal calm back out of the room.

With her gone, Zekk released a breath and let out a groan. He was so distracted but what had just happened, he didn't even hear the sound of someone clapping for a whole two seconds. When the sounds registered, he whirled towards the balcony.

"Well, you definitely made a mess of that, Zekky. She's right you know, you denying that part of yourself is like blinding yourself to half of the Force. If I wanted to, I could have killed the both of you before you even knew I was here."

Zekk's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as a familiar Twi'lek sauntered into the room. She seemed to practically disappear in the shadows and blue light. There was no mistaking who she was, however. "Alema!?"

** }-(Chapter End)-{**

**A\N:** Next chapter, Corellia. The start of the chapter takes place a week before Chapter One and continues on to its end. Not sure when the next chapter will be up...RL is still being a bother. barely managed to get this one out.


	9. Corellia II

**Corellia**

**}-(I)-{ }-(I)-{**

The decision for Corellia to go to war on Hapes had stirred up all sorts of trouble. Trouble Jysella was definitely not accustomed to. It was a part of the reason why she was currently spending the rest of the day after that fateful decision storming through the capitol looking for one of the primary culprits to the current situation. Tracking Alema down with the Force was a lot harder to do than said. For one, Alema was near undetectable, could be invisible even, in the Force. Two, the countless security checkpoints ate up valuable time and whenever Jysella had reached one location, Alema had already moved on.

So it was with great relief that, towards the end of the day, she reached out with the Force and sensed the Twi'lek in a nearby room. The office of Corellian Admiral Genna Delpin to be exact. Making her own Force presence small, Jysella silently approached the office. The heavy wooden door was slightly ajar, and she could just make out the conversation occurring within.

"I understand that's what we agreed on, but even you can see that the Prime Minister isn't a war leader. She was elected for her political smarts, not her military genius. You, on the other hand, are a veteran of the Vong War. You know what it takes to get the job done."

"What you are suggesting is that I betray the Prime Minister."

"What I'm suggesting is that you take the steps required to preserve as much Corellian lives as possible. This Heritage Council wants the throne, they can have it, I couldn't care less. But what I despise is the fact that they want to manipulate us into gaining it. I was under the impression _you_ were in charge of Corellia's armed forces, so why are we going to have Duchas and spoiled nobles directing us? My way things stay small, contained, no risk of another government butting in. And no risk of Corellian lives being lost in something they shouldn't be interfering with anyways."

"And you said Minister Willems and Lemora are on board?"

"After I pointed out the benefits, yes. All we have to do is _appear_ to be helping the Heritage Council, let chaos run its course, and we'll benefit when the Queen Mother steps down. Ministers Willems and Lemora agreed to talk to the senators of Corellia's allied systems and are pretty sure most of them will be on board too. The fact they won't have to do much but make political statements is definitely a plus."

"And has the Heritage Council agreed?"

"I'll be seeing them first thing when I travel to Hapes."

"Very well, provided you obtain their consent, I'll agree. Corellia will publicly acknowledge the Heritage Council and their allies as the true representatives of Hapes. Whether they actually survive or not in the ensuing Hapan civil war is none of our concern."

"Right, none of your concern. Well, admiral, it's been good talking with you. See ya around," Alema sauntered out the doorway looking like a nexu that had had her fill. "Sella! Hey, what're you doing here? I would have thought you were going with the rest of your family on those troop transports to the fleet."

"Never mind what I'm doing here. What are _you_ doing, here?" Jysella gestured to the office with wide eyes.

Admiral Delpin emerged from the room. "Alema Rar, is there a problem?"

"No problem," Alema said with a jaunty wave of her hand. "Go back to your office and continue planning the offensive. Make sure to close the door behind you."

The admiral blinked slowly, then nodded and returned to her office without protest. Jysella could only gape at the blatant abuse of the Force and the conversation she had overheard.

"Alema, what are you doing?" Jysella finally managed.

"What I do best," Alema answered slyly. "Walk with me, Sella. My transport leaves in a couple of hours but I have some place I have to go first."

"I thought the other Jedi Masters and the ministers had agreed on a quick removal of the Queen Mother and an even faster transition," Jysella hissed as a group of politicians passed them. "So what are you doing now?"

"Listen, Sella. Let's say we go with their plan, let's say Tenel Ka somehow retains the throne. Her enemies will simply slink back into the shadows and pop up again when she can least afford it. This way, I'm going to shine a great big floodlight on them, attach holo signs to their heads, and make it impossible to dig their way out. The way you and the other Jedi wanted, the battle lines were murky, friends could be foes. My way, I'm driving a clear line in the ground. There will be those against Tenel Ka, and those with her. Once that line is drawn, we'll see where everyone falls."

At the almost gleeful way Alema was explaining her reasoning, Jysella shuddered. "Your way, thousands of people will die. It's a civil war."

"Exactly! A _civil_ war, between Hapans. No need for the Corellians to stick their big noses into it. So what if thousands of Hapans die? Bad blood needs to be spilled sooner than later. When the dust settles, Hapes will be even stronger than before. Who knows, maybe the two sides will weaken each other to the point where they _both_ have to call a truce and join together."

"Alema!" Jysella snapped. "The deaths of so many people is nothing to laugh about!"

"Trillions died in the Vong War. I laugh about it because of how pointless that war was," Alema countered. "My sister, dead. My master, dead. Ganner, dead. All those trillions of people, dead. Why? Because a group of other-galaxy nomads were being led by a madman and wanted to create a home by blowing up a galaxy they could have settled in peacefully had they asked. Besides, you're a Jedi. Don't you believe in the fact that there's no death, only the Force? If it helps, think of those who will die in the civil war as simply returning to the Force."

"You've changed," Jysella noted, barely succeeding in regaining control of her emotions.

"You too. But I guess having your dad spout Jedi-wisdom at you for the better part of the last eight years would do that to you." Alema said 'Jedi' almost sarcastically. "Look, right now Hapes is divided. I doubt even Tenel Ka knows how bad it's become. Those cracks in their society are nothing but tools opportunistic businessmen can exploit. Removing Tenel Ka from power will not solve anything in the long run. Tearing open those cracks before anything more can be built on top of it, however, will save us a lot of headaches in the future. People will die, yes. But who's to say they wouldn't have died later on when the foundation built upon those cracks finally breaks?"

Jysella swallowed bitterly, glaring at the Twi'lek. "Is this what you meant a few days ago when you said my father or myself wouldn't understand the things you face?"

"Exactly what I meant. Sometimes a sacrifice is needed for the greater good," Alema said in a silently, bone-chilling tone. "Most of the Jedi are too scared to put that burden on their shoulders. When things become ugly, they look the other way, or slap a fresh coat of paint over it and declare the problem fixed. That's what keeps them from truly being able to keep the peace in this wretched galaxy. What keeps them from making an actual difference."

Her statement stunned Jysella into silence, and they boarded a taxi in front of the capitol building in near silence.

"Refugee Camp Twenty-Three, sector one-three-seven," Alema directed the droid pilot.

"Refugee camp?" Jysella looked to the Twi'lek questioningly. Alema, however, didn't respond.

The streets of Coronet seemed to go by in a rush, Jysella still trying to catch up with the wild direction the past few days had taken her. Given the fact that she continued to be pin-balled by one event after another, she doubted she'd be able to catch up any time soon. All too quickly they left the city proper and began to approach a heavily fenced off area on the outskirts of the city.

"This is as far as I am allowed to take you."The droid announced just outside a heavily-protected checkpoint.

"That's fine, thanks," Alema swiped her credit-chit and slid out of the speeder.

Together, Jysella and Alema approached the guards manning the checkpoint. Large duracrete barriers and a chain-linked fence divided a crowded, tent-filled region from the rest of Corellia. Several armed guards stood watch over a single entrance, their eyes scanning the line of people awaiting entry.

"Hold it," one of the guards held up his gun as Alema and Jysella approached.

"Jedi business," Alema jerked her finger at Jysella. "Go about your business, soldier-boy."

Eyes darted to Jysella's Jedi robes, and the guard nodded. "Alright, go ahead. We've had no problems here, though."

"Good to hear," Alema said with a forced smile.

"Camp Twenty-Three, huh?" Jysella murmured as they stepped pass the gate. "I've never been to this one."

"Understandable. Out of the seventy in system, this is one of the most stable," Alema said. "They have utilities, a police force, and are even starting to grow their own food. Nice place, good people."

"Why are we here?"

"You want to know the downside to being so willing to sacrifice some for the many?" Was Alema's non-answer. "Does hell to my complexion. Makes me forget that there are sometimes things I won't sacrifice for any reason."

Rather than ask another question, Jysella fell silent and followed Alema through a maze of tents and pre-fab structures. She was surprised to see some of the refugees smile or nod at Alema as they passed, paying little attention to her in turn. It was something she definitely wasn't used to. Jedi were always in high demand, couldn't go through a refugee camp without at least one person coming up to them with one complaint or another.

"You've been here before?"

"I've been on Corellia for almost a year now. Part of a refugee group fleeing the Tion mess," Alema said casually. "Where do you think I was living all that time?"

Eventually, the two women came to a larger pre-fab shelter. It looked the same as any of the other shelters around it save for the fact it had two stories instead of one. An older woman, wearing a heavy shawl and ragged clothing, sat in a chair at the doorway. Face partially hidden, the older woman looked up at their approach and took one look at Alema before chuckling softly.

"You're back again, huh?" The old woman spoke with a raspy voice, yet carried herself with a strength that belayed her age.

"Probably the last time in a long while," Alema replied evenly.

The old woman glanced at Jysella for a moment, then to Alema. "So, you've rejoined the Jedi?"

"Temporary thing," Alema said. "A necessary thing."

"Indeed, the children will miss you."

"They'll live. Souls that young always find some way to survive, no matter the hell they're in," Alema answered, her face emotionless. "Are they in?"

"I'll fetch them for you." The old woman stood and disappeared into the building. A few moments later, five children emerged, the oldest seemingly around eleven or twelve years of age.

Upon seeing Alema, a red-haired girl with gold eyes broke ranks and ran to the Twi'lek, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's legs. The action was made in complete silence, the atmosphere somehow becoming tense and desperate all at the same time.

The red-haired girl was the only one to greet Alema in that manner, however, as the others simply looked at Alema with some amount of anxiety.

The puzzling response had Jysella instantly reach out through the Force to determine just what was causing the reaction. One thing Jysella immediately realized was that the girl hugging Alema was Force sensitive, and that she had developed some sort of bond with the Twi'lek.

All at once, a memory of sorts came to her.

_A hallway. Scorch marks along once pristine stone walls. Bodies in a trail behind her. Slowly, gleefully, she stalks her prey. It's a man and woman, both completely terrified, stumbling, crying, as they push their way into a bedroom. _

_There's no rush. She savors the fear, the terror, casually rounding the corner._

"_Time to die," she says with a smile._

"_Please! Why are you doing this? We've never hurt anyone! We're just housekeepers!"_

"_You're going to die because you're weak," she replies in a cold, almost detached voice. "A new future is coming, one neither of you have a place in. Your employer stands in the way of that future, thus you do as well."_

_With a gesture, the male is lifted into the air. She leaps, a single lightsaber activating for a fraction of a second. The man's body falls to the floor in two, his wife emitting a terrified whimper._

"_Your turn."_

"_Mommy!" A voice cries out from the open doorway._

"_No! Lyda, run away!" The woman screams in desperation, seconds before her head is removed from her body. She never saw the blade coming._

_The child who had called out is frozen in place, golden eyes dilated and breathing shallow._

_Jysella could feel herself raise her lightsaber again despite her best attempts to stop the nightmare from unfolding._

_Suddenly, the clouds outside one of the windows shifts, allowing pale beams of moonlight to filter into the room. She catches a glimpse of herself in one of the full-length mirrors attached to the bedroom door._

_It's only then that she stops. Yellow eyes, full of malice, of cruelty, stare back at her. Skin, darkened, veined, a reflection so alien to her that the shock causes her to gasp. The hand gripping the lightsaber begins to shake, and as it does, she becomes aware of the little girl murmuring a litany of pleas._

"_Don't hurt me. Please go away. Please, I don't want to die."_

_Jysella could feel her stomach twist in knots, her heart temporarily skipping a beat as she turns her gaze back to her reflection. Her hand still shaking uncontrollably, she sheaths her lightsaber and glances past the girl to the trail of death she had left behind. _

_What had she become? _

"You all doing well?" Alema asked, running a hand through the hair of the young girl hugging her. At the same time, however, Alema nodded ever so slightly in Jysella's direction, a pained expression breaking through for the slightest of moments. "I'm going to be going away for a little bit, but I'll be back soon."

The group continued to eye Alema, none of them saying anything. Alema detached the young girl at her side and knelt down so she was eye-level. "Lyda Rae, you're doing a good job taking care of the others. Keep up the good work."

The red-haired girl nodded and stepped back with the rest.

"Go back inside and finish your meal, now," Alema gestured. "Behave for Lady Sani, 'kay?"

They shuffled back into the building, none of them saying a single word during the entire encounter. Alema and the older woman shared a singular nod, before the raspy-voiced woman likewise retreated back into the building.

"Those were children from that intelligence analyst's house, weren't they?" Jysella whispered, reaching out to Alema in the Force, only to be rebuffed. "The one you told me about."

"I did say no one was left alive inside," Alema confirmed, gesturing for Jysella to walk alongside her. "I couldn't save the others, though. My business associate had too much fun and kind of went crazy."

"What happened to him?"

"Tripped on some stairs, fell down, and impaled himself with his own lightsaber and broke his neck," Alema said glibly. "Those poor kids though. Most of them are too traumatize, won't say another word. Lyda, you saw it right? She was the one who pleaded for her life after I killed her parents. Still have no clue why she'd attach herself to me like that. Stupid Force bond."

"What do you mean?"

"I get hurt, she feels it," Alema grumbled. "It's why I decided to come to take a small vacation here on Corellia. Job hazards meant that I'd only get her killed if something happened to me."

"She can come to the Jedi Prax…"

"Never," Alema said sharply. "If she ever wants to become a Jedi, she can make the choice to do so when she gets older."

"But if she has the potential…"

"She should use it? For what? She's a kid right now. It's my fault her parents are dead and that her childhood is shot to pieces. She may not have much of a life in this camp, but it's better than any life you Jedi can give her."

"So you're teaching her about the basics and everything?"

"Me, a friend or two," Alema confirmed cryptically.

Jysella stared at Alema analytically. The more she knew about the Twi'lek, the more she could see just how much the seven years had changed her. Alema was practically a walking contradiction, existing in neither the 'good' category or the 'bad'. There was the 'good' as Alema saw it, and the 'bad' that needed fixing.

"You're scared of me now, aren't you?" Alema said conversationally. "Or either that, you don't know what to make of me."

"More of the latter, some of the former."

"It's understandable. I'm scared of what I'm becoming too," Alema continued off-handedly. "Worried that when it all ends for me I'll be seen by what I've done and not what I've tried to do."

"'When it all ends'?"

Alema offered a faint smirk. "I expect I'll be very much dead before the next great war is over. And I don't mean the one with Corellia and Hapes."

"Alema…"

"Cheer up, that war's still a couple years away. My bosses don't like unknowns so they're waiting for this situation to be resolved first."

"Your bosses will start a war?"

"They're kind of crazy like that," Alema said with a cheerful smile. They exited the camp, walking along a vacant dirt road leading back to the main city. "You know the 'We must burn the galaxy to make it anew, a galaxy in our image, so that all the injustices will be righted,' types of people."

Jysella froze in place, a clenching feeling in her stomach keeping her feet rooted to the ground. Alema likewise stopped, though she was a couple steps in front of the human Jedi. The Twi'lek smiled ruefully and glanced over her shoulder.

"I said too much, didn't I?" Alema murmured. "Keep forgetting you're the daughter of one of the smarter Jedi Masters in the order."

"Your bosses…they're dark Jedi, aren't they?" Jysella said in a whisper. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest as Alema nodded once.

"Sith lords and ladies, actually," Alema answered idly. "They've quite the army by now."

"You have to tell my dad, the other Jedi."

"Tell them what? They can't do anything now, not with the galaxy in the shape it's in."

"But they need to prepare, at least…" Jysella stopped when the silvery tip of one of Alema's lightsabers extended to mere millimeters from her throat.

"You do that and my bosses will go so deep underground that you won't ever be able to find them. They'll disappear and reappear when the galaxy is at its weakest, probably when we're all long dead and gone. Despite their egos, they aren't stupid people. If they even feel the slightest tremor in the Force that the Jedi are aware of their existence, they'll stay hidden, let the Order wear itself out chasing shadows in the night."

"Then why tell me!" Jysella snapped. "I know _you're_ not that careless, Alema. You knew I'd make the connection."

"Me being selfish I guess," Alema shrugged, deactivating her lightsaber and hooking it back on her belt. "Did some thinking after what you told me the other night. It does feel kind of better to know that I'm not the only one who knows. That if I'm volunteered to rejoin the Force, someone else can at least continue where I left off. You did want some of my burdens, right?"

Jysella clenched her jaw, and then glanced towards the afternoon sun. "Can I at least tell Val?"

"If you want to," Alema answered. "Like I said, the more people who know, the more likely it is for the Sith to just disappear."

The younger woman absorbed the statement silently. She then glanced back to Alema sharply. "The destabilization of the Outer Rim, the rising crime…"

"We only latched onto it once things started falling apart," Alema shook her head. "You know we thrive on chaos and discord, but we weren't the ones who initiated things. It's why my bosses grew alarmed when things began straying away from their plans. You know Sith, when it comes to controlling things, they're almost neurotic."

"So you're telling me that there's another group of people out there capable of causing so much trouble in the galaxy, and even if we find them, we'll still have your …friends… to deal with afterwards?"

"Pretty much," Alema answered. "Now you see why I'll probably be dead in the next decade?"

"That's not going to happen," Jysella growled.

"Don't get me wrong. Numa would kick my butt if I died any time soon. But the odds don't look all that great for me."

"Alema," Jysella reached out to touch the scarred right shoulder of the Twi'lek. "You're on Corellia. You know what we do to odds. We eat 'em for breakfast."

"What are you going to do? Join me in some grand adventure infiltrating the Sith?" Alema chuckled fondly, letting a thumb brush across Jysella's cheek. "Jysella, don't…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," Jysella repeated. "I'll join you. Dad always taught me and Val that undercover officers worked in pairs, partners. They watched each others' backs and kept the other from falling off the deep end. So what if I can't tell anyone. I'm going to make damned sure that as many people survive when your bosses finally decide to act."

"Even if you can only save those on Corellia?"

"They'd be lives who probably would have died if I didn't act." Then, in light of the new information, Jysella tilted her head at Alema. "That's why you wanted the Corellian Praxeum declare itself separate from the rest of the Order. Why you're trying to keep Corellia out of a war with Hapes and why you're trying to get Tenel Ka's enemies to reveal themselves. You're trying to save as many of our friends as you can. Set the stage for when your bosses do come."

"Guilty as charged. You really are scary smart, Jysella. You've spent the past several years well."

"I was put in charge of public relations and was acting as the praxeum's political liaison," Jysella answered. "Had to learn how to think fast and make connections. Helps that my family's always been good at the mind-stuff."

Alema bit her bottom lip and looked away. "Jysella. I still don't…"

"Then you never should have told me."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not like I'll be joining the Sith or anything," Jysella said calmly. "You can tell your bosses you found a naïve little Jedi you can manipulate, and I'll be your link back to the Jedi when the time comes."

"No, they'd probably ask to meet you, and then kill you when you no longer were of any use. Sith don't value idiots and those easily manipulated," Alema disagreed immediately. "If you're doing this, you'll have to become my apprentice. Only then will I be able to protect you from most of the stuff you might otherwise be forced to do."

"I'll be teaming up with you, not joining the Sith," Jysella clarified.

"Look at it however will make you sleep better at night," Alema replied coldly. "But if you're going to do this, just like the Corellian Praxeum splitting from the rest of the Order, you'll have to be all-in. No doubts, no fear, no hesitation. "

Jysella released a long breath and then nodded once. "We Horns see things through to the end."

Alema closed her eyes, a surge of emotional pain escaping tightly controlled barriers. Finally, she forced a cheery smile. "Great. Welcome aboard. Worry about the Sith later, though. First we have the Corellians, Hapans, and other fools who will no doubt get involved, to deal with."

"In other words, just a regular day as a Jedi," Jysella said fondly. Mentally, she cursed the day for launching even more curve balls at her before she could handle the ones that had been thrown previously. "We definitely don't lead uncomplicated, boring lives."

Alema winked at Jysella, no doubt sensing her inner turmoil. "True, where would the fun be in that?"

** }-(II)-{ }-(II)-{**

"_The Queen Mother has returned to Hapes to give birth to her child,_" Ducha Temperess AlGray reported. "_It is said she is using her Jedi sorcery to ensure that the child will be born tomorrow. We have that long to plan and move our forces into position. Because of this, our meeting must be accelerated."_

"Understood," Twenty-three year old Jedi Knight and Corellian Defense Force Major, Valin Horn said. "The Jedi of the Corellian Praxeum are currently embedded in a Corellian strikeforce en route to the Relephon system. We're two hours out."

"_When you arrive, you will immediately meet with the Heritage Council for our final stage of planning. In order to make use of your unique talents efficiently, and to minimize loss of life, we need to be sure of where our two sides stand."_

"Begging your pardon, Ducha, but is it not risky to have the Heritage Council in one place on the eve of setting our plans into motion?"

_"We have no choice. In the run up to the birth of the chume'da, the Royal Intelligence Service has increased their scrutiny on inter-system communications. Hypercomm and holocom meetings are more susceptible to interception. Face-to-face is the only reliable way we can avoid their prying eyes and ears. Besides, everyone on the Heritage Council is devoted to ushering in a new future for Hapes, will give our lives for it if we have to. Change cannot come without risk after all."_

"If you are so dedicated, then we will proceed as you have planned," Valin said professionally. "Corellia and her Jedi are willing to let the Heritage Council take the lead in this endeavor. The fate of the Consortium should be decided by Hapans."

_"Wise words, young Jedi. Peace will be achieved by your brave decision to help, there is no doubt about that. We of the Heritage Council look forward to your arrival." _The communication-link was terminated, and the standard chatter that normally filled a capital ship bridge took its place.

"Peace," Valin scoffed, gazing out the window of the bridge. He was on a Corellian Dreadnaught, the flagship of a small armada en route to the Consortium, grimacingly-named the _Halcyon. _It was supposed to be an allusion to peaceful times, tranquility; though he doubted that peace and tranquility ever needed more turbolaser batteries than an _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer. Nor did it need a fleet of twenty capital ships and support vessels from Corellia and her allied systems.

He also didn't miss the obvious symbolic link the ship's name had to his family's past. Leave it to the spawn of the Halcyon family line to break ranks with traditional Jedi teaching and actually wage war in the name of Corellia.

"Some peace," Jysella said, echoing his thoughts. She stepped up to his side like a shadow.

"Get the feeling we're about to make a big mistake?" Valin said softly. A brief use of Force kept the rest of the bridge crew ignorant of their presences. "That we're being herded towards this chain of events by some unseen hand?"

"Yeah," Jysella agreed. "But what can we do? It's not like we can ask the universe to hold up for a moment while we figure out what's going on."

"It just _feels_ wrong," Valin rubbed at the scar across the bridge of his nose. "Like even if we're doing this with the best of intentions, the Force is warning us against it anyways. Remove one Jedi from power, save millions, right?"

Jysella's answer was silence. Being two siblings of a power mind-manipulating family, Valin instantly picked up on the guilt.

"Sella?"

"It's nothing."

"Not nothing," Valin's expression tightened. "Walk with me."

"I'm not a little girl any more, Val." Jysella fell in line anyways

"You're still my little sister," Valin retorted sharply.

"So what, you're going to tell dad?" Jysella said sarcastically, following him out of the bridge and into a turbolift.

"Whatever it is, it has to do with that Twi'lek, doesn't it?"

"Her name is Alema."

"Her name is 'bad news'," Valin snapped. "I know you've seen the ravages of the dark side on her body. Felt how different she is in the Force compared to eight years ago. You're not blind or stupid. So what are you doing listening to a word she says, much less going along with her? She's changed, Sella."

"We all have!" Jysella hissed, jabbing his shoulder with a finger. The turbolift doors opened and they stormed out at a brisk pace. "You'd be the last person I thought would judge someone by their appearances. There's good in her, a whole lot more than most people."

"She's messing with your mind," Valin said, trying to control his emotions. "You heard her list her activities for the Corellian interrogators. She's killed innocents, preyed upon the weak, manipulated people into harming one and other. How were any of those actions good? Why do you keep defending her when it's clear the Alema she once was doesn't exist anymore?"

"You wouldn't understand," Jysella said with narrowed eyes. She pounded the door-control, and a massive sparring room opened up before them.

"Then make me understand," Valin snapped. "The last thing dad or I want is for you to go dark because you believe you're doing the right thing."

"Then what are we doing now?" Jysella countered, moving to the opposite end of the room. "We're going to help the Corellians depose a friend of the Jedi Order, help usurpers take her place, all in the name of doing the right thing! Of finding the truth!"

"You heard dad. Even if we didn't help out, a coup would have occurred without our participation. And quit trying to change the topic."

"Quit treating me as if I'm some sort of little girl. I know what I'm doing, Valin."

Valin unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. It was very unlike the single-bladed weapon he had used during the Yuuzhan Vong War, the basic lightsaber he had made at the Shelter. Instead, electrum, cobalt, and opal inlays were integrated into the hilt, with a unique set of crystals acting as the focus. The materials had been provided by Corellia's government, eager to put their 'stamp of approval' on 'their' Jedi. "Do you? Because the Jysella I knew wouldn't feel guilty about actually saving lives."

Jysella's expression darkened. "You'd really think I'd be okay with letting someone die? Valin, as powerful as we are, we can't save everyone. Even if we remove Tenel Ka from power, what good will that do to all those who supported her? Do you really think the Heritage Council is going to let them live, to remain a threat to their power? It'll be a slaughter of the royalists, a slaughter we'll have sanctioned by helping the Heritage Council with their coup. If we do things Alema's way, at least those people will have a fighting chance. They might actually win. The Valin I knew would have trusted me on this, wouldn't have assumed I'd take millions of lives so lightly."

"Jysella." Valin said warningly, his back towards her.

"Before the Vong War you were laid back, gentle," Jysella pushed on. "When you took on Tiu Zax as your apprentice, I saw hints of that old Valin again. But you've definitely changed too, so you're in no position to be talking down to me."

"I know what it's like to be burned by someone you thought was a friend!" Valin hissed, spinning back around. "To be so blind to hope and the things the Jedi Order preaches that you can't see the reality staring you in the face."

"Don't you dare compare Alema to that Vong you befriended in the Remnant," Jysella snapped, pulling out her own lightsaber. "She's doing what she's doing by choice. Not because she's stupid enough to listen to nonsensical orders."

Lightsabers on either side of the room activated, Valin's emerald green blade pushing against Jysella's flaming yellow. The few people who had been training in the room ceded the floor to the two Horn siblings and looked on in nervous anticipation.

"I can take care of myself, big brother," Jysella said, now it was her turn to be the calm one. "Let me show you."

Jysella launched herself through the air, her amber-shaded blade a blur. Valin met her with a leap of his own, their sabers clashing several times before they both landed back on the ground. No time was wasted, and the two immediately re-engaged, the difference in their fighting styles immediately apparent; even to the untrained eye.

"Still using that modified Vong-fighting technique you learned from Tahiri's holocron, huh?" Jysella remarked, a small smirk on her face as she blocked a Yuuzhan Vong amphistaff-inspired saber thrust. "That says a lot."

"To know how your enemy fights is to know your enemy," Valin retorted, batting aside her light and fast jabs with authoritative sweeps of his lightsaber.

"And I know how Alema fights," Jysella arched herself backwards to let Valin's green blade pass over her. She then whipped her body around and to the side, her saber following her every movement, burning it into the air like a ribbon of light. She spun and pivoted, dancing around the powerful strikes of her brother. "I know her. You're not even trying to understand what she's doing."

"What's there to understand? If she wanted to, she could have returned to the Jedi Order any time, but she didn't." Valin body-checked his sister, catching her off-balance and sending her sprawling. With a guttural yell he lunged with his lightsaber, but Jysella had rolled with her momentum and popped back up a safe distance away.

"Return to what?"Jysella was bouncing on the balls of her feet now, her shoulders bobbing up and down as she began to circle her brother. "We would have put her on trial."

"We would have uncovered the truth."

"Like we're doing now with Hapes and Corellia?" Jysella said as their argument circled back to their initial quandary. She launched a series of lightning fast thrusts that seemed to come from all directions as she infused the Force into each attack. "The Jedi Order doesn't have all the answers." She punctuated each word with a lightning-quick strike.

With a bold spin of his lightsaber, Valin knocked all of her attacks aside. Before she could recover, he reached out with his free hand and grabbed her wrist. Her lightsaber died away, leaving her staring defiantly at Valin's green blade. "Neither does Alema."

Jysella contorted herself and her arm, twisting herself free of Valin's grip. "The Jedi Order's ways haven't been working for the past five years. We need a new plan."

"And following the advice of someone who's obviously spent time with dark Jedi is a better idea?" Valin said incredulously, shutting off his saber. "Sella, listen to yourself. Do you really see the Hapan people as someone we can just 'sacrifice' because they'd 'just die anyways'? That it really is better to have millions killed in a civil war over the removal of one Jedi? Think about it, Sella. I know you're smart, you've got mom's brains. Spend some time away from your Twi'lek friend and just _think_ about whatever it is she's told you. I'm not saying our current course of action is the best one, but I know it's probably loads better than whatever that Twi'lek has planned."

"Fine," Jysella said with a jerk of her head. "I'll do that. But if I decide to go along with what she has planned?"

"Then you'll do it regardless of what I say," Valin said. "At least I tried though."

"Why won't you give her a chance?" Jysella frowned.

"I am. I'm giving her a chance to prove me right."

"And you say Alema's the one that's changed," Jysella said snidely, hooking her lightsaber to her belt. "I'm going to get dressed for the meeting with the Heritage Council. Let me know when we've arrived."

** }-(III)-{ }-(III)-{**

"Six noble houses make up the Heritage Council: AlGray, Aros, Chell, Galney, Gheer, Thane," Jysella recited under her breath as their shuttle descended through the thin atmosphere of House AlGray's primary moon, Sapphire.

Called _Saf'raire _in the native Hapan tongue, the Heaven's Mirror, the azure-hued celestial body loomed ever larger, framed by the gas giant behind it. For all their humanoid appearances it was really easy to forget that Hapans were officially a 'near-human' species, with their own culture and language. In fact, before the Empire made contact with them, they had been isolated from the rest of the galaxy for millennia. Only the elite and diplomatic corps were capable of speaking Basic, and even then, most of the Consortium had yet to actually meet anyone from the greater galaxy.

"Nervous, Jedi Knight Horn?" The lone Jedi Apprentice in the team, nine-year old Selonian Shrona Ruluwoor, asked sagely.

"That obvious?" Jysella said with a faint smile. "This is important stuff going on. Any amount of points we can win with the Hapans will matter."

"Then maybe you should say '_Ta'e erenada,'_" Shrona read off a datapad. "It means, 'Eternity to she who has no equal'. It's normally used to greet the Queen Mother during her trips to the rest of the Consortium."

"Natua gave you that datapad?" Jysella smiled, glancing briefly to where the Falleen Jedi was talking with several others from the Corellian Praxeum.

Shrona's polecat head bobbed as she nodded and held the datapad up for Jysella to see. "My master said that I should learn about the people we are visiting. That their den and ways were different from Corellia's and that we can only truly understand what is happening here by becoming Hapan instead of Corellian or Jedi."

Feeling like some sort of lizard-monkey, Jysella blinked. "Become Hapan?"

"Uh huh. This is a Hapan problem," Shrona said. "Hapan problems can only be solved by Hapans. Trying to solve a Hapan problem as a Jedi or Corellian will only make things more difficult and complicated. Because then it will be a Hapan-Jedi-Corellian problem. At least that's what my master said."

"Square peg, round slot, huh," Jysella said ruefully. "Natua definitely makes some sense."

"She's smart," Shrona said worshipfully.

"Yup," Jysella narrowed her gaze at the Falleen. "Considering she practically jumped at the chance to have Corellia go to war with Hapes, she has to have seen something the rest of us didn't."

The rest of the shuttle trip passed quickly, light conversation covering for the fact that its occupants were about to undergo a possibly history-changing meeting with a band of coup-plotters. Rather than dock at Sapphire's primary spaceport, the shuttle bypassed it and headed towards the almost prism-like palatial structure that was House AlGray's headquarters and home.

Situated high on a rocky crag, much like the Fountain Palace on Hapes, the home of the AlGrays was every bit as extravagant and luxurious as its Hapan counterpart. The shuttle did a single fly-by of the sprawling compound, before coming around to the back of the rocky crag. A wall of rock retracted, revealing a secret landing pad behind it. The shuttle continued on, the wall of rock closing behind it.

"Looks like they've brought out everyone to greet us," Valin noted, staring at the gathered crowd through the shuttle's viewport.

"Great, the heads of all the families we're working with," Jysella said, unable to keep the nervousness from her voice.

"Of course they would be here to greet us," Natua commented with a touch of un-Natua airiness and squared shoulders. Question glances were sent in her direction, and she raised her eyebrow crest in response. "We are the key to their power. It would behoove them to get on our good side."

Shrona copied Natua's superior tilt of her head, looking every bit as confident as her master.

"Please don't go anti-Falleen all the sudden. It's more than scary when you do that," Jysella laughed.

"For a moment, I almost fell for it," Valin likewise chuckled. "Come on, let's see what the stuffed shirts have for us this time."

As the Horns continued on to the airlock, both Shrona and Natua shared secretive high-fives and fell in line. Alema and several Corellians completed their delegation, bringing the number in their party to ten.

"Admiral," Alema said to Corellian ranking officer accompanying them, Admiral Vara Karathas. "Put any thought to the matter I brought up? Delpin, Lemora, and Willems are already onboard."

"Unlike their fickle attitudes, my loyalty is to Corellia, not some Twi'lek outsider," the gray-haired woman relied coolly. "Prime Minister Saxan agreed to our current plan, so that is what we will do."

Alema smiled coldly. "A pity then."

"A threat?"

"Oh, no," Alema said, her smile seemingly frozen on her face. "Just a pity that you're so willing to sacrifice Corellian lives for a matter that has nothing to do with Corellia at all."

"Practice your silver tongue elsewhere," Admiral Karathas rebuked. "The Five Worlds Council and her allies agreed that the sacrifice was worth the eventual benefits. We'd be helping not just Hapes, but the many worlds she can give her resources too."

"Like I said, a pity."

The hatch to the shuttle lowered, and a band began playing a rousing welcoming tune. Several rows of security personnel, arrayed on either side of an azure carpet, snapped to attention, saluting sharply as the Jedi and Corellians descended from their ship.

"What a way to feel welcomed," Jysella murmured, the rousing music continuing, the beat seemingly matching their measured footfalls.

"Notice how the nobles are having us walk to them and not the other way around?" Natua whispered, her lips barely moving. "They're still trying to cling to some semblance that they're in control."

"Going to do something about that, Natua?" Valin said, his voice likewise barely audible as they grew nearer to the gathering of nobles.

"Of course, do you mind of Shrona and I take the lead, Valin?" Natua asked.

"Be my guest," Valin nodded once.

"Mind if I tag along?" Alema said, fast-walking her way to the front of the formation.

"Not at all," Natua said, before Valin could object.

Alema glanced at Natua for a long moment, then smirked. "Rhysode really did a good job with you."

"He is still with me in the Force," Natua replied smoothly, her voice the same inflection, without a hint of emotion.

"Corellian Jedi and Corellians, welcome to _Saf'raire,"_ Ducha Temperess AlGray said regally. "We are honored by your arrival and thank you for adjusting your plans in light of unexpected developments."

"Your honor is neither our concern nor of any importance," Natua began coldly. "Corellia is taking a great risk by allying with a group not even strong or brave enough to launch a coup on their own. Her Jedi are taking an even greater risk, as we are exposing ourselves to retribution and shame should this ill-planned coup go on ahead."

"You are our guests, so I suggest…"

"Let's get one thing clear," Shrona spoke up after Natua gently nudged her. "We are the ones with an entire war fleet above your den-moon. Whether you live or die is up to us. We can just as easily tell on you and get the Queen Mother to be our friend instead."

"Precisely," Natua continued evenly. "The fact that we have chosen to side with you is purely because it is convenient for Corellia at the moment. The minute you cease being useful, the second we suspect any one of you is thinking of going back on our deal, our alliance is off."

Ducha AlGray reeled back, but then glowered. "You cannot…" Her words died off in a strangled gurgle. Eyes darted towards the blue Twi'lek whose arm was extended towards the noblewoman.

"It appears you weren't getting the message, old woman," Alema said, her voice full of amusement. "You heard the little one. Whether you live or die is solely up to us. If I wanted to I could snap your neck and let one of the other _smarter_ houses take over. Is that what you want old woman, for me to snap your neck like a twig?"

Temperess frantically shook her head, all the while clawing at her throat for air.

"Then you'll be a good girl and do as we say?" Alema continued, a definite edge in her voice.

Temperess nodded just as frantically.

"Well then," Alema opened her hand and the Ducha was deposited unceremoniously to the ground. "Glad that's cleared up. Anyone else object to our way of doing things? You were the ones that called us in after all."

The Hapan nobles all exchanged panicked and uncertain glances with on and other, shifting uncomfortably. Eventually, each of them shook their head in negative.

'Good. I'm going to go find the guest suites. Carry on."

The deafening silence left in the wake of the retreating click of her heels on the hangar floor stretched out as Corellians and Hapans tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"Well then," Ducha Galney was the first to recover. "If you will follow us, we'll lead you to the conference room and we can make our final plans there."

"Lead the way," Natua said, stone-faced.

Following the Hapan delegation, Valin and Jysella fell into step on either side of Natua. "What was that? Aren't they supposed to be our allies?"

"I was thinking in terms of being Hapan. In order to be allies, they had to see us as equal or superior. Shrona and I were going to demonstrate that we would not be pushed around like their servants or the lesser noble houses," Natua said in a low voice. "Unfortunately, Alema took that one step further and made _them_ feel inferior and helpless as well, not my intended plan. What the former-Jedi Rar has planned, I do not know. But it will be much harder to work with the nobles now that they have it in their minds we view them _and_ treat them as inferiors."

"What _is_ Alema planning?" Valin scowled, shooting a glance at his sister.

"Whatever it is," Natua said. "There is no mistaking that she has come dangerously close to the dark side, perhaps she has even fallen and learned to hide it."

"Natua," Jysella spoke up in protest.

"Were you capable of it, would you have throttled the Ducha and used the Force to make them all fear you?" Natua asked simply.

Jysella shook her head silently.

"Wherever Alema has been, it is clear her view of the galaxy has changed greatly," Natua concluded. "The Hapans are not the only ones we will have to keep an eye out for."

** }-(IV)-{ }-(IV)-{**

The meeting room was deep underground beneath the palace. Insulated and hardened against all forms of surveillance, what was said in the room was only going to be known by those in it.

Which was fortunate considering the nature of the current conversation.

"So you are saying that regardless of the birth of the crown princess, your people won't be able to get into position for at least another two weeks?" Valin said in disbelief. "Our fleet is in Consortium space _now_."

"That's why we wanted to delay the meeting," Ducha Zir-dan Gheer said with a worried nod. "Travel permits to Hapes were limited when the Queen Mother returned from Denon. We were only able to get thirty-percent of our agents in before then."

"However the birth of the _chume'da_ complicates things," Ducha Asin'vi Aros spoke up. "Should the Queen Mother have been removed from power without a designated heir, the Heritage Council would have been able to assume control without any problems."

"In other words, when the Queen Mother gives birth, we will have to be rid of her daughter to end the line of succession," Duch'da Rivan Chell said coldly. "Even if we removed the Queen Mother, Hapan law dictates that her daughter will be next in line. The Royal Guard, who would have been obligated to safeguard us after the Queen Mother's removal, would be loyal to the _chume'da_ instead."

"You can't seriously be talking about killing a babe who was just born?" Jysella said incredulously.

"If the Queen Mother publicly renounces her family's claim to Hapes, then we won't have to," Zir-dan answered.

"And how will you get her to do that?" Alema scoffed. "If you off her, she won't be able to give any statement. You kidnap her and the Royal Guard will hound you. Are you going to send a delegation to her demanding such a statement?"

"If she won't step down, then we will have no choice to purge her family line from Hapes," Ducha Siabali Galney said with unnerving calm. "Our scientists are developing a nanovirus tailored specifically to the Royal Family. Anyone with familial ties to the Queen Mother will be little more than walking corpses within hours of being infected. This should remove any 'legitimate' claims to the throne and ensure the Heritage Council's power."

"The Corellians can help us by keeping the Royal Navy at bay until we've re-established control over the chain of command. The Jedi, to keep the Elite Guard away until we have deposed the Queen Mother and _chume'da_," Ducha Vianel Thane simpered. "Our own people will do the wet-work. It should be Hapans who decide the future of Hapes after all."

"Killing a child is out of the question," Jysella objected.

"Then we will simply take the child and the Corellian Jedi can raise her as one of their own," the lone male noble in the room, Duch'da Ri'ander Chell answered in clipped tones. "Either way, the child cannot remain in Consortium space."

"We can decide on the fate of the child when the time comes," Siabali cut in impatiently. "What we must do now is decide if we should go ahead with the coup with only the assets we have in place now, or wait until all is in readiness. With the strength of the Corellian fleet, coupled with the ships loyal to our families, we have enough to launch an attack today if we have to. The longer we wait, the greater the chance our plot will be detected."

"Agreed, if you think security is tight with the birth of the _chume'da_ around the corner, wait until after she is born. My House's attempt to eliminate her when she was in the womb failed and we were only fortunate that the lesser Houses were the ones that took the blame. I was a fool to leave things to Exna, but at least we were able to learn about their response," Zir-dan said tersely. "After the failed poisoning, security was so tight, and the Royal Guard practically everywhere. Even petty criminals decided to take the next few weeks off."

"So you are basically saying we only have one shot left in our blaster," Valin spoke, his face impassive. "We fire that charge and it will either take out our enemy or give our position away. If we miss…"

"Then Corellia will undoubtedly become the enemy of the Queen Mother and the forces she commands," House Galney's Ducha finished. "And the winners of the coming civil war will decide the fate of the losers."

"First things first," Temperess AlGray spoke for the first time. "Are we to launch our attack now or in two week's time?"

"If we only have one shot, two week's time would be better," Jysella said. "Even if we have all our forces in place, it's no guarantee that we'll win, but the chances will definitely be stronger."

"I agree," Natua spoke with a singular nod.

"House Gheer and House Chell likewise believe a later attack will be more successful." The delegates from the two Houses spoke.

"Then it is only a matter of dividing up the Jedi," Ducha Galney said. "How many have you brought with you?"

"All eight Knights from our praxeum," Valin said. "Our masters stayed behind on Corellia to look after the younger ones and coordinate efforts there. There is an equal split between those suited for directing space battle, and those better off fighting on the ground. The moment a single Jedi enters the Hapan system, however, the Queen Mother will detect him or her. We will be the last pieces to move, the signal that the attack should commence."

"Understood." The Heritage Council members all nodded. "We will let our houses know of the upcoming attack and plan accordingly. Thank you again for your assistance. The history of the Consortium will soon be rewritten."

"Yes," Alema said with a smirk. "Yes, it most definitely will."

**}-(V)-{ }-(V)-{**

Jysella was awakened to the incessant sound of a blaring alarm. Unlike Natua and Alema, she and Valin had opted to return to their quarters aboard the Corellian dreadnaught rather than remain on Sapphire in the guest quarters. A decision that she wasn't sure she regretted or not. She quickly threw on her Jedi robes, emerging from her quarters at the same time as her brother.

"It's not even morning yet and there's already trouble, just great," Valin said grumpily.

"Hope it's the easily manageable kind," Jysella said, similarly displeased. Neither she nor her brother were good at waking up on cue, at least not until they had their cup of caf. And being awakened only a couple of hours after going to sleep was not welcomed in the slightest.

They moved onto the bridge where Admiral Karathas was barking out orders. With her was Ducha Zir-Dan Chume Ta'Gheer, who had come aboard to coordinate Corellian fleet-movements with the ships of her own House.

"Deploy fighter wings Alpha and Gamma! Tell the _Corsuca Gem _to swing about!"

"What's going on, Admiral? Ducha?" Valin shouted over the almost deafening din of the busy bridge.

"Hapan Royal Navy elements dropped out of hyperspace for a surprise spot-check of House AlGray. We tried to hide behind the other Relephon moons, but hiding twenty capital ships at a moment's notice was too much. It didn't help that those Royal Navy pilots were thorough. Their scouts detected the outer edge of our fleet and we had no choice but to engage them. Comm-scan reports a small fleet of two Hapan Battle Dragons escorted by four _Nova_-class battle cruisers. They were attempting an outbound course when the vanguard of our fleet caught up with them. We're fortunate Relephon's gravity well is keeping them from jumping, but we're pretty sure they manage to get word out to neighboring fleets."

"'Easily manageable kind,'" Jysella mumbled to herself. "What's the status on the enemy fleet unit?"

"We've taken out one Battle Dragon and the two battle cruisers that had been escorting it. The other three vessels are being protected by their fighter screen and continue their attempts to flee."

"There's no way those captains could have expected running smack dab into a battle fleet," Valin said. "Broadcast a demand to surrender. We have to know if there's more to this spot-check than we're seeing."

"They're Hapan Royal Navy, surrender is not an option for them," Zir-dan said grimly. "They'll die serving their Queen Mother. Besides, we're better off if there's no survivors, less chance of our plans being discovered."

"Do it anyway," Valin ordered sharply. "Any casualties on our side?"

"Heavy structural damage to the _Bombardier_ and _Hand of Justice_," the admiral reported, gesturing to the Corellian frigates. "Captains of both are dead, as are a good portion of the crews. We'll probably end up scrapping one or both for spare parts. We've also lost seventeen fighters, despite the near ten-to-one odds in our favor. The Royal Navy pilots were much more skilled than the farmboys we were given."

"Sir! Another Battle Dragon and two more Novas just dropped out of hyperspace. It appears as if they're trying to cover the retreat of the three in our scopes," a sensor operator called out.

"Must have been close by enough to receive the distress call before we could jam it," Karathas cursed. "Tell the _Blindside_ and _Acolyte_ to target the battle cruisers first. We won't be able to touch that third dragon until our heavy ships have caught up."

"The longer our fleet stays here, the greater a chance more Hapans will see it," Valin cautioned.

"Agreed, we need to move the bulk of the fleet away from here. Ducha, recommendations?"

"Get me Ducha Galney," Zir-dan ordred, snapping a finger at a comm-officer. He quickly obeyed. "Siabali. A situation has arisen in orbit. Is your territory ready to receive the Corellian fleet?"

_"We are. How grave a situation is it?"_

"The Corellians have things under control, but the events will bring intense scrutiny on House AlGray. It is best if the Heritage Council leaves sometime today."

_"Understood."_ The image of the Ducha faded away.

Addressing the Jedi and Corellians, Zir-dan gestured to the sprawling fleet. "Move the fleet to the Terephon system, House Galney's territory. It is shrouded in the Transitory Mists, which prevents any long-range or holocomm emissions from escaping. It is considered backwater by most Hapans, and the Ducha's younger sister is a noted supporter of the Queen Mother, so the Queen Mother won't even think to look there."

"Jedi?" Admiral Karathas looked to the two Horns for approval.

"Do it," Valin nodded once.

"Comm-operator! Tell any ships not currently engaged with the Hapans to withdraw to the following coordinates. Helm, I want us in the middle of that skirmish, and I wanted us there yesterday!"

The Corellian fleet quickly began breaking formation, peeling off and heading towards different exit vectors as fast as they could. The _Halcyon_, in the meantime, continued to press forward, finally overtaking the ships that had been bogged down in battle.

"Targeting solutions on all remaining enemy vessels, acquired," the weapons station called out.

"Target engines, weapons, and life support. Fire when ready," Karathas announced.

The Corellian dreadnaught, twice the size of a standard Hapan Battle Dragon, loomed large over the fighting. Lasers and rockets continued to fly back and forth between the surviving Hapans and the Corellian forces. In comparison to the behemoth hovering above them, however, the ships that flitted and darted about looked absolutely puny and insignificant.

One second, it looked as if the surviving Hapans were going to hold their own against the numerically superior Corellians, escaping into hyperspace to warn the rest of the Consortium.

The next, any hope of escape, or even survival, disappeared. Firepower twice that of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer suddenly filled the void of space. The Hapans never stood a chance. A barrage of turbo lasers obliterated bravely piloted Miy'til and X-wing fighters. The torrential laser fire blazed through the Hapan squadrons, annihilating dozens at a time. Like popcorn in a pressure cooker, fighters disappeared in small puffs of fire and debris at a rapid rate, no matter where they tried to fly.

One of the surviving Nova-class battle cruisers lived up to its namesake, vanishing in a blinding ball of light after it was hammered by wave after wave of laser and missiles. The overwhelming firepower continued, blazing through space in a curtain of molten red energy that shredded anything in its path.

A second battle cruiser trying to maneuver out of the way, had its engines wrecked by several heavy rockets. Once it was dead in space, its fate was sealed. One laser barrage after another battered its already spent shields, and rippling explosions traversed the top of the once proud ship. One final blast ripped the ship into pieces, leaving behind a smoldering wreck and a trail of bodies and metal debris.

The remaining battle cruiser tried to do its part to buy the Battle Dragons time to retreat, but when another wave of missiles slammed into its bridge, it too was reduced to an unrecognizable ruin.

Realizing that escape was no longer an option, the two Battle Dragons and surviving fighters rallied and set themselves on collision courses with the Corellian dreadnaught. They opened up everything they had, green and red lasers streaking through space and splashing against the dreadnaught's shields.

"Weapons, finish them. We'll fish out any survivors later," Karathas called out as the ship rocked from the battery of enemy fire. "Break those dragons in half."

The dreadnaught and other Corellian vessels in support unleashed everything they had on the suicidal vessels. The first Battle Dragon was severed in two by a concentrated barrage, its two disc-like segments falling prey to a continued salvo until there was nothing left of the once proud ship. The remaining fighters quickly disappeared in blazes of light, and the lone Battle Dragon was ablaze, dead in space as its engines were blown out by other ships behind it.

"They're overloading their main reactor!"

"Pull the rest of the fleet back, all power to deflector shields."

Jysella and Valin rooted themselves in the Force, trying to calm themselves for the tidal wave of death they knew would soon follow. A split second later, the remaining Battle Dragon went up in a ball of bright light. The lives of the surviving crew, nearly eight-hundred in all, were snuffed out in a single instance. The explosion continued on, consuming the wreck of the Battle Dragon and any survivors that might have been aboard that ship as well.

"How many people on a Battle Dragon?" Valin asked the Ducha in a low voice.

"Fully-crewed? A thousand, four-hundred, and sixty-three," Zir-dan replied. "If you're worried about losses, it's the battle cruisers you should feel more regret for. In addition to their marine detachments, they have just shy of two-thousand people aboard. That's of course not counting the wing of fighters that was wiped out in this skirmish."

"So just like that, almost twenty-thousand lives are gone," Jysella said faintly, looking ill.

"More lives will be lost if they had escaped to tell the Queen Mother of their discovery. Think of their lives as sacrifices to avoid an even greater shedding of blood," Zir-dan said pragmatically. "Besides, didn't the Corellians lose several hundred people in this attack as well? Feel grief for them, for dying so far away from their homes for a cause they personally wouldn't have seen any benefit from. But that is the way this galaxy works, has always worked. Commit an act of smaller evil now, or an act of greater evil later. Bloodshed has been the only way this galaxy has seen change. It makes little sense that that would change now."

"Helm, the moment we've recovered out people and our damaged ships, set a course for the Terephon system. We do not want to be here when Hapan reinforcements arrive," Admiral Karathas ordered, none of the stress of the situation showing on her aged face. "Jedi Knight Horn, will your compatriots on Sapphire be joining us?"

Valin reached out with the Force to check. After a minute, he shook his head. "Alema is staying. Natua and her apprentice are traveling with Ducha Galney in her personal shuttle."

"Very well," Karathas said. "Ducha Gheer, will you be staying with us or returning to House Gheer's Divora system?"

"I'll be staying on," Zir-dan replied. "My House fleet is already awaiting me in the Terephon system so I'll join up with them once we arrive."

"That takes care of that then," Valin said. "We'll leave the bridge to you, Admiral."

"Understood."

"Do not worry, Corellians, Jedi. By the time the week is out, there will no longer be a need for intrigue. The Queen Mother will have either stepped down or been slain, and you will be rewarded for your loyalty to the true rulers of Hapes."

**}-(Chapter End)-{**

**A\N: **With this chapter, the Corellians are now caught up to the rest of the story plot time-wise. The next Corellian chapter, in scene 3, will occur chronologically with the rest of the chapters. Next chapter, tbp Tuesday, is Jacen and the Solo family reunion.

The brief mention of Exna and corresponding plotline is from fanfic author Hexterah's J/TK trilogy on her own website. Another character of Hexterah's will be appearing at a later chapter as well.

Leave a review if you'd like, I'm just doing this for fun.


	10. Jacen II

**Jacen **

**}-(I)-{ }-(I)-{**

"_In light of the unprovoked attack on the members of our Royal Navy, the Queen Mother has announced a restriction on travel in all sectors. Only those on royal business or conducting officially sanctioned tasks can travel between Consortium systems. Anyone caught violating the curfew will be detained until such time the Queen Mother sees fit. In the meantime, a general muster has been issued to all Consortium planets to counter the Corellian menace. All fleet and guard units are being mobilized for the first time since the Yuuzhan Vong War. The…"_

"Master, why are you torturing yourself with that?" Nelani sighed, the flick of her wrist shutting off the HoloNet reports streaming from Hapes. "Don't you trust Jedi Knight Zekk and the Queen Mother to stay alive?"

"Trusting and knowing are two different things," Jacen exhaled, staring up at the ceiling of the _Falcon_. "I just left my daughter and the woman I love in an isolated part of the galaxy that's on the verge of going to war with one of the strongest post-war governments still around. Worse, I can't do a thing about it because anything I do would involve both the Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance."

"Then step down from the High Council," Seha advised softly. "If you don't want to make it look like you're acting for a galactic government and the Order as a whole, step down and join the Queen Mother."

"We are talking about the same person, right?" Jacen said wearily. "Tenel Ka would kick my butt if I ever did something as selfish as that. As part of the Jedi High Council, as part of the Senate, I have the ability to affect hundreds of star systems. As a regular Jedi, as Jacen Solo, I'd only be able to help one at a time. As badly as I want to just hand off my titles to the next Jedi, I can't."

"Is there _anything_ you can do on the Senate side of things? I mean, won't the other members of the Galactic Alliance get nervous if a heavyweight like Corellia is throwing ships into a civil war?" Nelani asked.

"If I did that, Cal Omas would lose one of the last stable supports he has in the Galactic Alliance," Jacen explained faintly. "Corellia is propping up nearly a quarter of the reconstruction and resettlement projects he initiated. They're actually getting things done _because_ of their unorthodox methods. Hapes, as strong an ally as they have been, are still isolationists who haven't exactly gained the trust of the rest of the galaxy. The Jedi Order is only close to Hapes because of Tenel Ka and her mother. If it wasn't for the two of them, the Hapans would be as alien to us as Bakura or one of the Outer Rim territories. I mean, when was the last time you heard a famous Hapan making a mark on the galaxy like Antilles and Bel Iblis? At least the Bothans are on Tenel Ka's side thanks to the work the Hapans and Bothans did together in the Yuuzhan Vong War."

"When we get to Ossus, we'll be able to see what the rest of the Jedi think," Seha added. "You don't have to do this by yourself, master. Nelani and I are here. So is the rest of the Order."

"That's another problem," Jacen turned his head slightly. "The Jedi has become so intertwined with the rest of the Galactic Alliance that they can't act without making it appear as if they're carrying out the will of the Galactic Alliance. We'll be confined to Galactic Alliance law whether it goes against the will of the Force or not."

"What? Why?"

"Think about it," Jacen said patiently, looking haggard as he spoke. "The Jedi are part of the governing body, help get the laws passed. What will happen if even they start ignoring the rules and regulations that make up the Galactic Alliance? Everything is barely being held together as it is. If the Jedi don't follow the laws, who will? Corellia and Hapes are on their own, and we can only hope things don't escalate enough to actually involve the rest of the Galactic Alliance and Jedi."

"Then what are _we _going to do?"

"I don't know," Jacen released a deep breath and swung himself out of the bunk. "Make sure the rest of the galaxy doesn't fall apart in the interim I guess. It's not like there's a shortage of problems out there. When we get back to Ossus, I'll update the rest of the Jedi Council. Maybe even figure out just what the kriff Valin and Jysella are doing over on Corellia. And speaking of pairs, you two didn't just come by to try and cheer me up, did you?"

"Your mom sent us," Nelani said with a grin. "Said that you spent enough time thinking and moping."

"Thanks mom!" Jacen called out.

"_Any time, Jacen,"_ Leia's voice echoed back through the ship.

"Your mom is so wizard," Seha gushed.

"Considering all the wars and tough spots _she's _gotten out of, I won't disagree in the slightest," Jacen laughed.

"She said if we couldn't convince you to un-hermit-ize yourself, she was going to share embarrassing baby stories about you," Nelani smirked. "So if you want, continue moping, please."

Jacen rolled his eyes, standing and shaking his head at his apprentices. "I'm up, I'm up. The last thing I need is for you two to start colluding with my mom."

The trio left the living quarters and headed towards the central room of the _Falcon_. There, Leia Organa Solo was sitting by the dejarik board, playing a match with the golden protocol droid Threepio.

"I do suggest you think about your moves first, Princess Leia," the droid advised, sending one of his pieces forwards. "Needlessly sacrificing your pieces is no way to win."

"I'm practicing a little exercise my sister-in-law taught me," Leia replied with a wry smile. "She said to just let the Force guide my actions. If I have to think about a move, I'm using my brain and not the Force."

"I may not understand the Force, but I believe this will be the fastest I have ever won a match against you." C-3PO commented, capturing one of Leia's few remaining pieces.

Leia just continued to smile.

Jacen and his apprentices approached the board and examined the pieces. After a moment, Jacen looked up almost apologetically to the protocol droid. "Errr…Threepio, I think my mom's got you forked."

"I do not see…oh dear." If Threepio was capable of facial expressions, one of complete dumbfoundedness would have been prevalent. He surveyed the pieces and realized that his last move had opened up the creatures he had left to an attack no matter what he did. "I just don't see how that was possible."

"Well, that definitely proves the Force exists," Leia laughed triumphantly as she captured his Kintan Strider.

A couple moves later, Threepio was staring at the board in muted shock. "That…that doesn't seem possible."

"You've been hanging around dad too much," Jacen chuckled, seeing the victorious grin on his mother's face.

"Oh I was always competitive," Leia said airily. "I just preferred to exercise it in the Senate chambers and not at a card table or dejarik board. Your father's not the only one who hates losing."

"Believe me, I know," Jacen replied, sliding into one of the empty chairs at the dejarik board. "You were talking with Aunt Mara about using the Force?"

Leia made a face. "Yes. With you and Jaina going about the galaxy trying to fix it up, I figured I should at least try to live up to my heritage."

"But you're great as a politician. As a teacher of politicians. Look at what you helped Taan do. You don't need to use the Force to stand out and make a difference."

"This galaxy is falling apart, everyone in the Senate has an idea, has some plan. But they are so tied up with infighting and worrying about their own power bases that nothing will get done. The last thing it needs is another politician," Leia said softly. "I stopped being a Senator, and just the 'Solo' name can only get so much done."

"Princess Leia," Seha said hesitantly.

"Please, just Leia, Seha," Leia said kindly. "Come, have a seat."

The young teen did as bidden, taking a seat Threepio vacated.

"What's on your mind, Seha?"

Eyes darted to Jacen, who nodded both in support and consent. "Before we left Denon, Jacen said he was approached by Jedi Master Hamner and a group of people."

"Oh?" Leia raised an eyebrow at her eldest son.

"They wanted me to be co-Chief of State with Admiral Niathal," Jacen said simply.

"Oh?" Both of Leia's eyebrows shot up. "And how did you respond?"

"I refused." Jacen said with a small shrug. Despite being twenty-seven years old, he still searched his mother's face for some sign of approval.

"Good," Leia replied firmly. "You're far too young to take on the burdens of that office."

"What if you take that office?" Seha blurted, then clapped a hand over her mouth, looking completely horrified.

Leia, Nelani, and Jacen all turned to her in surprise.

"Seha?" Leia said, wrapping a supportive arm around the young teen's shoulder.

"What if you take the office?" Seha repeated in a small voice. "You've held that office before, right? When you made the Rebellion back into the Republic. You turned chaos into order even with the Empire still trying to regain what they lost. You said that more politicians are the last thing this galaxy needs, and you're right. It only needs one more. A strong leader who knows how to get things done. All the Jedi in the galaxy can't put it back together if we don't have the political weight to help us."

"Seha…" the speechless effect Seha's comments had on the room stretched out long and far.

"Sorry," Seha squeaked, looking down and visibly shrinking.

"No," Leia squeezed her arm gently. "It's okay. In principal, it's a great idea."

"I just…I don't want the galaxy to fall apart, but I don't want Jacen to be Chief of State either," Seha said, her cheeks heating. "And I don't know who else would step up, especially the way the galaxy is today. I mean, you can still be a Jedi and not use the Force…like me I guess. It might be even better if you're not part of the Order because then people will think the Order is taking over or something…" Seha got out in an even greater rush, hair falling in front of her face.

"I know one thing, kid," Han's voice startled the group and they looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "If my wife does agree to that plan, you're definitely becoming one of her aides. Everyone at the Jedi Temple on Denon keeps telling us that your mind's built for that sort of thing."

"I can't be an aide to the Chief of State!" Seha protested weakly. "I…I can't…can I?"

"The Chief of State can hire anyone they want to their staff," Han said, meeting his wife's gaze. "Kid has a point. We've waited to see if the galaxy was going to fix itself, but with things the way they are, it doesn't look like it. To be honest, sounds a heck of a lot better than you going all mystical on me. Politics is something we both know. We may hate it, but it's something we can deal with. Being a Jedi is something only our kids know how to do. Like Seha said, the Jedi need political support to stay useful. What better support than a Chief of State who has a vested interest in the well-being of all those mystical hand-wavers?"

Leia blinked. "Just a few days ago you were all for me becoming a Jedi."

Han held up his hands. "Wasn't going to interfere with your heritage, Princess. That Jedi thing is a part of who you are. I have to admit though, I'd feel a lot more comfortable with you as Chief of State than as a Jedi. No offense, you three."

"None taken, dad."

"It's just… in this galaxy, can we afford to spend time stumbling around, learning the ropes about what it means for you to be a Jedi? Leave the sword and hand waving to our kids," Han made a sweeping gesture at the three Jedi in the room. "They can't ethically do it to the thick-headed nerf herders in the Senate, so we'll have to do that part for them."

"When did you become such a smooth talker?" Leia smiled faintly.

"Hey, all those political functions had to have come in handy at some point," Han looked insulted. "Besides, I was always a smooth talker. Got you to marry me, didn't I?"

Leia, Nelani, Seha, and Jacen all rolled their eyes in unison, then all five occupants of the _Falcon_ laughed as the tension faded.

"I'll definitely think about it," Leia said solemnly. "If I am going to run for Chief of State though, I have a laundry-list of things that need to get done. It'll be a challenge, as most of the politicians I knew in the New Republic days are either dead or smart were enough to stay retired after reaching their term limits."

"That's one problem down," Nelani chimed in. "Now all we have to do is fix the Corellia-Hapes situation, that situation brewing with the Imperials and Chiss, and hope no other serious galaxy-challenging problems put up."

"I really wish you hadn't said that," Han groaned. "I'd bet the _Falcon_ that as soon as we reach Ossus, that's exactly what we'll face."

"Dad…if mom becomes Chief of State, _all_ our problems will be galaxy-challenging," Jacen said sagely.

"Jacen, saving the galaxy is not supposed to be a normal occupation," Han countered.

"Like being a Jedi, a princess, or smuggler is a normal occupation?" Nelani said mischievously.

"Or being raised by Wookies, royalty, or intelligence operatives is normal for kids," Seha added.

Han looked at Leia, pained. "One teenage daughter was bad enough, but now we have two for free?"

"Blame Jacen."

"Hey, they followed me home," Jacen protested.

"It could be worse," Leia agreed. "He could have brought home a baby Rancor or krayt dragon or some other dangerous creature."

"And teenage girls aren't dangerous creatures?" Han said flatly. "Don't you remember the time Jaina fixed up that engine I gave her to tinker with, and used it to help an Imperial pilot get off of Yavin? Or the time she nearly got her head cut off turning Zekk back to the light side."

"My memory works just fine," Leia said winking at Nelani. "And Jaina turned out just fine too."

Han shook his head with a rueful grin. "We'll talk things over with Luke and those other guys at Ossus."

A moment of silence passed as the group just basked in the family-like atmosphere of the room.

Eventually, Nelani broke the silence. "Thirty years ago, Captain Solo, was this where you expected to be?"

"Nelani," Han snorted. "Thirty years ago, the only things I cared about was me, this ship, and Chewie. Then some strange desert hermit and a naïve farmboy cornered me in a cantina and my life hasn't been the same ever since."

"Do you regret it?"

Han came to stand behind his wife and Jacen, placing a hand on a shoulder each. "You kidding? Not even once."

**}-(II)-{ }-(II)-{**

Even before the _Millennium Falcon_ and _Jade Shadow_ landed at the Ossus Praxeum, the occupants of both vessels immediately felt something in the Force that they could never have expected.

"Anakin," Leia whispered, eyes growing round.

"No way," Jacen breathed, staring out the window at Ossus.

"Anakin?" Han looked bewildered at the stunned expressions of Jacen and Leia. "What's wrong?"

"I think he's down there," Nelani said hesitantly. "At least, someone with a powerful Force presence is."

"He's down there," Jacen confirmed. "And so is Tahiri, Danni Quee, and Tekli."

"What in blazes are they doing here?" Han blinked wildly.

"I don't know, but you might have just won your own bet," Leia replied seriously.

"I hate it when I'm right," Han breathed.

"Good thing that doesn't happen often," Jacen said in a feeble attempt to add levity to the situation.

"Hang on, receiving communications from the planet," Han touched his headset. "This is the _Falcon,_ go ahead."

"_Ossus Control welcomes you guys back, you're earlier than expected."_

"We ran into some difficulties, Kam," Leia said. "My son, Anakin, is he down there?"

_"One of the reasons why we called. He and Tahiri said to tell you 'hi' and that they'll meet you at the landing pad."_

"Okay," Leia said faintly, sagging into the co-pilot's chair. "Okay."

Han wrapped her into a one-armed hug, amazed wonderment on his face. In the meantime, the others in the cockpit likewise tried to adjust to the sudden development.

"You okay, master?" Seha asked, looking to Jacen with concerned, warm brown eyes.

"Not sure," Jacen replied, looking a bit apprehensive as they passed through the upper atmosphere. "Haven't seen him, or even heard from him, in seven years. You've seen how much the galaxy changed in that time."

"He's still your brother, silly," Nelani lightly nudged him.

Releasing a deep breath, Jacen just nodded.

The _Falcon_ descended through the cloudbank, and the occupants could immediately see the yorik-coral and metal ship parked just outside the main building.

"The _Veila_," Leia commented whimsically.

"What type of ship is that?" Nelani looked to Jacen.

"Anakin," Jacen answered succinctly.

"_Anakin_-class? I don't think I've heard of it."

"It may as well be a new class," Han said dryly. He jerked a thumb at Jacen. "His little brother came up with the designs for it all on his own. Combines Yuuzhan Vong biots and our own tech."

"So he made his own ship?" Seha said.

"Not exactly. He gave it to his then-girlfriend as a gift."

Seha and Nelani exchanged wide-eyed stares. In unison, they made an 'awwww' sound and added, "Lucky!"

"You'll be meeting both of them," Leia pointed out the viewport to the crowd awaiting them.

"I've looked at the holocrons they left behind," Nelani said eagerly. "They didn't seem like the most conventional of Jedi. I mean, Tahiri does that Vong-Jedi combat style and your brother doesn't see the dark side as most of us Jedi do."

"Yeah." Jacen, who had been focusing on the figures of his little brother and best friend, suddenly straightened in his chair. "Wow."

"What? What is it?" Nelani peered out the window.

"They have kids," Leia answered for her son, looking both hurt and proud at the same time.

"Kid_s_?" Han blurted, nearly steering their ship into the ground.

"Two," Leia pointed to the baby being held in Tahiri's arms and the young girl holding one of her father's hands.

Han took one look at the obvious family unit outside, and shouted over his shoulder. "Threepio!"

"Yes, coming Captain Solo. Coming," the awkward protocol droid managed to squeeze into the crowded cockpit.

"Take over the landing procedures," Han jerked a thumb at the controls as he vacated his seat.

"Captain Solo! I am not programmed to fly a YT-One-Three…"

"Just make sure the autopilot doesn't give out," Han was already following the others out of the cockpit.

"And if it does?"

"We're in the presence of a bunch of Jedi, hope they float the ship back into place before it crashes," Han called back.

"That's hardly reassuring," Threepio protested to the empty cockpit.

The other occupants of the ship were crowding around the landing ramp, a nervous energy in the air as they felt the ship finally touch down. Those more in tune with the Force could feel both Anakin and Tahiri's presences stretching out in welcome, even before the young couple came into view.

"They seem beyond happy," Jacen commented, sending back his own greetings. He couldn't quite muster the same level of enjoyment given the situation in the Consortium, but he was nonetheless relieved that Anakin was content with the life he had chosen.

The light from Ossus' suns bloomed out before them, the ramp touching the ground, and the crew of the _Falcon _emerged. In several quick steps, Leia had wrapped her arms around her youngest son in a fierce hug, whispering his name in a happy sob; joy and relief radiating from her every being. Jacen looked on with a bittersweet smile. He had to admit, it definitely felt good seeing his brother again, seeing his brother in Jedi robes and looking healthy and happy.

"Missed you too, mom," Anakin said sincerely, returning the hug with the same strength.

"Come here you," Leia gestured to Tahiri.

Tahiri shifted her son and joined the group hug, happy tears streaming down cheeks.

"Your son?" Leia said, tenderly caressing the faint wisps of hair atop the sleeping infant's head.

"Yeah," Tahiri said with a warm smile. "Jayce."

"Named after Jaina and Jacen," Anakin explained, his eyes briefly drifting to his brother, who was hanging back with Han. Anakin held up the hand with the little girl attached to it. "And this one is our daughter, Cassa."

"Named after my mom," Tahiri explained. "Cassa, this is your grandmother."

"Hi grandma!" Cassa said brightly, staring up at Leia with childhood curiosity. "Are you a Jedi too? Like mommy and daddy? They're really powerful Jedi."

Leia couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head in wonder. Squatting down so she was eye-level with the pint-sized replica of Tahiri, she smiled. "Are you a Jedi?"

"Uh huh," Cassa looked around and saw a small rock on the ground. "Look!"

Biting her lower lip, Cassa reached out a hand. Her forehead scrunched up in concentration, and after a moment, the rock began to float. Excitedly, she turned back to Leia. "See!"

"I did," Leia, unable to resist, gave the little girl a warm hug. "You are definitely a Jedi, Cassa."

As Leia hugged Cassa, a snake-like hissing noise sounded, and she pulled back slightly.

"Oh, and this is my pet, _Sah'il. Sah'il_ means 'little protector' in Basic," Cassa held up her wrist to where the infantile amphistaff was coiled around. "Come on _Sah'il_, _gadmak taz."_

Leia's eyebrows rose at Cassa's flawless Yuuzhan Vong, more surprised by that than the amphistaff around the little girl's wrist. "What are you saying to…Sah'il?"

Cassa looked up, shocked. "You mean you don't know Yuuzhan Vong? But you're daddy's mommy."

"I only a few words," Leia said with a kind smile. "Maybe you can teach me some later."

"Okay!" Cassa beamed. She then glowered at her amphistaff. "I was telling _Sah'il_ that he should greet you. Mommy said it's always polite to greet new people. Oooo, look! He's greeting you now!"

The amphistaff uncoiled slightly, the head rising up towards Leia in a very serpentine manner. Then, almost just as lazily, it recoiled itself; but not before turning to Cassa as if asking 'there, I did it, happy?' Cassa lightly bopped the top of its head. "Be nice."

Leia couldn't help but laugh softly at this, seeing so much of both Anakin and Tahiri in the precocious little girl.

Off to the side, Anakin had stepped over to where Han was, looking far more uncertain than he had during the trip over. "Dad."

"Kiddo," Han said gruffly, eyes shining. His arms were folded in front of him and he was leaning against one of the hydraulic pumps of the landing ramp with an air of nonchalance. "Been a while."

"Yeah. You doing well?" Anakin held out a hand.

"Your mom makes sure of it." After a moment, Han gripped the hand firmly, then pulled Anakin into another bone-crushing hug. "It's been far too long since I did this." Anakin returned the hug, eyes closing. They parted, with Han still keeping a firm grip on Anakin's hand. He gestured at Cass and Jayce with a jerk of his head. "Even have kids of your own now."

Anakin nodded again, his throat too tight to speak. Han looked away as well, seemingly trying to compose himself. Leia solved everything by holding baby Jayce in front of her husband. "Here, Han, you can hold your first grandson."

"Grandson…" Han reacted instinctively, cradling the child just as tenderly as he had held Jacen and Anakin when they had been babies. His face split into a grin, years melting away as he glanced back up at Anakin. "Jayce, huh?"

"I already call him Lazy Jayce," Cassa chimed, holding onto one of Leia's hands. "Because all he does is sleep and eat, and lazy rhymes with Jayce. Oh, and because he's my little brother and as his older sister I get to name him. Did you know that when he gets bigger, he's going to be able to talk too? And he'll be a Jedi just like me and daddy, and mommy, and grandma."

"Definitely takes after Tahiri," Leia said in a stage-whisper, at the end of Cassa's rapid-fire spiel.

Tahiri beamed. "Yup."

While Tahiri occupied Leia and Han with the two children, Jacen hesitantly moved forward towards his brother. He stopped when their eyes met, both searching for something, yet neither sure what they were looking for.

"Long time no see, Little Brother," Jacen said softly.

"Seven years, Jace," Anakin inclined his head with a ghost of a smile flickering as he shifted awkwardly.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Looking a little tan," Jacen commented, taking in his younger brother for the first time in a very long seven years.

"Binary star system," Anakin shrugged off-handedly. He peered past his brother, sensing the Force bond Jacen had with the two teenagers. "Not your kids, I take it? Unless kids grow a lot faster in this galaxy than on Zonama these days."

"No," Jacen said fondly. "My apprentices. Seha Dorvald and Nelani Dinn. My daughter's back on Hapes."

"I heard from Kam and Tionne, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon though."

"Hapes is on the verge of war with Corellia. Didn't want to complicate the situation, what with me being the Order's senator and sitting on the Galactic Alliance's High Council."

"Sorry," Anakin said, lacking anything more eloquent at the moment.

"I am too," Jacen sighed, his gaze lingering on Jayce. "So you and Tahiri have two little ones now, huh?"

"We had a nice life back on Zonama," Anakin confirmed nostalgically.

"What made you guys leave? You probably didn't come back for a family reunion, right?" Jacen deduced.

Anakin winced; leave it to his brother to be logically blunt. "Bothans attacked Zonama Sekot a month ago. Took us that long to get from Zonama's system back to here."

Jacen took great effort to keep his face emotionless, trying, but failing to hide a small swell of panic.

"Jace?"

"The Bothans are one of Tenel Ka's major allies," Jacen said carefully, rising dread and understanding mirrored in the eyes of his little brother.

"And if a war does break out, she's going to need all the allies she can get," Anakin summed up.

"But if you don't do anything, the Yuuzhan Vong will probably come here looking for retribution," Jacen filled in.

"Yeah," Anakin agreed grimly.

"We'll figure something out," Jacen said. Not said were the words '_we have to.'_

"Fate of the galaxy and all that," Anakin said with a hint of his father's smile.

"Fate of the Jedi too," Jacen said. "Not sure how much news you've been getting out there, but the galaxy's in a pretty bad shape. Unless something is done on a grand scale, the Jedi might just pass into irrelevance."

"We get some news way out where we were, and Masters Solusar have caught us up on the rest. It sounds like you've been doing your best to keep things together in spite of everything."

"What can I say, the galaxy really did fall apart without you and Tahiri wrecking havoc everywhere," Jacen said half-jokingly.

"Wanna join me in some havoc-wrecking?" Anakin held out a hand.

"Anakin," Jacen smirked, clasping the offered hand tightly. They pulled each other into a back-slapping hug, then held each other at arm-length. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When the _Jade Shadow_ landed and unloaded _her_ passengers, the discomforting news of Hapes was temporarily forgotten amidst another round of hugs and heart-felt welcomes. Mara seemed to hug Anakin and Tahiri almost as hard as Leia had, and Ben and Janek quickly befriended Cassa and Jedis'sei. Laughter, back-slapping, and oohing and awwwing at Jayce commenced once again, and for a moment, a dark cloud had lifted.

**}-(III)-{ }-(III)-{**

At the apex of the archway Tython-to-Ossus, Jacen and his apprentices took a seat with Luke, Mara, and the rest of the Solo-clan around the meeting table. Joining them were the teachers of the Ossus Praxeum, Kyp Durron, Kam and Tionne Solusar, and Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, and the other members of Anakin's crew, Danni Quee and Tekli. Cassa, Jedis'sei, Ben, and Janek, were off with the younger students of the praxeum, exploring and doing what young children did best; their laughter and chatter echoing up from the courtyard below.

"If I'm understanding things right, most of the galaxy's problems are being caused by the rampant crime-waves and the general reaction of politicians unable to stem those waves," Anakin said carefully, examining a holographic readout of the galaxy.

"Yes," Kyp said. "When crime started to increase, about two years after the war had ended, we at first thought it was the result of a criminal organization."

"Like the Black Sun had started up again," Jacen spoke up. "But when we examined the crimes and where they were, there was no discernible pattern."

"Right. After three years of hounding pirates, slavers, and smugglers, the Galactic Alliance was no closer to stemming the tide than they had at the start of it. Those three years also stretched resources, personnel, and other material goods pretty thin," Kyp continued. "It's become more and more an 'every-system-for-themselves' attitude recently, especially in the Outer Rim. It's why governments like Corellia, the Remnant, Hapes, the Bothans, all manage their own fleet-groups separate from the Galactic Alliance Navy."

"And of course, if people have a fleet of their own, they just have to use it," Han added his own two bits.

"To feel secure, the people need a fleet protecting them. To get a fleet, you need credits. But to make credits, you need to be secure," Leia iterated. "Only those who made it out of the war with their infrastructure relatively intact still hold any weight in the Senate, and even then, the decisions are made to keep the wealth and prosperity tied up in their corners of the galaxy."

"Annoying paradox," Danni made a face.

"No kidding. I told you earlier right? The major players at the moment, the Corellians, Bothans, Remnant, Bakurans, and Hapans, are right now vying for whatever resources they can get their hands on so they can direct the recovery of this galaxy in their favor," Kam explained. "At the same time, the pirates and criminal elements are preying on anyone that gets left behind in this mad scramble to come out as top-dog of the Galactic Alliance. It's a mess out there. You can't start solving one problem without creating a dozen more."

"And the Bothan situation makes things even more complicated," Anakin nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes," Jacen said cautiously. "These past few years, the Bothans and Hapans have become strong allies as they've absorbed much of what was once Hutt Space. They've developed and have come to rely on their economic and military ties, efforts driven largely in part by Tenel Ka and her slough of reforms she's pushing through."

"Reforms?" Anakin asked curiously.

"She was trying to end the traditional Hapan stance of isolation," Jacen elaborated. "She reasoned that the Consortium was much like the Jedi Order. Strong on its own, yet also vulnerable because of that isolation. By reaching out to the Bothans, she had hoped they would be the first of many governments willing to work with and invest in Hapan businesses. Unfortunately, it appears the Corellians signaled her out before her plans could truly gain any traction."

"Speaking of the Corellians, where are we on them?" Kyp looked over to Luke. "Have we gotten word back from Corellia's praxeum?"

"We have," Luke said, looking grim. "They contacted Mara and I when we were en route with a pre-recorded message." The Jedi Master took out a datacard and slid it into the terminal next to him.

Seconds later, two individuals appeared over the holo-emitter.

"Alema!" Tahiri gasped.

"Alema?" Han said incredulously.

"Alema!?" Kyp gaped.

"And she's with Jedi Knight Wan," Jacen mentioned, gesturing to the figure in the center of the image.

Luke activated the message, and Natua's voice filled the room. _"We of the Jedi Praxeum on Corellia hereby officially declare our cessation of association with the rest of the Jedi Order at large. After much discussion, we have come to an agreement that the rest of the Order is in fact hindering our attempts to heal a galaxy ravaged by war and plagued by crime. Only by acting independently, by following our own path, will we be able to achieve our goals. As of today, we are no longer Jedi of the Jedi Order, but Jedi of Corellia. This message will be sent to the various news outlets the day after you receive it, so the galaxy will know that not all Jedi are beholden to the Galactic Alliance."_

The short message ended and expressions of disbelief and anger ebbed out from the gathered Jedi.

"Well, that was certainly…unique," Scout commented. "At least they were willing to declare themselves separate from the rest of the Order _before_ making a mess of things."

"There's that," Mara said darkly. "I'm more worried about Rar. You saw the dark side corruption on her. If an entire praxeum's gone dark…"

The temperature in the room seemed to chill as the Jedi digested that very frightening possibility.

"Corran wouldn't go dark though," Kyp argued. "At least, I don't think he would. Come on, he's as much a by-the-book guy as you can get."

"And we definitely would have felt a shift in the Force if the entire praxeum fell to the dark side," Tionne tried to calm the others.

"Anakin, you're being fairly quiet," Leia said observantly.

"Just thinking," Anakin didn't appear to be looking at the holomessage. His gaze was rooted to the layout of the galaxy and the various symbols indicating different crimes.

As if his statement were more frightening than an entire praxeum falling to the dark side, everyone in the room shuddered.

"What are you seeing?" Jacen asked. "Galactic Alliance Intel's had our best people on it for the better part of the last five years, but still nothing."

Not even looking up, he minimized Natua's announcement and let the map of the galaxy once again resume its place over the table.

"Any way you can arrange these in chronological order?" Anakin asked, blue eyes sweeping across the five arms of the spiral before him.

Kam hit a few buttons, and the symbols changed color and shape.

"You see, in any given year, the criminal acts and pirate bases taken down are all over the place," Kyp gestured. "My wife's going crazy hunting down those bas…illegitimate children. Sorry, trying hard not to curse for Ryza's sake. Kadra will have my head if the first things they say when frustrated sound like something a Corellian smuggler would say."

"Hey!" Han called out.

"A Corellian smuggler who doesn't already have three kids and a wife to keep him in line," Kyp clarified.

"Thank you," Han said, looking satisfied.

"As I was saying. The analysts weren't able to find a single pattern to these crime waves or to the location of the pirate bases. We're not even sure how the pirates can recover so quickly after losing a base or two. It's like we'll clear then out of one system, and a month later they'll be right back at it."

To Jacen, it appeared as if his brother was only half-listening. So instead of focusing on Kyp's explanation, he too began examining the map, trying to discover just what it was his brother was looking at. Hijackings, murders, robberies, extortion rackets, they all seemed completely unrelated to one and other, taking place almost daily, but in different parts of the galaxy.

"The pattern is…there is no pattern," Anakin finally declared.

"We did say the analysts couldn't come up with anything," Mara said in amusement.

"No, really, there is no pattern," Anakin gestured to the map. "Even on accident, over the course of five years, there should have at least been one or two visible patterns. But look," he began to flip through the years, the symbols on the map changing. "You'll find very few relations between crimes and locations. Not non-existent, but few. Very few. I read through some of the briefings while waiting for you and Jacen to get back. The pirate groups that start up in areas swept by Galactic Alliance patrols are completely unrelated to the group that was there before them. The first group might have been into kidnapping, the new group into arson, the group after them into hijacking. It's not possible that randomly occurring crime waves are so dissimilar from one and other when there are a limited amount of parameters in a limited number of occupied systems. For one, these sprees should burn out after consuming everything there is to consume, but it is like someone continues to add fuel to keep things going. Focusing on one event, or even a cluster of them, won't help anyone trying to understand this."

Jacen narrowed his gaze, sensing what his brother was hinting at. "Your time on Zonama was well spent then?"

"Lots of time to think about things. Especially with the Force practically everywhere I went," Anakin nodded. "Want to do the rest of the explanation?"

"Sure," Jacen gestured to the map. "As Jedi, we see the galaxy as a living entity, filled with the Force. Living entities are made up of cells, each of them assigned a set task. As Jedi, we need to view this situation as an ailing creature, whose cells are dying."

"Are you saying the Force is guiding these crime waves?" Kam asked, intrigued and incredulous at the same time.

"We're saying that_ someone_ is using the Force to guide these crime waves," Jacen received his brother's confirming nod. "Using it specifically to avoid forming any patterns or recognizable features. Think of each system as an individual cell of a body. Tiny, insignificant on its own. Yet fulfilling a function that otherwise wouldn't be fulfilled without it. It's not until you zoom out all the way and see how the cells are working with everything else that you can tell what type of creature you're looking at."

"I said before that there are few relations between crimes, that's because most of what we're seeing is chaos stemming from one or two events a year. For example, in the first year, a hijacking of transport carrying technical goods headed for a restoration project in an otherwise stable part of the galaxy," Anakin motioned to a blinking dot. "The refugees who would have been able to resettle on the planet had the project been completed are now stuck aboard their transports. Fast-forward four years, that system and the surrounding systems are now plagued with crime. That hijacking was the lone act that was planned. Everything else spawned from the desperation that followed. That lone 'cell's' job was to start a chain reaction, a cancer if you will, that was both predictable yet unpredictable at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Han scratched his head.

"The predictable thing, dad, is something you can account for. Like, what will happen to the project when that restoration project fails to get the parts that were hijacked?"

"It stalls," Nelani answered. "The Galactic Alliance can't allocate a replacement shipment until other projects receive their own allotments.

"And the people of that planet?"

"Are stuck where they are until their planet is fixed," Seha said.

"Right, and that's as far as the plotter of this event could see. The unpredictable part is left up to the nature of the several million refugees now desperate for a home, a better place to live. They can appeal to the Galactic Alliance Senate, but for the reasons Jacen's apprentice said, replacements will take a long while to arrive. What will they do then?"

"In the end, as resources on board the transports and refugee camps grow scarce, people are reduced to their most basic instincts to survive," Jacen said softly. "Some might be driven to acts of charity, to support one and other. Others, to crime, as they do anything they can to get food and shelter. Give a single steak of bantha to a room full of starving people and some will share it, others will kill to have all of it, and others still will envy those who got a bite and plot against them to prevent them from having bites in the future. What will happen is anyone's guess, but first you have to make those people starve."

"Exactly," Anakin nodded. "All that is needed is for several key events to occur over the years, to cause everything around them to spiral out of control. I can say with some certainty that the object of the instigator of the crime waves is not power, territory, or credits."

"Then what?" Luke said his forehead creased and wrinkles prominent.

"Chaos," Jacen answered simply. "They're taking the living being that is the galaxy, changing out cells for cancerous ones, all for the point of leaving chaos in its wake."

"Do you think the recent conflict between Hapes and Corellia is a byproduct of this chaos-maker?" Danni asked the two Solos.

"It's the key to unraveling it, or at least one of them," Anakin answered carefully. "The Bothan-Yuuzhan Vong issue is probably another. They're our equivalent to a 'hijacked goods-transport,' an event planned solely for the purpose of unraveling the fabric of civilization in that region of space. The perpetrators only need a couple of events per year in certain locations to fuel the crime wave, each building off the random events of the last, and that is where the Force comes into play."

"Great, we now know the how and why, but what about the 'who'?" Kyp spoke. "All this knowledge won't help us if we can't figure out who's doing this."

"Leave the Hapes-Corellia thing to Alema, Natua and the Corellians," Tahiri said. "And I'm not saying that because I want to get to the bottom of the Bothan thing, but it looks as if Natua, at least, has an idea of what she'll find. If she knows, then Valin and Jysella are probably in on it too."

"So what then? We go to Bothawui and accuse them of carrying on a genocide mandated by their culture?" Mara said dryly.

"No," Anakin shook his head. A vast majority of the room visibly relaxed. "At least not yet. If the meeting with the Bothans goes wrong, Hapes will be out an ally they can't afford to lose. Even if Alema and the others get a handle on the situation. The Bothans are one of the first outside allies to form ties with the insular Hapans. If that relationship fails without any others, then future alliances with Hapes will be harder to come by."

"So what do you suggest?" Luke said curiously. "Find Hapes more allies?"

Even Jacen had to shake his head. "Anakin, very few governments are willing to get involved in a war so soon after the Yuuzhan Vong War. Very few governments even have the capabilities of the Bothans in terms of both fleet and ground forces available. Or economically and socially for that matter."

"What about the Mandalorians?" Tahiri asked. "They were our allies during the Yuuzhan Vong War, weren't they?"

"The new Mandalore is more mercenary than the last," Mara shook her head in negative. "Their help would cost much more than Tenel Ka can afford to spend, especially in these times."

"Bakurans?" Danni voiced. "I read that they've become somewhat of a power broker in their region of space."

"Too far removed," Kyp answered. "They tend to focus on safeguarding their own little region of space. They loathe getting involved in galactic politics."

"Quit thinking big," Anakin chided lightly, in contrast to his earlier argument. "We don't need to find that one ally that embodies everything you've mentioned—ground forces, fleet, and political and economic wherewithal."

"What are you suggesting?" Leia said patiently.

Anakin looked sheepish as he looked to his mom. "Errr…how are Cakhmaim and Meewalh?"

"They're just fi…Anakin!" Leia's eyebrows shot up.

"What? What's going on?" Seha said in a whisper.

"You want to bring the Noghri into this." Jacen stated to his brother in answer.

"They already see mom, and us by extension, as something akin to royalty," Anakin said softly. "And they'd definitely solve any issues with ground forces. An alliance with the Hapans can also help their culture advance technologically and benefit their own planet."

"You'd be taken advantage of the trust they have in your family," Luke said, a note of warning in his voice.

"No," Anakin shook his head, eyes challenging Luke. The entire room went silent as the balance of power shifted almost tangibly. "I'd give them a choice. They revere mom, and feel that they owe her a debt for revealing the truth to them. We tell them that they help protect Jacen's family from any threat, help them through these times, and that the debt will be fulfilled. This way their honor is fulfilled, and any further protection of mom and dad will come from personal loyalty and not a sense of cultural obligation. If you think I'm using them, fine. But I'm using them so they won't be in a similar position in the future. So that Hapes will be a strong ally in the future and help their people grow."

"Well," Mara cleared her throat. "That takes care of the ground forces problem, but we still have the issue with the Bothan fleet being unmatched by most. As well as the benefits created by trade with the Bothans. You said it yourself, Anakin, they aren't exactly the economic powerhouse Hapes needs."

"We officially declare the Jedi on the side of the Queen Mother," Anakin replied.

His comment immediately caused a slew of objections to erupt from the others.

"Jedi are supposed to remain impartial."

"How are we to keep the peace if we take sides?"

"This would be a gross abuse of our power."

Anakin held up a hand, the room going quiet. "We've already chosen sides. The Corellian Praxeum has sided with Corellia. They took great effort to separate themselves from the rest of the Order to do so. Why? Because they didn't want it to seem like the Order supported Corellia's actions. This leaves us free to show that we oppose Corellia's attempts at war. We're already plotting to bring the Noghri and who knows who else into this war, fighting for Tenel Ka's side. How are we to stay impartial after that? The Jedi have their own fighters, their own allies to call upon. Why not use it?"

"And that's the problem," Kyp spoke. "We can't use it without seeming like the Galactic Alliance is condoning the war. The Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance have become too intertwined for one to act without the approval and knowledge of the other. We may be able to act the puppet-master and rearrange the chess pieces, but any overt action is not possible. Laws passed prevent the Galactic Alliance from becoming involved in internal disputes between its member states."

"Then use that perception to our benefit," Anakin answered without hesitation. "From what I've heard from Master Solusar and the others is that the galaxy is waiting for a hero to swoop in and right the wrongs. Waiting for the Jedi Order to distance itself from politics and actually make a difference. Have the Jedi step down from the High Council. At this point, it doesn't matter who they appoint to replace them. Instead of empty promises, actually show that the Order is moving in a different direction. The public won't doubt the Jedi's sincerity if they give up the trappings of public office and actually do something unexpected."

"You're talking about an upheaval of the government as if it were nothing," Kam said faintly, shaking his head at what he was hearing.

"Name a single thing of any significance the High Council with the Jedi on board managed to accomplish since the start of the rise in crime," Danni spoke up. "The Jedi aren't meant to be part of the political system. It was necessary to win the Yuuzhan Vong War because of how scared and corrupt the senators were then, but once the war was over, the High Council should have been dissolved. This government is in dire need of an overhaul, starting with the Jedi."

"As a member of the High Council, I can call an emergency meeting tonight," Kam exhaled. "With Master Skywalker's blessing, it should expedite things. You can explain your reasoning then."

"Thank you, Master Solusar," Anakin inclined his head.

"Still haven't changed, Anakin. Your plans are as crazy as ever," Jacen remarked, still feeling slightly dazed. Was his brother really going to swoop in and solve a problem nearly a half-decade in the making in a couple of days? Was his brother, who had exiled himself and hadn't been in touch with the rest of the galaxy for seven years, going to accomplish more than he, as a senator and member of the High Council, could? Jacen's mouth felt dry, preventing him from saying any more.

"Lots of practice with Yuuzhan Vong politicians, Jace," Anakin said lightly, his expression changing slightly as if he had picked up on his brother's feelings. "Had lots of conversations with Sekot too. Only so much time you can spend rebuilding a society."

"Right," Kyp said blankly.

"So…" Nelani spoke up. "It sounds as if you're taking care of the fleet and political thing at the same time?"

"Why not?" Anakin shrugged. "Revamp a government, save my brother's family, and isolate the Bothans so they won't have any political leverage when we do approach them."

"Don't forget discover the source for the crime waves and restoring this galaxy to the nice peaceful place it was after the war," Tekli added, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that's just a side benefit," Anakin said playfully, oblivious to the stares of disbelief directed towards him. "Of course, everything's easier said than done. We'll need to go to Denon to untangle the political mess there, and work out a whole bunch of alliances that will be sure to rankle some. Not to mention find a way to avert a war and change the way the government is run."

"Anakin," Mara narrowed her eyes. "Those things are definitely _a lot_ easier said than done."

Tionne, in her calm voice, looked to Anakin puzzled. "I thought you didn't want to be in the galactic spotlight? This will put you and Tahiri directly into it the moment the media gets wind of your involvement."

"Can't avoid it," Tahiri answered with a shrug. "Our only problem is our daughter. We've tried to ready Cassa for it, but I don't think she quite understands. In her mind, the media will be treating her like most of the Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama, a child of two divinities."

"Don't worry, if she hangs out with Ben and Janek, they'll keep her from being overwhelmed," Mara said reassuringly. "Initiate Kani Asari is also fiercely protective of people important to Ben. I think Cassa will find herself an instant big sister in no time."

"That's definitely reassuring," Tahiri smiled, relieved.

"Getting back on topic," Kam said seriously. "It'll take a little while to get the appropriate calls in and arrangements made. So until then, you're more than welcome to stay at the praxeum. Force knows when you'll be able to relax next with everything you have planned."

**}-(IV)-{ }-(IV)-{**

It was oddly peaceful, the free-growing nature surrounding the curving buildings of the praxeum. Where Ossus had once been a desolate wasteland, the area around the praxeum resembled an oasis of plants and wildlife.

The shapers and gardeners who lived at the praxeum took great pride in their work, creating winding paths through and assortment of towering trees, flowering bushes, and creeping vines. The shapers had even reintroduced once extinct native species by examining the DNA profiles that had been recorded in the ancient databases of the old Jedi Library. Small birds flitted to and fro, rodents with mouths full of seeds darted across paths and back into the underbrush. Even insects buzzed about, adding to the surreal natural setting of Ossus reborn.

Normally, such a place would have been relaxing for Jacen. In his childhood he had developed strong bonds to the Force in the creatures and plants around him, had an affinity with animals and all things living. Absently running his fingers over the smooth surface of a large leaf, he gazed up at the two suns glowing in the blue sky. That young teen he had once been—naïve and full of hope, and always on hand with a joke or two to lighten the mood—that young teen seemed like such a stranger to him now. He wondered how his past self would view his current self, if he'd have liked the person he became. He almost laughed at that. His younger self would probably tell his current self to lighten up and not be such a straight-laced Jedi.

"Any interesting thoughts, Jace?"

Jacen glanced over his shoulder with a rueful shake of his head. "Not really. Thanks for coming."

"Hey, we haven't talked in seven years. Think that's been some sort of record for us." Anakin emerged from another pathway, idly scanning his surroundings. He carried himself with a confidence Jacen couldn't remember seeing before. Sure, during the war Anakin might have appeared to be in control of things, but that was all it had been, an illusion. The moment that bubble was popped, his little brother had been revealed to be a frightened teenager in way over his head. But there was none of that now. His little brother truly had grown up.

"You settling in okay?"

"More or less. Cassa and Jedis'sei are playing with Lowie and Waroo. First time either of them have seen a Wookie. They seem to think 'Wookie' is now analogous to a climbing structure," Anakin answered with a small chuckle. "Tahiri's already talking with the local shapers, Tekli's with Master Cilghal teaching her everything she's learned, and Danni's getting caught up on the scientific advancements she missed out on."

"What about _you?_" Jacen asked solemnly. "It couldn't have been easy to come back here."

Anakin nodded in silent agreement, the two beginning to traverse down the dirt road. The dirt and fallen leaves crunched beneath their feet, the bird calls around them filling in for the moment of quiet between the two brothers.

"Enjoy your time away, at least?"

"Definitely. It was enlightening, thought definitely difficult at times. Starting a family with Tahiri though, I wouldn't trade that for anything. How about that mystical journey you went on with Vergere?"

"Enlightening. Different. Frustrating. I learned that there's so much more I need to learn. That answers only lead to more questions."

"I encountered that quite a few times talking with Sekot," Anakin said with a sly smile. "Trick is to not let that need for answers drive you. You can't know everything."

"True," Jacen matched Anakin's expression. "You'd go crazy if you tried."

Their trip took them to a lake-side path, the suns causing the water to shimmer and take on a silver-like sheen.

"How's Jaya been?" Anakin asked, this time breaking the silence.

"Flying around in Chiss space," Jacen answered vaguely. "We don't really keep in touch."

"Oh."

"She'll definitely be on the first ship back here once she hears you've returned though," Jacen commented glibly.

"And I thought the hug I got from Aunt Mara and mom couldn't be any more suffocating," Anakin said in mock horror.

"Yeah," Jacen smirked at the memory. As tall as Mara was, Anakin was a good head taller, and it had looked rather funny to see his little brother in the death grip of both his mom and aunt. Being an all powerful Jedi didn't protect anyone from the strength of a mother's hug.

Jacen levitated a nearby pebble, and with another gesture, sent it skipping across the surface of the lake. Stepping up next to him, Anakin copied his routine.

"Mom really missed you, you know," Jacen said carefully. "When I started out on my journey of discovery, she made me swear to call the _Falcon_ at least once a week. Said that she would at least have _one_ of her children to talk to regularly."

"You were always closer to her," Anakin answered with a shrug, sending another stone skipping across the water. "I would have thought she'd be relieved. What with me no longer getting into life and death situations on a daily basis."

"You didn't miss mom or dad?" Jacen said with raised eyebrows.

"Course I did," Anakin said almost reluctantly. "But after having to raise my two kids…let's just say they didn't exactly do the best of jobs with us. Don't get me wrong, I love them. But I spent most of my childhood on Yavin Four. Probably saw more of my teachers, of insane villains, than mom and dad. Like I said, you were always closer to her because you could _understand_ her viewpoints. Not just hear the concepts she taught us, but knew what it was she was talking about at the core of things. I was never patient enough for that. Nor was Jaina for that matter. But even you have to admit that we were as far from a 'normal' family, having a 'normal' life that we could get. And I just left that normal life on Zonama Sekot because things over here finally boiled over and wrecked that life that I spent seven years building with Tahiri."

There was no emotion in his brother's voice, only a strange peace, as if he was simply stating facts. The emotional detachment from the issue only made Anakin's argument seem all the more convincing.

Jacen sent two stones jumping across the water as he tried to formulate some sort of response. Anakin had a point. Of the three of them, he was the only one who had stayed in constant contact with their parents. Even Jaina's once-every-few-months basic greeting card of 'hi, I'm having fun, still alive, hope you're well' lacked a certain amount of warmth and detail that one might desire.

"Guess there are some benefits to becoming a senator and staying on the High Council after all," Jacen said ironically.

"About that…Earlier at that meeting, I didn't mean to step on your toes," Anakin said hesitantly, lowering the next stone to focus on his brother.

"It's okay," Jacen said quickly. As he said the words, he realized he meant them. A genuine smile stretched unfamiliarly across his face. "Really. It felt just like the old days, when we were in a room full of adults trying to get their heads wrapped around a seemingly impossible problem and you come in and solve the problem like the answer was so obvious. It really is good to have you back Anakin."

"It_ is_ good to be back," Anakin exhaled, matching Jacen's boyish grin. "Well, if it weren't for the whole galaxy falling to pieces and my family once again facing life or death situations and annoying odds."

"No kidding," Jacen shook his head tiredly. He let the next rock he was levitating plop down into the water with an unceremonious splash. "Maybe it's a good thing you've come back to offer your insight. The same sets of eyes have been going over everything and drawing blanks for the past five years. Vergere was right in some ways. Everyone in the Order had gotten used to you and Tahiri pulling some ridiculously implausible plan out of wherever it is you pulled them out of. They had gotten used to looking to the two of you for guidance. If it wasn't the Freed Ones, it was philosophies on the Force. If it wasn't media advice, it was how to improve relations between Jedi and non-Jedi. Even the High Council was used to you solving their problems with great abuse of political power and innovation. Then you two left. Uncle Luke decided to stay a teacher on Ossus. And suddenly everyone was looking at a galaxy at peacetime. We had been soldiers, fighter pilots, aggressive diplomats for nearly five years. The galaxy after the war was so different than what it had started out as. None of us had a clue about what to do except fall back on what semi-worked before. And here we are again. You two come back, produce a solution, and things will probably start to fall back into place sooner or later."

Jacen hadn't meant to sound weary, exhausted from all the politics and posturing. He didn't want to sound like he was making excuses either. He had accepted politics as an aspect of his life, the posturing as something that just came along with the territory. He knew that even his best intentions didn't have a chance if others couldn't be convinced they were for the better. Short of declaring himself Emperor and spacing everyone who disagreed with him, he had quickly learned that there really wasn't much he _could_ do as a senator, even one who sat on the High Council.

The other Jedi of the High Council, Barratk'l, Kyle, Octa, Kirana, Kam, and Tresina, were about as far away from his own philosophies as possible. Kyle and Kam were too wary of the dark side to even consider the Unifying Force he and Vergere adhered to. Octa was a disciple of Kyp, but she viewed the Jedi through an inflexible, narrow lens. Tresina followed his uncle's teachings and was loyal to them to an almost frustrating degree. And Barratk'l, the relative newcomer, though very patient and politically adept, had few followers in the Order and very limited influence.

Every proposal had been an uphill battle. Every vote, a whim of the Force. Even if he had only been doing it for almost three years, each battle had been grinding and painful with each of those years feeling like decades. Only his trips to Hapes when the Senate was in recess had preserved his sanity; and what he hoped was whatever was left of his humanity. Nelani and Seha also helped, acting as his moral compass whenever frustrating red-tape or corruption sunk a bill that could have helped millions.

Yes, the past few years had definitely not been fun, and Jacen would be the first to admit that he envied his brother's enjoyment of that same period of time. First to admit he was envious that his brother had a family, children, a place to call home.

Home for him was wherever he happened to get a room, be it a Denon apartment, the living quarters of the _Falcon…_in the arms of a beautiful, red-haired Queen Mother.

The thought of Tenel Ka caused Jacen to close his eyes, his chest clenching painfully. Tenel Ka, his daughter Allana, he suddenly wanted more than ever to wrap his arms around them and hold them like he had seen Anakin hold Tahiri and Cassa earlier. Through his Force bond, he could feel Tenel Ka lend what support she could, before events forced her to break the connection and focus on the present. But that wasn't nearly enough.

"Jacen," Anakin used _their_ bond to communicate his support. Through it, Jacen could feel undercurrents of both Tahiri and Cassa mimicking Anakin's actions.

Jacen swallowed thickly, his throat feeling tight. Normally, he'd be ashamed at the emotions that had slipped past his tightly controlled barriers. Already he could feel his apprentices' alarm and concern, and he did his best to reassure the two teenage girls. They almost never sensed anything from him, let alone the swell of emotion he had just let slip. His reassurance did little, and he could still feel them anxiously reaching out to him to check on his well-being

Taking a breath, he glanced almost uncertainly at his younger brother. Maybe it was the feeling of family, a reminder that he wasn't the only Solo capable of kicking the galaxy in the butt, that had caused his defenses to slip.

"We're going to get through this, Jace."

The definitive note in Anakin's voice almost made Jacen want to believe it.

_Almost_.

He had long since stopped believing in miraculous solutions. Had had Vergere drill into his head over and over again that hope and empathy are two of the worst things a Jedi can go into any conflict with. There was no doubt he was feeling slightly annoyed that his younger brother was going to do what he could not; save and protect his family.

Jacen could only nod, unable to verbalize any response. Once again, he knew that there was a reality he could wish for, and one that actually existed. Until Tenel Ka and Allana were safely in his arms again, he wouldn't allow himself to be swayed by false hope.

As if sensing the sudden rising of his mental barriers, Anakin took several steps back.

"Sorry," Jacen said automatically.

"Me too," Anakin's determined blue eyes met Jacen's hardened brown. "Feel up to changing this galaxy again, Jacen?"

Jacen gripped Anakin's offered hand. "Ready if you are. Maybe something will actually get done this time."

"Great, all we need to do now is recruit Jaina and gather the old gang."

"There's quite a few new faces too," Jacen reminded. They headed back towards the praxeum. "Some of them pretty good."

"As long as they know what they're getting into when they sign up for one of our crazy plans."

"Do _we_ even know what we're getting ourselves into with these plans?"

"Good point."

The banter continued on, eventually mixing with the laughter and giggles of the praxeum's children as the brothers drew nearer. The two brothers were in no hurry though, reconnecting and repairing what time apart had degraded. They would always be brothers, and as the Force reaffirmed their connection to each other, they both acknowledged that fact with understanding nods of their heads. And as Jacen and Anakin emerged from the small forest, they took in the sight of their awaiting family.

In the main courtyard of the small oasis of curving white buildings, one could see Wookies Lowbacca and Lumpawaroo yowling playfully as Cassa, Jedis'sei, Janek, Ryza and several of the younger children used them as climbing structures. Leia, Mara, and Tahiri were tucked into a shaded corner, talking in hushed voices as Tahiri cradled a sleeping Jayce against her. Luke and Han were in another corner, reminiscing about the past stirred up by Anakin's return.

Not that Jacen's apprentices weren't busy either. Seha and Nelani were seated in a small circle on the sun-baked bricks of the courtyard, sharing stories and lessons with Ben, Kani, Cappricia, and the older students still left at the praxeum.

The Ossus Praxeum was once again a place for family, for recovery and healing. A place to recharge and gather oneself before striding out into the galaxy once more. Force knows, its occupants would need every ounce of strength to face the storm that was to come.

**}-(Chapter End)-{**

**A\N: **Next chapter in two Sundays from now...RL is being RL at the moment =p. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Turi

**Turi**

**}-(****I****)-{**

Glancing outside the office window towards the rising sun, one would think Jedi Ambassador to the Imperial Remnant, Jedi Knight Turi Altamik, was in the lap of luxury. Towering spires of gleaming black gilded with gold and platinum frames soared high into the yellow sky. Picturesque, white-stone walkways—every stone placed with extreme care—lined with finely manicured trees and bushes. A fountain bubbled at one point; a lake gleamed on the opposite end, a tiny stream connecting the two down the center of the pathway.

Yes, much had changed on Taspir III since Voster Quille was elected Grand Moff; a position similar to the role of 'president' or 'chief of state' to other non-Imperial governments.

Then again, many things had also stayed the same.

"Listen, Representative Solen. Grand Moff Quille has heard your complaints, but quite frankly, it _is_ within his right to disband any organizations in the Empire. This issue is out of my hands."

_"Please, Jedi Altamik! If the United Front for Imperial Refugees is disbanded, what will happen to the three point seven million refugees we still look out for? How can the Grand Moff call our organization a threat to the Empire when all we do is petition the moffs to give these refugees the break they desperately need."_

Turi rubbed at her forehead, shaking her head slowly. "I wish I can help, Solen. I really do. But the Jedi Order is not supposed to tell other governments how to run or manage their people."

_"Then what __are__ you supposed to be doing? Not that I'm not grateful for the work you and Jedi Knights Arelis and Bann do. I mean, you even helped to settle a majority of our people. But…"_

"Jedi can't work miracles no matter how hard you want them to," Turi hissed, a hand curling into a fist beneath the desk. "We _can't_ save everyone. The nearly fifteen million people we helped settle over the past four years were lucky. The remaining three, not so much. I can try to force the Moffs to do what you want, but then I'll have used up all of my favors and good will with them and won't be able to protect those fifteen million if the Moffs decide to go after them."

_"And who gave you the right to play god? Deciding which people get to live or die. Who gets a home and who doesn't."_

"You did, Representative," Turi said bitingly. She was fed up with helping out, then being blamed if the people she was helping didn't get their way. "The moment you decided to rely on the Jedi Order to get the results _you_ couldn't. You didn't have to come to us. Just like I could have refused you when you first did. But the funny thing is, Jedi are just like every day people, only with several thousand years of tradition that basically forces us to be the galaxy's wet-nurse. I've done all I can for you, Solen. My advice, start doling out the remaining refugees to the other aid-groups. Then get clear of Imperial Space before the Grand Moff decides to arrest you for sedition."

The leader of the refugee group glowered at Turi, and then powered off his side of the communicator. Releasing a deep breath, Turi looked apologetically to the two sitting just outside her office.

"Apologies Moff Rezer, Moff Tanal," Turi said, her voice oozing with artificial politeness. "Not everyone is happy with the latest measures passed by the Council."

"Perfectly understandable." Rezer's smile was every bit as icy as the cold look in his eyes. "But these are trying times. The non-humans should learn that we are sacrificing much letting them have the comforts they still have left."

"Of course, the Chiss aren't making it any easier," Moff Evelyn Tanal said conversationally. She settled into the black leather couch on the opposite side of Turi's desk. "They should learn to leave well enough alone."

"I thought you agreed that the attacks in the Velcar and Presfbelt were…"

"Oh we've agreed it was probably the Killiks," Evelyn waved a hand dismissively. "But that still hasn't stopped the Chiss from sending practically every single ship they have to the Imperial-Chiss border."

Turi kept her smile plastered in place as she called on the Force to hide her fatigue. Dawn had barely broken, and she wasn't exactly in the mood for the usual blustering from the moffs. "But the two of you haven't come to complain about the audacity of the non-humans, have you?"

"It passes the time," Rezer shrugged. "Much of what is wrong with the Empire at the moment can be attributed to the non-humans. When that issue is taken care of, the Empire can return to its days as a galactic superpower."

"Yes, yes. And we'll have fleets in every corner of the galaxy, and everyone will once again be in awe of our might," Turi gestured impatiently. "I've seen the same propaganda vids too."

Evelyn chuckled. "To business then. Moff Rezer, would you like to start us off?"

"Yes," Rezer nodded. "As Evelyn mentioned, the Chiss have been building up their forces along the Perrinn-Velcar-Prefsbelt front. Now the Chiss have yet to make any aggressive maneuvers, and the chatter we have picked up seems to indicate that this might be a simple show of force."

"Right, _they_ might be worried that while they're handling the Killik situation, the Empire might take advantage. Jedi Knight Solo explained as much to me."

"Unfortunately, with the Jedi Ambassador to the Chiss currently away, the Aristocras appear to be taking advantage of the situation," Evelyn slid a datapad across the crystalline surface of Turi's desk. "From what we can tell, every ship, save those performing essential duties, have been moved to our shared border. The Moffs who control the Perrinn, Velcar, and Prefsbelt sectors have responded in kind and moved their own fleets to the border."

"I hate to say it, Jedi Knight Altamik, but war with the Chiss seems almost inevitable," Rezer said with badly acted regret. "Words can only do so much, and our people are fed up with the audacity of the Chiss."

"Opinion polls conducted suggest seventy percent of the Empire supports a war that will put the Chiss in their proper place," Evelyn nodded, a similar look of mock sympathy on her face.

Turi very carefully kept her face locked in a congenial expression. "Do those citizens who voted in that poll realize what a war would cost the Empire? Despite the gains in territory since the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, we're barely able to feed all of our planets as it is; and that's not counting those millions still stuck in ships orbiting devastated worlds. A war would likewise drain credits from those devastated worlds and prolong the current state of disrepair the Empire is currently in."

"On the flip side, at least the people have someone to channel their anger and frustration at," Rezer replied evenly. "Their hate brings them together and gives them focus. Without it, they truly will see that the Empire still has a long way to go before we return to the glory days."

"I appreciate the fact that you are briefing me of the situation, but I still don't see where _I_ come in."

"Since the Empire is a part of the Galactic Alliance, and the Chiss Ascendancy is not, we would like the Jedi Order's assurance that the other Galactic Alliance member-states will remain out of this purely Imperial matter. This is a matter of our foreign affairs and that of an outside entity. We have no wish to bother the rest of the galaxy with our problems," Evelyn answered.

"You're essentially asking the Jedi Order for a blessing to go to war," Turi summed up.

"And since the Jedi Order is essentially the Galactic Alliance's governing body, we expect the Jedi Order and their allies to honor the laws of the Alliance and remain separate of this issue."

"Will that, by extension, include myself, and Jedi Knight's Arelis and Bann?"

"That will be up to the three of you," Evelyn smiled frostily. "You can either continue to do your duty in aiding the Empire or stay out of its way. Play with those non-human refugees if you must. But the Grand Moff has plans at work, and we will not appreciate any interference."

"You overheard my holocall earlier, no doubt," Turi gestured to the holoemitter on her desk. "I know how things work here. Favor for a favor. You want me to tell the Jedi Order to mind their own business, I'll need something in return."

"Oh?" Rezer's thin eyebrows rose.

Turi's green eyes glinted predatorily. "Repeal the latest amendment to the Imperial Charter. The Empire has no need to construct prison camps to hold non-human refugees, or develop a registry to keep track of non-humans. Instead, use the funds that would have gone into those projects to get the remaining non-human refugees settled in a civilized manner."

"And just why would we ever agree to this?" Rezer said with an incredulous scoff.

"Three reasons," Turi said with a sharp tilt of her head, holding up three fingers. "The Empire wants to go to war. Which is smarter, having several million settled people content with their lot in life, or several million disgruntled people roaming around the Empire without much hope of bettering their lives?"

"And the other two reasons?"

"Several million people, whether they're human or not, is one heck of a workforce. Sure we have droids and automated processes that build most of what we need, but if you want to free up humans for the Imperial armies, you'll need the refugees to take their places_. _Lastly, I need something tangible to show the Jedi Order. So long as you're treating your own people well, whether they're human or otherwise, they won't have too many grounds to do more than protest any eventual war."

"I must say, Jedi Altamik, you really do understand how the Empire works," Evelyn said sarcastically.

Turi's grin was just as genuine as the moff's voice. "Fortunately, no?"

"We'll have to discuss this with Grand Moff Quille, of course," Moff Rezer said coolly. "It will take some convincing to get the other moffs to likewise repeal the amendment."

"Then you best get on it then," Turi said, her green eyes glimmering coldly. "Who knows when the Chiss will get fed up with Imperial posturing and live up to the animalistic picture the media paints them as."

"Then we will excuse ourselves. Good talking with you again, Jedi Knight Altamik."

"Likewise."

The door closed behind the two moffs, and Turi slumped back into her chair, releasing a very long breath. The shadows under her eyes were evidence of many sleepless nights. The creases and wrinkles on her youthful face, a sign of the stress of her position. After five years in the Empire, she could barely keep track of how many times she had bent, or even broken, her own morals to get the job done. It didn't help that the moffs were all older than her and saw her as a little girl in a world full of grownups, regardless of how many times she parried their maneuvers or turned them against one and other to protect the powerless in the Imperial Remnant.

Her holocomm unit chimed, a small reminder message displaying in the air above her desk.

With another deep sigh, Turi called upon the Force to help restore her strength and stood. The day had only just begun and there was still much, much more she had to do. She glanced at her planner, rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes. Meetings, meetings, and more meetings, all of which were of the utmost importance to one person or another. She wasn't one to shirk her duties to the Jedi Order, but she'd like to see any other Jedi last as long as she had in such a toxic, literally and figuratively, work environment. Not that complaining or feeling sorry for herself would do any good.

Wondering if she had time for a light breakfast before her plethora of meetings, Turi stood, stretched and prepared herself for what would most likely be a _very_ trying day.

**}-(****II****)-{**

The sounds of machine work echoed noisily, nearly drowning out the voices of her guide. All around her in the Sienar Fleet System factory of Taspir III, assembly lines were working at full speed piecing together countless numbers of fighters, gunboats, and smaller capital ships. Most of the systems were automated, blue and white sparks flying as welder droids affixed bits and pieces to one and other, pneumatic hammers pounding other pieces into place, with other droids moving the piece onwards. It was a loud place, full of the smell of smelted metal and burnt wiring. And unfortunately, the place her current assignment took her.

"So you see, Jedi Knight Altamik, with the roll-out of the Twin-Ion Engine Starhunter interceptor model, and the increased production of the Scimitar bombers, the Empire has once again regained a tactical advantage in the region." Her guide, heir to the Santhe Corporation, Evander Santhe, explained. "The Starhunters are more than a match for the Eta-Fives currently in use by the Galactic Alliance military. They are the next step in the evolution of the TIE Defender and Interceptor lines. Two-thousand have already been produced and are in service, with another ten thousand on order. The Starhunter represents the pinnacle of Imperial engineering. Not to take anything away from the Scimitars though. Our Scimitar assault bombers have only one ion engine, yet can reach speeds faster than any Imperial bomber in existence. Its advance armament and shielding systems makes it stand head and shoulders above most bombers this day and age."

"Impressive, very impressive," Turi nodded for show. "Considering the Starhunter was still on the drawing board as recently as five months ago, I'm surprise Sienar Systems are mass producing them already."

"Well, yes," Santhe gestured to the assembly lines above their heads. "As you know, the Chiss have been causing trouble for the Empire. Their Clawcraft, I hate to say it, frankly outclasses all but our most expensive fighters. If we were to go to war, we needed a counter to their technology, something even more advanced and capable of undeniable results. After the incident with the Tion Hegemony, the Council of Moffs approved the basic design of the Starhunter and transferred a great deal of credits to make those drawing board plans a reality. The Chiss will serve as an example to all those who would dare question the Empire's power."

Turi closed her eyes for a fraction of a second, nodding weakly. "Of course. I guess that also explains the roll-out of the _Turbulent_-class Star Destroyers five years ahead of schedule?"

"Yes," Evander nodded. "If we are to be a power to be reckoned with, we cannot be using the obsolete _Victory_ and _Imperial_ _I_ class Star Destroyers. This galaxy is advancing, and the Empire is only just catching up after spending years fighting amongst ourselves and in decay."

"All thanks to Grand Moff Quille," Turi said understandingly.

"Yes, we are grateful to have a man like he leading us into the future. Well, that concludes the tour. What is it you've come here for, Ambassador Altamik?"

"A matter of unpleasant business, I am afraid," Turi produced a datapad from her robes. "This is a collection of reports from pirate sweeps across the galaxy."

"Ah," Evander's thin face took on a regrettable façade . "I think I know where this is going. Our people have already told all we know to the Galactic Alliance and Imperial investigators. We simply do not understand how our fighters, even TIE Advance-line models ended up in the hands of these pirates. We keep strict tabs on all spacecraft that leave our factories, until they reach their buyers, and every one of them has been accounted for."

"I know, I've read the reports," Turi placated, holding out a hand to stall the corporate leader. "And I'm actually inclined to believe you. A recent raid on a hidden pirate base in the Sinton system by the Galactic Alliance's VibroSword squadron managed to capture several TIE-line fighters intact. I convinced my superiors that we needed an expert opinion on this, so I took the liberty of downloading our techs' analysis of the captured fighters."

Evander scrolled through the data, a small frown on his face.

"You've noticed it, right?" Turi said mildly.

"It is hard not to," Evander looked up with a confused expression. "Outwardly, the fighters do appear to be Sienar's; the solar wings, the spherical cockpit, right down to the computer systems and twin ion engines. All of it _looks_ as if it came straight from our factories."

"But," Turi prompted.

"But everything else is definitely not up to spec. I would normally chalk this up to miscreants getting their hands on surplus parts and bastardizing our designs, but this…this looks far more complex. In fact…" Evander trailed off as he continued to review the information . "In fact, some of what was done to these fighters actually improved on our design. Power consumption is half of what a standard TIE/LN Starfighter would normally use, and the weapon systems appear to be derivations of Chiss technology, making them doubly powerful."

Turi inwardly groaned. "So what does that mean?"

"I…I don't know," Evander shrugged helplessly, still going through the information. "I should be relieved that the fighters being used by the riffraff of the galaxy aren't from my factories, yet at the same time I am at a loss. The wiring of the fighters is not like anything I've seen before, yet they maintain a uniformity, leading me to believe that these fighters were massed produced with this specific design. In any case, I must report this to the Council of Moffs. Some of these designs can be used to upgrade our existing fleets of TIE-line starfighters and I'll need their permission and credits to do so."

"When you make your report to the moffs, can you stress that the weapon systems were _derivations_ of Chiss tech and not actual Chiss tech themselves?" Turi requested.

"Of course, of course," Evander waved her off, engrossed in the datapad. "The differences are very pronounced anyways and the tech could just have easily come from the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium. I do have one question though."

"Yes?"

"In the four years since the pirates have made a nuisance of themselves, why is this the first time we are learning about the makeup of their fighters?"

"I think these ones are relatively new," Turi explained, showing she was guessing by shrugging as well. "As in within-the-past-year new. After all, we have captured intact pirate bases and their fighters before, but these ones were the first ones we've seen with those modifications."

"And you said the Sinton system is where they were found?"

"Yes," Turi nodded.

Evander scowled for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"These modification, the way these fighters were designed, they weren't put together piecemeal, but deliberately designed in this manner. If I were a gambling man, I'd bet my company that there is some sort of factory for these…ships. The same factory that's churned out the TIE Advance and TIE line fighters our forces have seen in the field."

"The problem is, intelligence units from nearly every government have scoured the known galaxy for such a factory," Turi replied. "For any sign of how advanced weaponry and tech have made their way into pirate hands. For the source of all the pirate activity. They've searched for four years and have turned up absolutely nothing. The Battle at the Utegetu Nebula last year was the only outlier, and even then minimal information was gleaned from that event."

The head of Sienar Fleet Systems ran a hand through prematurely graying hair. "Then I can only say this. Unless that factory is found soon, the pirate problem will only increase. Emperor help us all if the pirates begin producing modified Defenders and other advanced fighters."

"Thank you taking the time to see me and confirming the intel reports," Turi breathed, her eyes briefly tracking around her to the busy assembly lines. "I won't take up any more of your time."

"Good luck, Jedi Knight Altamik," Evander said solemnly. "Sienar Fleet Systems may profit greatly from a war between Chiss and Imperials, but even we know what will happen to the Empire's economy should the war last longer than anticipated."

"But you won't do anything to stop it," Turi pointed out.

"It's not in our place to dictate to our customers what they should do with our products."

"Of course. Well, Director, I must be going. It's been a pleasure as always. Give my regards to the Council of Moffs."

"Until next time then," Evander waved a hand . "Hopefully you'll have better news."

Turi let her gaze linger on the many assembly-lines hard at work slapping together everything from fighter to capital ship parts. With machine-like efficiency, each part was passed on to another station and then added to, in a seemingly endless march of metal and machines. There was no questioning what they would all be used for. A government in peacetime had no need to create thousands of additional fighters. A government in peacetime could have used the credits spent rush-developing the top-of-the-line TIE Starhunter for the many worlds under its protection that still needed aid. And as her eyes trailed over to the end of one of the assembly-lines, she saw completed TIEs by the dozen being loaded up and whisked away.

Turi grimaced. She hated when she was right. The Empire was preparing for a war. A war where no one would truly 'win.'

**}-(I****II****)-{**

"I understand that the Jedi cannot condone a war, Master Katarn, Master Korr," Turi said with an impatience she didn't bother to hide. "But the Empire is going to war in any case, and when I tried to reach Ambassador Solo, I was told she was no longer in Ascendancy space. The Chiss cannot stop this. Nor can the Galactic Alliance in any case. It's a small sacrifice, don't you think? Our word and support for the well-being of millions?"

_"'Our word' is not something that can be bartered," _Jaden Korr said shortly. _"If the Jedi were to give 'our word,' we'd be as good as saying that the Galactic Alliance supports a war against the Chiss. A war that, if I have to remind you, has no legal basis. We'd be trading the deaths of countless millions in exchange for the 'well-being' of the few million our word would 'save.' Even then, there's no guarantee those few would make it through the war in the first place. The Jedi Order…"_

"Is damned near incompetent!" Turi hissed in aggravation. "I'm sorry, but you assigned me to look after Jedi interest in this sector. Protecting those that can't protect themselves, ensuring the Empire plays nice with its neighbors, preserving the peace, and all that rot that looks good for the history holos. But none of you have actually been out here the past four years and seen what this place is like, seen what the leaders are like. You want me to save people? That comes at a cost. You want me to preserve the peace? The Jedi Order won't have a presence out here much longer if I do. Play nice with our neighbors? How can I do that when both the government Jaina Solo works for, and the one I work for, barely tolerate our presence? Hells, in the time I've been with the Empire, they've not only played well with most of their neighbors, they damned well annexed most of them. You tell me what I'm supposed to do about this situation then. Because it's so obvious that the only thing the Galactic Alliance Senate and High Council can agree on is what _not_ to do."

_"You're out of line," _Jaden said warningly.

"And I don't give a damn," Turi shot back, green eyes glimmering with tears of frustration. "You want to replace me, do it. But I'm _trying_ to keep as many people alive and happy as possible. If the Jedi Order weren't so far up the arse of the Galactic Alliance bureaucracy, maybe they'd be able to do the same. "

_"Jedi…"_

_ "You say that a war will happen regardless of what we say?" _Kyle interrupted his former apprentice.

"Quite sure," Turi said tiredly. She fiddled with a datapad for a moment. "I'm sending you over my latest estimates of the strength of the Imperial fleets. As you can see, they're three times the pre-Vong War numbers. The Empire isn't building those ships and increasing recruitment quotas for a lark. And that, coupled with an uptick in anti-non-human sentiment, means that the anger can only be directed towards one target. The moffs are humoring us at the moment, trying to see where we'll stand; with them or against them."

Kyle and Jaden both looked over the information, troubled frowns appearing as they did.

_"These numbers…how certain of them are you?" _Kyle asked.

"Very," Turi sighed. "I double-checked them after Ambassador Solo gave me her estimates for the Chiss fleets. The Chiss will be ready for the Empire, but in two to three years at the earliest. The Empire has the numbers it needs _today._"

_"We'll have to talk with the rest of the Galactic Alliance Senate and the High Council about this. The next meeting convenes in three days."_

"Right, until then, I'll just tell the Council of Moffs not to go to a war they'll statistically win."

_"Turi."_ Kyle said tiredly

"Sorry again," Turi muttered, looking downwards.

_"You're doing a good job with the resources you do have,"_ Kyle said gently. _"Bastion would still be a graveyard planet if it weren't for your efforts. Several dozen million refugees would still be trapped in ships or deserted balls of space rock if you hadn't stepped in. You __are__ making a difference, Jedi Knight Altamik. Even if it doesn't seem like it at times."_

"Yeah," Turi swallowed heavily, forcing a smile to appear. The affect was ruined by a few stray tears that escaped her eyes.

_"Aren't Jedi Knight Avinoam Arelis and Kunor Bann helping shoulder some of your burdens?"_

"Sure," Turi wiped at her tears, her cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. "Kunor is over on Bastion overseeing things there. Avinoam is busy keeping the newly acquired neighbors from being completely steamrolled by the Council of Moffs. That still leaves said council and the rest of the Empire to me."

_"One moment, just getting word from Jedi Masters Solusar and… Skywalker?" _Kyle blinked in shock. _"And I thought he had retired from the political scene."_

"What's going on?"

_"You may get your wish, Turi,"_ Kyle said, scrolling through information somewhere off camera. _"An emergency meeting of the High Council is being called. Eleven hours from now Kam Solusar has requested every member of the High Council attend."_

"Well, eleven hours is easier than three days at least," Turi shrugged. She distractedly reviewed her mental checklist of everything the council needed to know about the state of the Empire.

_"There's something else,"_ Kyle said intuitively.

"It's the Empire, when is it ever one-dimensional?" Turi replied with false cheer. She then sobered. "It's about Project Singularity."

_"The project Grand Moff Quille tried to initiate, restarting the Reborn and Inquisitorious?"_ Jaden spoke up.

"Right in one," Turi nodded once.

_"Didn't you convince the Council of Moffs not to back that proposal?"_

"That I did."

_ "But…"_

"But he still hasn't given up his push for Force-sensitive soldiers loyal to the Empire."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. _"Is this one of those things you're telling us after the fact?"_

Turi looked abash as she nodded again. "The good news is that the eight, missing Force-sensitives from this corner of the galaxy are no longer missing."

_"Turi…"_

"Okay," Turi breathed out slowly. "Ever since the Tion Hegemony incident, where Imperial and Corellian forces clashed, the Empire hasn't looked too favorably on Corellia. When Corellia began boasting about their very own Jedi Praxeum, the Empire became a touch envious. Sooooo….rather than go to the Jedi Order, they went to their own Intelligence division and started up an academy for Imperial Jedi. It's now entering its sixth month of operation."

_"And the reason you're telling us this now?"_

"General Dorja, the commander in charge of the academy, is offering a flag of truce if you will. She's willing to let the Jedi Order contribute to the curriculum if the Jedi Order officially recognizes the Imperial Jedi Academy and agrees to send any Force-sensitive individual found in Imperial space to said academy. I couldn't tell you otherwise because I was sworn to secrecy, most of the Empire doesn't even know about the academy, and…well, I rather like what they've done so far."

_"Okay, for that, Jaden or myself will have to see the academy personally before we can make any decision. The last thing we want is an academy for dark siders helping and Empire conquer other peoples."_

"General Dorja anticipated that and extends her welcome."

_"After the High Council meeting early tomorrow morning, I'll swing on by the Remnant," _Kyle said, running a hand through his beard. _"It should be interesting to see Taspir Three again. I'll also help you brief the Council of Moffs on where the Jedi Order stands with their probable war with the Chiss."_

"I'll see you then, master," Turi inclined her head briefly.

"_Take care of yourself, Altamik," _Kyle gave a brief two-fingered salute, then ended the transmission.

**}-(I****V****)-{**

In hindsight, Turi desperately wished she hadn't taken a stroll after lunch. It seemed like a good idea at the time. It had rained earlier that morning, so the atmospheric pollution and smog had dispersed for a merciful few hours. There was a cool breeze that accompanied the post-rain-soaked city, temporarily devoid of the usual toxic and noxious smells such a breeze normally carried. And, barring an unscheduled emergency, her schedule was clear for that single hour she had for herself.

Perhaps she should have spent that time in her quarters meditating.

Or occupied herself with lightsaber katas; not that her blade skills were anything to boast about. Or that she had even had a reason to use those non-existent skills these past few years.

Keeping out of trouble that required a lightsaber was something she preferred. It was rather pleasant not being shot at, swung at, or threatened with mortal peril. She was well aware that she was more bureaucrat than Jedi, and that her skills with the Force had definitely lessened as she spent more and more time in back rooms hammering out deal after deal.

So it was why she momentarily froze at the top of a staircase, her mid-day walk through one of the bazaars of Taspir III's capital interrupted by a flurry of motion.

"Listen up! All non-humans, stop where you are and present your identification papers!" A human Imperial officer barked out. "Failure to comply means immediate detention and confiscation of the property on your person!"

Behind him, three units of stormtroopers, each being led by a stormtrooper in black armor, surged forward into the now panicked crowd. The officer drew a blaster pistol and fired it into the air. "Stay where you are. If you have your papers, there's no need to fear. This security sweep is to ensure that there are no terrorist elements hiding among you."

Turi remained frozen at the top of the stairs she was on, taking in the sight below her. Stormtroopers roughly pushed through one non-human after another, turning over carts full of goods or toppling over stands in front of stores.

"This is outrageous!" A yellow-skinned Twi'lek called out in protest. "We're citizens of the Empire! You cannot…"

The officer's blaster rang out again, the ruby beam narrowly missing the protester's head. "Take him into custody, for defying a command of an officer of the Imperial Army."

More angry shouts filled the market place, the crowd outnumbering the Imperial forces three-to-one. The crowd began to surge forward, curses and debris flung at the Imperials.

"Form ranks!" The officer barked.

Immediately, the three units of stormtroopers formed a triangle around the officer, blasters pointed outwards. The sound of blasters charging stopped the crowd in their tracks.

The officer glowered at the crowd while a black-armored stormtrooper called for backup. "For menacing members of the Imperial Army, all of you are now under arrest."

Turi wasn't quite sure where the third group of individuals appeared from, but a mob of unruly human youth suddenly began barging through one of the many market streets. A mob armed with flaming bottles of alcohol, welding torches, and all manner of improvised weaponry. They rounded the corner and all paused as they took in the situation. After a brief second, the leader of the new group turned back to the others.

"Drive the inhuman bastards back!"

"For the Empire!" Another youth yelled in agreement. The mob streamed forward, projectile weapons opening up on the crowd of merchants and shoppers.

Panic immediately filled the air. Some of the crowd as trapped between the mob and the group of stormtroopers and began stampeding towards the latter in sheer terror. The stormtroopers, afraid of being overwhelmed, did the only thing a panicked force of armed individuals would do, they opened fire.

Chaos broke out, with some of the non-human crowd trying to fight back, and others just trying to run for their lives.

"In the name of the Emperor, drive them back to the holes they came from!" A gleeful howl came from the crowd of Imperial youths. One of the teens hurled a flaming bottle at a speeder full of an Ithorian family. Two other speeders trying to pull away were besieged as more youth climbed on top and began banging on the cockpit.

The stormtroopers and Imperial officer weren't making anything better by trying to arrest pretty much anyone who came within arms' reach.

Fires broke out. The sound of glass shattering and power conduits erupting crackled over the whine of blaster and projectile weapons' fire. Screams and guttural calls turned the peaceful market place into a nightmarish scene.

And through it all, Turi could only stare blankly, unable to believe what was happening. It was surreal, impossible. Even when a stray laser shot zipped by her, Turi couldn't get her feet to move in any direction. For a moment, her mind flashed back to the Yuuzhan Vong War, when she had been just a frightened teenager running from one world to the next.

On one of her 'safe' havens, a distant moon on a distant planet in the Outer Rim, the Yuuzhan Vong had landed. They plowed through the local militia with laughable ease and proceeded to massacre and enslave the planet's population. She had been there first hand, watching the slaughter unfold. Watching people flee only to be cut down by amphistaff or razor bug. Witnessing the buildings burn, homes annihilated. And she had been completely helpless, unable to do anything, save anyone. All she had been able to do was hide behind a thick growth of trees on a hill overlooking the village. Hide and watch the terror unfold.

The screams she heard then seemed to merge with the screams she was hearing now. And she suddenly felt the strength leave her legs. Hands went slack at her side and beads of sweat broke out across her forehead as the only thing she could do was sit at the top of the steps and watch once more.

She wasn't aware of just how long she was sitting there until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Blinking once more, she jerked her head around in surprise. Twilight had set upon the capital city of Taspir III, the last traces of the sun slowly sinking below the horizon. In that dying light, however, she saw the concerned silhouette of her master.

"Master Katarn?" Turi said hoarsely, finding herself oddly incapable of standing. She glanced back towards the market place; it was empty save for the cleaning droids sweeping the street.

"Hey, what did I tell you about taking care of yourself?" Kyle asked tenderly.

Behind him, Jan Ors held out a steaming cup of what smelled like caf. "Here."

Turi took the cup, but her hand shook so badly that the contents spilled. She stared at the puddle of caf on the stone ground for a long moment, before confused green eyes looked up with bewilderment. With a forced laugh, she shook her head "What's wrong with me? I can take the worse the Council of Moffs can throw at me, but I go to pieces like this over nothing? Anyways, what are you doing here, Master? I thought you had an emergency High Council meeting to attend."

"I sent Jaden in my place," Kyle answered, shrugging off his own Jedi cloak and draping it around Turi. "The Force was telling me that my apprentice needed me more."

Turi swallowed heavily, unable to help but shiver despite the warmth of Kyle's cloak. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Kyle murmured, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," Turi whispered, her eyes closed.

"For what?"

"Making you come all the way out here. I had things under control."

"Right," Kyle said disbelievingly.

After a moment of silence, Turi looked away. "Didn't think the war had gotten to me like some of the others."

"If you want the truth, Turi, a part of the reason why I had the High Council station you out here is because the Empire was one of the more stable places in the galaxy at the time," Kyle said, his voice containing a calming element. "I'm not sure if you remember, but at the end of the war, when you finally emerged from your latest hide away, you were as shell-shocked as some of the troopers who had participated on the assault of Coruscant."

"All of that's a blur to me," Turi answered back, picking at a hole in her robes. It must have been from a stray round or laser, as the hole certainly hadn't been there this morning when she had talked with the moffs. "Faces, places, days going by fast and slow. Running, fearing, existing. I remember going to bed, and waking up, and one day, I'm on Taspir III and the war is all behind me. The only thing I can do is keep marching onwards."

They were silent once more, watching as the light and smog-polluted sky made the distant stars faint and near-impossible to see.

"Why don't you show Jan and I this embassy the Empire gave you. I've heard it's one of the better ones," Kyle patted Turi affectionately on the back. "And while we're here, you might as well show off this Imperial Jedi Academy."

Turi smiled faintly. "Sure thing, boss." She took a deep breath, and this time she managed to stand on her own two legs. Another breath and calming Force touch of her master, and she was able to walk again. She held out a hand and was relieved to see that it had stopped shaking. "Strange, I went seven years without any problems. It's going to be a small annoyance if I start freezing at every conflict I see."

"Call upon your bonds with Kunor and Avinoam," Kyle advised. Their trip back through the downtown region was slow and steady. "I sent them here to help you, in more ways than one. A Jedi within a meld is much stronger, can endure much more, than a single Jedi on their own."

"I'll try," Turi shrugged. "Not sure either of them will be too impressed by what they see in my head."

"Humor me," Kyle said patiently. "You might find that they can surprise you as well."

"As you command, master," Turi said, a small amount of her trademark sassiness returning. She glanced past Kyle to his silent wife. "I understand why he had to come out, but you didn't have to make the trip either, ma'am. Not that I don't appreciate it or anything."

Jan Ors allowed a wry smile and patted her husband's arm fondly. "Jedi Master Katarn here may be a high and mighty Jedi, but he still forgets one crucial fact every now and then. As powerful as he is, he _still_ needs a ship to take him across the galaxy. I happen to own said ship, and it's stipulated in our marriage contract that I have to be present in any life-threatening missions he partakes in a misguided sense of youthfulness."

"Life-threatening?" Turi raised an eyebrow as her lips threatened to crack into a smile.

"Something about me taking out a few Imperial facilities, superweapons, and several battalions of their people a couple decades ago, that still irks the moffs," Kyle deadpanned. "I don't think they ever got around to revoking the bounty on my head, despite the peace treaty. Purely out of spite of course."

"Of course," Turi looked away to hide her grin.

"Well, that, and the fact that you seem certain the Empire and Chiss are about to do something utterly inane and Imperial/Chiss –like," Kyle tacked on.

"There's that too," Turi rolled her eyes. She turned back to Kyle, her green eyes glimmering. "Thank you both for coming, really."

"Not a problem," Jan winked.

"It's part of my job, look at the Jedi Handbook; it's chapter five, or six, I think," Kyle said glibly.

Turi winced. "You've seen my holocron?"

"Tionne showed it to me so I could see what a _great_ job my apprentices in the field have been doing with recording their historic positions," Kyle said grandly.

Turi hung her head in embarrassed amusement. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Believe me, I did," Kyle grinned. "You definitely put your unique spin to it."

"Great." Turi held her head in her hands in mock suffering. "Can we just go now? I'd rather give the two credit tour of the embassy than talk about my _'unique'_ spin on things."

"After you, Jedi Knight Altamik."

**}-(****V****)-{**

The aroma of strongly brewed caf was enough to off-set the annoyance at being awakened by the monotone voice of the New Order Progressive NewsNet broadcaster.

"_Yesterday, a riot in the market place of Talzin, the capital city of Taspir Three, resulted in the loss of life of three Imperial soldiers and a dozen members of the Imperial Youth Group that had been supporting them. From the start the security force, initially sent to investigate a lead regarding possible anti-human terrorist activity, was met by a hostile crowd. Things would have been much worse had it not been for the brave action of the Taspir Three Youth Group Leader and his loyal Imperial followers. Their arrival turned the tables, and seventeen terrorist-scum have been arrested with another thirty dead. The Council of Moffs have quickly denounced the attempted uprising and pointed to it as justification for the passage of laws limiting non-human land rights and institution of a stricter identification program."_

Turi opened a single eye to see Jan Ors seated by her bed-side. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Jan smiled whimsically. "You feeling better?"

"Felt worse," Turi shrugged, stretching as she pulled herself into a seated position.

"Caf?" Jan held out a second mug.

"Cheers," Turi took the cup and gave Jan a brief salute with it before sipping from it. She used the Force to augment the caf's rejuvenating affect on her mind and body. As she did, the HoloNet broadcast finally registered in the newly awakened part of her brain, and with it the events of the previous night. With a grimace, Turi closed her eyes and let out several deep breaths. "Really fouled things up, didn't I? I mean I was in a position to stop everything _before_ it got out of control but…"

"Turi," Jan said firmly, stopping Turi's self-depreciating rant. "You know better than anyone that Jedi can't do everything. Even if you had stopped this riot, there would have always been another incident in a city or on a planet far from where you are, and the end result would be the same. I've read your briefings, the moffs are looking for any reason to go to war with the Chiss, to increase persecution of non-humans. The trouble is more than any one Jedi Knight or Master can handle, so don't get yourself tied in knots over it. I may joke about it, but my purpose for being here is more than just being Kyle's pilot. The Galactic Alliance High Council, Jedi and the Ministers, are growing increasingly concerned about the situation out here. I'm here to get in touch with some of my intel contacts while you and Kyle play high-profile Jedi. Hopefully, we can keep the Empire from returning to what it once was as the Galactic Alliance tries to get its affairs in order."

Turi nodded silently, staring out the bay window of her bedroom. Thick gray fog prevented her from seeing much, but the emptiness of the clouds helped to settle her racing mind. There was still so much she was responsible for, so much to do. She couldn't spend much more time as a frail flower, moping over a war that had ended over seven years ago.

"Speaking of, where is my Master?" Turi reached out with the Force, but couldn't sense the powerful presence of Kyle anywhere in her spacious apartment.

Jan rolled her eyes at that. "He apparently thought it was a good idea to introduce himself to the moffs during their council meeting this morning. I haven't received any distress signals so they haven't arrested him, at least not yet."

But Turi had stopped listening at the words 'this morning,' and frantic green eyes darted towards the clock on the wall. In an almost panicked flurry, she flung her covers aside and reached for a standard Jedi robe draped over a nearby chair. "It's nearly lunch! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Jedi Knight Altamik," Jan barked, once again bringing a stop to Turi's actions. "When was the last time you had a good night's rest? Had a full meal?"

"I get by," Turi said defensively. "The only banquets I attend are social functions only, and even then the conversation keeps me from becoming too hungry."

"Turi," Jan's expression softened. "You have to take care of yourself before you can help others. Tell me, a good night's rest? A full meal?"

Turi looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror mounted on the wall across from her bed. She looked away almost just as fast, not liking the gaunt, dark-eyed person who stared back at her. "Last time I got a good night's rest was five months ago. Last full meal? Can't remember. Normally don't have time to make or pick up something with one crisis after another popping up. I pretty much live off of those military ration bars. Have all the nutrients I need and takes little time to prepare them."

Jan just shook her head. "Really. I guess it really isn't just Kyle and Jaden then."

"Huh?" Turi finished cinching the cloth belt of her robes.

"You Jedi can look after everyone but yourselves. That settles it. You have the rest of the day off, and you'll be going to lunch and dinner with Kyle and I."

"But…"

Jan narrowed her eyes, and Turi fell silent. "If you absolutely have to do something work related, it will be taking Kyle on a very public tour of Taspir Three and then to this Imperial Jedi Academy you mentioned yesterday. Is that clear?"

Looking like a chastised puppy, Turi nodded.

"Good. This galaxy is already falling to pieces, the last thing Kyle or I want is any of his apprentices resembling it."

"I am not…" Turi trailed off at Jan's look. "Okay, fine, maybe just a little bit. Five years of dealing with thick-headed moffs will do that to anyone."

"Oh, I believe you," Jan chuckled. "It's just…"

The doors to the apartment slid open, announcing Kyle's return.

"Oh good," Kyle smirked, seeing Turi awake. "You're up."

"Master?" Turi arched a fine, blond eyebrow.

"You know," Kyle said conversationally, taking a seat in an empty chair. "I didn't think it was possible, but were you by any chance, _understating_ just how bad those Imps are?"

"What did you find out?" Jan said mildly.

"That they still hold a grudge," Kyle retorted with mock sullenness. "Really, they still can't get over the fact that I caused several billion credits worth of damage and contributed to the downfall of their great empire."

"Hey, in their minds, the Empire never really fell," Turi supplied. "Half the aggravation is trying to subtly remind them that they don't rule the galaxy anymore."

"And the other half is trying to keep them from massacring the part of the galaxy they _do_ have control over," Kyle finished. "You really should have told me or Jaden the truth about the moffs."

"Didn't want to sound like a cry-baby," Turi said faintly. "I mean, you trusted me to do my job, and I have. There are places in the galaxy worse off than here, and I didn't want to force the Order to expend resources on a still stable region of space. I mean, just having Kunor and Avinoam here is a luxury considering all the places in the galaxy that need fixing."

Kyle released a long breath, "You're probably right. There's not much the Order could have done anyways. I told the Council of Moffs that the Jedi Order would not back a war with the Chiss so long as they were the aggressors. Half of them immediately began thinking of ways to provoke the Chiss into attacking. Anyways, suffice to say, you've done good work with them, Altamik. They've all agreed to postpone any invasion of Chiss space until the Chiss make the first move. Oh, and I managed to get us invited to the deployment of the brand new _Turbulent-_class Star Destroyer, the _Bloodfin. _We get to inspect the troops and all that."

"They weren't the slightest bit wary that you'd blow it up?" Turi said innocently.

"I'm sure they were. We get our own personal escort for that particular party," Kyle said wryly. "Was even given an introduction to those black-armored stormtroopers that seem to pop up all over the Remnant in recent times."

"Quille's elite corps," Turi supplied. "The regular grunts call them Void Troopers. They have cortosis and Mandolorian-iron-lined armor plating and personal cloaking devices. Fun bunch, rather silent though. A couple help train the Imperial Jedi over at the academy."

"They're Force-sensitive?" Kyle tilted his head sideways. "I didn't sense anything."

Turi allowed the first genuine smirk she had made in a while to appear. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning. Let's just say that the academy does a bit more than teach the kids how to be Jedi."

Kyle raised an eyebrow and smiled gamely. "Now I'm even more intrigued. Think they'll mind if I drop in today?"

"Not at all," Turi shook her head. "The kids are used to having different instructors every now and then."

"When you say kids…?" Jan said mildly.

"Like I told Master Katarn yesterday, all twelve Imperial Jedi are orphans. All but one is younger than sixteen," Turi explained. "Things done at the academy are also a lot different than how things are done at Ossus, Yavin, or Dathomir, or any of the Jedi Order's current institutions. I'll be happy to give you the grand tour. When are we due for the launching of the _Bloodfin_?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Okay, then we can go to the Imperial Jedi Academy after dinner," Turi said. "The night training missions are always fun."

"We _do_ have the same definition of 'fun' in mind, right?" Kyle asked.

"Don't worry," Turi grinned broadly. "Even if we don't, the experience will definitely be….enlightening, for someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Old and set in his ways?"

"Ah, thanks for clarifying."

"No problem."

"Jan."

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Why do I put up with all the disrespect I get from my lovable apprentices?"

"Because you start worrying when they try to be nice to you. Normally means something is wrong and they need a very big favor from the High Council."

"Good point." Kyle looked back to Turi. "After dinner it is, Jedi Knight Altamik. I definitely look forward to seeing the Imperial way of training Jedi."

**}-(****VI****)-{**

Turi doubted anyone would say that the Empire didn't enjoy their ceremonies and displays of military might. The Council of Moffs could never resist an opportunity to show off the shiny ships and gleaming rows upon rows of stormtrooper armor at their disposal. Even if the audience was only Imperial citizens, a couple of Jedi, and a few ambassadors from systems on the verge of being 'annexed' by the Empire, the Council of Moffs spared no expense. Her ears were still ringing from the constant blaring of patriotic music that had accompanied the afternoon display of military might.

It was why she felt the greatest amount of relief as she guided Jedi Master Kyle Katarn past a row of quiet, unassuming houses high up in one of Taspir III's mountain ranges, and towards a large, mansion-like structure near the mountain's peak.

"Quite the distance from civilization," Kyle remarked, glancing over his shoulder back at the distant capital city. The glimmering lights of the factories and skyscrapers shone through the murky, polluted air in the valley below. This high up, the cool night made his breath come out in visible clouds of moisture.

"Like I said, the Imperial Jedi aren't known to many," Turi commented, stopping at a large gate. She inputted a code into a small box affixed to the adjacent wall, and the gate slid open. "Outside of the Council of Moffs, the instructors, and a few units of Intelligence personnel, this place is completely off-grid. From the type of uniforms to the curriculum, General Dorja has autonomy to oversee the academy as she sees fit so long as the Imperial Jedi are loyal to the Empire first and foremost."

"That sounds…interesting," Kyle settled somewhat cautiously.

"They're confined to here and the village below for the most part. Though I was allowed to take a few of the older ones into the field to help investigate the attacks in the Chiss-Remnant border territories."

A low network of hedges on either side of a gravel walkway divided the courtyard in front of the mansion into different quadrants. Some of the quadrants were occupied with teenage-looking men and women practicing their marksmanship or working out. Despite the late hour and relative chill in the air, none of them seemed bothered in their loose fitting clothes.

"I thought there were only twelve initiates?" Kyle pointed out, seeing a group of seven youth jogging along a nearby dirt path that led higher up into the mountain. "I've had to have seen at least thirty kids here."

"Void Trooper initiates," Turi clarified. "They pretty much receive the same training as the Imperial Jedi, minus Force lessons. General Dorja and Grand Moff Quille see the Void Troopers as becoming eventual auxiliaries to the Imperial Jedi. Makes sense if you think of it. Instead of dropping a single Jedi in a pre-established squad, or grouping Jedi together, have a unit created around the Jedi so time isn't wasted with introductions and learning to work together. It helps that all the kids you see here are war-orphans. Each with their own axe to grind against the injustices of the galaxy, and all looking for a family."

Kyle's eyebrows were raised, but he refrained from commenting as he went back to observing the exercises around them.

A female voice sounded out by the hand-to-hand section. "_Gar an cuyi jatnese be te jatnese. _Ignore the pain, ignore the cold. Focus on your enemy, but don't forget your surroundings. Even if you are all _vode_, to go easy on your partner is a disservice. In the battlefield, do you think your enemy will go easy on your friends? On your family?"

"A Mandalorian?" Kyle gaped. The woman's sky-blue Mandalorian armor stood out amidst the black clothing worn by everyone around them.

"Mirta Gev," Turi nodded. "The Empire is paying her a good sum to handle the psychological and physical aspects of the training."

As if hearing her name whispered, the dark-haired woman briefly nodded in Turi's direction and then gestured to those she was supervising. "Heads' up, _ade_. Looks like Colonel Altamik brought us a Jedi Master."

At the rank, Kyle glanced questioningly at Turi.

"General Dorja felt that the Imperial rank-and-file would have an easier time adjusting to me if I fit into their hierarchy," Turi explained again. "Wouldn't make me a general for some reason though, even with all the things I'm allowed to do."

The two Jedi turned back to the Mandalorian and her students. The fourteen teenage students halted their exercises and lined up in an orderly row, hands clasped behind their backs military style. Of the fourteen, two stood out. The shoulders of their black shirts were Imperial red, their bearing confident, and their aura of strength was as clear as the Force-presence they were projecting.

"Master Katarn, it is my pleasure to introduce you to First Squad," Turi introduced. She motioned to the two outliers of the group. "Antalia Draco and her brother Sivan Draco are Imperial Jedi Initiates, the third generation of a family of Imperial Inquisitors. The twelve with them are their support and family."

On cue, the fourteen snapped a sharp salute.

"At ease," Kyle said cautiously. His gaze drifted over the fourteen teens, all physically fit with a determined fire in their eyes. "Interesting family."

"We're all orphans, sir," Sivan Draco spoke up, his accent crisply Imperial. "We are fortunate that General Dorja and Turi Altamik saved us from the streets. All they asked in return was that we protect the ideals upon which our Empire is founded upon."

"And they would be?" Kyle said, his caution bleeding away into pure curiosity.

"Loyalty, integrity, discipline, justice, and order," Sivan promptly listed. He then glanced hesitantly at both Mirta and Turi. The two instructors gave him the briefest of nods, and he continued on. "So long as the Council of Moffs uphold those ideals, we will protect them and the Empire they serve."

Kyle blinked very slowly, sensing a small amount of smug pride from his apprentice. "Very good, Apprentice Draco?"

"It's Flight Officer, Master Jedi," Sivan corrected. "All of us here are a part of Imperial Naval Intelligence until General Dorja says otherwise."

"Of course," A full-fledged smile broke out across Kyle's face as he laughed and shook his head. "Imperial Intelligence, that explains a lot of things."

"Master Jedi?"

"Never mind," Kyle waved him off. "Sorry for interrupting your training."

"Technically it's our free-time, sir," Antalia spoke up. "We just opt to continue our lessons. We know it will only be a matter of time before the Council of Moffs decide to test our abilities, and we want to be as ready as we can be when the time comes. Rest makes weakness, so Instructor Gev says."

"All of our instructors want the same," Sivan added, inclining his head towards Mirta and Turi. "So they assist us even during these down-periods."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at Mirta, who just shrugged. "What? I get paid by the hour. If they want to train at night, I'm not going to stop them."

Despite her tough words, Kyle could sense that she genuinely cared for the teens and he schooled his face into an emotionless mask. No doubt the teens had picked up on this as well and were just as loyal to her. "Well, carry on nonetheless."

"Sir," Sivan and the others clicked the heels of their boots together and resumed their exercises.

"That was unexpected," Kyle commented, falling in step with Turi as they continued to head towards the mansion.

"What? Were you expecting mini-Sith lords and ladies in training?" Turi said impishly.

"Closer to that, yes. Are you also instructing them on how to use the Force? I can't see a Mandalorian or commando teaching them that."

"I'm only here in the afternoon one day of the week," Turi shook her head. She gestured to one of the other quadrants in the courtyard, where two individuals were levitating an entire team of teenagers. One of the two waved and began walking towards them. "The main instruction is left up to the Mareks."

Kyle did a double-take. "How'd you get Galen and Rahm to come out here? I thought they were satisfied with Corulag."

"Good ol' fashion guilt," Turi said, sounding much too pleased with herself. "And I just basically batted my eyelashes and asked them _really_ nicely."

"Turi," Rahm Marek chuckled. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Turi jerked a thumb at Kyle. "Brought along Master Katarn to make sure everything's above board. Unit Two coming along nicely?"

"They're getting the basics down. It's good to see you, Master Katarn. You're a long way from your high-seated throne on Denon."

"And you're a long way from Corulag," Kyle replied, shaking the younger man's offered hand.

"Blame Altamik," Rahm affectionately rolled his eyes in her direction. "She told us that if we weren't up to the challenge of covertly training these kids here, the only ones who would be training them were former Inquisitorius members. Said that father and I were the natural choice given our heritage and…unique views of the Force."

"Technically the job offer was just to Rahm," Turi elaborated, smiling in the white-blond-haired young man's direction. "But both Galen and Juno objected to his working for the Empire long-term and insisted they accompany him out here. Juno makes the supply runs to keep this place well-stocked, and Galen helps with the lessons on Force-usage."

"And here we are," Rahm motioned to their surroundings.

"So, a Mandalorian, a fringe Jedi, a couple of your fully trained Void Troopers, any other unorthodox instructors I should know about?" Kyle said, half in jest.

"Did you tell him about Kir?" Rahm asked.

"Right, former Imperial Guardsman, Kir Kanos is here three days out of the week," Turi said, turning back to Rahm to continue the conversation. "There's also Rillao, she and her son handle the healing lessons since you and your father are absolutely dreadful at that."

"Hey, if you're good enough at attacking and defending, you shouldn't need a healer," Rahm protested. "I take it you didn't tell Master Katarn about _Lord_ Argor?"

Kyle, whose eyes had been darting back and forth between the exchange of the younger Jedi, cleared his throat. "Is that an actual 'lord', an 'obviously a dark Jedi' emphasis 'lord', or someone just full of himself?"

"All three actually," Turi replied wittily. "Lord Argor is a Dark Side Prophet who became a noble during his adventures in the Outer Rim. He's mellowed in his old age, so he doesn't outright teach the kids to murder, and betray their way to power."

Kyle could only stare incredulously at Turi.

"He's not as bad as Drayneen though," Rahm pointed out, seemingly forgetting Kyle was present. "She and Halmere seem to think the Imperial Jedi Academy is the birth of a new Inquisitorius."

"Which is why I had General Dorja's permission to bring you and your father into this little circus," Turi finished, the lines around her eyes crinkling mirthfully.

"This…this is just a bit too much to take in at once," Kyle finally managed. "Are you telling me that you have actual Sith and dark Jedi training these kids?"

Turi and Rahm exchanged an unconcerned look, a shrug, and then in unison said, "Yup."

"You don't have to worry about these kids going dark though," Turi added quickly. "Like you heard Sivan say earlier, their duty is to upholding the ideals on which the Empire was founded upon. They can't do that by becoming megalomaniacs with a penchant for death and mayhem."

"Not that we talk about the 'light side' 'dark side' philosophies anyways," Rahm said. "Here it's all practical lessons, no quibbling about the finer points in Force usage. We actually consulted with Master Kel of Yavin Four when coming up with the initial curriculum, and got the approval from General Dorja. Apparently, being non-Force sensitive, her view on things is that the Force just _is. _She couldn't care less about the morality of it so long as the kids know how to use it and can control themselves when using it."

After several measured breaths, Kyle exhaled deeply. "It sounds as if you have everything under control here. Why does General Dorja want to have Jedi Order input now?"

"You're joking, right?" Rahm blinked. "We pretty much said it earlier. The instructors here are commandos, mercenaries, dark Jedi, and unconventional Jedi. None of us are what you would call exemplary teachers or role models to follow. I mean, we can tell the students what we know, tell them about what we've gone through, but we play things relatively loose out here. It's good for the short term, but we'd definitely benefit from some guidance. Especially if the Council of Moffs want to make these kids a cornerstone for their 'Empire reborn'. Even us 'instructors' are mostly doing thing our own way whenever we get any one of the four squads. We've tried coordinating lessons, but we're not exactly the best at being team-players. I mean, when was the last time you've heard of a dark Jedi eagerly volunteering to work with someone else inferior to him or her?"

"Alright," Kyle sighed, rubbing at his face tiredly. "Alright. Once I talk with General Dorja to get a better sense of what she expects, I can have a couple of instructors from each of the Praxeums drop by and help you plan out some sort of schedule."

"Thank you," Rahm tilted his head politely.

Any further conversation was stopped, however, when a Void Trooper recruit came sprinting out of the mansion, making a beeline straight for them.

"Colonel Altamik!" The young teen panted.

"Take a breath, recruit," Turi barked in military fashion.

"Yes, ma'am," the recruit instinctively obeyed. "Colonel, the Council of Moffs is on the line and request your presence immediately."

"That doesn't sound good," Turi said warily. "Did they say why?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's the Chiss ma'am. They've issued an ultimatum, and the Moffs countered with one of their own. Chiss fighters were seen attacking nav and comm-buoys along the Imperial-Chiss border, and the Council of Moffs fear it's a prelude to a full-scale invasion."

"And Jedi Ambassador Solo?"

"The Moffs were told that she was indisposed at the moment," the recruit dutifully recited.

"Blast it!" Turi cursed. She glanced at both Kyle and Rahm. "Sorry about that, but duty calls."

"Mind if we sit in?"

"Be my guest," Turi's strides were long and quick. "And when I finally make contact with Jaina Solo, I need to remind that woman that _now _is a _very_ bad time to be sight-seeing the Unknown Regions. Force! Just what in the Emperor's Black Heart are she and the Chiss up to now!"

**}-(****Chapter End****)-{**

**A\N: ** Turi will be providing the occasional Imperial POV for the duration of the story. Next chapter, Jaina, will be next week Sunday. Then another two week break before Scene Three of Act One begins. Thanks to all who've reviewed so far, sorry if I haven't been responding as frequently, I've just had a few health issues these past two months. Oh and another thanks for the constructive criticism...so glad I could unite everyone's opinion.

Last note, happy pre-birthday JediMasterDraco...hope you have a good Jan 13th.


End file.
